Hate And Love You For Ever
by MissAlix
Summary: Bella est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans atteinte de mucoviscidose. Et elle aime tout le monde. Excepté Edward Masen. Pourtant, c'est lui qui va faire ce que personne d'autre ne peut faire pour elle. Bella pourra-t-elle dès lors rester indifférente ?
1. C'est ainsi que le lion croqua l'agneau

- _Oh Bella, tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un idiot, laisse-le tomber !_ S'exclama Alice pour la millième fois de la journée. 

Pourtant, il m'était bel et bien impossible de « laisser tomber » Edward Masen. Au contraire, ce dernier faisait tout pour être inoubliable à mes yeux. Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'il était arrivé au lycée, pour se retrouver dans la même classe que moi, la terminale S3.

Oh, bien sûr, au début, je me suis demandée d'où ce garçon venait, mais je ne m'étais pas intéressée à lui plus que cela. Et bien sûr, c'était pour cela que je payai cher mon erreur aujourd'hui. Car Monsieur Masen veut être adulé. Il ne supporte pas d'être anonyme ne serait-ce que pour une fille. **(N/CW : On en connait d'autres qui ne veulent pas être "anonymes" XD) (N/A : oh oui *bave*)**

_- Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est physiquement impossible Alice ! Et crois-moi, si je pouvais l'oublier_ c_omme ça_ – je claquai des doigts – _ça ferait bien longtemps que j'aurai pensé à un garçon convenable avec qui sortir au bal de fin d'année._  
><em>- Mouais, bon n'empêche, arrête de le dévisager, c'est ce qu'il attend,<em> soupira mon amie.

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais je me demandai quelle nouvelle blague il comptait me faire cette fois. Il était tellement arrogant, tellement sûr de lui, que j'avais envie de lui défaire l'image de super vedette qu'il s'était faite au sein du lycée.

Rosalie vint à notre rencontre à ce moment précis, et son petit-ami – et capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée – l'embrassa avant de rejoindre Edward et sa clique. Je soupirai et la cloche retentit au même moment. Je me hâtai de rentrer en cours, et Alice et Rose s'installèrent de chaque côté de moi.

J'adorai les salles de classe de Terminale, car nous avions droit à des tables de cinq élèves dans certaines matières. Cela nous permettait à toutes les trois de bavarder de tout et de rien sans laisser la troisième sur la touche.

- _Tu as vu comme Emmett est fou de moi ?_ Rêvait Rose. **(N/CW : C'est ce qu'elle croit ^^)**  
>- <em>Oui chérie, formidable !<em> Ria Alice.  
>- <em>Il est parfait,<em> s'extasiait toujours notre amie.

Je n'écoutai pas leur conversation, trop occupée à tracer des spirales sur la table. Le professeur distribua les copies, et la mémoire me revint. Nous étions vendredi, ce qui signifiait que c'était le jour où notre professeur de mathématique adorait nous faire des interrogations.

- _Super, j'ai toujours rien appris._  
>- <em>Moi non plus, mais je m'en moque. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui ! <em>_**(N/Lo: Oh Non ! )**__Emmett est merveilleux. Tu imagines que ça fait déjà deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble ?_  
>- <em>C'est génial Rose, mais personnellement, j'ai plus la trouille de la note de math que je vais encore avoir,<em> soupirai-je blasée.  
>- <em>Tu n'es vraiment jamais heureuse pour les autres !<em> Souffla Rose gentiment.

Je lui fis la grimace, et nous nous mîmes à notre interrogation. J'avais réussi à répondre à la plupart des questions, même si je doutai sérieusement de la note que j'allai avoir. La matinée passa lentement, et j'avais l'impression qu'une semaine s'était déjà écoulée.

Nous allâmes nous installer à notre table fétiche, quand tout à coup, je vis que quelqu'un occupait ma place. Je découvris avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Masen, qui sifflotait joyeusement. Sûrement était-il heureux de m'ennuyer, une fois de plus.

A côté de lui se trouvait un garçon un peu plus âgé, blond et à la peau très pâle. Je vis les yeux d'Alice s'agrandir sous le choc, et je pouffai. Je me sentis soudain bien seule lorsqu'Alice entama la discussion avec lui.

Rose et Emmett étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, et je me trouvai seule au milieu d'eux quatre. Le courant semblait bien passer entre ma meilleure amie et le blond. Enfin, seule était un terme que je préférai à « accompagnée du plus grand crétin que supporte cette terre ».

_- Isabella,_ me salua l'idiot de service.  
><em>- Masen,<em> répondis-je froidement.  
><em>- Cesseras-tu un jour d'être frigide pour t'apercevoir de la beauté parfaite que je suis ?<em>  
><em>- Plutôt claquer,<em> lâchai-je amèrement.  
><em>- C'est ton choix,<em> pouffa-t-il.  
><strong>(NCW : Nan mais je rêve ou il la drague ? ) (N/A : ben si c'est le cas permet moi de dire qu'il s'y prend comme un manche :$)**

J'allai jeter mon plateau dans la poubelle, n'ayant touché à rien. De toute façon, je détestai la nourriture. Mes amies ne me suivirent pas, trop absorbées dans leurs amourettes. Je courais presque jusqu'à ma camionnette rutilante car quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

J'accélérai lorsque je vis Edward Masen en travers de ma route, puis freinai à quelques millimètres de lui. Il ria aux éclats tandis que je repris la route jusqu'à chez moi en bougonnant. Quel stupide individu il pouvait être parfois. Je le détestai vraiment.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de la maison, je vis Sue en train de cuisiner et Charlie affairé à son ordinateur portable – celui que je venais de lui offrir pour son dernier anniversaire. Il le laissa pour quelques secondes afin de venir m'embrasser.

- _Bell's ! Tu vas bien ?_  
>- <em>Oui papa, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas morte.<em>  
>- <em>N'empêche, je me demande comment tu fais pour aller en cours avec ta maladie...<em> soupira-t-il.  
>- <em>Ecoute-moi, personne n'est au courant, et c'est très bien ainsi, tu m'as bien comprise ?<em> Dis-je en serrant les dents.  
>- <em>Je continue cependant à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée d'aller en cours lorsque l'on est atteint de mucoviscidose ma belle.<em>  
>- <em>Ce n'est pas une tare !<em> M'énervai-je.  
>- <em>Bell's !<em> s'exclama Sue.  
>- <em>Je monte prendre ma douche !<em> Criai-je, au bord des larmes.

Charlie et moi avions une vision très différente de ce qu'était ma maladie. Je l'acceptai, et je vivais avec, mais je tenais à ce que personne – pas même Rose ou Alice – ne soit au courant, pour ne pas attirer la pitié des gens.

Je me déshabillai rapidement et filai dans la douche, l'eau me brûlant me corps par la même occasion. Je m'en moquai bien, persuadée que ça me faisait beaucoup plus de bien que l'eau tiède. Je restai plus longtemps que d'habitude sous la douche, puis décidai de descendre enfin.

Quand je descendis les escaliers, mon père se tenait la tête entre les mains. Je me cachai dans le coin des escaliers pour que Sue et lui ne me voient pas. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion. Je n'étais absolument pas curieuse, mais je les trouvai étrange ces derniers mois.

_- Qu'allons-nous faire chérie ?_ Soupirait mon père.  
><em>- Tu dois le dire à ta fille, Charlie. C'est vraiment stupide de le lui cacher, tu le sais très bien. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, dis-moi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne souhaites pas lui dire que nous allons accueillir un bébé à la maison.<em>  
><em>- Mais... Elle est si fragile, Sue.<em>  
><em>- Elle est forte, plus que tu ne le crois,<em> me défendit ma belle-mère. _Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle rejetterait cet enfant ? Pas moi. Charlie,_ souffla-t-elle, _il serait temps que tu lui annonces, le bébé est prévu pour dans trois mois._  
><em>- Tu dois avoir raison...<em>

C'était donc cela. Mon pouls redevint normal et je soupirai, apaisée de la nouvelle. Charlie avait tendance à être beaucoup trop protecteur en ce qui concernait sa fille – en l'occurrence moi. Je descendis alors, heureuse de la nouvelle.

_- C'est super, félicitations !_ Riais-je.  
><em>- Tu vois !<em> Se détendit Sue.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et continua le repas qu'elle préparait. Elle me prévint que les Hale – parents de Rosalie – ainsi que les Cullen – parents d'Alice – venaient dîner à la maison. Je sautillai sur place, ravie d'apprendre que mes deux meilleures amies passeraient le repas en ma compagnie.

J'allai dans mon immense garde-robe pour choisir une tenue qui conviendrait à la soirée. J'optai pour une robe rouge, assez courte, pas trop voyante, suivie d'escarpins de la même couleur que mon cache coeur, c'est-à-dire gris perle.

J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, mais joli, et Sue m'aida à me maquiller, puisque je ne possédai pas ma propre trousse de maquillage – je n'aimais pas trop me maquiller, bien que j'étais fan de mode.  
>Je descendis enfin, pour aider Sue à finir les préparatifs de la petite fête qu'elle organisait. Souvent, le vendredi soir, mes amies et leurs parents venaient dîner à la maison. C'était un rituel que j'adorais, puisque je n'étais plus traitée comme une petite chose fragile pendant quelques heures.<p>

- _Bell's !_ s'écria Alice en me serrant dans ses bras quand elle arriva.  
>- <em>Bonjour Bella !<em> Me salua Esmé.  
>- <em>Bonjour Esmé. Comment allez-vous ?<em>  
>- <em>Bien. Carlisle ne va pas tarder. Son travail à l'hôpital l'a quelque peu retardé, mais il sera là d'une minute à l'autre,<em> s'excusa-t-elle.  
>- <em>Aucun soucis,<em> répondis-je blasée.

Charlie me lança un regard accusateur qui signifiait de ne pas me surmener, et je soupirai en tirant Alice par la manche afin qu'elle me suive jusqu'à ma chambre. Je mis de la musique, puis fis quelques pas.

- _Bon, il faut à tout prix trouver des nouveaux pas pour la prochaine choré,_ lançai-je à Alice. _Le prochain match de l'équipe est vendredi prochain, il faut être prêtes._  
>- <em>Et en plus, ce sera la première fois que tu seras la pom-pom girl attitrée d'Edward Masen !<em> Me charria-t-elle.  
>- <em>Alice, je te demande de te concentrer ! S'il-te-plaît. Et je ne suis pas sa pom-pom attitrée !<em> Râlai-je.  
>- <em>Oh bien sûr que si ! Tu es la chef des pom-pom et lui le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Il va de<em> _soi que tu es sa pom-pom girl attitrée !_ Sourit-elle, ravie d'un tel raisonnement.  
>- <em>Cesse tes idioties, et aide-moi un peu tu veux ?<em>

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Rose entra.

- _Vous vous disputez encore ?_ Ria-t-elle.  
>- <em>Non. Alice dit des âneries. Comme d'hab !<em> Lançai-je en riant.  
>- <em>Pfff !<em>

Je remis la musique et commençai quelques pas. Au bout d'une heure, nous avions réussi à créer une chorégraphie à peu près potable pour la présenter le lundi soir aux autres filles. Certes, j'étais la chef des pom-pom, mais avec ma maladie, il m'arrivait de rater les séances.

Dans ce cas, c'était Alice ou Rose qui prenait ma place, mais c'était assez rare, puisqu'elles ne connaissaient pas l'existence de ma maladie. Sue nous demanda de descendre manger, ce que nous fîmes. Carlisle était arrivé, et j'embrassai les parents de Rosalie.

Le repas fut assez agité, puisque Alice, Rose et moi étions ce que l'on pouvait appeler très très bavarde, mais nos parents, heureusement, étaient habitués à ce genre de choses. Tout comme ils étaient habitués au fait que je demande à ce que les filles dorment ici.

- _Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella, demain tu as un rendez-vous,_ répondit mon père gêné.  
>- <em>Oh !<em> Fis-je en mettant ma main sur ma bouche.

Oups, je devais à tout prix rattraper mon erreur. Mon rendez-vous était à huit heures, et donc il était impossible que les filles dorment à la maison. La seule personne à être au courant de ma maladie était Carlisle, puisqu'il était mon médecin personnel depuis ma naissance.

- _Un rendez-vous ? Pour faire quoi ?_ Demanda Rose à Carlisle.

J'étais ravie que ce ne soit pas à moi qu'elle pose la question.

- _Rien de grave, c'est juste des examens de contrôle pour la santé de Bella,_ répondit doucement Carlisle.

Là, nous marchions carrément sur des oeufs. Alice et Rosalie me regardèrent interloquées. Je savais que je n'allai pas tarder à avouer la vérité, puisque mon état empirait ces derniers temps. Normalement, je n'avais pas le droit de faire du sport, alors en ajoutant les séances de pom-pom...

C'était vraiment du suicide. Mais j'avais pourtant décidé de vivre ma vie pleinement, quitte à perdre quelques mois de vie. Et je ne voulais pas que mes amie soient au courant, parce que je les aimai et que je ne voulais pas de pitié de leur part.

Elles seraient au courant lorsqu'il serait temps, c'est-à-dire quand je serais à l'hôpital et que l'on ne pourra plus rien pour moi. Pas avant. Je me le refusai, quelqu'en soit le prix. Les deux familles partirent alors, et les filles firent la moue. J'étais gênée de la dernière discussion, qui me tourmenta durant le reste de la nuit.  
>Je me réveillai en sursaut à l'aube, et allai prendre une bonne douche pour me revigorer. Quand je descendis, Sue et Charlie étaient déjà assis à la table de la cuisine, en train de discuter de leur futur bébé. J'étais ravie de ne pas les laisser seuls lorsque... Je ne serais plus là.<p>

- _Bonjour vous deux !_ Lançai-je en les embrassant.  
>- <em>Bien dormi ?<em> S'inquiéta Charlie.  
>Pour ne pas changer.<br>- _Comme un bébé,_ mentis-je.  
>- <em>Bell's, ne mens pas, je t'ai entendu hurler cette nuit. Quand je suis arrivé dans ta chambre, tu te battais avec tes couvertures.<em>  
>- <em>Ah...<em> répondis-je gênée. **(N/Lo: Pris au piège! ^.^) **_C'était juste un cauchemar, ne t'en fais pas._  
>- <em>Quand même, je pense que tu devrais parler de cela à Carlisle.<em>  
>- <em>Nous avons rendez-vous tout à l'heure papa, on verra cela, d'accord ?<em>

Je soupirai et me fis un bol de céréales. Je m'assis à côté d'eux et me forçai à manger quelque chose, même si cela m'était très difficile. J'avais perdu l'appétit depuis quelques temps, ce qui, d'après mon père, n'était pas un bon signe. Mais si j'écoutai Charlie, je devais rester dans mon lit tout le temps.

Or, c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. En soupirant, je jetai le reste de mon bol dans la poubelle, et mon père me gronda de n'avoir rien mangé une fois de plus. Puis, il fut l'heure d'aller à l'hôpital pour passer quelques examens.

Carlisle voulait voir comment avait évolué ma maladie, mais je savais bien que les résultats ne seraient pas bon. Premièrement, j'avais un horrible pressentiment qui me disait que j'étais fichue d'avance. Deuxièmement, j'avais une mine affreuse. Et pour finir, je perdais des forces.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'hôpital, qui était bondé de monde aujourd'hui. Heureusement, je passai prioritaire car j'avais rendez-vous, car sinon nous aurions passé notre journée à mourir de chaud. Je passai des tas d'examens, et l'on me donna une chambre pour la journée, semblait-il.

J'avais l'habitude de toutes ces machines autour de moi, mais tous les test que j'avais passé m'avaient littéralement épuisée. Je m'endormis avant que Carlisle ne vienne me donner les résultats, et sombrai rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

- _Charlie, tu dois lui faire un peu confiance. C'est à elle de faire ses choix,_ murmurait Carlisle.  
>- <em>Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'en a plus que pour quelques semaines si elle ne se fait pas greffer rapidement !<em> S'énerva mon père. _Il faut qu'elle ralentisse un peu._  
>- <em>Je n'ai toujours pas de donneur...<em> soufflait le médecin.  
>- <em>Justement. Elle doit se stabiliser quelques jours. S'il-te-plait Carlisle, interdis-lui d'aller en cours,<em> le supplia mon père.  
>- <em>Non. Ce ne serait pas bon pour elle. Les cours lui permettent d'être normale. Tu ne peux lui refuser ça Charlie.<em>

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. Mon père se tenait la tête dans les mains, et était assis sur l'une des chaises à côté de mon lit d'hôpital. Je remarquai avec hébétude que d'autres appareils avaient été rajoutés autour de moi. Mais ceux-ci, je ne les connaissais pas.

Lorsqu'ils virent que j'étais éveillée, ils vinrent vers moi et m'annoncèrent que j'avais dormi une journée entière. Ce qui me fit peur, c'était que l'on était dimanche soir et que je n'avais donné aucune nouvelle à Alice et Rose.

Elles allaient sûrement me poser des tas de questions, et je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allai pouvoir leur raconter. Elles savaient sans conteste que je leur cachai des choses, car je les connaissais depuis que j'étais née, mais j'étais certaine qu'elles ne se doutaient pas de cela.

- _Je peux sortir Carlisle ?_ Susurrai-je mollement.  
>- <em>Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée,<em> rétorqua celui-ci dépité.  
>- <em>Je t'en prie ! Demain j'ai cours, fais une exception !<em> Le suppliai-je, les larmes aux yeux.  
>- <em>Je vais voir ce que je peux faire,<em> soupira-t-il.

Je lui souris, et il sortit de la chambre, fatigué. Il avait sûrement passé une rude journée pour être dans un tel état. Mon père me fit un monologue d'une demie-heure pour me montrer à quel point j'étais irresponsable d'aller en cours vu mon état.

Bien entendu, je ne l'écoutai absolument pas, trop ravie de pouvoir trouver un moment de tranquillité pour réfléchir à l'excuse que j'allai servir à mes deux meilleures amies. Carlisle m'annonça que je pouvais sortir, ce qui me fit bondir de joie.

Quand je rentrai à la maison, j'allai directement me coucher, car j'étais encore fatiguée de ma journée, bien qu'elle fut très courte. Voilà les signes qui m'indiquaient que je n'allai pas bien dernièrement. A peine ma tête effleura l'oreiller que je m'endormis paisiblement.

- _Bell's, il est l'heure !_ M'appela Sue.  
>- <em>J'arrive !<em> Criai-je.

Je me levai rapidement, puis allai prendre une douche. J'enfilai une tenue correcte avant de descendre prendre une pomme. J'étais de meilleure forme que la veille, ce qui me rassura. J'allai pouvoir aller à l'entraînement ce soir, et cela m'était indispensable.

Je sortis directement après avoir embrassé Sue et Charlie, et montai dans ma camionnette. J'enfonçai la pédale de l'accélérateur, et arrivai rapidement au lycée. J'avais un quart d'heure d'avance, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir Alice et Rosalie qui m'attendaient devant « notre mur habituel ».

- _Hey girl's !_ les saluai-je.  
>- <em>Salut Bell's, tout va bien ?<em> Me demanda Rosalie en pinçant les lèvres.  
>- <em>Oui. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé hier, mais j'étais en plein ménage. Sue a insisté pour que je l'aide, et je n'ai pas osé refuser.<em>  
>- <em>Ca passe pour cette fois, mais je te jure de t'assassiner la prochaine !<em> S'emporta Alice.  
>- <em>Je t'aime aussi,<em> souris-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. _Au fait, vos princes charmants sont arrivés,_ les taquinai-je tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se dirigeaient vers nous.  
>- <em>Et le tien également !<em> Renchérit Alice quand Masen passa près de nous.

Je me renfrognai tandis qu'elle éclata de rire. Elle devint pourtant rouge comme une pivoine lorsque Jasper lui fis la bise. C'était certain, ma meilleure amie était vraiment tombée amoureuse de ce garçon. J'en étais heureuse, car il semblait être quelqu'un de très bien.

Elles partirent chacune de leur côté avec chacun des garçons, me laissant seule pour mon prochain cours, que je partageai malheureusement avec Masen. Pourtant, je fus étonnée quand je le vis adossé à la porte de la salle de classe. Est-ce que je rêvai ou m'attendait-il vraiment ?

- _Salut Bella !_ Lança-t-il tout sourire.  
>- <em>Masen,<em> le saluai-je poliment.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de grincer des dents.

- _Tu finiras par m'apprécier, tu verras !_ Ria-t-il.  
>- <em>Je suis certaine que non !<em> M'exclamai-je.

Il me lança un clin d'oeil. Décidément, ce garçon était beaucoup trop sûr de lui pour que je sois sympathique avec lui. Il n'y avait strictement aucun risque pour que nous devenions amis. Prenant un air hautain, je passai devant lui, et allai m'installer à la place opposé de la sienne.

Il pouffa, et je soupirai, dépitée. Charlie avait probablement raison. J'aurais dû rester chez moi, juste aujourd'hui.  
><strong>(NCW : Juste aujourd'hui... Tu parles ! Ça aurait été pourri sinon XD) (N/A : XD !) (N/Lo: ^^' )**


	2. Plutôt mourir qu'être attirée par toi !

L'heure passa très lentement, et je sentais sans arrêt les yeux de Masen dans ma direction, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à m'apaiser. J'avais du mal à me concentrer en cours aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude. Je n'arrêtai pas de me frotter les yeux, car j'étais épuisée. De plus, je ne faisais que tousser, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. La sonnerie retentit enfin, ce qui fut une véritable bénédiction pour moi. Je me hâtai de ranger mes affaires, mais une fois de plus, rien que pour m'agacer, Edward Masen m'attendait, adossé nonchalamment contre la porte de la salle de classe. Je passai devant lui sans lui adresser un regard, ce qui sembla l'ennuyer. Oh pauvre garçon, pensai-je en ricanant. Non, en réalité, j'étais bien loin d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Il était pourtant difficile d'éviter un chien-chien qui vous suit partout où vous allez.

- _Isabella ?_ Me héla-t-il.  
>- <em>Masen, si tu continues à me suivre, je vais finir par me demander si tu n'es pas amoureux de moi,<em> me moquai-je.  
>- <em>Ne sois pas stupide, je te déteste,<em> sourit-il. _Tu as l'air malade, est-ce que ca va ?_  
>- <em>Comme si ca t'intéressait. Tu veux des ragots ? Et bien en voilà un...<em>

Je m'approchai de lui et lui fis signe de l'index pour qu'il se rapproche lui aussi.

- _Jamais je ne serais aimable avec toi,_ chuchotai-je.

Il sourit, puis soupira, comme s'il jouait un grand rôle dans une pièce de théâtre. Il me fit un clin d'oeil puis partit dans la direction opposée à la mienne, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, et je ne revis plus l'ombre de ce garçon que je détestai tant. Malheureusement, je savais que j'allai devoir me le coltiner à la pause, puisque Rose et Alice restaient agglutinées à Jasper et Emmett, et que ces derniers étaient des amis proches de monsieur l'abruti de service. Enfin, une demie-heure n'allait probablement pas me tuer. Du moins, j'espérais. Comme je l'avais craint, il avait à nouveau prit ma place, et je soupirai. Je me mis devant lui, posai mon plateau, et mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

_- Bouge tes fesses Masen, c'est ma place !_ Grognai-je.  
><em>- Assieds-toi sur lui !<em> Pouffa Alice.  
><em>- Tu en as encore des comme ça ou faut-il te baffer tout de suite ?<em> Répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.  
><em>- Roh, arrête un peu Bell's, il ne mord pas.<em>  
><em>- On sait jamais avec ces bêtes là,<em> dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
><em>- Okay, okay, trêve de plaisanterie, je te laisse ta place, à une condition.<em>  
><em>- Laquelle ?<em> Demandai-je curieuse.  
><em>- Tu sors avec moi durant une semaine.<em>  
><em>- Rêve toujours mon pote !<em> Lançai-je en changeant de table.

Mes amis le regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors comme ça, il souhaitait la guerre ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas abandonner et me laisser tranquille ? Non, au lieu de cela, il préférait me voler mes amis et me faire passer pour une idiote. Car il était inconcevable que je sorte avec lui. Je savais bien ce qu'il voulait. Sa réputation le précédait. Il mettait toutes les filles du lycée dans son lit, et il était hors de question que je sois l'une de ces filles. Je mangeai donc seule, car mes traîtresses d'amies ne m'avaient pas suivie, préférant leur petits-amis. En grondant, j'allai jusqu'à ma camionnette. Charlie n'allait certainement pas râler pour avoir séché ma dernière heure, lui qui ne désirait que ma présence constante à la maison.

Ma journée avait été catastrophique, et mes amies m'avaient abandonnées. Rien de tel que de rentrer chez soi pour ne plus penser à pareilles horreurs. Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, Sue était en train de nettoyer la cuisine, et Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Il devait sûrement être au travail, étant le chef de la police de la bourgade qu'était Forks, il n'avait pas beaucoup de travail, mais il était tenu de se rendre là-bas juste au cas où. Au cas où quoi me direz-vous, car ici il ne se passe jamais rien. Mais sait-on jamais, on a toujours besoin de protecteurs lorsque l'on est quelque part, où que ce soit. Je montai directement à l'étage, afin de prendre une bonne douche. Je comptai sortir ce soir, bien que j'étais en colère contre mes amies, j'avais envie d'une petite soirée entre filles.

- _Sue ? Crois-tu que Charlie accepterait de me laisser sortir ce soir ? J'aimerais aller au cinéma avec Alice et Rose, mais je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord..._  
><em>- Il rentrera tard. Je le préviendrai, vas-y, ne t'en fais pas. As-tu besoin d'argent de poche ?<em> Me demanda-t-elle généreusement.  
><em>- Non, ca ira. Il me reste l'argent de mon anniversaire.<em>  
><em>- Au fait, c'est bientôt noël, il faudra que l'on parle de ce que tu souhaites avoir...<em>  
><em>- Une transplantation...<em> répondis-je timidement.

Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine, et m'invita à en faire de même. Je soupirai. Il était temps que nous en parlions, et autant profiter de l'absence de Charlie pour le faire. Je savais qu'il était assez réservé sur ce sujet, car pour lui, j'étais éternelle. Malheureusement, mes jours étaient comptés, et je ne voulais pas en faire un sujet tabou. Voilà pourquoi j'adorai Sue. C'était une femme merveilleuse, qui m'aidait beaucoup, surtout au niveau de ma santé. D'ailleurs, ses enfants, Leah et Seth, étaient aussi des gens très bien, mais je ne voyais presque jamais Leah, et je ne voyais Seth que les week-end, ce qui me paraissait dommage, car je l'adorai. Mais Leah était majeure, et Seth était en internat, contrairement à moi. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là tout le temps, même s'il était un peu plus jeune.

- _Tu sais Bell's, il ne faut pas désespérer,_ me dit-elle tendrement.  
>- <em>Je sais, mais plus le temps passe, et moins j'y crois. Je veux dire, combien y a-t-il de chances que je réussisse à être transplantée dans les prochaines semaines ? Je suis de groupe sanguin A. Autant dire qu'elles sont très faibles.<em>  
>- <em>Mais elles existent,<em> rétorqua-t-elle. _Tu es jeune, tu devrais avoir la vie devant toi._  
>- <em>Mais je ne l'ai pas,<em> la contredis-je.  
>- <em>Peut-être que si. Vois le bon côté des choses, il faut y croire.<em>  
>- <em>Espérons que cela arrive bientôt. Car nous savons toutes les deux que mes jours sont comptés.<em>  
>- <em>Tu es très fatiguée ces derniers temps. Ton père a peut-être raison, tu devrais rester à la maison.<em>  
>- <em>Non, je veux aller au lycée.<em>  
>- <em>Très bien, c'est ton choix après tout,<em> sourit-elle tristement.  
>- <em>Je vais aller chez Alice, et ensuite nous passerons chercher Rose. A tout à l'heure.<em>  
>- <em>Sois prudente.<em>

Je pris mon petit sac à main en perles et filai dehors, sous la pluie battante. J'arrivai chez Alice au bout d'un quart d'heure, mais quand je frappai à sa porte, Carlisle m'annonça avec désolation que sa fille était chez Jasper. J'étais ravie pour elle, mais j'espérais de tout coeur que Rosalie était chez elle. Mais comme si ce n'était pas mon jour, celle-ci n'était pas là non plus. Elle était avec Emmett. Dommage, pensai-je. Mais je n'allai pas rentrer chez moi, non. J'avais décidé d'aller au cinéma, et bien j'allai y aller tout de même. Seule, voilà tout. Je pris donc un billet pour aller voir un film d'horreur, car les autres ne me plaisaient pas du tout. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à voir des films à l'eau de rose. Au contraire, j'aimais beaucoup le sang.

C'est pourquoi Saw 6 me parut tout à fait approprié. J'allai donc dans la salle et en attendant que les bandes annonces aient terminé, j'allai m'acheter du pop corn. Ce que je n'aurai absolument pas dû faire, puisque celui qui les vendait n'était autre que Masen. Décidément, il désirait vraiment me pourrir l'existence. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres, et je fis immédiatement demi-tour, car j'avais totalement perdu le peu d'appétit que j'avais. Il pouffa quand je tournai les talons, et je me hâtai de rejoindre ma salle, puisque le film venait de débuter. Comme je l'avais imaginé, le film était bien sanglant, et je l'adorai. Quand il finit, je restai quelques minutes dans la salle, en pensant que moi aussi, j'aurais aimé avoir une chance de me sauver la vie.

C'est avec nostalgie que je repris le chemin de la maison, et que je m'endormis. Je m'éveillai au petit matin, pas très en forme. Je décidai alors de ne pas aller en cours, ce qui allait sûrement faire plaisir à mon père. Je n'avais pas besoin de prétexter une maladie, c'était aussi cela, l'avantage d'être constamment malade. Je descendis les escaliers, le visage cireux et les joues creuses. Cela devait faire au moins une semaine que je n'avais pas mangé correctement. Si Carlisle avait su cela, j'étais certaine de me faire réprimander. Mais heureusement, à la maison, on pensait que je mangeai au lycée, et vice-versa. Ce n'était pas si mal après tout de faire la navette entre les deux. J'étais consciente que cela n'allait pas améliorer ma santé, mais je manquai cruellement d'appétit.

Je passai la matinée à aider Sue à faire le ménage, car dans son état, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fatigue trop. J'entrepris donc de commencer par l'étage, puisque c'était l'endroit le plus sale – et il ne l'était pas vraiment puisque chaque jour, Sue s'entêtait à faire le ménage, comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois – et finis en fin de soirée. C'est alors que le téléphone familial sonna, et puisque Sue semblait occupée, je descendis les escaliers bruyamment. J'attrapai le téléphone au passage, et rattrapai de justesse le vase juste à côté de celui-ci, que j'avais failli faire tomber. Heureusement, j'avais gardé mes excellents réflexes. Dommage que mon père n'ait pas vu cela, il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire, comme à chaque fois. Je soupirai.

- _Maison Swan_, marmonnai-je vaguement.  
>- <em>Bella ? Désolé pour hier !<em> S'excusa Alice.  
>- <em>Pas de soucis. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de sortir,<em> répliquai-je en baillant.  
>- <em>Tu es malade ?<em> Me demanda-t-elle soudain.  
>- <em>Ouais... Mais je serais au lycée demain, ne t'en fais pas. Ton frère va bien ?<em> Demandai-je, repensant à Rosalie.  
>- <em>Emmett se porte comme un charme, oui ! Il n'arrête pas de déblatérer sur Rose, alors quand j'entends et l'un et l'autre, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent !<em> Ria-t-elle. _Et Seth ?_  
>- <em>Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il a de la chance d'être déjà en vacances,<em> soupirai-je.  
>- <em>Ne t'en fais pas, les vacances sont dans quatre jours,<em> rétorqua-t-elle.  
>- <em>Oui. Bon tu avais quelque chose de particulier à me demander ?<em>  
>- <em>Non, pas vraiment...<em>  
>- <em>Alors je te laisse, je crois que c'est mon frère qui arrive !<em> Lançai-je.  
>- <em>A plus !<em>

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit et c'est Seth qui apparut à l'angle de celle-ci. Il lâcha immédiatement ses bagages et fonça vers moi, m'enlaçant de ses bras puissants. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me demanda de mes nouvelles, puis alla monter ses affaires à l'étage. J'étais ravie qu'il reste deux semaines ici, car il m'avait affreusement manqué. J'allai le rejoindre dans sa chambre, afin de l'aider à ranger ses affaires dans les armoires, bien trop immenses pour lui. Je pouffai. Moi, j'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver assez de place dans mes propres armoires, et c'était bel et bien à cause d'Alice que c'était le cas. J'allai m'installer en tailleur sur le lit de Seth, et levai les yeux vers les étoiles qui étaient visibles, particulièrement cette nuit.  
>- <em>Comment vas-tu ?<em> S'enquit mon demi-frère.

- _Pas trop mal frangin. Mais j'ai eu ma dose ces derniers temps,_ soupirai-je. _Et l'internat ?_  
>- <em>Pas trop mal,<em> répéta-t-il hilare. _Sue m'a appelé, elle m'a expliqué pour ton hospitalisation,_ répliqua-t-il tristement.  
>- <em>Oh, je vois. Ne t'en fais pas.<em>  
>- <em>Je sais, Bell's. Elle m'a<em> _**tout**_ _raconté,_ insista-t-il.  
>- <em>Donc tu sais que nous allons avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ?<em>  
>- <em>Une petite soeur, Sue me l'a annoncé, oui,<em> sourit-il.

Je soupirai, et versai quelques larmes.

- _Seth, je veux que tu promettes que même si c'est une fille, tu ne m'oublieras pas..._ sanglotai-je.

Il me serra dans ses bras, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, lui aussi.

_- Jamais,_ me promit-il. _Je t'aime soeurette._  
><em>- Moi aussi.<em>

Nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sue arrive. Elle nous demanda de descendre manger, ce que nous fîmes. Puis, j'allai me coucher, et m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, de meilleure forme que la veille. Cela me rassurait, car je n'avais pas très envie de faire faux bond à Rose et Alice, qui, à coup sûr, m'en auraient beaucoup voulu. J'allai prendre une douche, et mangeai même une pomme verte au passage avant de filer en cours. Sur le chemin, je rencontrai la voiture d'Emmett, et Alice me fit de grands signes de la main, heureuse de me revoir. Voilà qui s'annonçait une meilleure journée que le lundi.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais que deux heures de cours, que je partageai malheureusement avec Masen. Cela ne suffit pourtant pas à me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Lorsque j'arrivai, Alice et Rose me prirent dans leurs bras puis filèrent en cours, bras dessus, bras dessous avec leurs chéris. Apparemment, Alice et Jasper étaient désormais ensemble. Je décidai que cela n'avait pas d'importance, car Jasper semblait quelqu'un de mature, à l'instar d'Emmett – du moins la plupart du temps – et à l'opposé de leur ami Masen. J'allai vers la salle de biologie, où je partageai ma paillasse avec cet individu ingrat. Je tirai ma chaise, et m'installai à côté de lui, sans broncher. Il ne m'adressa pas un mot, se contenta juste de me fixer d'un oeil amusé.

Mon regard se fit noir de colère et de lassitude. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'il avait mis les pieds à Forks, et il croyait déjà être la star du lycée. Bon, il fallait que j'avoue qu'il était déjà la coqueluche de toutes les lycéennes. Et à cause de lui, j'avais raté mon entraînement en tant que pom-pom le lundi soir. Mais je n'allai certainement pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, nous avions un entraînement. Je décidai alors d'aller m'échauffer durant les deux heures restantes en attendant mes amies, quitte à subir les railleries de mon voisin de table. Il s'entraînait durant ces deux heures, mais peu importait. La troupe des filles était plus importante que ce crétin ambulant.

- _Isabella ?_ Souffla-t-il.  
>- <em>Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je feins l'indifférence. Alors respecte ce choix, veux-tu ?<em> Soupirai-je en fixant un point imaginaire à l'opposé de son visage.

Il soupira. Quel acteur ! Pensai-je. J'essayai de rester impassible, mais ce fut trop dur. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et son sourire goguenard me fit grogner.

- _Quel est le mot qui est trop dur pour toi dans « Fous-moi la paix » ?_ demandai-je maintenant vraiment énervée.  
>- <em>Le mot paix. Je ne le connais pas. De plus, j'adore ce petit plis, là, lorsque je t'ennuie,<em> sourit-il.

Il désigna mon front.

- _T'es vraiment dingue, va te faire soigner !_ Lançai-je hilare.

Il détourna alors son regard pour ne fixer que le professeur. Il ne m'ennuya plus de toute l'heure, pour ma plus grande satisfaction. La deuxième heure se passa de la même façon, il ne fit aucun commentaire. A la sonnerie, son téléphone se mit à sonner, et il décrocha immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait, son visage se décomposait. Il ne m'accorda pas un regard, pas même un sourire moqueur, et fila aussi vite que l'éclair vers sa Volvo. Je ne l'avais jamais vu conduire aussi vite, pourtant je le savais amateur de vitesse. Je fronçai les sourcils, interloquée. Je tournai les talons et filai au gymnase me changer. Autant profiter de mes instants de répétitions sans lui.

Alice et Rose me rejoignirent tandis que je menai la danse, et que peu à peu, les basketteurs vident le gymnase pour laisser place à mes pom-pom. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à travailler nos enchaînement, jusqu'à ce que je sois à peu près certaine que nous soyons prêtes pour le vendredi. Il n'y aurait pas de répétition le lendemain, et tout devait donc être au point ce soir. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures, et je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette, quand je vis une ombre adossée au muret où j'avais tant de fois vu Edward Masen draguer des filles. Je savais que ce n'était pas prudent, mais je m'avançai. D'abord, pourquoi fallait-il que mon coeur se serre à chaque fois que je voyais ce garçon aborder toutes ces filles.

Ce n'était pas réellement de la jalousie. D'ailleurs, Edward Masen m'exaspérait. Il avait une façon bien à lui de se moquer de moi, de tout faire pour me rendre nerveuse, ou pour me sortir de mes gonds. Pourtant, quand je m'approchai de lui, il semblait avoir perdu cette assurance que je lui avais vu durant ces trois mois où je l'avais connu et où il m'avait tant agacé. Là, il ressemblait plus à un petit garçon, qui venait d'apprendre une dure nouvelle. Je montai sur le muret, qui heureusement n'était pas très haut, et le fixai, attendant que Masen me balance une vieille vanne, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Malgré cela, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Je cru percevoir des sanglots étouffé, ce qui m'étonna.

- _Tout va bien Masen ?_ Demandai-je méfiante.  
>- <em>Depuis quand te tiens-tu au courant de ma vie ?<em> Déclara-t-il amer.  
>- <em>Depuis que je te vois pleurer,<em> répondis-je.  
>- <em>Dégage Swan !<em> S'énerva-t-il.  
>- <em>Très bien, si monsieur veut jouer ses durs, qu'il aille au diable !<em> Rétorquai-je piquée au vif.

Je montai dans ma camionnette sans regarder derrière moi. Décidément, heureux ou non, il resterait toujours le même idiot amer. J'arrivai chez moi un vingt minutes plus tard, et montai me coucher sans demander mon reste. Je n'avais pas faim, et je n'avais envie de parler à personne. Je savais que c'était idiot pour Seth, car je le voyais très peu, mais j'étais las, et je n'avais pas envie d'être désagréable avec lui simplement parce que je détestai les manières d'un pauvre type. Il fallait que je me le sorte de la tête. Et vite. Comme je l'avais dit à Alice quelques jours auparavant, j'étais bien décidée à trouver un compagnon pour le bal de fin d'année. Si je survivais jusque là. Je m'endormis en pensant à ce bal, à toutes les choses qui allaient me manquer.

- _Bell's, tu vas être en retard au lycée,_ chuchota Seth en me déposant un baiser sur le front.  
>- <em>Dommage, mais j'ai bien envie de rester cinq minutes de plus dans mon lit,<em> soupirai-je.  
>- <em>Tu as l'air fatiguée, est-ce que ca va ?<em> S'inquiéta-t-il.  
>- <em>Oui. Je me suis encore embrouillée avec un garçon.<em>  
>- <em>Toujours le même ?<em> Pouffa-t-il.  
>- <em>Et oui...<em>

Je soupirai, d'un air théâtre, avant de me rendre compte avec horreur que c'était exactement ce qu'_il_ avait l'habitude de faire. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, qui formait un « O » parfaitement ovale. J'allai prendre une douche rapide pour me laver des horreurs et des mauvaises habitudes que je prenais. Mes modèles devenaient vraiment horripilants. Si je commençai à prendre exemple sur des idiots tels que lui, j'allai finir par devenir une idiote. Et plutôt mourir que de me rapprocher de lui d'une quelconque manière. J'allai dans ma garde-robe choisir une tenue soft, mais assez cool, qui plairait sûrement à Alice et à Rosalie, avant de retomber sur une robe gris perle qui m'allait à ravir. Je l'avais réservée pour le lendemain, mais pourquoi ne pas l'essayer aujourd'hui ?

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle était exclusivement réservée pour cette journée. Alice me trouverait sans aucun doute une tenue parfaite pour le vendredi, je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle en avait une toute prête pour Rose, elle et moi pour ce jour qu'elle attendait avec tant d'impatience. Je l'enfilai donc sans remord aucun, en découvrant qu'elle épousait mes formes à la perfection. Elle était décolletée sur le devant, et légèrement dans le dos, laissant paraître ma peau pâle aux yeux de tous les hommes. C'était certain, je n'allai pas finir seule au bal de fin d'année, c'était totalement inconcevable. Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et filai de la maison après avoir embrassé ma petite famille.

En arrivant au lycée, je vis avec effarement que j'étais en retard. En grognant, j'allai jusqu'au bureau du Conseiller d'Education des Terminales pour lui faire part de mon retard, bien que celle-ci ne m'apprécie pas tellement. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, avant de me rappeler qu'elle fondait littéralement pour Masen. La balle au centre, un point partout. Qui allait gagner cette guerre puérile que nous menions depuis maintenant trois mois ? L'enjeu était de taille, car s'il gagnait je finissais dans son lit. Si je gagnai, par contre, il me fichait la paix à tout jamais. Autant dire que je me faisais croyante tout de suite. J'étais prête à tout pour qu'il cesse de me tirer dans les pattes. Il me répugnait. Quoiqu'il fasse. Puis, un garçon me rentra dedans. Un garçon que je détestai. Mike Newton.

- _Hey Belly chérie !_ S'écria-t-il.  
>- <em>Salut Mike, désolée, mais je suis pressée,<em> dis-je en essayant de passer.

C'était peine perdue, car il me barrait le passage.

- _Non, je crois plutôt que tu aimerais rester avec moi._  
>- <em>Pas moi,<em> lançai-je amèrement.

Il me plaqua contre les casiers, ses lèvres immondes à quelques millimètres des miennes.

- _J'ai toujours rêvé de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi dans ce bahut pourri._  
>- <em>Fiche-moi la paix !<em> Me débattis-je tandis qu'il essayait de plonger la main dans mon décolleté.

Cependant, il était plus fort que moi.

- _Si j'étais toi, je la lâcherai tout de suite, Newton !_ S'exclama une voix furibonde à l'autre bout du couloir.  
>- <em>Edward ?<em> S'étonna Mike.

Autant dire que j'étais aussi étonnée que lui. Les yeux d'Edward Masen étaient pourtant noirs de colère.

- _Tu es sourd ? Lâche-la !_ Siffla-t-il en traversant le couloir en quelques enjambées.  
>- <em>Je savais pas qu'elle était avec toi, mec !<em>  
>- <em>Oh si, je préviens assez de gens pour cela. Tous les garçons de ce bahut savent très bien que j'ai Isabella Swan en vue ces derniers temps.<em>

Il esquissa un sourire dans ma direction, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- _Dégage !_ S'emporta-t-il et Mike déguerpit sans demander son reste.  
>- <em>Dois-je te dire merci ?<em> Demandai-je en grinçant des dents.  
>- <em>Tu devrais te prosterner devant moi. Mais un simple merci me suffira, puisque c'est toi,<em> dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Je soupirai.

- _Merci Masen. Mais je ne suis, et ne serai jamais à toi. Désolée._  
>- <em>C'est ce qu'on verra,<em> rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire diabolique.


	3. Je te hais car tu m'obliges à te désirer

Le vendredi soir, à vingt et une heures, tout le gymnase était déjà remplit de monde. Le basket était, avec le football, le sport le plus adulé des élèves du lycée de Forks. Le sport prenait une grande place dans la popularité de notre lycée – avec Emmett et Masen, qui étaient de très bons joueurs, difficile de perdre un seul match – et c'est pourquoi nous devions nous montrer à la hauteur. Il s'agissait de notre première véritable rencontre, et les filles tremblaient à l'idée du monde qui s'agglutinait aux gradins. Jamais je n'avais vu pareille foule pour un match comme celui-ci. La seule fois où j'avais vu autant de monde, c'était lors des matchs de fin d'année, quand tout le monde préfère voir du basket plutôt que de suivre des cours barbants...

- _Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer,_ lançai-je en tremblant moi-même un peu.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et je finissais par me demander si c'était une bonne idée de me produire en spectacle devant tout ce monde alors que je risquai de tomber dans les pommes d'une minute à l'autre. Ce n'était pas du stress, non, mais ma santé se dégradait à vue d'oeil. Je me demandai si Carlisle n'avait pas vu gros en parlant de semaines, car il m'apparaissait clair qu'il s'agissait plutôt de jours. Il m'avait bien proposé de faire mes séances de kiné, qui, normalement, sont obligatoires, mais j'avais refusé, prétextant que cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille de mes amies. J'étais une vraie tête de mule, pourtant je commençai à me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Je repris ma respiration, et nous entrâmes sur le terrain.

_- Et un, deux, trois, quatre !_ Criai-je tandis que nous commençâmes notre enchaînement.

A ma plus grande joie, il se passa merveilleusement bien. C'était la première fois me semblait-il que les filles arrivaient leurs pas avec autant de facilité, de fluidité. Je finis par un salto arrière pour atterrir dans les bras des filles, en larmes. Mais c'était des larmes de joie. Je me disais que même si c'était ma dernière représentation, c'était celle que nous avions le mieux réussi jusqu'à présent, et j'en étais fière. Je n'étais alors probablement pas si mauvaise que cela en tant que chef. Je sentis le regard d'Edward Masen vrillé sur moi. Ses pupilles étaient enflammées et il me souriait. L'équipe de basket arriva vers nous, et Masen s'approcha de moi, me prenant par la taille malgré moi. Il me fixait de ses prunelles incandescentes.

_- Tu as une très jolie tenue, Swan, très sexy !_ dit-il en touchant le bas que j'avais.

Juste un peu de dentelle, de froufrous. Ce qui semblait à son goût. Je poussai un soupir las. Quand allait-il enfin me laisser tranquille ? Nous prîmes nos places respectives, et encouragèrent les garçons de l'équipe. Malheureusement, Alice n'avait pas eu tort la semaine dernière. J'étais considérée comme la pom-pom girl attitrée d'Edward Masen, et logiquement, d'après les paris qui se faisaient au lycée, la pom-pom girl en chef ainsi que le capitaine de l'équipe étaient censés s'embrasser, cela portait soit disant bonheur. Beurk ! Je préférai d'autant plus que mon équipe perde plutôt que de m'approcher d'un centimètre de ce crétin. Mais comme pour m'agacer, l'équipe de Masen gagnait haut la main.

Le match prit fin, et j'allai dans les vestiaires. Pourtant, je fus rattrapée par le bras par une pression sur mon poignet. Évidemment, impossible de se défiler devant mon ennemi juré. Il me souriait, ravi d'avoir remporté la victoire. Mais le prix était bien plus élevé qu'une simple coupe pour lui. Il savait très bien ce que décrochait le capitaine de l'équipe. Oh oui, il le savait ! Et il en jouait, à mon grand désarroi. Il me rapprocha de lui, m'attirant par la taille. Alice et Rose étaient à l'autre bout de la salle, en train de rire, mais elles déchantèrent vite quand elles virent mon regard assassin. Elles partirent en souriant, tandis que Masen me regardait toujours dans les yeux, son sourire malsain accroché à ses lèvres me donnant envie de mourir sur le champ.

- _Que veux-tu Masen ?_ Demandai-je en souriant à mon tour.  
>- <em>Mon prix,<em> susurra-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de mon oreille.  
>- <em>J'ai un prix spécial pour toi, figure-toi...<em> répondis-je de la même manière.  
>- <em>Ah oui, lequel ?<em> Demanda-t-il curieux.

Je lui souris, avant de le gifler avec force.

_- Ce n'est pas digne d'une chef !_ S'écria-t-il. _Tu étais censé m'embrasser !_  
><em>- Ah oui ?<em> Rétorquai-je. _Tu as dû faire erreur. Je te l'ai déjà dit Masen, jamais je ne serais aimable avec toi, et je ne t'embrasserai que le jour où je serais guérie de cela !_  
><em>- Embrasse-moi !<em> S'écria-t-il en m'agrippant avec force.  
>- <em>Non !<em> M'exclamai-je.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je me débattis, en vain. Ses lèvres se faisaient puissantes sur les miennes, et j'attendis qu'il ait fini pour le tuer. Le sourire qu'il arborait se fana bien vite lorsqu'il fut soulevé de terre. Seth se tenait en effet derrière lui, et la rage emplissait ses yeux bleus. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi en colère, mais cette fois, il semblait vraiment vouloir achever Masen. Ce dernier était dans une position vraiment grotesque, qui me fit pouffer. Il regardait mon frère, apeuré. Voilà qui était mieux. Il avait trouvé plus puissant que lui, et la ramenai moins. J'étais aux anges.

- _Qui t'a donné le droit de toucher à ma petite soeur ?_ S'emporta Seth.  
>- <em>C'est... Ta...<em> bégaya Masen.  
>- <em>Oui. Ma soeur Edward ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher de nouveau, tu m'entends ?<em> S'énerva-t-il.

Edward ? Il me semblait ne jamais avoir évoqué son prénom lorsque j'avais parlé de lui à mon frère.

- _Seth ? Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Edward ?_ Bredouillai-je.  
>- <em>Je le connais. Nous étions dans le même internat,<em> lâcha mon frère.  
>- <em>Non...<em> soufflai-je.  
>- <em>Demande-lui de me poser par terre Swan !<em> Me supplia Masen.  
>- <em>Oh, je crois que je n'en ai pas envie,<em> souriais-je.  
>- <em>Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras,<em> dit-il tandis que la prise de mon frère se resserrait autour de son cou.  
>- <em>Bien, alors cesse de me parler, okay ?<em> Répliquai-je.  
>- <em>D'accord !<em> Rétorqua-t-il énervé.

Dès que mon frère me lâcha, il partit en traînant des pieds. J'avais gagné ! Nous repartîmes à la maison, car je n'avais pas très envie d'assister à la fête donnée à l'occasion de notre énième victoire. De toute façon, il était rare que nous perdions, alors j'avais assisté à bien d'autres fêtes comme celle-ci. Et j'avais assez vu mon ennemi pour la journée. Seth me raccompagna jusqu'à la maison, et me promit d'aller chercher ma camionnette le lendemain. Je m'installai à la table de la cuisine, aux côtés de Charlie et de Sue. Ils affichaient tous deux une mine grave, ce qui m'alerta. En général, Charlie s'inquiétait pour rien, mais Sue, elle, restait plutôt réservée. Or, là, ils attendaient tous deux quelque chose de moi, et je ne savais pas quoi.

- _Chérie,_ commença Charlie.  
>- <em>Oui papa ?<em> Demandai-je.  
>- <em>Nous voulons te parler du kiné...<em> souffla Sue.  
>- <em>Oh, je vois...<em> répondis-je sur le même ton. _J'y ai réfléchis. Et je crois que vous avez raison. Je ne vais pas bien ces derniers temps, inutile de le cacher. Je crois que ca me ferait du bien de faire des séances, même si ca doit gâcher quelques heures de mon existence._

Mon père me regarda, interloqué.

- _Quoi ?_ Fis-je.  
>- <em>Et bien, nous nous attendions à ce que tu rechignes plus que cela...<em> répliqua Charlie.  
>- <em>Non. Vous avez raison, voilà tout.<em>  
>- <em>Tu dois vraiment aller mal pour accepter,<em> s'inquiéta-t-il.  
>- <em>Oh, je t'en prie, ne recommence pas ! Commençai-je à m'énerver. Je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher.<em>  
>- <em>Bonne nuit,<em> soufflèrent-ils tous les trois.

Je montai dans ma chambre, et éteignis mon téléphone portable. Rose devait m'appeler ce soir, mais tant pis, j'allai trouver une excuse à lui servir, comme celle de Masen par exemple. Comment pouvaient-elles imaginer un seul instant qu'une histoire puisse être possible entre lui et moi ? Il était un séducteur, un coureur de jupon, alors que je ne sortais avec des garçons qu'en de rares occasions. Étrangement, la nuit, mes rêves furent peuplés d'images difformes, mais la seule qui m'apparait claire était un visage. Le seul visage que je n'arrivai pas à imaginer, pourtant j'arrivai à décrire chaque trait de son visage. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je m'éveillai en sursaut, le samedi matin, le corps tremblant.

Je mis de la musique, et ne pensais plus à rien. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir enfin se détendre sans que personne ne puisse m'ennuyer. Je me sentais enfin détendue. Quand je descendis, je vis une femme m'attendre en bas de l'escalier. Mon père m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la kinésithérapeute, et qu'elle viendrait deux fois par jour. Elle me morigéna quant au fait que je n'avais pas fait de kinésithérapie depuis déjà plusieurs jours, me grondant sur le fait que cela réduisait considérablement mon espérance de vie.

Pourtant, je me résignai à faire cette kinésithérapie, il ne fallait pas m'en demander trop non plus. J'acceptai ma maladie, j'acceptai mon sort. Si je mourais, alors c'était parce que c'était ainsi, voilà tout. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tout le monde en faisait autant. Je n'avais plus d'espoir depuis déjà deux ans. Une transplantation est malheureusement encore très rare de nos jours, et je savais que mon groupe était aussi très recherché, c'est pourquoi j'avais abandonné la partie. J'allai faire de la kinésithérapie, mais pas quotidiennement, comme je devais le faire. Parce que c'était une obligation. Mais je m'étais tant battu que Carlisle et Charlie avaient fini par abandonner, pour me faire plaisir. En effet, j'étais vraiment décidée, mais je savais que ma vie se comptait désormais en jours, alors je voulais faire plaisir à mon père.

Car je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir, même s'il avait déjà assez mal. Il s'inquiétait sans arrêt pour moi, je le voyais vieillir à vue d'oeil, parce qu'il ne dormait pas, craignant que mon coeur s'arrête de battre d'une seconde à l'autre. Parce qu'il avait peur de partir travailler, craignant de louper ses derniers instants en ma compagnie. Je soupirai, et la kinésithérapie dura deux bonnes heures. Je ressortis épuisée, et énervée d'avoir subi deux heures de torture. Peut-être que ce n'était censé rien faire, mais cela m'écœurait bien trop. Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas laisser faire la nature ? Si j'étais prévue à mourir, alors personne ne pouvait rien y faire après tout. Seth me lança un regard d'excuse, et sortit rejoindre des amis. Mon téléphone sonna à l'instant où ma kinésithérapeute ferma la porte.

- _Allô ?_  
>- <em>Bell's, c'est Alice ! Rose et moi sommes au coin de la rue, prépare-toi !<em>  
>- <em>A faire quoi ?<em> Demandai-je suspicieuse.  
>- <em>Pique nique au bord de la plage. Il y aura les garçons !<em>  
>- <em>Qu'entends-tu par garçons ?<em> Fis-je méfiante.  
>- <em>Euh...<em> répondit-elle gênée.  
>- <em>Okay,<em> soupirai-je. _De toute façon, Seth l'a prévenu,_ ricanai-je.

Elles arrivèrent à ce moment là, et je grimpai dans le 4X4 d'Emmett, qui, même s'il était grand, n'avait pas assez de place pour six personnes. Je fus donc réduite à être serrée contre Edward Masen. J'étais certaine que ce n'était pas un hasard mais ce dernier sembla avoir retenu la leçon puisqu'il ne risqua même pas un regard dans ma direction. Il paraissait même à des kilomètres de là, perdu dans le vague. Ses yeux montraient une souffrance une extrême, pareille à celle que je lui avais vue quelques soirs auparavant, lorsque je l'avais vu adossé au muret gris du lycée. Je ne cessai de le fixer, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Mon rêve m'avait vraiment troublée. Moi qui avait voulu qu'il ne me regarde plus, voilà que je faisais l'inverse.

- _Abrutie..._ lançai-je à moi-même sans m'en apercevoir.  
>- <em>Qu'ai-je fait Swan ?<em> Demanda distraitement Masen.  
>- <em>Oh, tu te reconnais ? Super, parce que pour une fois, je ne m'adressai pas à toi.<em>  
>- <em>D'accord,<em> fut tout ce qu'il me répondit.

Il reprit sa contemplation de la fenêtre, comme si j'étais invisible. Bizarre, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Seth lui avait-il vraiment fait peur de sorte à ce qu'il ne me regarde plus ? Ce qui m'agaçait le plus, c'était que cela ne me laissait pas indifférente. Oh bon sang, Bella, arrête un peu, c'est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, sois heureuse ! S'indigna une petite voix dans ma tête. Et elle avait raison. Un sourire béat s'afficha sur mon visage, et nous arrivâmes enfin sur la plage de la Push. Nous descendîmes, et je me mouvai lentement pour booster un peu mes muscles endoloris. J'étais un peu fatiguée, mais j'essayai de me montrer joviale. Même Masen ne pourrait rien y faire, et je me promis intérieurement de cesser de faire attention à lui.

- _On va se baigner, tu viens Bell's ?_ me proposa Alice.  
>- <em>Non, allez vous amuser, je préfère bronzer !<em> Ris-je tandis que Jasper l'attrapait par la taille pour la jeter à l'eau.

J'éclatai de rire, et m'allongeai sur le sable, le yeux levés vers les nuages. Le ciel était magnifique. Emmett en fit de même avec Rosalie, et les deux couples allèrent s'amuser dans l'eau. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être la maman qui s'occupe de ses quatres enfants terribles. Je pouffai, les yeux rivés sur la forme qu'avait pris l'un des nuages. Elle était particulière, en forme de... coeur brisé. Etait-ce un présage ? A cet instant, je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Mauvais présage dans ce cas. Soudain, je me sentis mal. Vraiment mal. Je commençai à suffoquer, et Edward me regarda, intrigué. Je me relevai, respirant avec difficulté. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, inquiet cette fois.

- _Isabella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_  
>- <em>Rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Ne dis rien à personne, tu m'entends ? Et donne-moi mon téléphone portable !<em>

Il devint pâle, mais s'exécuta.

- _Attends,_ dit-il en reprenant le portable. _Ce n'est pas une blague cette fois ?_  
>- <em>Idiot !<em> Crachai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je composai le numéro de Carlisle, respirant avec peine.

- _CARLISLE VITE. JE SUIS A LA PUSH !_ M'exclamai-je.

Ma vision se brouilla soudain, et je tombai sur le sol, inconsciente. Ma respiration se fit plus heurtée, et je sentis quelqu'un accourir.

...

Je m'éveillai n'entendant qu'un léger « bip bip » autour de moi. Je sentis une présence, et ouvrai enfin les yeux. Alice se tenait à côté de moi, ainsi que Rosalie. Elles avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ainsi, elles savaient. Enfin. Je me rendis compte que cela n'était pas aussi pénible que ce que j'avais cru. Certes, il avait fallu que je frôle la mort pour qu'elles l'apprennent, mais je ne voulais pas les inquiéter pour rien. Je me demandais combien de temps il me restait ainsi, à les regarder souffrir pour moi. Car, oui, j'avais mal, mais surtout mal de les voir dans un tel état. Mon père était devant la porte de ma chambre, inquiet, comme toujours. Je soupirai, puis comptai jusqu'à dix, pour voir si je pouvais parler. Apparemment ça allait.

- _Désolé les filles,_ soufflai-je dans un murmure.

Je m'étais surestimée.

- _Désolé ? Désolé !_ S'écria Alice. _Bon sang Bella, tu comptais nous le dire quand ? Sur ton lit de mort ?_ Sanglota-t-elle.  
>- <em>En principe, oui,<em> murmurai-je.  
>- <em>Heureusement qu'Edward était là tiens ! Sinon tu ne serais plus là à l'heure qu'il est. Sais-tu que tu as frôlé la mort ?<em> S'énerva Rose.  
>- <em>Je frôle la mort chaque jour, chérie...<em>  
>- <em>Mon oeil ! Tu ne penses même pas à tes deux meilleures amies ! On tient à toi, merde Bell's ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, on est vraiment tombée sur le cul quand Carlisle nous a avoué la vérité !<em> Cria Rosalie.  
>- <em>Ouais, et d'ailleurs, je ne lui adresse plus la parole,<em> cracha Alice. _Tu me déçois beaucoup Bella. Vraiment._

Je soupirai.

- _Navrée, vraiment. Mais je suis toujours là._  
>- <em>Une chance, ouais !<em>

Je souriais. L'orage était passé, c'était un bon signe. Carlisle entra et leur demanda de sortir de la chambre. Il affichait une mine grave, je sentais qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil sur ma gauche, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était vraiment fatigué ces derniers temps, il travaillait beaucoup trop. J'essayai de m'asseoir, avec peu de succès. J'avais perdu mes forces, ce qui m'atterra. Comment avais-je pu devenir aussi faible en une journée à peine ? D'habitude, c'était progressif, je n'avais pas cru que tout irait si vite. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule. Carlisle me regarda dans les yeux, les siens étonnement brillants.

- _Bella, je suis navré. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout se passe si rapidement. Je pensais qu'il te restait des semaines, j'aurais dû t'ordonner de rester à l'hôpital._  
>- <em>Ne t'en veux pas Carlisle,<em> répondis-je doucement. _J'ai voulu rentrer chez moi. J'ai abusé. Je pensais être assez forte, mais je vois que je me trompe. Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps._

Un silence de mort s'installa.

- _Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ?_ Demandai-je d'une voix brisée.  
>- <em>Deux jours, trois tout au plus...<em> souffla-t-il.  
>- <em>Oh...<em>

Mes yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc. Tout s'était passé si vite ces derniers temps. Je n'allai pas connaître ma petite soeur. Je n'allai pas assister au mariage de Seth. Ni à celui d'Alice ou de Rosalie. Je n'allai plus rien ressentir. J'avais peur de ce qu'il se passait après la mort, car je n'y connaissais rien. J'avais toujours accepté ma mort prochaine comme un fardeau, mais là, elle était si proche... Je voyais les choses différemment. J'avais envie de vivre, même s'il était trop tard. Sans prévenir, les larmes affluèrent. Carlisle vint me serrer dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps que je le connaissais, qu'il s'occupait de moi. Il avait été un second père, m'avait couvert alors que sa fille ne cessait de s'interroger. Maintenant, il serait libéré.

C'était une bonne chose. La journée passa rapidement, tandis que je dormais beaucoup, sentant la présence tantôt de Charlie, tantôt de Sue, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth ou encore Carlisle. Si j'avais su que cette journée à la plage serait ma dernière à vraiment pouvoir m'amuser, alors j'en aurais profiter. Je repensais à ces nuages que j'avais vu. A ce coeur brisé. Mon coeur. Le leur. Une maladie peut provoquer des dégâts, mais ils ne sont jamais irréparables. Je savais que les premiers mois, cela leur ferait de la peine, mais l'arrivée de ma petite soeur allait, je l'espérai, tout changer dans leur vie. Ce serait une renaissance, une nouvelle vie dont ils pourront profiter. Et ils le méritaient largement. Alice et Rose se soutiendraient mutuellement.

Alors, je pouvais partir tranquillement. Parce que rien n'importait plus que leur bonheur.

Je me réveillai le dimanche soir, hébétée. Charlie était à mes côtés, en train de dormir. Le soleil devait s'être couché depuis quelques heures déjà, et j'en déduisais qu'il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Je n'avais pas l'heure dans ma chambre, mais ce n'était pas grave. Qu'importait l'heure de votre mort de toute façon ? Soudain, je vis quelqu'un arriver à toute vitesse dans ma chambre. Il s'agissait d'une tornade, qui s'agitait en tout sens. Je n'arrivai pas à cerner de qui il s'agissait encore trop endormie pour vraiment délimiter une frontière entre mes rêves et ma raison. Je remarquai enfin qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle.

Il avait les joues roses, et ses yeux étaient pétillants de bonheur. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi joyeux ? Et surtout, que faisait-il à l'hôpital à une heure pareille ? Il était vraiment fou, mais je reconnaissais bien là le père de ma meilleure amie. Il fit attention de ne pas réveiller mon père, et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, à mon chevet. Il cherchait ses mots, pétillant de bonne humeur. Toutes les questions se mélangeaient dans mon esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche. Enfin. Et ce qu'il m'apprit me fit me dresser, les yeux exorbités.

- _Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Tu as un donneur !_ S'exclama-t-il.  
>- <em>Quoi ?<em> M'écriai-je et mon père s'éveilla dans un sursaut.

Il avait une barbe naissante, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il avait pleuré, et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien à cela.

- _Un homme de groupe A est mort cette nuit. Nous avons réussi à faire en sorte que ses organes soient donnés. Tu as un donneur !_ Répéta Carlisle.

Mes yeux pétillèrent. Je n'aurais jamais cru une chose pareille.

- _C'est pas vrai !_ Cria Charlie. _Ma fille va être sauvée !_

Il semblait fou de joie.

- _Nous avons peu de temps,_ nous prévint Carlisle. _Il faut savoir qu'il y a des risques, durant_ _l'opération, mais aussi des risques de rejet si l'opération est un succès. Tu devras faire beaucoup de kinésithérapie et prendre sur toi. Est-ce que tu es prête à cela Bella ?_ Poursuivit-il.  
>- <em>Bien sûr !<em> Souris-je enchantée.

Carlisle me sourit à son tour, ravi.

- _Bien, alors nous allons passer en salle d'opération, car comme je viens de le dire, nous avons très peu de temps pour la transplantation._  
>- <em>Je t'aime ma chérie,<em> me susurra mon père tandis que Carlisle m'emmenait déjà.  
>- <em>Moi aussi papa,<em> murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Moi qui n'y avais jamais cru, je repris enfin espoir. Mon cauchemar allait prendre fin. A jamais.

* * *

><p><p>

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Des remarques ? Des idées sur la suite ?

J'attends votre avis avec impatience =D

Alix.


	4. Ta haine est comme une drogue pour moi

Deux mois. 

Cela faisait deux mois exactement que j'avais été transplantée. J'allai mieux, et je n'avais toujours pas fait de rejet, ce que Carlisle traduisait comme encourageant. J'étais ravie de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi, même si je savais que j'allai toujours devoir subir la torture de la kinésithérapie. Pourtant, je m'accrochai plus à la vie que jamais, parce que j'avais repris espoir. Si cette greffe était un succès, alors j'allai pouvoir être tranquille. De plus, maintenant que mes amies étaient au courant de ma maladie, je n'avais plus besoin de mentir sans arrêt, ou de trouver des excuses bidons lorsqu'elles voulaient que je sorte avec elles. Au contraire, elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec moi, à l'hôpital, m'apportant des tas de cadeaux.

J'allai enfin pouvoir reprendre les cours, et cela me remplissait de joie. Pas que j'étais maso, non, mais j'adorai être ailleurs que chez moi, et par dessus tout, je ne supportai plus les murs blancs et froids de l'hôpital. Carlisle n'était pas vraiment pour, il fallait l'avouer, mais j'avais tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par céder. Charlie était dehors, en train de m'attendre dans sa voiture de patrouille en compagnie de Sue, tandis que Rose et Alice m'aidaient à boucler mes valises, car j'avais emporté quelques effets personnels. J'avais repris des forces, et j'avais récupéré depuis ma transplantation, mais certains gestes me paraissaient toujours difficiles. Carlisle m'avait prévenu qu'il me faudrait encore quelques temps pour que je me sente mieux, et que j'allai devoir subir des tas d'examens régulièrement pendant quelques mois, afin d'être sûrs qu'il n'y ait plus de danger.

- _Grouille-toi Rose, elle va enfin rentrer !_ S'énerva Alice.  
>- <em>C'est bon, y'a pas le feu au lac,<em> s'emporta la deuxième.

Je pouffai, et Carlisle entra. Il demanda à mes amies de nous laisser seuls tous les deux. Je fronçai les sourcils. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il aussi sérieux ? J'avais peur que cela soit en rapport avec les poumons qui m'avaient été greffés mais il m'assura que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit, mais cette fois, j'étais debout, le fixant de mes yeux marrons chocolats. Il semblait chercher ses mots, comme s'il était gêné, et soupira. Il allait beaucoup mieux lui aussi, depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Il avait vraiment eu peur, car la greffe avait faillit être un échec, et j'avais été cliniquement morte durant sept minutes trente-six exactement. Autant dire que Charlie me collait constamment depuis que j'avais repris conscience.

Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir de prendre soin de moi. Au fur et à mesure du temps, le ventre de Sue s'arrondissait. Je me demandai d'ailleurs comment j'avais pu ne pas le remarquer alors qu'elle était déjà enceinte de huit mois. Elle respirait le bonheur est j'étais ravie pour elle. Malheureusement, Seth était parti depuis longtemps déjà car ses vacances étaient terminées. Moi, je devais attendre encore une semaine pour être en vacances, mais cela ne me rebutait pas, au contraire, j'espérais que cette semaine passerait lentement, même si je savais que quelle que soit la longueur de celle-ci, ce ne serait jamais assez pour moi. Carlisle planta son regard dans le mien, vaguement amusé.

- _Tu ne devineras jamais qui était ton donneur..._ souffla-t-il enfin.  
>- <em>Tu n'as pas le droit de me le dire,<em> répondis-je.

Pourtant, il avait éveillé ma curiosité. J'avais cruellement envie de remercier la famille de mon donneur.

- _Non, mais tu es comme ma nièce... A ta place, j'aimerais dire merci à sa famille, qui a été très courageuse._  
>- <em>Qui est-ce ?<em> Soufflai-je.  
>- <em>Il s'appelle Edward Masen...<em>

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Edward ? Non, ca n'était pas possible. Carlisle me regarda avec insistance. Je quittai la chambre en courant, tandis que Carlisle me criai d'attendre, mais je ne l'écoutai pas et me précipitai vers la voiture de Charlie. Je lui intimai de me conduire chez Edward Masen, car je connaissais sa maison, Esmé l'ayant rénovée avec mon aide juste avant que la famille Masen ne s'y installe. Je ne connaissais pas les parents de Masen, car je l'avais détesté, mais maintenant qu'il avait fait cela. Je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Il avait pourtant l'air en parfaite santé, et je ne savais quoi dire à ses parents. Je savais ce qu'ils devaient ressentir, Charlie s'était bien trop préparé à ma mort pour que je comprenne ce qu'était perdre un être cher.

La voiture prit un détour pour enfin arriver devant l'immense villa des Masen. Je restai quelques instants dans l'habitacle, cherchant ce que j'allai bien pouvoir leur dire. Je ne pouvais pas arriver tout en disant « bonjour, je suis le receveur des poumons de votre fils, merci ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais bon, je suis en vie, c'est déjà ça non ? ». Non. D'ailleurs, je n'en pensais pas un traître mot. Certes, il était arrogant et fier, mais je lui devais sans aucun doute la vie. Je m'approchai en trainant des pieds de la grande villa et demandai à mon père de repartir, car je voulais profiter de la marche à pied. Il hésita quelques instants avant de me laisser. Je frappai timidement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit au bout de trente secondes à peine. Je fus choquée quand je vis Edward m'ouvrir.

- _Masen ? Mais... Que..._

Soudain, je remarquai qu'il avait les yeux bouffis, il était mal coiffé, mal habillé. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Swan ?_ Demanda-t-il aigrement.  
>- <em>J'aimerais comprendre, voilà tout,<em> répondis-je piquée au vif.  
>- <em>Comprendre quoi à la fin !<em> S'énerva-t-il.  
>- <em>Pourquoi on m'a dit que tu étais mon donneur, tiens !<em> Raillai-je.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, et s'embuèrent de larmes. Soudain, je me sentis mal à l'aise, et je compris.

- _Merde. Ton père s'appelle aussi Edward, c'est ça ?_ Murmurai-je.  
>- <em>Bonne déduction !<em> Railla-t-il à son tour.

Que fallait-il dire dans ce genre de cas ? Je m'étais vraiment trompée sur la personne. Mais cela ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux, au contraire. Ou plutôt, si, malgré moi, j'étais heureuse qu'il fut encore envie. Ma vie aurait été mortelle sans lui et ses railleries constantes. Mais je n'avais pas été des plus courtoises, et j'avais fait une entrée fracassante chez lui, alors que son père venait de mourir. Cette fois, c'était moi, la reine des idiotes. Je restai quelques instants sur le perron, puis il m'invita à entrer, en soupirant, l'air las. J'avais fait la boulette du siècle, et je souhaitais me faire pardonner, même si cela relevait du miracle que je sois sympathique avec Edward Masen. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter. Être gentille serait ridicule, et méchante d'autant plus. J'étais perdue.

- _C'est donc toi le receveur ?_ Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le rocking chair, près de la fenêtre.

Je hochai la tête, et il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le grand canapé de satin noir. Il avait une maison sublime.

- _Je ne savais pas que tu étais malade,_ poursuivit-il_. On m'a juste annoncé qu'une jeune fille atteinte de mucoviscidose avait besoin d'une greffe, et que mon père répondait aux critères_ _recherchés. Ma mère n'a pas voulu faire le don d'organe au début, mais à force que je lui répète que cette fille avait mon âge, et qu'elle méritait de vivre, elle a fini par accepter. Il ne te restait que quelques jours, alors ?_ Changea-t-il de sujet, passant de son malheur au mien.  
>- <em>En effet. Que s'est-il passé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?<em> Continuai-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Nos rapports étaient totalement différents de ceux que nous abordions au lycée. Presque intimes. En même temps, c'était un cas exceptionnel.

- _Il a eu un accident de voiture. Ses jambes ont été broyées, et son cerveau touché. On pensait qu'il s'en sortirait, mais il a fait une rechute et il est mort il y a deux mois maintenant. Une chance pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certain que tu es heureuse de mon malheur, tant que tu es en vie,_ Ricana-t-il malheureux.  
>- <em>Pas du tout !<em> M'offusquai-je. _Tu ne me connais pas Masen. Je ne suis pas toujours méchante, exceptée avec toi._  
>- <em>Oh, Isabella Swan ressort ses griffes. Ta gentillesse n'aura pas tenu longtemps,<em> sourit-il.

Je souris à mon tour, ne pouvant faire autrement. Je me levai, et il en fit de même. Je m'approchai de lui, collant presque mes lèvres à son oreille.

- _Merci Edward,_ murmurai-je.

Sans réfléchir, je déposai un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres avant de repartir vers la porte d'entrée. C'était la première fois que je l'appelai par son prénom. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte, mais moi si. Cela faisait une grande différence. Bien sûr, c'était un cas exceptionnel, mais tout de même, j'avais beaucoup de facilité à être sympathique avec lui. Il fallait que je cesse ce petit jeu avant de tomber dans le piège, et de devenir réellement gentille avec lui. Ce ne serait absolument pas marrant. Pourtant, je me promis d'être un peu moins tyrannique, simplement pour le remercier. Je n'oubliai quand même pas qu'il m'avait sauvée. Je tournai les talons au dernier moment, le scrutant.

_- Ne t'attends pas à un changement de comportement de ma part, Masen !_ Lançai-je tout sourire.  
>- <em>Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part,<em> rétorqua-t-il amusé. _Ma vie serait d'un sacré ennui si tu n'étais pas là pour me charrier. Je n'ai pas besoin de te raccompagner, tu sais où est la porte,_ dit-il en montrant celle-ci du menton.

J'éclatai de rire, et filai au dehors pour rentrer chez moi. Cette discussion serait gravée à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Je savais que, même si je le voulais, plus rien ne serait comme avant avec lui. Je me sentais à la fois triste et émue. Je ne fis pas cent pas que je vis une voiture s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Ce fut un Edward correctement habillé et tout sourire qui m'ouvrit la portière côté passager et j'hésitai quelques instants, mais finis tout de même par monter. Cette proximité entre nous n'était-elle pas malsaine ? Pourtant, j'avais le sentiment étrange que j'en avais... envie. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, il fallait que je me reprenne. Edward me sourit et appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, tandis que j'attachai ma ceinture.

- _Tu ne trouves pas cela malsain ?_ Demandai-je craintive.  
>- <em>Tu me détestes toujours ?<em> S'enquit-il.  
>- <em>Bien sûr !<em> Répondis-je.  
>- <em>Moi aussi,<em> ajouta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. _Alors il n'y a rien de malsain. Nous allons profiter de cette journée, si tu veux bien, car je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour la soirée. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, tu comprendras. Puis, demain, quand nous nous réveillerons, nous ferons comme si cette journée n'avait jamais existé. Qu'en dis-tu ?_  
>- <em>Je ne suis pas sûre...<em>  
>- <em>Allez, Isabella, tu devrais te dévergonder, juste le temps d'une soirée. Je te promets de te pourrir la vie autant qu'avant dès demain.<em>  
>- <em>Alors c'est d'accord,<em> ris-je.

Il s'arrêta devant un immense jardin, dont les fleurs poussaient à profusion. Il me héla et partit au fond de ce jardin, si bien qu'il devint aussi petit que mon pouce. En soupirant, je le suivis. J'avais beaucoup de doutes quand à ma réaction vis-à-vis de lui le lendemain au lycée. Comment mal se comporter avec un garçon alors que vous vous êtes éclaté avec la veille ? Non, je devais garder mes distances. Pourtant, il semblait si différent de celui qu'il était d'habitude. Il se prit les pieds dans un tronc, et tomba sur le sol. J'éclatai alors de rire, et le rejoignis en courant. Les yeux pétillants de malice, je lui tendis la main, qu'il attrapa avant de me faire tomber par terre à mon tour. Ce fut à lui d'éclater de rire cette fois. Pourquoi me sentais-je si bien ?

- _Merci,_ dit-il simplement.  
>- <em>De ?<em> M'enquis-je.  
>- <em>Ne pas m'avoir rejeté. Tu aurais pu, j'aurais compris.<em>  
>- <em>Tu m'as sauvée. Alors, non, je ne pouvais pas,<em> soupirai-je.  
>Il grogna, puis s'approcha un peu plus de moi.<br>- _Me promets-tu de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé demain ? De ne plus jamais en parler, quelle que soit la raison ?_ Demandai-je.  
>- <em>Je te le promets. Pourquoi ?<em>  
>- <em>Parce que j'ai été vache avec toi, le soir du match. Je ne veux pas que mon équipe perde le prochain match par ma faute.<em>

En tremblant, j'approchai mon visage du sien, et l'embrassai doucement. Il ne broncha pas, se contenta de fermer les yeux, et de savourer ce seul instant où nous serions proches. Parce que ce serait un jour que nous allions vite oublier. Il me l'avait promit. Je soupirai puis me laissai tomber dans l'herbe fraîche. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai d'aise. Bon sang, pourquoi étais-je si heureuse ? Je savais que ce n'était pas à cause de mon opération. Je me sentais revivre, mais je n'arrivais plus à envoyer balader mon ennemi juré. Je me relevai subitement, les yeux fixé sur un point inexistant. Je devais me reprendre, parce que ma fierté en prenait un sacré coup. J'étais en train de trahir toutes les promesses que je m'étais faite avant mon opération, et je ne voulais pas remettre ma propre parole en jeu simplement parce que j'avais pitié de Masen.

- _Je veux rentrer,_ dis-je d'une voix rauque.  
>- <em>Maintenant ?<em> S'étonna-t-il.  
>- <em>Maintenant,<em> répétai-je, les dents serrées.

Je n'allai pas tenir longtemps. Jamais je ne m'étais comportée de la sorte avec un garçon. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ca allait débuté. Pas maintenant. Et pas avec lui. Parce qu'il me paraissait tout bonnement improbable que je sois amoureuse. J'avais juste eu pitié de ce petit bout d'homme qui était malheureux à cause de la mort d'un de ses proches. Mais même si je l'avais voulu, je n'étais pas la personne adéquate pour le consoler, parce que nous étions des opposés. Et parce qu'il était mon ennemi numéro un. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il se leva, et je fis de même, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers sa Volvo argenté. Pas un de nous ne broncha durant tout le trajet. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris à la fin ? Je me savais lunatique, mais à ce point... C'était inconcevable. Mon coeur commença à me faire mal, et je demandai à Masen d'accélérer pour rentrer plus rapidement chez moi.

Il accéda à ma demande sans mot dire, puis je me hâtai de rentrer, sans même un regard en arrière. Je claquai la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Hélène, ma kinésithérapeute, était déjà là, à m'attendre. J'allai dans le salon pour mes exercices, qui ne furent pas du tout agréables. Après deux heures et demi, je décidai d'y mettre fin, trop épuisée pour continuer. J'avalai mes comprimés pour éviter un éventuel rejet, puis montai directement sans manger. Ces trois derniers mois, j'avais facilement perdu dix kilos, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de mon père. En montant dans ma chambre, j'allumai ma chaîne hi-fi et passai en boucle ma musique préférée, Dear Father, de Sum41. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, balançant nonchalamment la tête de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique.

Je me refusai de penser à Masen. Il avait beau m'avoir sauvée, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allai faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'avais été idiote. Pire, je l'avais laissé faire, comme si j'étais une vulgaire poupée. Je le détestai, c'était incontestable, alors pourquoi m'étais-je laissée aller ainsi ? Je me giflai intérieurement pour ma bêtise. J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Alice, mais celle-ci ne décrocha pas. Je soupirai. Elle devait sûrement se trouver chez Jasper Whitlock, son nouveau petit-ami. J'avais raté bien des choses ces derniers temps. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil dans mon miroir, pour voir que j'avais une mine affreuse, les joues creuses, le teint cireux. Pas digne d'une capitaine de pom-pom girl. J'eus un rire nerveux et composai cette fois le numéro de Rose, qui décrocha.

- _Allô ?_ Répondit-elle.  
>- <em>Rose ?<em> Demandai-je. _C'est Bella. Le prochain match est après demain, et je me suis dit que je voulais participer à la chorégraphie. Tu serais d'accord pour m'apprendre les pas ce soir ?_  
>- <em>Ce soir je ne peux pas ma chérie, mais demain, pourquoi pas ?<em>

Je pinçai les lèvres, et levai les yeux au ciel. Emmett, sans aucun doute.

- _Okay, ca marche. Ne me laisse pas tomber !_ La prévins-je dans un sourire.  
>- <em>Promis ! A demain.<em>  
>- <em>C'est ça.<em>

Je me rendis compte avec amertume que ces derniers temps, les filles et moi nous étions éloignées. En réalité, c'était depuis qu'elles avaient trouvé chaussure à leur pied. En même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment eu les mêmes priorités ces trois derniers mois. Je m'endormis peu de temps après avoir fait cette réflexion, mais mon sommeil fut agité, et je m'éveillai à l'aube. Je descendis donc faire un peu de café et de thé pour Sue et Charlie. Seth me manquait beaucoup, je n'avais pas pu profiter convenablement de lui, et j'en étais déçue. Je savais qu'il reviendrait ce week end, mais le temps me paraissait long sans lui. Il avait deux ans de moins de moi, mais avait une carrure plutôt imposante.

Son sourire jovial le rendait immédiatement amical auprès de quiconque, et ses pommettes commençaient à le rendre plus homme qu'enfant. Je souris à son souvenir. Il avait été très présent, avant et après mon opération. Les premiers jours, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre, aujourd'hui encore, j'avais peur de faire un rejet. Surtout que le rejet pouvait survenir à tout moment. Cela pouvait faire des semaines, il y aurait toujours un risque, et c'était cela qui me faisait peur. Parce qu'un deuxième donneur, au bon moment, était impossible. Je me versai une tasse de café, et fis mon sac. J'allai prendre une rapide douche et enfiler des vêtements qu'Alice et Rose m'avaient offert durant mon séjour à l'hôpital.

Je fis un rapide chignon, en laissant quelques anglaises tomber sur le côté, et mis un peu de crayon noir pour rehausser mon regard. C'était Alice qui m'avait appris à me maquiller, et Rose à me coiffer. Quand je pensai à toutes les bêtises que nous avions faites ensemble, toutes les fois où nous nous étions chamaillées pour une histoire de garçon. J'avais toujours été la plus réservée, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela ne m'avait pas vraiment posé de problème. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un, et pas seulement pour le bal de fin d'année. Mais pour ne pas aller trop vite en besogne, je décidai de trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner au bal de noël, et de voir ensuite ce qu'il se passerait.

Lorsque je sortis, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir le 4X4 d'Emmett garé devant chez moi.

- _Monte !_ S'écria Rosalie en riant.

Alice, Jasper, elle et Emmett étaient dans la voiture, en pleine discussion. Ils éclataient de rire. La journée d'aujourd'hui était radieuse, le soleil tapait, mais pas de façon à attraper des coups de soleil. C'était parfait. J'allai chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et montai dans la voiture, me joignant à la discussion et aux rires de mes amis. Cette fois que Masen n'était pas là pour gâcher la place, je me sentais plus à mon aise, et profitai pleinement de la merveilleuse journée qui s'offrait à nous. Nous descendîmes du pick-up arrivés au lycée, et j'ouvris des yeux ronds lorsque je vis une fille accrochée au cou d'Edward Masen.

- _C'est qui, elle ?_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.  
>- <em>La nouvelle. Elle s'appelle Tanya. Elle a Edward dans le collimateur depuis qu'elle est arrivée, la semaine dernière. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup,<em> répondit Emmett.  
>- <em>Tu te l'es fait piqué !<em> Ria Alice.  
>- <em>Oh arrête un peu, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin la paix.<em>

Rose et elle pouffèrent et je levai les yeux au ciel. Ils partirent tous dans leur cours respectifs, et j'avançai vers la salle de biologie quand Masen me héla. Je me figeai, pétrifiée. Il avait pourtant bien dit que nous n'allions pas reparler de la journée d'hier, alors que me voulait-il ? Il s'avança vers moi, sa cruche toujours accrochée à lui, telle une noyée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner à cette vision vraiment... débile, il fallait l'avouer. Alice me regardait de loin, et je lui fis signe de partir, tout en lui lançant un regard peu amène. Ce fut à elle de lever les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre Jasper dans leur salle de classe.

- _Que veux-tu Masen ?_ Dis-je d'une voix cassante.  
><em>- Savoir si cela te dérangeait de changer de place en biologie avec Tanya, ici présente.<em>  
>- <em>Cela vaudrait mieux pour moi, en effet. Tant que je peux me débarrasser de toi...<em>  
>- <em>Merci,<em> sourit-il, faussement aimable.  
>- <em>Je ne le fais pas pour toi,<em> crachai-je.  
>- <em>J'imagine,<em> ricana-t-il.

En effet, en biologie, puisqu'il n'y avait d'autre place qu'à côté de moi, Masen avait été obligé de se mettre à côté de moi. Mais puisque Jessica avait déménagé ce mois-ci, je pouvais désormais prendre sa place, sans être obligée de me coltiner Edward Masen. Même si Mike m'agaçait au plus haut point, je préférai nettement ses avances aux pics de l'idiot de service du lycée de Forks. Je souris à cette pensée. Ce nom lui allait à ravir, quoiqu'un peu long tout de même. J'allai m'installer à côté de Mike, qui, évidemment fut heureux que je me mette à côté de lui. Toute l'heure, il ne cessa de me demander de sortir avec lui. Puis, il s'approcha de moi, et me murmura à l'oreille.

- _Ca te dirait d'aller au bal de noël avec moi ?_

Je restai tétanisée.

- _Désolée Mike, mais j'ai déjà été invitée._  
>- <em>Oh...<em> souffla-t-il déçu.

C'était vrai. Des garçons m'avaient déjà invitée, mais jamais je n'avais accepté. J'étais difficile, c'était désespérant. C'était la meilleure façon que j'avais trouvé pour décliner son offre. En réalité, je ne savais pas très bien avec qui j'avais envie d'aller au bal de noël. La sonnerie retentit, et je me hâtai de sortir de la salle de classe, pour me diriger vers la cours. J'avais une heure de trou, et je n'avais pas envie d'aller en salle de permanence, surtout que je savais que Masen avait lui aussi une heure de trou. J'allai m'allonger sur un banc de la cours, vide à cette heure-ci, et en profitai pour prendre mes médicaments puis avalai un peu d'eau. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais c'était pour ma santé, et c'était le plus important. Je fermai les yeux de bien-être. Je sentis pourtant une présence au-dessus de moi quelques minutes après.

- _Salut Isabella !_ Lança Masen d'un air arrogant.  
>- <em>Je t'ai déjà dit bonjour une fois, tu ne veux pas que je me jette à tes pieds non plus,<em> grognai-je en refermant les yeux.  
>- <em>Ce ne serait pas déplaisant !<em> Avoua-t-il.

Il ria doucement, et s'assit sur le bord du banc. Il avait vraiment le chic pour m'énerver.

- _Je te déteste, c'est aussi simple que cela, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre ton nouveau jouet ?_ Ruminai-je.  
>- <em>Serais-tu jalouse ?<em> Demanda-t-il tandis qu'un éclat de moquerie allumait son oeil.  
>- <em>Plutôt mourir !<em> Ricanai-je.  
>- <em>Tu es incompréhensible...<em>  
>- <em>Et toi agaçant.<em>

Il haussa les épaules.

- _C'est vrai,_ avoua-t-il.  
>- <em>S'il-te-plait, pour ma santé mentale, déguerpis...<em> lançai-je.  
>- <em>Nous savons toi comme moi que ta santé mentale est déjà sérieusement mise en doute !<em> Pouffa-t-il.  
>- <em>Masen, je vais te tuer...<em> Grognai-je.

Je rouvris les yeux.

- _C'est bon, j'y vais. Mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. J'aime te voir en colère contre moi._  
>- <em>Tu y réussis très bien, bravo !<em> Lançai-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Je soupirai, et refermai les yeux. Moi qui croyais être débarrassée de lui, je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'oeil. Et jusqu'au coude...

* * *

><p><p>

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Des remarques ? Des idées sur la suite ?

J'attends votre avis avec impatience =D

Alix.


	5. Tanya VS Isabella

- _Franchement, Bell's, je ne vous comprends ni l'un, ni l'autre,_ dit Rosalie tout en s'échauffant.  
>- <em>C'est simple, on se déteste, et on adore s'envoyer balader<em>, ris-je.  
>- <em>Alors, vous ne vous détestez pas vraiment,<em> conclut-elle.  
>- <em>Bien sûr que si.<em>  
>- <em>Tu as déjà vu Roméo et Juliette ?<em> Demanda-t-elle.  
>- <em>Quoi ?<em> M'étonnai-je, perdue.  
>- <em>« De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas »<em>, cita-t-elle.  
>- <em>Mais bien sûr ! Et tu la connais celle-là « Entre ma main et ton visage, il y a cinq centimètres ».<em>

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et j'en fis de même.

- _Non, sérieusement, vous êtes bizarres !_ Dit-elle.  
>- <em>Je sais,<em> avouai-je. _Mais... J'avoue que ca me plait !_ Ris-je.  
>- <em>Tu dois être maso alors !<em>  
><em>- Probablement !<em> Pouffai-je.

Elle commença à me montrer les pas, et nous continuâmes à discuter de choses et d'autres. J'aimais Rosalie car elle était moins entreprenante vis-à-vis de Masen. Alice, elle, voulait carrément me pousser dans ses bras, refusant de comprendre que je n'étais pas du tout amoureuse de lui. Rose était plus compréhensive, sûrement parce qu'elle était moins... expansive que notre meilleure amie. Celle-ci arriva une demie-heure après l'échauffement, et aida Rose à m'expliquer les pas qu'il fallait faire. Elles avaient opté pour un enchaînement assez complexe, avec beaucoup de figures aériennes. Malheureusement, elles ne me laissèrent pas beaucoup de belles figures, optant pour les plus simples, vu mon état de santé. Charlie l'aurait appris qu'il serait mort sur place. Mais c'était le dernier match avant les vacances de noël. D'ailleurs, le bal était dans quatre jours, et je n'avais toujours pas de cavalier. Désespérant.

A la fin de la soirée, je réussis tous les enchaînements sans problème. Cela voulait donc dire que je pouvais le faire le lendemain, ce qui me soulagea. J'espérai de tout coeur que l'équipe de Masen gagne, pour ne pas avoir fait la chose la plus immonde pour rien la veille au soir. Bien sûr, je n'en avais soufflé mot à mes amies. Si je m'étais bien gardée de leur dire, c'était surtout parce que je connaissais Alice, et puisque celle-ci pensait que j'étais secrètement amoureux de l'idiot de service, cela aurait confirmé ses doutes, qui bien entendu, n'était fondés sur rien du tout. Nous allâmes dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche, et pour nous changer. Ce soir, il y avait une fête organisée chez la nouvelle, Tanya, qui voulait apprendre à nous connaître. Je n'étais pas ravie d'y assister, mais j'avais envie de faire la fête.

- _Ne fais pas trop d'efforts, Bell's,_ s'inquiéta Alice, quand elle me vit continuer à danser.  
>- <em>Maman poule !<em> Ris-je en lui tirant la langue.

Je n'aimais pas que l'on me couve de la sorte. Même si j'étais malade, je me considérai comme une personne normale, à l'exception près que j'avais une espérance de vie plus courte que celle des autres. Je mis mon haut blanc, avec un soutient gorge de même couleur, pour ne pas être trop provocante. J'avais, pour le soir, opté pour une tenue un peu plus aguicheuse. Je n'étais pas une garce, mais le bal était dans quatre jours. Autant dire, en langage courant que « ca urgeait ». Nous rentrâmes chacune chez nous, et Rose me déposa devant le seuil de chez moi. Elle attendit que je rentre pour pouvoir partir tranquillement. Elles s'inquiétaient vraiment trop pour moi. Bon d'accord, je comprenais.

Mais ne pouvaient-elles pas comprendre que je ne supportai plus cette crise constante ? Je ne supportai plus que l'on me surveille sans arrêt, que l'on m'interdise ceci ou cela. Après tout, j'avais dix-sept ans, et je voulais profiter pleinement de ma vie, malade ou non. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, et Sue était en train de cuisiner, quand j'allai prendre des vêtements que j'avais préparer pour la petite fête de ce soir. Pour une fois, j'avais envie de m'amuser, et ce n'était pas ma maladie qui allait m'en empêcher. Ni Charlie. Ni Alice. Ni Rose. Personne. J'enfilai donc un shorty noir à dentelle avec des petits nœuds roses avec le soutient-gorge assorti, et par dessus une robe blanche à fleurs bleues.

Je n'avais pas le droit de faire trop d'effort, et j'étais réduite aux slows. J'espérai donc de tout cœur être invitée ce soir par un charmant garçon. J'avalai ma tonne de comprimés avec plusieurs gorgées d'eau, puis embrassai Sue avant de partir. Encore une fois, Emmett et toute la compagnie m'attendaient dans le 4X4 du capitaine de l'équipe de football. Je me sentis soudain d'humeur guillerette quand je vis que Masen ne se trouvait pas dans la voiture de son ami. La nuit était magnifique, la lune éclairant parfaitement chacun d'entre nous, rendant nos peaux pâles, presque translucides. Nous arrivâmes devant la maison – ou plutôt la villa – de Tanya. Elle était illuminée, magnifique.

Elle comportait une immense piscine ainsi qu'un grand jacuzzi. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi l'hôtesse nous avait demandé de ramener un maillot de bain et des affaires de rechange. Un petit malin – Emmett sans être nommé – était bien capable de nous jeter à l'eau à n'importe quel moment de la soirée. Je riais à cette pensée, et l'euphorie de la soirée ne permit pas à mes amis de me faire une réflexion sur ma soudaine bonne humeur. Un majordome nous ouvrit la portière et nous fit descendre de la voiture. Tanya était au bord de la piscine, lançant à Masen un sourire ravageur. En soupirant, j'allai avec ma bande d'amis jusqu'à la table où se trouvait tous les mets. Tanya avait tapé dans le luxe, nous offrant saumon et même caviar.

Emmett invita Rosalie à danser, et Jasper en fit de même avec Alice. J'avais l'impression plus que n'importe quand dans ma vie d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Mais je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ma vie pour une broutille pareille, cherchant plutôt à me mettre quelqu'un sous la dent. J'avais envie, pour le bal de noël – bien que celui-ci m'était restreint à cause de ma récente opération – d'un garçon aux allures de dieu, charmant et bien éduqué, qui me ferait sentir bien. Malheureusement, je ne trouvais personne dans ce genre là. Mike, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle de danse – parce que oui, nom d'un chien, la pimbêche avait une salle de danse ! - me fit de grands signes avec les bras et me rejoignis en un instant.

- _Bella, je suis ravi de te revoir enfin !_  
>- <em>Tu m'as vue pas plus tard qu'hier Mike,<em> soupirai-je.  
>- <em>Oui, enfin, deux mois, c'était vraiment long. Comme tu vois, il s'en est passé des trucs !<em> Ria-t-il.  
>- <em>Comme quoi ?<em> Demandai-je, faussement intéressée.  
>- <em>Et bien, Tanya et Edward sont ensemble, même si je trouve celui-ci très froid avec elle ce soir. Tu veux que je te dise ?<em> S'interrompit-il lui-même en regardant l'intéressé d'un œil mauvais. _Je n'aime pas quand il te regarde comme ça..._  
>- <em>Hein ?<em> M'enquis-je, réellement curieuse cette fois.  
>- <em>Et bien, n'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'il passe son temps à te regarder ? On dirait que tu es une friandise pour lui. Je n'aime pas ça...<em>  
>- <em>Oh, Mike, ne t'en fais surtout pas ! Nous nous détestons cordialement,<em> souris-je.  
>- <em>Super !<em>

Il avait retrouvé tout son enthousiasme.

- _Désolé, je vais dehors, j'ai un peu chaud ici._  
>- <em>Je t'accompagne !<em>  
>- <em>Non merci, j'ai mal à la tête, je préfère rester seule.<em>

Il me regarda, déçu. Mais je m'en moquai vraiment. Mike Newton avait tendance à m'agacer, car il était vraiment trop entreprenant avec moi. J'avais beau lui dire non chaque jour, il ne cessait de recommencer de tenter sa chance, sans jamais renoncer. J'allai m'asseoir au bord de la piscine, et enlevai mes escarpins bleu nuit, puis plongeai mes pieds dans l'eau tiède. Je mourrai littéralement de chaud, et je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du temps, où seulement la cause de mes médicaments. J'avais souvent des bouffées de chaleur ces derniers temps, mais là, j'avais vraiment envie de me déshabiller. Le regard accusateur de Tanya m'en dissuada tout de même. Sauf que la cause de ce regard n'était autre qu'Edward Masen, qui se situait derrière moi.

- _Isabella,_ me salua-t-il.  
>- <em>Masen. Comment va ?<em>

**Bella, tu es malade ?** Quoi ? J'essayai d'être sympathique. On a le droit d'être de bonne humeur après tout... Il sembla aussi étonné que ma fichue conscience.

- _Bien,_ répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes_. Et toi ?_  
>- <em>Je meurs de chaud,<em> répondis-je en souriant.

**Oui, bon Bella, reprends-toi, tu es devant ton ennemi juré là !**

- _Entre autres, nous sommes sur un terrain neutre,_ souris-je.  
>- <em>Puis-je tenter ma chance jusqu'au bout dans ce cas ?<em>

Et nom d'un chien, ce qu'il était beau ce soir ! Que m'arrivait-il à la fin ! **Tu perds la tête Bell's, c'est aussi simple que ça !**

Peut-être un peu trop fort car certaines personnes nous regardaient. D'ailleurs, la plupart étaient estomaqués de nous voir discuter, Masen et moi, tranquillement. En général, nous passions soit notre temps à nous charrier, soit à nous disputer. Il sourit et me prit la main, m'entrainant jusque dans le fond du jardin, pour que nous soyons plus discrets. A ma plus grande surprise, son contact ne me rebutait pas. **Et tu n'as encore rien bu ! Bravo !** S'exclama Miss Conscience. Je soupirai et lâchai sa main, laissant retomber la mienne autour de mes genoux, car je venais de m'asseoir. Moi qui voulais trouver un garçon pour la soirée de vendredi, je les avais tous fait fuir avec Masen dans les parages. Comme d'habitude, il avait tout gâché.

- _Bella, il faut qu'on parle,_ soupira-t-il.  
>- <em>De ?<em> M'étonnai-je.  
>- <em>J'aimerais que tu viennes au bal de noël avec moi...<em>

Cette déclaration me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Masen et moi ? Au bal de noël ? Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et éclatai de rire. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tant mon hilarité prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me faire une blague de ce genre, quoique cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Je le connaissais bien désormais, mais là, il avait vraiment fait fort. Essayant de me calmer, je séchai mes larmes du revers de la main, et constatai avec soulagement que mon maquillage n'avait pas coulé. Puis, je me souvins qu'il m'avait appelé _**Bella.**_ Je redevins immédiatement sérieuse, cherchant un éclat d'hilarité dans ses yeux. Mais rien. Il semblait vraiment sérieux.

- _Rassure-moi. C'est une blague, hein ?_ Dis-je en riant nerveusement.  
>- <em>Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux,<em> répondit-il en riant.  
>- <em>Ah oui ! Je vois ça !<em> M'énervai-je.

J'étais vexée. Voilà que j'avais décidé d'être clémente avec lui aujourd'hui, et qu'il en profitait pour se jouer de moi. Ah les hommes ! Il me regardait toujours, sa tête posée sur ses poings, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux verts émeraudes me transperçaient, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quelque chose. Je détournai la tête, dégoûtée par son hilarité. Je détestai que l'on se fiche de moi de la sorte, même si je le connaissais et que je savais comment il était avec moi. Quelques larmes perlèrent à mes yeux, que j'essuyai avec hargne. Comment pouvais-je être aussi à fleur de peau devant lui ? C'était totalement puéril. Je me levai, prête à partir tant j'étais en colère, quand il me retint par le poignet.

- _Attends Bella, je suis vraiment sérieux. Je veux aller à ce bal avec toi,_ chuchota-t-il.  
>- <em>Et moi, je veux aller boire, alors bonne soirée Masen,<em> lançai-je froidement.

Il soupira et me lâcha, tandis que je me dirigeai vers le buffet. Je me servis une coupe de champagne, que je vidais d'un seul trait. Alice arriva vers moi, l'air affolé. Elle me jeta presque dans l'immense canapé, les sourcils froncés. Je ne voulais pas m'avancer, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle m'en voulait.

- _Quoi ?_ Demandai-je, agacée.  
>- <em>Tu n'as pas le droit de boire, ça n'est pas bon pour ta santé !<em>  
>- <em>Ali, si tu veux mon avis, amuse-toi, et ne te préoccupe pas de ma fichue santé.<em>  
>- <em>Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais amoureuse de Masen. Regarde-le, à traîner avec cette cruche. Il est aussi désespérant que toi.<em>  
>- <em>Tu rêves !<em>  
>- <em>Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur lui ?<em>  
>- <em>Je le déteste,<em> répétai-je pour la millième fois depuis ces cinq derniers mois.  
>- <em>Admettons,<em> dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et si tu essayais d'être gentille ?_

Son ton commençait sérieusement à me rendre dingue.

- _J'ai déjà essayé figure-toi, pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes !_ M'exclamai-je en attrapant une nouvelle coupe de champagne dans le plateau d'un serveur.

Parce que oui, Miss Je Suis Ultra Refaite avait aussi des serveurs.

- _Et ça a donné quoi ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.  
>- <em>Il m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui,<em> grognai-je.  
>- <em>Et alors ? C'est bien ça ! Ça prouve que l'autre blondasse ne représente rien. Je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux de toi,<em> conclut-elle à mon plus grand désarroi.  
>- <em>Il riait Alice ! Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Ça serait beaucoup moins marrant,<em> ris-je.  
>- <em>Tu es incompréhensible,<em> lança mon amie.  
>- <em>J'entends cette phrase trop souvent à mon goût,<em> ricanai-je en vidant ma flûte de champagne.  
>- <em>Et arrête de boire à la fin !<em>  
>- <em>Va danser, maman !<em>

Jasper arriva vers nous, et me tendit la main.

- Ça _te dérange si j'invite Bell's ?_ demanda-t-il à Alice.  
>- <em>Au contraire, je préfère ça, plutôt qu'elle se bourre la gueule !<em> Ria sa partenaire.

En soupirant, j'attrapai la main de Jasper, qui nous fit virevolter sur la piste de danse. Il s'agissait d'un slow, évidemment, mais Jazz s'avérait être un excellent cavalier. Ce fut au tour d'Emmett de m'inviter à danser un slow, mais celui-ci s'avérait être beaucoup plus amusant, puisque mon cavalier était un comique né. Il ne cessa de me raconter des blagues, si bien que nous rions plus que nous ne dansions. Emmett était un garçon charmant, pile ce qui fallait pour Rosalie, car celle-ci devait se calmer. En effet, durant de longues années où elle avait cherché la perle rare – sans succès – elle avait passé son temps dans le lit de multiples garçons. La musique s'arrêta, et Emmett me proposa d'aller faire un tour dehors. J'acceptai, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me voulait vraiment.

- _Alors, ma sœur n'est pas trop agaçante ?_ Demanda-t-il en riant.  
>- <em>Hormis le fait qu'elle essaye de me caser avec Masen chaque jour, c'est un être presque adorable,<em> ris-je à mon tour.  
>- <em>Bon courage alors ! Parce que j'ai cru remarquer que tu ne le laissais pas indifférente.<em>

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- _Je t'en prie Emm', ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !_  
>- <em>Excuse-moi. Enfin, tu as l'air de mieux te porter ces derniers jours. Mais évite de faire trop d'efforts.<em>  
>- <em>Ne t'en fais pas. Pendant des années, j'ai vécu avec cette maladie. Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant, vous êtes au courant, que je dois à tout prix rester à ne pas profiter de la vie qui s'offre à moi.<em>  
>- <em>C'est vrai,<em> admit-il. _Mais nous tenons à toi, et nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, tu peux comprendre, non ?_  
>- <em>Oui,<em> avouai-je dans une grimace. _Mais je ne suis pas en sucre._  
>- <em>Et si nous retournions au buffet ? J'ai encore faim.<em>  
>- <em>Et si, à la place, nous allions piquer une tête dans la piscine ?<em> Proposai-je.  
>- <em>Tu es sûre ?<em> Demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
>- <em>Pourquoi ?<em>

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de crier qu'il me portait sur l'une de ses énormes épaules et qu'il sautait dans l'eau tiède. Nous rions de bon cœur quand je remarquai que ma robe était blanche, et donc que l'on voyait absolument tout. Je criai en me sauvant dans la salle de bain de la villa. Emmett et la bande éclatait de rire à mon comportement purement enfantin. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne m'avait prêté attention, du moins, c'est ce que crus jusqu'à ce l'on frappe à la porte de la salle de bain. Je ne répondis pas, m'essuyant en préparant mon autre robe, bleue cette fois. C'était évidemment celle-ci que j'aurais dû mettre, mais je la trouvai un peu moins jolie que l'autre. Dommage, j'avais eu l'air bête devant mes amis. J'éclatai de rire, seule, comme une idiote. C'est alors que l'on frappa une seconde fois à la porte.

- _Ne vous en faites pas les filles, j'ai préparé des affaires de rechange !_ Criai-je tandis que j'enfilai la robe.  
>- <em>Hum... Bella ? Je ne crois pas être une fille !<em> Ria un doux ténor de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_  
>- <em>Me changer. Tu m'as... éclaboussé,<em> pouffa-t-il.

J'ouvris la porte.

- _Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas intentionnel._

Il avait lui aussi une chemise blanche, et l'eau laissait paraître la musculature de son corps. Je l'avais déjà vu torse-nu, mais là, ça me semblait étrange. Je me raclai la gorge, et lui souris mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- _En fait... Non, je ne suis pas vraiment désolée,_ dis-je en étouffant un rire.  
>- <em>Cette robe te va à ravir... Pour la baleine que tu es,<em> dit-il en riant lui aussi.  
>- <em>Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit de ne pas insulter une femme sur son poids ?<em> Demandai-je, sarcastique.  
>- <em>Oh, mais tu es tout sauf une femme Swan !<em> Lança-t-il goguenard.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et je sortis de la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses sarcasmes. Je rejoignis mes amis devant le buffet, Emmett ayant gagné sa guerre contre la nourriture. Je passai le reste de la soirée avec mes amis, loin du regard de Masen. Nous retournâmes enfin chez nous vers trois heures du matin. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, Charlie et Sue dormaient, mais je ne me sentais pas fatiguée. Je préférai m'allonger devant la télé. Avant cela, j'allai enfiler une nuisette bleu marine, et me brosser les dents et les cheveux. J'attachai ces derniers en une queue de cheval, et descendis préparer du pop-corn. Je zappai, et retombai sur un film bien connu « Roméo & Juliette ».

- _Plus niais, tu meurs,_ lançai-je dans le vide.

Soudain, on frappa à ma porte, et je sursautai. Je me hâtai d'aller ouvrir, ne voulant pas réveiller mes parents qui dormaient depuis des heures déjà. Il était quatre heures du matin, qui pouvait venir à cette heure ? J'espérai que ce n'était pas grave, bien que je voyais déjà Alice me rappelant que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans la voiture, ou encore savoir si je ne m'étais pas évanouie sous l'effet de l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité. Pourtant, ce fut Edward Masen qui se trouva sur le pas de ma porte, les yeux bouffis. **Oh merde ! Encore lui !** Ce n'était pas le moment, j'étais loin d'être d'humeur à plaisanter, puisque j'étais épuisée. Je le regardai, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. J'étouffai un bâillement avant de lui parler.

- _Oui ?_  
>- <em>Bella, est-ce que... Enfin, je ne sais pas comment te demander ça... Mais...<em> balbutia-t-il.  
>- <em>Quoi ? Masen, je comprends pas le langage des sourds-muets.<em>

En effet, il s'était mis à faire des tas de gestes, essayant en vain de se faire comprendre.

- _J'aimerais passer la nuit ici,_ chuchota-t-il. _Je ne supporte pas de voir ma mère dans un état de catatonie. Ça me rend vraiment dingue..._  
>- <em>Tu es déjà dingue.<em> _J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, malheureusement je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te consoler ce soir. Tu n'as pas oublié que je ne t'aime pas ?_ Lançai-je avec sarcasme.  
>- <em>S'il-te-plait, je ne sais pas où passer la nuit... Je n'ai trouvé personne à qui parler, je suis perdu,<em> me supplia-t-il.  
>- <em>Demande à Tanya...<em>  
>- <em>Bell's, ce n'est pas une manière de te comporter avec le garçon qui t'a sauvé la vie !<em> Me morigéna-t-il.

**Oh non ! Pas ça !**

Impossible de se battre avec Charlie Swan. Je haussai les épaules, et fis comme s'il n'existait pas, en allant m'allonger dans mon canapé, devant la télévision. Charlie alla lui servir à boire, et repartit se coucher. Non mais je rêve ! Il l'invite et hop, il s'en va ! Je n'avais plus qu'à « m'occuper » de Masen, bien que je mourrai de fatigue tout d'un coup. Je l'invitai à monter, trainant des pieds. Edward se confondit en excuses durant tellement longtemps que je finis par en avoir marre, et lui répondis que s'il s'excusait encore une fois, je le fichai à la porte. J'allai chercher le matelas gonflable sous mon lit, et la pompe qui allait avec. Je gonflai alors le tout, et partis chercher quelques couvertures dans mes armoires. Je positionnai le lit de façon à ce qu'il soit le plus loin du mien, et allai me coucher.

- _Bella ?_ Murmura Edward.  
>- <em>Quoi ? Masen, je t'ai demandé de la fermer, je crois !<em>  
>- <em>Merci encore.<em>  
>- <em>Tu as de la chance que demain il y ait match. Je te demande juste une chose en échange.<em>

Je l'entendis presque sourire, alors que nous étions dans le noir complet.

- _Ah oui, quoi ?_  
>- <em>Je ne t'embrasserai plus, même pour les matchs. Tu diras que ce sera fait, et hop ! Nous serons débarrassés et l'un, et l'autre.<em>  
>- <em>Très bien,<em> rigola-t-il.  
>- <em>Ah oui, et je ne te passe pas mes oreillers non plus...<em>  
>- <em>Mais tu en as quatre rien que pour toi !<em> S'exclama-t-il.  
>- <em>Et alors ? C'est chez moi. Je ne prête pas.<em>  
>- <em>Fétichiste !<em> Railla-t-il.  
>- <em>Bonne nuit Masen.<em>  
>- <em>Bonne nuit Swan.<em>

C'était encore une fois une soirée étrange, et je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre. Je me demandais pourquoi il s'acharnait autant, alors qu'il savait que rien n'évoluerait entre nous. Nous nous détestions, alors pourquoi était-ce moi qu'il venait voir aujourd'hui ? Bon d'accord, j'avouai que je préférai cela à le voir coller à la godiche de Tanya, mais tout de même. Je préférai mille fois mieux qu'il aille chez Emmett, ou chez Jasper. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Renonçant à mes questions sans réponse, je m'enveloppai dans mes couvertures et fermai les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, je me retrouvai enfin dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. Brun ou Cuivré ?

_-Bonjour les enfants, bien dormi ?_ Lança Charlie en ouvrant grand les rideaux de ma chambre.  
>- <em>Trop peu. Et si tu ne m'en veux pas, j'aimerais encore pioncer<em>, ronchonnai-je.  
>- <em>Allons Bella, ne sois pas impolie devant ton ami !<em> Me morigéna-t-il.

Quoi, ca n'était donc pas un cauchemar ?

- _Ce n'est pas mon ami papa !_ Grognai-je, ramenant les couvertures sur mon visage.  
>- <em>Allez marmotte, réveille-toi !<em>

J'entendis Edward ricaner, et je m'asseyais en tailleur, cherchant le meilleur moyen de le tuer. Mon père sortit de la pièce tandis qu'Edward était en train de dégonfler le matelas qu'il avait utilisé. Je n'avais dormi que deux heures et j'avais une mine épouvantable. Pire, Edward Masen était chez moi, dans ma chambre, à faire comme si le fait de passer la nuit chez moi était normal. J'avais envie de vomir. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter quelque chose de semblable. D'ailleurs, si Charlie n'avait pas déboulé, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas ma maison. En soupirant, j'entrepris de faire mon lit, puis j'allai me brosser les cheveux, ceux-ci ressemblant à un nid de corneille. Edward vint me rejoindre, adossé à la porte de la salle d'eau.

- _Fais gaffe, je mords. Je suis vraiment pas du matin, alors avec toi dans les parages..._ Le prévins-je.  
>- <em>Merci Bella.<em>  
>- <em>Tu te fais vieux, tu deviens sénile. Tu l'as déjà dit. Et si Charlie n'avait pas été là, tu serais à la rue<em> _à l'heure qu'il est._

Il sourit avant de venir passer de l'eau dans ses cheveux.

- _Tu comptes me payer comment ?_ Ricanai-je.  
>- <em>Hmm...<em>  
><em>- C'est bon, je plaisante crétin !<br>_- _Tu as raison, je vais éviter de te croiser._  
>- <em>Ah ben c'est malin, tu es chez moi je te rappelle, pas au lycée !<em>  
>- <em>Je sais. Pardonne-moi encore. Ça ne se reproduira plus.<em>  
>- <em>Y'a pas intérêt. De toute façon, je t'interdis de m'approcher à moins de cinq mètres à partir de maintenant.<em>  
>- <em>Mais c'est que tu mordrais !<em> sourit-il.  
>- <em>Je te l'ai déjà dit. Fais gaffe. Bon, descends avant que mon père ne s'imagine des trucs débiles !<em> Lançai-je en le fichant à la porte.

Il éclata de rire et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers au pas de course. **Quel gamin !** Je passai le maximum de temps dans la salle de bain puis dans la cuisine pour l'éviter le plus possible. Nous allâmes au lycée dans la Volvo de Masen, pour mon plus grand malheur. Quand nous arrivâmes au bahut, je sortais en vitesse, mais pas assez pour ne pas être vue par mes amies. Elles arrivèrent en courant. Rosalie avait un petit sourire en coin, qui en disait long. Je la remerciai intérieurement de ne rien dire, j'allai assez en baver avec Alice. Cette dernière était stupéfiée, et ses yeux étaient pétillants de bonheur. Je levai les yeux au ciel et leur demandai d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc si elles voulaient vraiment des détails. Elles ne se firent pas prier et foncèrent vers le banc le plus proche.

- _Où sont les garçons ?_ Demandai-je innocemment.  
>- <em>Ils arrivent dans quelques minutes, Emmett devait remettre de l'essence. Alors, avec Edward ?<em> S'excita Alice.

Je haussai les épaules.

- _Rien de neuf sous le soleil._  
>- <em>Arrête, on t'a vu dans sa voiture quand même !<em> Cria Alice.  
>- <em>Alors d'abord, baisse d'un ton. Ensuite, okay, j'avoue j'ai merdé...<em>

Je leur racontai l'histoire de la veille tandis que leurs yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus grands. La sonnerie retentit enfin, et je fus ravie de ne pas avoir biologie aujourd'hui. Ma tête me tournait tant j'étais étourdie par ces derniers jours. Me voilà à peine de retour au lycée que Masen chamboule tout. J'avais envie de le tuer. **Tu aurais mieux fait de l'assassiner dans son sommeil !** Ria ma conscience. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée... J'allai vers mon cours d'anglais, des idées plus morbides les unes que les autres me trottinant dans la tête. J'envoyai un message à mon père pour lui demander d'appeler Hélène. J'allai avoir besoin d'une longue séance de kinésithérapie aujourd'hui, car je me sentais vraiment mal en point.

Malheureusement je fus contrainte de rentrer chez moi l'heure suivante car je n'arrivai pas à suivre les cours. Charlie, pour plus de sécurité, m'emmena voir Carlisle pour savoir s'il n'y avait rien de grave. Celui-ci ne détecta rien vis-à-vis de ma maladie mais constata un début de grippe. Il me conseilla de rester chez moi, et quand je ronchonnai pour faire la chorégraphie de pom-pom girl, il me l'interdit formellement. J'étais tellement en larmes cependant que Charlie me promit de m'emmener au lycée afin que j'assiste au match de la soirée. Désormais, j'étais certaine de passer mon bal de noël chez moi. Des larmes ruisselèrent malgré moi lorsque Charlie me ramena à la maison.

En rentrant, je vis que Sue avait déjà fait entrer Hélène. Elle me fit faire les mêmes exercices que d'habitude, mais je me sentais plus faible que d'ordinaire. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à travailler des exercices simples, et elle me demanda de faire attention à ma respiration, qui avait tendance à devenir saccadée par moment. Je lui avouai alors que je faisais un peu de sport, ce qui fut une erreur, car elle m'interdit formellement d'en refaire. J'étais donc réduite à l'étiquette d'ancienne capitaine de l'équipe de pom-pom girl désormais. J'appelai Rosalie afin de l'informer que je voulais qu'elle prenne ma place. Elle était mi-figue, mi-raisin à mon annonce. Certes, elle était heureuse d'être capitaine, mais j'étais sa meilleure amie.

Je lui promis que ce n'était rien, et elle raccrocha toute heureuse de sa nouvelle « promotion ». En réalité, j'étais à moitié heureuse, car je n'avais pas très envie de quitter mon poste. En même temps, j'esquivai avec brio le baiser tant attendu avec Masen. Je voyais déjà la tête qu'Emmett allait faire lorsque les deux jeunes gens s'embrasseraient. Je ris de ma bêtise, et filai dans ma garde-robe trouver au moins une tenue potable pour la soirée. J'optai pour une robe parme, avec de jolis escarpins qui suivaient avec. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, d'où dépassaient mes anglaises. J'accrochai un nœud mauve autour, et me maquillai pour rester dans la teinte que j'avais choisie. Je fus tout à fait prête à aller au match à sept heures trente.

- _Merci Belly !_ S'écria Rose quand j'arrivai sur le terrain pour dire bonne chance à tout le monde.  
>- <em>De rien ma belle, tu l'as nettement mérité,<em> souris-je.  
>- <em>Tu es magnifique dis-moi, tu as rencard ?<em> S'enquit Alice.  
>- <em>Non, mais j'aimerai bien ne pas finir seule au bal de noël...<em> soupirai-je.  
>- <em>Bon, alors laisse-moi te remercier convenablement,<em> me dit Rose. _J'ai un ami qui arrive demain au lycée, il est nouveau. Et puisque, à mon avis, il ne sera pas encore au courant des filles à inviter, je pourrais te donner un coup de pouce._  
>- <em>Est-ce qu'il est craquant ?<em> M'enquis-je, une étincelle brillant dans mes yeux.  
>- <em>A tomber !<em> S'extasia Rosalie.  
>- <em>Merci !<em> M'exclamai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.  
>- <em>Bon alors, tout est réglé !<em> Sautilla Alice. _Je dois à tout prix nous trouver des tenues dignes de __princesses comme nous ! Allez Rose, viens, on va devoir passer là !_

Elle entraîna notre amie sur le stade, et me lança un regard d'excuse. Je lui fis un signe de la main en souriant. J'étais ravie de les voir aussi heureuses toutes les deux. Et j'avais hâte de rencontrer ce beau garçon que Rosalie voulait me présenter. J'allai m'installer dans les gradins, dans les places VIP du lycée, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur tout le match. Malheureusement, comme si je n'étais pas assez agacée de ne pas danser, il ne restait que deux places, à côté de Tanya. Je pouvais dire qu'elle et Masen faisaient vraiment la paire ! Elle s'était habillée comme une vraie traînée, lui lançant sans arrêt des regards mièvre et lui envoyant des baisers. Lui ne cessait de la regarder, trop amouraché pour faire attention à la chorégraphie de mes amies. Ce qu'il pouvait me répugner !

Je détournai la tête, dégoûtée, profitant pleinement du spectacle qu'offraient les filles de ma troupe. Ou plutôt de mon ancienne troupe, songeai-je amer. J'applaudis comme il se doit à la fin de leur spectacle, et Tanya ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil en leur direction. J'avais vraiment envie de lui mettre ma main dans la figure, mais je soufflai pour me retenir. Les filles firent de grands signes dans ma direction, m'envoyant mille baisers en riant aux éclats. Je partageai leur joie, car c'était une merveilleuse soirée. De plus, Rose fit un signe dans la direction d'un nouveau garçon. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque je le vis. Il s'agissait apparemment de l'ami de Rosalie vu comme il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle pointa le doigt dans ma direction, et je me sentis soudain devenir rouge comme une tomate.

Elle avait raison, ce garçon était à tomber par terre. Brun, les yeux verts, mesurant à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, il était tout simplement parfait. Il agita timidement la main dans ma direction, et me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit rougir d'autant plus. Pour une fois que Rosalie avait eu une excellente idée concernant les garçons, et me concernant, j'étais certaine de lui sauter dans les bras dès que je le pouvais. Parce qu'elle m'offrait bien plus qu'un simple statut de pom-pom girl en chef. Je la remerciai d'un sourire, et elle me salua de la main avant de féliciter comme il se devait notre équipe qui venait de marquer un panier. Son ami courut dans les gradins, et vint me rejoindre, m'embrassant sur la joue quand il s'installa à côté de moi.  
>- <em>Salut, tu dois être Bella !<em> Lança-t-il.

**Oh mon dieu, il a une voix aussi merveilleuse que son corps !** S'excita ma conscience. Du calme. Je me souvins de reprendre ma respiration.

- _Oui, et toi c'est..._ débutai-je.  
>- <em>Kellan,<em> sourit le bel inconnu.  
>- <em>Rosalie m'a dit que tu étais nouveau ?<em>  
>- <em>Oui, je viens d'arriver dans la région<em>.  
>- <em>Comment connais-tu Rose ?<em> M'enquis-je.  
>- <em>Et bien, il y a trois ans, elle est venue passer ses vacances à Hawaii. Et il s'avère que c'était là où<em> _j'habitai avant,_ me répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

**Oh non ! Hawaii !** Voilà d'où venait son parfait bronzage. Il était si craquant... J'étais déjà folle de lui.

- _Woaoo !_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer.

La soirée passa bien rapidement, et je ne fis même plus attention au match qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, préférant la compagnie de Kellan, qui s'avérait être quelqu'un de charmant. Nous passâmes la durée du match à discuter de tout et de rien, sans prêter attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de nous. J'appris avec plaisir qu'il allait se retrouver dans la même classe que moi le lendemain. J'allai enfin pouvoir clouer le bec à Masen. Le match prit fin, et Alice nous tapa sur l'épaule, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je me retournai, pour voir que nous étions presque seuls sur le terrain. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, et apparemment, je n'avais pas été la seule. Kellan m'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue avant de nous dire au revoir, puis sortit du gymnase.

- _Alors ?_ Souffla Rose, des paillettes dans les yeux. _N'est-ce pas qu'il est fait pour toi ?_  
>- <em>J'avoue qu'il me plait beaucoup !<em> Dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.  
>- <em>Tu trompes Masen ?<em> S'étonna Alice avant de rire.  
>- <em>Tu as envie de me pourrir ma soirée Ali ?<em>  
>- <em>Je plaisante. Je suis tellement contente que ce garçon te plaise !<em> S'excita-t-elle. _Il est canon, il faut l'avouer. Alors j'espère qu'il n'attendra pas avant de sortir avec toi !_  
>- <em>N'allons pas trop vite en besogne, chérie. Bon, on rentre ?<em> Demandai-je dans un bâillement.  
>- <em>Yep, en route mauvaise troupe !<em> Ria Rose.

Elle nous ramena chacune chez nous, car Charlie était parti un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ayant reçu un appel de Sue. Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, tout était noir. Pensant qu'ils étaient partis se coucher, j'allai prendre une bonne douche et enfiler ma nuisette. Sauf que quand je descendis pour boire un peu d'eau et prendre mes médicaments, je vis une feuille de papier posée sur la table de la cuisine. Le mot provenait de Charlie, et il semblait avoir été écrit à la va-vite. Lisant le message, j'ouvris peu à peu des yeux affolés. Comment Charlie avait-il pu me faire une chose pareille ? **Certes, j'ai passé une soirée au-delà de mes espérances, mais il aurait pu me prévenir !** Grogna ma conscience. Je relus une seconde fois le mot, certaine de ne pas avoir mal compris. 

_Bell's chérie,_

Je ne voulais pas te gâcher ta soirée, car j'ai vu que ce garçon te plaisait beaucoup. Sue m'a appelé tout à l'heure car elle avait des contractions. Je crois que tu vas avoir une petite sœur, chérie ! Va dormir, je viendrai te donner des nouvelles demain. De toute façon, la nuit sera dure pour tout le monde, inutile que tu sois sous pression, toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. Repose-toi bien et à demain.

Je t'aime.

Papa.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il m'avait caché un pareil événement, et lui envoyai un texto pour lui signaler mon mécontentement. J'envoyai un autre message à Seth, pour le prévenir de l'heureuse nouvelle. J'allai enfin me coucher, épuisée par ma soirée. Je voulais peut-être être une jeune fille normale, mais ma santé ne me trompait pas parfois, et je la maudissais. Je m'endormis une demie-heure plus tard, trop obnubilée par le fait que je n'étais plus la seule fille maintenant. Je fermai les yeux en pensant à ce petit être que j'allai pouvoir chouchouter, le seul être qui me trouverait peut-être chouette. Je m'éveillai à six heures trente le lendemain matin. J'allai préparer le petit déjeuner, avant de constater que j'avais deux messages sur mon cellulaire.

Salut Bell's !  
>C'est super ! Préviens-moi quand notre chouchoute sera née !<br>Jtm.  
>S.<p>

Le destinataire du second message n'était pas dans mon répertoire.

Coucou ma belle !  
>Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un tour à la plage après les cours. La Push ?<br>Je compte sur un oui de ta part ;).  
>Au fait, c'est Rose qui m'a donné ton numéro, j'espère que ca ne te pose pas de soucis =.  
>Mille baisers.<br>Kellan.

Je répondis à chacun des messages, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr, j'avais accepté la proposition de Kellan. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais étrangement bien en sa compagnie. Il me paraissait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien, de plus, c'était un ami de Rose. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être un mauvais garçon. J'allai prendre une douche avant d'enfiler une robe courte de chez Gucci, qu'Alice m'avait offert durant mon séjour à l'hôpital. A mon plus grand bonheur, le temps était splendide. Le soleil produisait une sensation agréable sur ma peau lorsque je sortis. J'avais une heure à perdre, et plutôt que d'aller au lycée en voiture et d'attendre une heure dans la cours, j'optai pour une petite marche à pieds jusqu'au bahut.

Cela n'allait pas me faire de mal. Hélène m'avait convaincu de ne pas faire trop de sport – voir pas du tout – mais elle me conseillait de marcher au moins une heure par jour pour garder la forme. D'après Carlisle, je n'aurais pas dû reprendre les cours, mais puisque je n'avais qu'une heure, je prenais tout de même le risque. Surtout que j'allai revoir Kellan. Charlie et Sue n'étant pas là pour protester, je filai jusqu'au lycée, les yeux pétillants de bien-être. Aujourd'hui était l'un des rares jours « avec » où l'on peut tout tenter, et tout nous sourit, et alors, autant en profiter. Coup de chance, ou coup de pouce du destin, je vis une voiture s'arrêter à un kilomètre du lycée, et cette voiture n'était autre que celle de Kellan. Il arborait un sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui.

- _Salut Bell's ! Tu montes ?_ Me proposa-t-il de son regard charmeur.  
>- <em>Avec plaisir !<em> Répondis-je aux anges.

Je grimpai dans son coupé Audi noir, et attachai ma ceinture. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au lycée. Tout le monde nous regardait, éberlué par la vision du parfait inconnu qui venait de m'attraper par la taille devant la moitié du bahut. Je fis de grands signes en direction de mes amis, et nous allâmes bien vite les rejoindre. Le contact que provoquait la main de Kellan sur ma peau me donna des frissons. Rose et Alice me serrèrent dans leurs bras, tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se contentèrent d'une accolade. La sonnerie retentit avant que nous ayons le temps de discuter, et nous rentrâmes dans notre premier et seul cours, qui était celui de biologie avancé. Je me moquai bien d'être dans ce cours, puisque dorénavant, je n'étais plus à côté de Masen.

Nous arrivâmes les premiers en cours, ce qui nous permis, à Kellan et à moi, de nous asseoir côte à côte. Je partageai apparemment tous mes cours avec lui, y compris celui de mathématiques – où Alice et Rosalie étaient avec moi. Masen nous lança des regards noirs en s'installant à côté de sa Miss Parfaite De La Racine Des Cheveux Aux Doigts De Pieds. Bon d'accord, j'avais une très légère tendance au mélodramatique, et surtout aux surnoms débiles, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Lorsque je détestai quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas faire semblant, au contraire, je faisais tout pour qu'on le remarque. D'ailleurs, Edward Masen avait immédiatement su que je le haïssais, même si j'étais bien la seule à penser ainsi.

- _Psst Swan !_ Chuchota une voix à quelques mètres de là.

Je me retournai, pour faire face à un Edward Masen énervé. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. **Je me demande bien pourquoi ?** s'interrogea Miss Conscience.

- _Pourrais-tu te contenter de ta blonde pour me laisser en paix ?_ Soupirai-je.

Celle-ci me lança un regard remplit de haine.

- _Pas vraiment,_ sourit-il. _Je ne peux m'empêcher de te ruiner l'existence._  
>- <em>Alors, que veux-tu ?<em> Demandai-je.  
>- <em>J'ai besoin de te parler. A la sortie ?<em>  
>- <em>Non je suis occupée,<em> ricanai-je.  
>- <em>Avec lui ?<em> Dit-il en montrant rageusement Kellan du menton.  
>- <em>Tout à fait.<em>

Il se racla la gorge, et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- _S'il-te-plait,_ me supplia-t-il.  
>- <em>J'ai dis non Masen. Apprends à te passer de moi.<em>

Je retournai ma tête vers le tableau, notant au passage ce que j'avais manqué de cours à cause de Masen. Je n'allai tout de même pas me laisser aller à chaque fois ! Je ne l'appréciai pas, en quelle langue fallait-il que je lui explique ? Il me semblait pourtant que nous étions d'accord sur ce point, mais évidemment, il était toujours obligé de faire comme bon lui semblait. Le cours se termina enfin, et Kellan me prit par le bras pour m'emmener dans sa voiture. Masen essaya de nous rattraper, sans succès, à mon plus grand soulagement. Kellan m'ouvrit la portière du coupé en parfait gentleman, et je rentrai dans la voiture. Je me sentais sur un petit nuage. Rosalie et Alice, qui étaient en pause, nous firent de grands signes de la main et des tas de clins d'œil. J'étais bonne pour un très long coup de fil ce soir.

- _Je n'aime pas trop cet Edward Masen,_ ronchonna Kellan.  
><em>- Tu as dû constater que moi non plus,<em> souris-je.  
>- <em>En effet,<em> ria-t-il avant de démarrer son Audi.  
>- <em>Bon alors, on va à la Push ?<em> Demandai-je d'un ton enjoué.  
>- <em>Tu as prévu ton maillot de bain ?<em>  
>- <em>Évidemment !<em> M'exclamai-je en lui montrant mon sac qui contenait ce dernier.  
>- <em>Moi, j'ai ramené le pique-nique,<em> dit-il tout sourire.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien durant tout le trajet. L'après-midi passait bien vite, laissant place à un coucher de soleil fabuleusement magnifique. Je regardai les couleurs d'une ciel comme une enfant le jour de noël. Tout était si beau lorsque la vie me souriait ainsi. Je soupirai d'aise. Avant de repenser à Edward. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'appelai-je ainsi ? Je commençai sérieusement à me demander si Rosalie et Alice n'avaient pas raison. Et si je ne le détestai pas vraiment ? Parce que je savais que je ne le détestai pas. C'était tellement compliqué. Tout était si simple lorsque nous nous envoyions des vannes. Pourtant, je le sentais plus sérieux depuis la mort de son père. Cela m'énervait et en même temps...

Je n'arrivais pas réellement à comprendre tous ces sentiments qui m'animaient. J'avais tellement pris l'habitude de le détester que c'en était devenu normal. Mais s'il n'aimait plus ce petit jeu ? Si vraiment, il commençait à m'apprécier, comme ne cessaient de me le rabâcher mes amies ? Je calai ma tête entre mes genoux, ne cessant de retourner mille et unes pensées dans ma petite tête. J'étais si confuse, que je ne sentis pas la larme qui perlait à mes joues. Je ne l'effaçais, trop perdue dans mes pensées. Ce fut Kellan qui me sortit de ma rêverie en passant un bras autour de moi. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai dans ses bras, en larmes. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, tout en sanglotant bêtement. Mais que m'arrivait-il à la fin ? Comment pouvais-je m'agacer moi-même ?

- _Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressens ?_ M'interrogea Kellan.

Je restais interdite, avant de jouer la carte de la franchise.

- _Parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même. Vois-tu, j'ai toujours eu en tête que je le détestais, je n'en ai jamais démordu. Et bien, maintenant qu'il se comporte plus ou moins bien à mon égard, ça me perturbe. Comment te dire..._

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- _C'est comme si... Il était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que j'ai du mal à détester comme je le faisais avant..._  
>- <em>Alors pourquoi te comporter ainsi avec lui ?<em> Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.  
>- <em>Je suis cynique,<em> lançai-je amer.

Il hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- _Il ne me semble pas. Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, c'est tout. Je sais qu'il a tendance à t'agacer, mais il doit bien te faire quelque chose pour te rendre aussi perturbée, tu ne crois pas ?_  
>- <em>Je ne sais pas,<em> avouai-je avec peine.  
>- <em>Bella...<em> soupira-t-il. _Je ne te connais pas. Mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je vois bien qu'il ne cesse de te couver des yeux. Alors sois franche avec toi-même, et réfléchis un peu à tout ça._

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, et je lui souris. En plus d'être beau, il était quelqu'un de gentil et à l'écoute. Quelle fille pouvait lui résister ? Aucune, sans doute. Il ne me lâcha pourtant pas, et je restai dans ses bras, à profiter de l'instant présent. Décidément, j'avais tout à portée de main, et je n'arrivais jamais à me décider. Kellan prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, et parcourut ma jugulaire de baisers. Il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres, et alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient, je sentis mon cellulaire vibrer. Je m'éloignai alors de lui à contre cœur, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Mon sang pulsait avec une telle rapidité que je sentais que j'allai me consumer sur place. Je décrochai mon téléphone, douchée de l'interlocuteur.

- _Bella ? C'est Edward..._ chuchota celui-ci faiblement.  
>- <em>Tu sais que tu me déranges là ?<em> Répondis-je aigrie.  
>- <em>Je te dérange toujours, alors...<em> se renfrogna-t-il.  
>- <em>Bon alors, maintenant que tu viens de gâcher le plus beau moment de ma vie, peux-tu me dire en quoi je puis t'être utile ?<em>

Kellan leva les yeux au ciel, et déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Je souris, et me sentis soudain d'humeur plus joyeuse.

- _Oh, tu es avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?_ Rétorqua-t-il acerbe.

Pas besoin de lui demander qui était le « lui » en question.

- _En effet. Edward, s'il-te-plait, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me veux !_ Soupirai-je.

Son prénom m'avait écorché la bouche, mais Kellan voulait à tout prix que je fasse des efforts. **Alors, on craque pour le beau brun ou pour le cuivré à la fin !** Ironisa Miss Conscience.

- _J'ai besoin de te voir. C'est important._  
>- <em>Plus important que ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant ?<em> Demandai-je, acerbe.  
>- <em>Cela dépend du point de vue,<em> grogna-t-il.

Je soupirai.

- _Bon très bien. Je passe chez toi dans une demie-heure. Cela t'ira ou faut-il en plus que je mette le turbo ?_ Grondai-je.  
>- <em>Non, c'est bon,<em> rétorqua-t-il dans un chuchotis.  
>- <em>A tout à l'heure,<em> répondis-je en raccrochant, énervée.

Bon sang, pourquoi le simple fait d'entendre sa voix me mettait dans un état pareil ? J'expliquai rapidement la situation, et Kellan m'aida à ranger tous ce que nous avions utilisé. Je remis mes vêtements par dessus mon maillot de bain, qui heureusement était sec, et nous filâmes dans la voiture du beau jeune homme avec qui j'avais passé un excellent après-midi. Je me demandai quand j'allai pouvoir rentrer chez moi, car je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Sue ou de Charlie. Peut-être ma belle-mère était-elle encore en salle d'accouchement. Nous arrivâmes rapidement – trop rapidement peut-être – chez Edward Masen, et Kellan me laissa devant le porsche. Il me sourit, avant de me caresser la joue du bout des doigts. Je sentis des papillons dans le bas du ventre lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

- _Je me demandais si ca t'in..._ commença Edward en ouvrant la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, lorsqu'il vit le baiser que j'échangeai avec mon compagnon. Il semblait interloqué. Sa bouche était à demie ouverte, et si je n'étais pas aussi gênée, j'aurais pu rire de la situation. La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était des plus hilarantes. Moi et Kellan, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Edward ébahie devant notre étreinte. Il serra les poings, apparemment énervé. C'était comme s'il était...

Jaloux ? J'ouvris les yeux de stupeur. Etait-ce bien ce que je pensais ?


	7. Je t'en conjure, reste loin de moi

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il fallait à tout prix que je me reprenne. Kellan déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres avant de me lancer un clin d'œil et de s'en aller. Qu'entendait-il par ce geste ? J'avais bien peur de savoir ce dont il s'agissait, mais je détournai la tête vers la forêt, incertaine de tout ce qui se passait. Étais-je vraiment devant la villa de Masen, alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais y retourner. Or, j'étais incapable de tenir mes résolutions bien dans ma poche. Je soupirai, et regardai enfin Edward, avec un sourire contrit. **Sais-tu que tu penses plus à lui comme à Edward que comme à Masen ?** Me fit remarquer Miss Conscience. J'ouvris les yeux de stupéfaction. C'est qu'elle était maline la voix imaginaire !

- _Rentre, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid,_ lança Edward en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.  
>- <em>Merci.<em>

Ce fut tout ce que je pus répondre. J'étais totalement tétanisée. Il me fit m'installer dans le salon, et je m'assis dans le grand canapé, un peu gênée. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais ici, ni pourquoi j'avais accepté de lui rendre service. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas fichue de faire comme s'il n'existait pas ? Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote avant de soupirer et de passer ma main dans mes cheveux. Il alla nous servir des boissons, et je vis avec effarement qu'il s'agissait de champagne. Je lui souris timidement avant de prendre la coupe qu'il me tendait, et il s'installa face à moi, l'air las. Il me devait des explications, et j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas fichu ma soirée en l'air pour rien. Parce que Kellan était mille fois plus romantique que lui. **D'ailleurs, pourquoi penses-tu ainsi Bella !** S'offusqua ma conscience.

- _J'ai cru deviner que tu aimais le champagne,_ sourit Edward.  
>- <em>En effet. Merci.<em>  
>- <em>C'est un plaisir. Mon père en buvait parfois, lorsqu'il recevait des collègues, ou des amis. Et comme ça arrivait fréquemment, nous avons encore des tas de bouteilles. De quoi se saouler la gueule durant quelques temps,<em> rit-il amer.  
>- <em>Edward,<em> dis-je en me raclant la gorge, car il parlait tout de même de son père. _Pourquoi suis-je ici, à discuter de cela avec toi ?_  
>- <em>Excuse-moi, j'avais omis ce petit détail... Et bien, j'avais besoin de te parler, et je pense que... Enfin je crois que...<em>  
>- <em>Edward, je vais avoir une petite sœur d'une minute à l'autre, j'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer chez<em> _moi,_ soupirai-je.

Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas vraiment sympa, mais ca n'était pas comme si c'était mon ami après tout. Il l'avait cherché. C'était lui qui avait commencé. Au départ, il m'avait fasciné, car il fallait avouer qu'il était cruellement gâté par la nature. Des yeux vert émeraude si profonds que l'on pouvait se perdre dans sa contemplation, un nez parfait, une bouche sensuelle. Il n'avait rien à envier à personne, bien au contraire. Pourtant, depuis la mort de son père, il avait perdu ce cynisme qui l'avait habité durant les trois mois où il me tyrannisait. Malheureusement, moi, je n'avais rien oublié, et j'étais toujours plus cynique, et lunatique envers lui. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas arrêter, c'était que je ne pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi.

- _Je te conjure de venir avec moi au bal,_ dit-il dans un seul souffle.  
>- <em>Mais...<em>  
>- <em>Attends, j'ai besoin de tout te dire !<em> Intervint-il avant que le « non » fatal ne tombe. _Ne refuse pas encore. Et écoute-moi,_ me supplia-t-il du regard.  
>- <em>Bien,<em> dis-je vaincue.  
>- <em>Merci<em>.

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- _Je sais que ma réaction a pu te paraître bien étrange ces derniers temps._  
>- <em>Je ne suis plus étonnée de rien avec toi,<em> avouai-je morose.  
>- <em>Je sais,<em> dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

**Je rêve où tu es en train de craquer !** Hurla ma conscience. **File d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

- _Bref, quand je t'ai connu, j'ai tout de suite détesté le fait que tu ne me regardais pas. J'ai toujours été adulé, et j'ai cru pendant bien longtemps que c'était ce que je voulais._  
>- <em>C'est toujours le cas,<em> le repris-je.  
>- <em>En effet,<em> ria-t-il. _Mais... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi, et là ça a été l'explosion,_ avoua-t-il contrit.  
>- <em>Pardon ?<em> M'étonnai-je.  
>- <em>Oui, je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec ce garçon. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours eu toutes les femmes que je voulais, alors pour moi c'était facile. Mais alors t'avoir toi était une obsession. Pas parce que je t'aimais, mais parce que mon tableau de chasse n'était pas rempli.<em>

Je grimaçai à son aveu.

- _Et tu comptes me faire accepter avec ça ?_  
>- <em>Non. Je sais que tu refuseras de toute façon. Je tenais juste à t'avouer une partie de la vérité.<em>  
>- <em>Une partie ?<em> M'étonnai-je.

Il sourit de nouveau, et mon cœur eut un raté. Je gémis.

- _Oui. Je ne compte pas déballer ma vie non plus,_ ria-t-il. _C'est juste que... C'est difficile à cerner, et je t'expliquerai un jour mais... Bella, je veux que l'on devienne amis._

Sa déclaration me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Amis ? Jamais je n'avais pensé de la sorte, j'avais imaginé toute sorte de choses, mais ça... **Ah oui, et quels genres de choses ?** S'intéressa la folle à l'intérieur de ma tête. Oui bon d'accord, il n'y avait pas que cette petite voix qui semblait devenir folle. Je soupirai, avant de me lever. Je déposai la coupe de champagne sur le bar, avant de faire demi-tour jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ne comprenait pas. Nous ne pouvions pas être amis, c'était impossible, inconcevable. Il avait commencé, il devait maintenant en payer les conséquences. Après tout, il ne m'intéressait pas, alors j'allai faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Ne lui répondrai plus. Mon cœur se serra. Oui, cela allait être compliqué. Mais Mike était toujours là pour prendre la relève.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda-t-il ébahi.  
>- <em>Premièrement, je vais au bal avec Kellan. Ensuite, il est hors de question que l'on devienne amis. J'en ai marre que tu te comportes comme une nana. Je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour mes sautes d'humeur. Ciao Masen !<em> Lançai-je avec amertume.

Il resta sur le seuil de sa porte, et je ne jetai pas un regard en arrière, m'engageant sur la route. Il y avait à peine une demie-heure de route à pied, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Sauf qu'il commençait à faire tard. Tant pis, je prenais le risque. J'appelai Charlie qui décrocha immédiatement en m'annonçant que la petite chérie venait d'arriver. Je me sentis gênée en lui demandant de venir me chercher, mais mon père accepta immédiatement. Il semblait fou de joie. J'avais enfin une petite sœur ! J'avais hâte de voir ce petit bout que tout le monde avait attendu avec tant de gaieté. Charlie arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa bonne humeur me toucha également, et nous filâmes directement à l'hôpital.

D'après mon père, Sue se portait à merveille, ainsi que la petite. Quand nous arrivâmes, je me précipitai vers le petit bout de chou, et retombai sur mon propre portrait étant enfant. Elle avait de jolies petites boucles brunes, des yeux sombres, des fossettes magnifiques. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de ce petit ange. Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras, et la berçai doucement. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux d'elle durant tout le temps que nous passâmes à l'hôpital. Malheureusement, nous revinrent à la maison beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Je préparai un bon repas à Charlie, et nous discutâmes joyeusement durant toute la soirée. Moi qui d'habitude ne parlait jamais – et lui non plus d'ailleurs – semblait être un véritable moulin à parole. Bien sûr, notre unique sujet de conversation était ce petit ange qui nous avait été donné. Elle était tellement sublime et adorable...

Le vendredi soir, Alice et Rosalie avaient insisté pour me préparer pour le bal de noël. Elles voulaient évidemment être certaines que je viendrai. J'avais effectivement pensé à ne pas y mettre les pieds, mais c'était peine perdue connaissant mes deux amies. Elles partirent pour se préparer à dix-neuf heures, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une heure à attendre avant que n'arrive Kellan. Ce dernier m'avait officiellement invité le matin même, et s'était fait réprimandé par Rose bien sûr, pour avoir autant tardé. Nous nous connaissions si peu, et pourtant nous nous entendions déjà à merveille. Nous passions le maximum de temps ensemble, mais au fond, chacun de nous savait que ce n'était qu'une histoire banale, sans avenir.  
>Mais cela nous permettait de passer du bon temps en attendant d'être en couple chacun de notre côté. Je m'étais attendue à beaucoup de choses de la part d'Edward.<p>

Tout sauf ce qu'il s'était produit le jeudi matin en arrivant en biologie. Celui-ci s'était contenté de m'ignorer complétement, se concentrant intégralement sur sa bimbo de service – Tanya. J'avais étrangement ressenti un brutal pincement au cœur avant de me rendre compte que c'était ce que je désirai depuis le début. J'avais donc moi aussi passé mon temps à rire avec Kellan, sans faire attention aux autres, mis à part mes deux compères. J'allai dans le salon rejoindre Charlie, qui était en grande conversation avec Sue. Demain, Sue reviendrait déjà avec Clémence, ma petite sœur.

Nous devions donc régler le problème que représentait la maison, car celle-ci était désormais trop petite pour accueillir une famille de cinq personnes. Je craignais le pire, autrement dit un déménagement loin de Forks, et donc loin de mes amis. J'avais toujours vécu dans cette petite bourgade, et j'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. D'ailleurs, j'étais effrayée à l'idée d'entrer à l'université, car Darmouth était loin de ma ville, et pis encore, j'allai me retrouver loin de Rosalie et Alice. La première souhaitait aller étudier la littérature en France – trop loin de nous à mon goût – mais c'était son choix après tout, nous ne pouvions rien contre. Quant à Alice, évidemment, elle voulait devenir styliste, et donc travailler dans une grande maison de couture.

Sa candidature avait déjà été acceptée dans une école spécialisée. La mienne avait été acceptée il y a quelques temps à Darmouth, mais j'avais une peur bleue de me retrouver seule. Je soupirai et allai me servir un verre d'eau, et prendre mes médicaments. Heureusement, Hélène avait accepté de passer un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour mes exercices. J'étais heureuse de constater une progression dans mon état de santé, maintenant que mon état grippal avait pris fin. D'après Carlisle, je n'étais pas tombée malade, contrairement à ce que nous avions pensé, ce n'était qu'un air qui trainait dans les parages. J'avais eu de la chance, j'avais failli rater le bal. La sonnette retentit, et j'allai ouvrir, découvrant un Kellan plus beau que jamais.

- _Salut ma belle !_ Lança-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.  
>- <em>Salut Kellan. On y va ?<em> Demandai-je, joyeuse à l'idée de la soirée qui se présentait.

Il me tendit son bras, et nous allâmes jusqu'à sa voiture. Durant le trajet, nous ne cessâmes de parler gaiement de choses et d'autres. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le gymnase, décoré spécialement pour l'occasion par l'élite du lycée de Forks, l'équipe de basket, de football et celle de pom-pom girl. Puisque je ne faisais plus partie de la dernière, et que d'ailleurs je n'avais plus le droit de pratiquer aucun sport, je n'avais pas eu le droit d'aider toutes mes amies à préparer la salle, étant réduite à la découvrir le jour même. Elles avaient fait un boulot merveilleux. Des milliers de petites lumières éclairaient tout le chemin, du lycée au gymnase. Elles avaient décoré la salle de centaines de bricoles qui rendaient la salle nettement plus belle et spacieuse que d'ordinaire. J'entrai dans la pièce, accompagnée de mon cavalier, des paillettes plein les yeux.

- _Ma chérie !_ S'écrièrent Alice et Rose en même temps.

Elle accoururent vers moi, m'embrassant chacune sur la joue.

- _Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici. Où sont Jasper et Emmett ?_  
>- <em>Au bar !<em> Lança Alice en riant.  
>- <em>Oh je vois !<em> Criai-je presque pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.  
>- <em>Je vais les rejoindre,<em> sourit Kellan en m'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de les rejoindre.  
>- <em>Je vois que ca marche du tonnerre entre vous !<em> S'extasia Rose. _J'ai du nez pour ces choses là !_  
>- <em>Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu vois Rose, c'est compliqué...<em> répondis-je, gênée.  
><em>- C'est-à-dire ?<em> Demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- <em>Et bien... Nous sommes ensemble pour passer du bon temps, c'est tout. On s'entend bien, et...<em>  
>- <em>Et vous vous embrassez,<em> poursuivit Alice.  
>- <em>Laisse-la un peu, tu veux ?<em> Dit Rosalie en lui tapant sur la main. _Tant qu'elle est heureuse..._  
>- <em>Tu es sérieuse ?<em> M'exclamai-je étonnée.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- _Bien sûr !_

Je lui souris avant de lui claquer une bise sur la joue. Nous allâmes sur la piste de danse rejoindre tous nos amis Terminales. Les garçons vinrent vite nous rejoindre, et nous dansâmes un peu avec tout le monde, profitant pleinement de la soirée. Alice et Jasper semblaient s'être nettement rapprochés, d'ailleurs ils ne cessèrent de danser collés-serrés tandis que Rosalie et Emmett se trémoussaient et s'embrassaient goulument dès que l'occasion se présentait. Soudain, je vis Emmett se diriger vers moi. Il m'emmena vers le buffet, et il nous servit à chacun des deux une coupe de champagne. Après avoir vidé la mienne d'un trait – pas besoin de préciser que j'adorais ce breuvage, donc – il m'en resservit une en souriant.

Il semblait stressé, et je m'en étonnai. Je n'avais jamais connu Emmett qui avait peur de quelque chose. Je l'avais vu rire, s'amuser, lancer de vieilles blagues toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres, mais pas avoir peur. Je posai – avec un effort surhumain (**Alcoolique !**) - ma coupe de champagne avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Mais je n'y décelai rien d'autre que de la gêne et de la peur. Puisque je ne trouvais pas ce qui le perturbai autant, je décidai de lui poser la question de but en blanc. Cependant, avant que j'ouvre la bouche, il se tritura les mains, et les posa sur mes épaules. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur, et il inspira et expira trois fois de suite. Au bout d'une éternité, il se lança.

- _Je compte demander Rose en mariage,_ souffla-t-il gêné.  
>- <em>Super !<em> Chantonnai-je. _Où est le problème ?_  
>- <em>Je sais pas comment m'y prendre ! Ça fait une semaine que j'ai acheté sa bague de fiançailles ! Et puis, je ne cesse de me dégonfler. J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas parce que ça ne fait que deux mois et demi qu'on est ensemble. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas encore dix-huit ans,<em> m'avoua-t-il les yeux baissés sur la pointe de ses chaussures.  
>- <em>Écoute, je connais Rosalie, et elle sera folle de bonheur, crois-moi. Pour son âge, tu sais comme moi qu'elle aura dix-huit ans d'ici deux semaines, et en plus, vous vous aimez vraiment. Je ne vois <em>_vraiment pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal. Tu en as parlé à Jasper ?_  
>- <em>Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, j'ai essayé mais... J'ai eu peur de sa réaction. Et comme tu es la meilleure amie de Rose, tu es plus apte à savoir ce qu'elle en penseras. Et je ne veux pas qu'Alice me saute à la gorge parce que je ne l'ai pas encore fait,<em> ria-t-il nerveusement.  
>- <em>C'est vrai !<em> Riais-je à mon tour. _Bon allez, vas-y gros bêta !_ Dis-je en le poussant vers la piste de danse.

Il me sourit et alla rejoindre sa dulcinée. Tout d'abord, il ne fit que danser avec elle, puis il demanda à tout le monde autour d'eux de se reculer. J'étais sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais je me retenais, car il était vrai que la situation était plus romantique que comique. Il s'empara de la main de Rosalie et posa un genou à terre. Celle-ci avait les joues en feu, mais je pouvais parier que ce n'était pas à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Emmett sortit l'écrin de sa poche, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Alice avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait déjà tous les plans du futur mariage en tête. Kellan posa sa main sur mon épaule, et déposa un baiser dans mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner. Soudain, la musique se coupa.

- _Rosalie, est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_ Demanda Emmett d'une voix éraillée.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, et je devais m'empêcher de sautiller sur place.

- _Oui !_

Elle s'était contenue de crier, mais le bonheur perçait ses iris. Tout le monde profita du baiser des fiancés pour applaudir, et la musique reprit sur un slow langoureux, auquel je ne fus pas conviée, car Jessica Stanley me piqua mon cavalier. J'allai vers le fond de la salle, à proximité des danseurs, un verre à la main. Je fus soudain tirée en arrière par quelqu'un, mais je ne pus voir de qui il s'agissait à cause de la foule. Je me dirigeai dangereusement vers le jardin, alors que personne ne faisait attention à ma disparition soudaine. Tous mes amis étaient bien trop occupés à s'amuser pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je cédai, impuissante de toute façon. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un homme, pour avoir une force pareille. J'arrivai enfin dehors, pour découvrir que mon ravisseur n'était autre qu'Edward. Bien sûr. Ce ne pouvait être que lui pour être aussi brutal.

- _Lâche-moi !_ Criai-je.  
>- <em>Bella, écoute-moi,<em> s'énerva-t-il.

Je me débattis, afin d'échapper à sa poigne d'acier. Les larmes menaçaient d'affluer à tout moment.

- _Bon sang, Edward, quand est-ce que tu arriveras à te mettre dans le crâne que je ne te supporte pas ! Pire encore, je te déteste, tu n'es rien pour moi ! Cesse de me tourner autour ! Tu ne veux pas que l'on soit amis, sinon cela ferait bien longtemps que tu m'aurais fiché la paix ! J'en ai marre de toujours devoir te repousser, je ne supporte plus de te voir me mater constamment. Maintenant, je te préviens, si tu m'approches ou me regarde encore une seule fois, tout ira vraiment mal pour toi !_

Je tournai les talons, les larmes aux yeux, mais il me retint par le bras, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je résistai au début, mais ses lèvres cherchaient avidement les miennes, comme s'il s'agissait plus d'un besoin que d'un choix. Il franchit le barrage de mes dents, fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Je me laissai alors faire, et serrai les dents en attendant que ce soit terminé. Quand ce fut fait, je le giflai avec force, avant de me précipiter dans le gymnase, et de me jeter dans les bras d'Alice en pleurs. Celle-ci resta sous le choc durant quelques secondes puis se reprit bien vite, me tirant par la main jusqu'aux toilettes des femmes. Je m'accroupis, indifférente au fait que je portais une robe faite par Alice, et que celle-ci était censée m'assassiner d'une minute à l'autre. Elle prit place à côté de moi, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- _Pas de préjugés !_ La prévins-je d'emblée.  
>- <em>Promis,<em> souffla-t-elle.  
>- <em>Je sais ce que tu penses, ce que vous pensez tous. Mais si vous croyez que j'aime Masen, alors vous avez tort. Alice, j'ai eu une proposition pour des stages au Canada, la semaine dernière. C'est la semaine prochaine. Je reviendrais seulement pour passer mon bac, mais je suis acceptée d'emblée là-bas si je réussi mon examen durant le stage.<em>  
>- <em>C'est un stage pour quoi ?<em> Demanda-t-elle livide.  
>- <em>Interprète,<em> souris-je, mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
>- <em>C'est super. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire, non ?<em>

Elle ne semblait pas du tout emballée. Et je la comprenais. Mais...

- _Je vais accepter. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. De toute façon, Kellan comprendra,_ répondis-je à sa question muette. _Il sait tout comme moi que nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble._  
>- <em>Et Edward ?<em> Tenta-t-elle.  
>- <em>Je me fiche comme d'une guigne de ce que cet idiot peut penser,<em> crachai-je acide. _Ali_, soufflai-je plus tendrement et en serrant mon amie contre moi, _tu vas me manquer. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai besoin d'être loin de lui. Parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser._  
>- <em>Je comprends. Mais Rosalie va t'en vouloir à mort de rater son anniversaire et son mariage,<em> sourit-elle tristement.  
>- <em>Je suis sûre qu'elle me pardonnera.<em>  
>- <em>Je ne compterai pas là-dessus !<em> Dit-elle en éclatant de rire cette fois.

Je me joignis à ses rires, et passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Mon maquillage n'était pas trop mal en point, heureusement. Nous rejoignîmes nos amis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Emmett m'invita à danser, et me souffla un « Merci » dans le creux de l'oreille. Je lui répondis par un sourire éblouissant, et Kellan vint me rejoindre, m'enlaçant par la taille. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et me tendit une coupe de champagne, que j'attrapai avec grand plaisir. La soirée toucha enfin à sa fin, et Kellan me raccompagna chez moi. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de s'éclipser dans sa voiture. Il démarra tandis que je rentrai chez moi, découvrant Charlie endormi sur le canapé. J'allai le réveiller pour lui prier de monter, et allai me servir un verre d'eau frais.

J'avais un peu trop bu durant la soirée, et la tête me tournait légèrement. Je décidai de prendre une douche pour me revigorer et gommer les effets néfastes de l'alcool, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. A peine eu-je effleuré mon oreiller que je m'endormis d'un sommeil profond. La soirée avait été une nouvelle fois riche en rebondissements, bons et mauvais. Faire la fête et être au lycée n'étaient pas de tout repos. Lorsque les adultes disent que l'on est heureux et que l'on profite quand on est jeunes, ce qu'ils taisent, c'est surtout la souffrance, la haine et les larmes. Etre jeune peut s'avérer être plus complexe que d'être adulte. Parce que l'on recherche toujours la même et unique chose. Que l'on ne peut obtenir. Le bonheur absolu.


	8. Le pacte

- _Bella, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution ?_ me questionna Alice.  
>- <em>Oui,<em> répondis-je, _ou en tout cas la seule que j'ai trouvé. Pardonne-moi Ali_.  
>- <em>Tu ne peux pas partir ! C'est noël !<em> s'exclama-t-elle.  
>- <em>Ecoute, Sue vient de rentrer de l'hôpital, et la maison est trop petite pour cinq personnes. Seth a terminé ses cours. Il ne repart pas avant février. Je vais me sentir suffoquer avec eux tous. Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien pour moi. Je penserais à vous tous les jours et puis ca n'est même pas sûr que je reste là-bas,<em> souris-je.  
>- <em>Non, non et non. Je refuse catégoriquement de te voir partir. Tu peux rester à la maison si tu veux. Carlisle en sera ravi, et il pourra t'apporter les soins nécessaires. Je t'aime Bell's, ne pars pas.<em>  
>- <em>Moi aussi<em>, _mais ma décision est prise._  
>- <em>Je trouverai le moyen de te faire rester. Je te le promets !<em> grogna-t-elle.  
>- <em>Je suis désolée Ali.<em>

Alice se renfrogna, vaincue. Nous étions sur la plage de la Push. Rosalie et Emmett étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le bonheur de leurs fiançailles. Alice était dans les bras de Jasper, et moi dans ceux de Kellan. Celui-ci était tendre, gentil, agréable. Je savais que notre relation n'était pas sérieuse, mais cela me faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi. Et puis, cela me permettait d'oublier ne serait-ce que quelques instants Edward Masen. **Hé oh, tu repenses encore à lui là !** s'exclama Miss Conscience. Depuis quand était-elle Edwardienne celle-ci ? Je souris à ma propre pensée stupide, et étouffai un baillement.

- _Je crois que je ferai mieux de te raccompagner, Hélène va arriver dans une heure, et tu ferais mieux de te reposer avant de faire des efforts surhumains,_ dit Kellan.  
>- <em>Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Et puis, je pourrais voir Clémence,<em> souris-je.  
>- <em>Fais-lui plein de bisous de ma part<em>, rétorqua Alice en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Kellan me prit par la taille jusqu'à la voiture, et m'ouvrit la portière côté passager. Je m'engouffrai dans la voiture et il prit place côté conducteur. Le trajet se passa dans un silence agréable, et j'en profitais pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Forks était en général pluvieux. Pourtant, à l'approche de noël, il faisait un soleil radieux. Certes, nous devions porter des pulls, mais la température était toujours acceptable, compte tenu de la saison.

Kellan m'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de me laisser sur le perron, et j'entrai joyeusement, pressée d'aller embrasser ma petite soeur. Quel ne fut mon étonnement quand la seule personne qui attendait mon retour n'était autre qu'Edward Masen. Il arborait toujours son sourire contrit, mais cette fois ci, il ne m'aurait pas. J'avais beau être de bonne humeur, je ne me laisserait pas berner une nouvelle fois. Ce garçon avait eu bien plus qu'il ne le méritait. Bien plus que ce que je n'avais voulu lui offrir. Je soupirai et me versai un verre d'eau, m'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine, et l'invitant bon gré, mal gré à s'asseoir en face de moi.

- _Puis-je savoir qui t'a permis d'entrer ?_ demandai-je peu amène.  
>- <em>Ton père...<em> dit-il d'un air gêné.

Son visage prit une teinte rosée... qui lui donnait un charme fou. **Hé ! Reprends-toi !** me morigéna Miss Conscience qui était repassée de mon côté.

- _Oui, en effet, tu peux rougir Masen, parce qu'il me semblait t'avoir demandé de ne plus t'approcher de moi. Alors je ne sais pas en quelle langue il faut que je te le répète, mais crois-moi, tu finiras par en avoir assez._  
>- <em>Ecoute Isabella, je m'y suis mal pris dès le début avec toi. Et quand j'ai su que la greffe était pour <em>_toi, alors c'est comme si j'avais su que mon père n'était pas mort pour rien. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire de me poser, d'arrêter de jouer avec les femmes, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas tort._  
>- <em>Excuse-moi. Ca n'est vraiment pas contre ton père. Mais franchement, arrête tes conneries. Tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout. De plus, j'ai la merveilleuse nouvelle de t'annoncer que tu n'auras plus à me supporter dès la rentrée. J'ai un stage au Canada, et si tout se passe bien, je ne rentrerai que pour le diplôme. Alors tu vois, tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne et c'est parfait comme ça. Restons-en là, d'accord ?<em>  
>- <em>Ne pars pas. Je sais que je me suis mal comporté, et je m'en excuse. Mais je ne veux vraiment pas te voir partir. A qui vais-je bien pouvoir lancer des pics ? Qui vais-je pouvoir critiquer dès le matin, en cours de biologie ?<em> s'exclama-t-il.  
>- <em>Demande à Tanya.<em>  
>- <em>Ah elle<em>, soupira-t-il. _Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point elle est collante. Hier, elle est venue dormir chez moi, prétextant qu'elle avait une panne de voiture. Le lendemain, cette même voiture se porte à merveille !_  
>- <em>Oh, bien sûr que si, je peux comprendre ce que c'est que quelqu'un qui s'incruste chez vous quand vous n'en avez pas envie !<em> raillai-je.  
>- <em>Bella...<em>

Ce garçon ne m'avait jamais autant appelée par mon diminutif que ces deux derniers mois. Comment allai-je bien pouvoir faire pour l'oublier s'il venait chaque jour chez moi, me suppliant de lui donner une chance que l'on soit amis ? C'était inconçevable. De plus, je n'étais pas prête à ce genre de relation pour l'instant. Je préférai le détester plutôt que d'avoir à supporter ses excès de miévrerie. C'est alors qu'une idée me vint en tête. Elle ne me plu pas tout à fait, mais il était vrai que je n'étais pas prête non plus à quitter ma famille, et encore moins ma petite soeur que je ne connaissais pas encore assez.

- _Ecoute Masen, je te propose un accord. Mais il faudra t'y tenir cette fois. Est-ce que c'est compris ?_ le prévins-je.  
>- <em>Bien sûr, je me tiendrai tranquille<em>, répondit-il soulagé.  
>- <em>Justement. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ma transplantation. Tu ne viens pas chez moi, tu m'ignores ou me détestes peu importe. Tu arrête d'amadouer mon père. Et tu ne m'adresses pas la parole si c'est pour que l'on soit amis ou quoique ce soit qui me ferait vomir. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?<em>  
>- <em>Je crois que oui,<em> sourit-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
><em>- Parfait. Je crois ne pas avoir à te dire où se trouve la porte,<em> soupirai-je en évitant de croiser son regard.  
><em>- En effet. Es-tu sûre de ne rien regretter ?<em> demanda-t-il tandis que je hochai la tête en signe de négation. _Bon, et bien, on se revoit à la rentrée, Swan !_  
><em>- C'est ça, Masen. C'est ça...<em> dis-je en souriant.

En réalité, j'avais plus chuchoté la dernière phrase qu'autre chose. Non pas que je ne comptais pas me tenir à ce que j'avais dit. J'entendis la porte se refermer et soupirai de soulagement. Premièrement, il m'avait appelée Swan. Deuxièmement, j'allai assister au mariage de Rosalie. Troisièmement, j'allai pouvoir me venger sur Masen pour toutes ses âneries. Après tout, je n'étais pas un jouet. Il avait avoué de lui-même qu'il ne désirait que m'avoir à son tableau de chasse. Je montai prendre une douche, histoire d'enlever le sable qui collait encore à ma peau, et par la même occasion, l'image d'Edward Masen assis devant moi, à la table de la cuisine. Sans succès cependant, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais plus le temps passait, plus il... m'obssedait.

Oui, ce mot me répugnait parfaitement, mais je ne pouvais nier que j'avais un petit - mais alors vraiment minuscule - faible pour Edward Masen. Pour ses yeux émeraudes, son corps parfaitement dessiné, ses lèvres si... **Hé ho Bella, ici la terre, ca va là ? T'as pas trop chaud ? Tu nous fais quoi ? Rose a raison, on est vraiment dans Roméo&Juliette ! Et toi qui trouve ça niais, tu devrais t'écouter !** me héla Miss Conscience. Et il fallait admettre que celle-ci n'avait pas tort. Je devenais de plus en plus tordue. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne. Le stage était, dieu merci, dans trois jours seulement désormais. Il fallait juste que je me repose et que je ne m'épuise pas trop à penser à cet idiot.

Je descendai à la cuisine, où Charlie était revenu avec Sue, Seth et Clémence. Cette petite était tout à fait magnifique. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup, sauf qu'elle avait la peau plus foncée que moi, semblable à celle de Leah et de Seth. J'allai embrasser mon frère et ma petite soeur, et jetai un regard assassin à mon père. En effet, ce n'était pas parce que j'avais passé un pacte avec Masen que je n'en voulais pas à mon père de l'avoir fait entrer chez nous sans mon autorisation. Surtout qu'il savait parfaitement que je l'avais en grippe. Je n'étais plus très sûre de ce que je ressentais envers Masen. Peut-être trop de choses à la fois. J'étais tellement confuse que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Alice avait peut-être raison depuis le début. **Alors ça jamais ! Bella, on parle de Masen ! Wake-up ma belle !** C'était vrai. Nous parlions bien de Masen, et il fallait que j'arrête de fantasmer bêtement sur ce garçon sans cervelle.

Afin de me changer les idées, j'aidais Sue à préparer le repas. Un point positif d'après la greffe, j'avais un appétit plus prononcé qu'avant, et même s'il n'était toujours pas fantastique, cela signifiait j'allai mieux. Sauf qu'il fallait sans arrêt que je prenne mes pilules afin d'éviter un rejet. En effet, s'il y avait un rejet, toute chance pour moi était totalement et définitivement perdue. J'allai chercher les lasagnes dans le four et les mis dans l'assiette de chacun. Tout le monde dévora son plat, mais bizarrement personne n'entama de discussion. Je me souvins alors que ma famille - ni personne d'autre que Masen d'ailleurs - n'était encore au courant de mon retour. Je n'avais pas très envie de le leur dire, mais je me dis soudain que si Masen vendait la mèche, Alice me tuerait de ne pas l'avoir prévenue plus tôt. Je me lançai donc.

- _Tout compte fait, je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à partir à Vancouver toute seule. Je veux dire, je vais faire mon stage, mais je ne resterai probablement pas là-bas._  
><em>- En es-tu certaine Bella ? Si de toute façon tu ne vas pas à Vancouver, pourquoi rater tes vacances ? Surtout que tu manquerai le premier noël de Clémence<em>, répondit Charlie.  
>- <em>Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. Bien sûr, j'ai très envie de passer noël avec vous, mais avouez que l'on est serrés dans cette maison.<em>

La maison avait appartenu à Charlie et ma mère durant les premiers - et seuls - mois de leur mariage.

- _C'est vrai. Nous en discutons depuis un moment avec ton père et on cherche encore une maison. Mais c'est difficile, surtout si l'on veut rester à Forks,_ me répondit Sue.  
>- <em>Je ne veux pas partir de Forks,<em> les prévins-je.  
>- <em>Ah tiens, Masen est passé par là ou quoi ?<em> sourit Seth.

Mais où voulait-il en venir ?

- _Mais encore ?_ m'exclamai-je, mon visage virant au rouge.  
>- <em>Et bien ce matin encore tu voulais partir habiter à Vancouver, et aujourd'hui tu ne veux pas quitter Forks ? Avoue que c'est étrange<em>, me nargua-t-il.  
>- <em>Pas du tout !<em> - et mon visage s'empourpra derechef - _C'est juste qu'Alice et Rosalie me manqueraient beaucoup trop !_

Pourquoi mon visage était-il devenu rouge pivoine. Nous parlions de Masen. De colère, j'allai laver mon assiette ainsi que mes couverts et filai dans ma chambre. Je mis la musique au maximum et dansai comme une folle pendant que j'essayai d'évacuer toute ma colère. Ils avaient tous tort. Je haïssai Edward Masen au plus haut point. Et j'allai le leur prouver.

Noël était passé, et ma petite soeur grandissait à vue d'oeil. Je ne me lassai pas de son petit sourire lorsqu'elle voyait un membre de la famille. Elle mettait vraiment de la gaieté dans le coeur de toute personne s'approchant d'elle. Alice venait plus souvent pour la voir, mais elle passait tellement de temps avec Jasper qu'il était impossible de passer une soirée entre filles. J'avais revu Kellan et nos relations n'avaient pas changées. Nous étions amis, mais nous profitions, nous passions du bon temps. Alice avait fini par l'accepter, mais malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi qu'elle recommençait ses railleries à propos de Masen.

Kellan me fit descendre de voiture, et me prit par la taille. Nous allâmes jusqu'à nos amis qui étaient déjà devant le mur habituel. J'embrassai mes amies, ainsi que leurs petits-amis et nous commençâmes à discuter du bulletin de notes du premier trimestre que le professeur principal nous remettrait aujourd'hui. Alice et Rosalie étaient heureuses car elles ne l'avaient pas avant la dernière heure. Malheureusement, j'avais biologie en première heure, ce qui signifiait que l'heure fatidique approchait bien trop vite à mon goût. La sonnerie retentit, et Kellan m'embrassa sur la joue.

- _Hé Bella, je crois qu'Edward s'adresse à toi !_ pouffa Alice.

Elle me montra où il se trouvait, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci était en train de mettre un doigt dans sa bouche pour montrer que le baiser de Kellan était à vomir.

- _Jaloux ET idiot, woaoo, tu régresses Masen !_ raillai-je.

- _Je ne suis pas jaloux, juste désespéré de voir à quel point ce garçon n'est pas fait pour toi,_ sourit-il.

- _Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'oubliais que Monsieur Masen était parfait, qu'il était mieux que tout le monde,_ le provoquai-je.

- _Absolument, tu t'en es enfin rendue compte, il n'était pas trop tôt,_ répondit-il l'air narquois.

- _Oh oui, je me prosterne !_ lui dis-je avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de filer à ma salle de cours.

Malheureusement, ce crétin partageait tous mes cours, il était donc difficile de s'en débarrasser. Heureusement, Kellan s'installa à côté de moi, et Miss Je-Me-Lave-Les-Dents-Avec-Du-Dentifrice-Colgate-Trois-Fois-Par-Jour s'installa à côté - si on pouvait appeler le fait d'être collée à lui comme être à côté, s'entend - de Masen. Je ne lui prêtai pas attention de tout le cours, bien trop concentrée, et aussi nerveuse de recevoir mon bulletin de notes. Le professeur distribua enfin les papiers que tout le monde redoutait tant, et je fus soulagée de constater que je n'avais que des A dans toutes les matières. Même si je sortais beaucoup avec mes amis, j'avais toujours été douée pour les cours, et je n'avais pas vraiment de difficultés. Kellan, qui n'était pas resté longtemps, n'eut aucune note. Quant à Masen, son visage était décomposé. **Bien fait !** s'extasia Miss Conscience.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, et il fut enfin l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Je me payai une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une salade composée lorsque je vis avec effarement que Masen s'était une fois de plus installé à ma place, à la table de mes amis. La cafétéria était déjà bondée à cette heure et il n'y avait plus aucune place où je pouvais m'installer. Il me sourit, d'un air satisfait, et je levai les yeux au ciel tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Dehors il faisait beau, c'était un temps idéal pour pique-niquer dans l'herbe fraîche. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur la pelouse, ce qui me permettait d'être tranquille. J'avalai les comprimés que j'avais emporté avec moi, et commençai à manger. Quand je regardai mes amis par la fenêtre, je vis que Tanya s'était joint à eux, s'installant sur son petit-ami. Elle parlait avec enthousiasme. Le visage d'Edward se durcit et ils commencèrent, semblait-il, à se disputer. Kellan s'approcha alors.

- _Je peux me joindre à toi ?_ me demanda-t-il en s'installant en tailleur dans l'herbe.

- _J'en serais ravie,_ lui dis-je en souriant.

- _J'ai cru entendre que Tanya donnait une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Edward ce soir. Bien sûr, tout le monde y est convié sauf toi. Ce qui n'est pas du goût d'Edward..._

Je crus tout d'abord que j'allais m'étouffer tant cela était ridicule.

- _Masen ? Il devrait être ravi,_ m'exclamai-je.

- _En effet, il devrait..._ dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- _Je rentre avec Alice et les autres ce soir, ça te dérange ?_

- _Du tout, je travaille jusqu'à ce soir,_ répondit-il avant de me déposer un baiser sur la joue. _Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je ferais mieux d'y aller._

En effet, nous n'avions pas cours cet après-midi. Je devais attendre les autres dehors, car ils ne terminaient pas avant une heure. Malheureusement, si j'avais terminé, cela signifiait également que Masen et son chien-chien avaient eux aussi fini. Je priai pour qu'ils partent juste après le repas, mais comme pour m'ennuyer, ils s'installèrent à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne pus me retenir de soupirer. Oui, il était redevenu comme avant et il fallait avouer que cela me plaisait. Mais de là à me payer sa blondasse aussi, c'était un peu fort. J'allai jeter le reste de mon déjeuner et m'arrêtai devant eux, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer.

- _Tu sais Masen, quand nos parents nous disent que la soupe fait grandir, ils ne parlaient pas d'une soupe de langue !_ raillai-je.

- _Tu es tout simplement jalouse parce que tu n'es pas à sa place !_ dit-il en désignant Tanya du menton.

- _C'est ça !_ ris-je.

- _Hé !_ râla Tanya.

- _Ne t'en fais pas mon petit canard en sucre, je plaisantai,_ dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Je pouffai au nom stupide qu'il lui avait donné. Moi, amie avec ce stupide individu ? Plutôt mourir ! Je jetai donc mon déjeuner et m'installai sur le muret où je l'avais vu pleurer une fois. Si j'avais su alors que son père venait d'avoir un accident, j'aurais été moins méchante avec lui. Mais cela était du passé, et puis, il me cherchait encore aujourd'hui, alors tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il était temps que je pense à moi et uniquement à moi. Et Masen n'avait plus rien à voir avec moi. Je mis les écouteurs de mon ipod dans mes oreilles, et fredonnai. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et je tombai à la renverse, pile dans les bras d'un garçon qui me regarda en riant.


	9. Second Round

- _Emmett, tu m'as fichu la trouille du siècle !_ m'exclamai-je tandis qu'il me relevait.  
>- <em>Désolé Bell's, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de ta part,<em> ria la personne concernée.  
>- <em>On y va ?<em> me demanda Alice. _On doit te rendre magnifique pour ce soir !_ continua-t-elle.

Un éclat brilla dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout bon pour moi.

- _Petit un, il me semble ne pas avoir été conviée. Petit deux, pourquoi ME rendre magnifique ?_ demandai-je suspicieuse.  
>- <em>Parce qu'Edward Masen doit voir à qui il a affaire. Et je suis persuadée qu'il ne te considérera plus comme une simple fille à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. De plus, cela fera piquer une crise à Tanya ! Tu l'aurais vue tout à l'heure, elle était folle !<em> s'extasia-t-elle.

Evidemment, j'avais fini par raconter à Alice et Rosalie la discussion que j'avais eu lorsque j'étais allée chez Masen.

- _Désolée Alice, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller. Et puis, je n'ai pas non plus envie que Masen pense cela._  
>- <em>S'il-te-plait !<em> me supplia-t-elle.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi.

- _Cela dit... Remettre Tanya à sa place ne me déplairait pas,_ ris-je.  
>- <em>Youpiii !<em> s'exclama Alice en tapant dans la main de Rose.  
>- <em>Zut ! Tu as encore gagné !<em> grogna Emmett en donnant un billet de cinq dollars à Jasper.  
>- <em>Je gagne toujours !<em> sourit ce dernier.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et nous montâmes tous dans le 4x4 d'Emmett. Les garçons nous déposèrent et nous montâmes toutes trois directement dans ma chambre. Pour l'instant, en raison du manque de place, le berceau de Clémence était dans ma chambre, ce qui me laissait peu de répit la nuit. Cela ne me dérangeait pas de me lever pour lui donner son biberon, cependant, cela augmentait la fatigue quotidienne. Alice et Rosalie s'installèrent en tailleur sur mon lit, et j'allai les rejoindre.

- _Vous savez, c'est pas très évident. Cette maison devient franchement trop petite. Et puis, Charlie s'inquiète toujours de mon état de santé. Seth repart le mois prochain, mais j'ai l'impression d'étouffer,_ soupirai-je.  
>- <em>Je te comprends. Tu sais, je peux demander à Carlisle et Esmé de t'héberger quelques temps. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront d'accord,<em> me suggéra Alice.  
>- <em>Merci, mais ton père a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.<em>  
>- <em>Je pense qu'Alice a raison. Tu as besoin de repos,<em> soutint Rosalie.  
>- <em>Si vous m'aviez laissée partir au Canada, j'aurais eu mon propre appartement !<em> les narguai-je.  
>- <em>Hé, ce n'est pas notre faute si tu es restée pour Masen !<em> rétorqua Rosalie.

Je leur tirai la langue, et fis dévier la conversation vers le mariage de Rosalie et Emmett. Ils avaient opté pour un mariage en petit comité, avec uniquement parents et amis. Alice avait déjà mis en place la plupart des décorations et m'avait demandé de l'aider à finir avant le vendredi, car ce fut le week end que Rosalie avait demandé à se marier. Certes, ils allaient peut-être un peu vite, mais ils étaient tous les deux majeurs, et ils se complétaient parfaitement. Ils formaient un couple magnifique. Je me mis à m'imaginer bêtement à former un couple avec Masen. Non, c'était totalement différent.

Premièrement, nous étions deux opposés. Deuxièmement, il n'y avait pas de sentiments. Il fallait que je raye ce garçon de ma vie, de mes pensées, pourtant j'en étais tout bonnement incapable, ce qui m'effrayait. J'allais le voir le soir même, alors comment pouvais-je être aussi sarcastique que d'habitude s'il me venait de pareilles idioties en tête ? Je soupirai tandis que Rose me coiffait et qu'Alice me maquillait. Cette dernière avait choisi une robe magnifique pour moi ce soir. Bien trop pour l'importance qu'avait l'anniversaire de Masen ce soir. Mais je voulais faire plaisir à Alice. Et puis, il était vrai que faire enrager Tanya m'amusait beaucoup. Je m'habillai enfin, tandis que les filles faisaient des retouches maquillages de dernières minutes. Nous descendîmes, j'embrassai Charlie au passage, qui encore une fois s'inquiétait.

- _Tu as bien pris tes pilules Bella ?_ lança-t-il tandis que je filai.  
>- <em>Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas ! A demain !<em> m'exclamai-je en m'engouffrant dans la voiture.

Tout le long du chemin, Emmett ne cessa de faire des blagues sur Tanya et son humeur massacrante au lycée toute la journée parce que Masen avait demandé à ce que tous les terminales assistent à son anniversaire, y compris les baleines échouées honteusement sur le sable (en l'occurrence, moi !). Nous fûmes enfin arrivés à destination et Emmett, en gentleman, nous ouvrit la portière. Il me murmura que tout allait bien se passer, et je lui répondis par un sourire vague. La fête devait durer toute la nuit, et j'avais déjà la boule au ventre. Je vis au loin Tanya au bras de Masen, riant aux éclats. Son visage se tourna vers moi, et elle me lança un regard incendiaire.

Je sentais que la soirée serait très longue. Je suivis mes amis jusqu'à la table des mets, saluant quelques amis au passage, comme Angela Weber et son petit ami Ben. Elle était tout à fait charmante, même s'il était vrai que les seules personnes que je côtoyais faisaient partis de ma bande d'amis. Je pris une coupe de champagne et la vidai d'un trait, tandis qu'Emmett invitait Rosalie à danser. Alice alla voir une de ses camarades avec qui elle avait un projet en langue. Jasper resta à côté de moi, et finit par m'inviter à danser. J'acceptai avec joie. Il était vrai que Jasper était d'un naturel peu bavard, mais c'était quelqu'un de formidable.

- _Alice est très heureuse que tu ne sois pas allée à Vancouver, quelqu'en soit la raison_, me dit-il tandis qu'il me faisait virevolter sur la piste de danse.

Il était sans aucun doute le meilleur danseur que je connaissais.

- _Jasper, je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais à vrai dire, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. Masen et moi, on est un peu comme chien et chat. On se déteste, alors s'il-vous-plait arrêtez avec ça..._ soupirai-je.  
>- <em>Je comprends. Et je ne t'ennuierai pas,<em> me promit-il solennellement. _Je tiens juste à être sûr que tu es certaine de ce que tu souhaites. Parce que Tanya commence à agacer Edward. Et que j'ai l'impression qu'il a le béguin pour toi._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- _Jasper, je ne suis qu'une fille parmi d'autres. Sauf qu'il ne m'a pas eue dans son lit contrairement à Tanya et aux autres._  
>- <em>Non. Tu es Bella. Notre Bella. Et tu es quelqu'un de fantastique. Alors, admets que lui aussi peut se cacher derrière de faux semblants.<em>  
>- <em>Jazz...<em>  
>- <em>Promets moi d'y penser<em>, me demanda-t-il tandis que la musique se terminait.  
>- <em>Je te le promets<em>, murmurai-je alors qu'Alice récupérait son cavalier.

Emmett m'invita à son tour à danser, mais dieu merci, il se garda bien de me faire une quelconque remarque sur moi et Masen. Oh, bien sûr, il s'amusait à se moquer de lui, mais sans pour autant me rendre mal à l'aise, bien au contraire. Emmett était un vrai numéro, il avait toujours le mot pour rire, et c'était plus qu'agréable. Quand l'air prit fin, j'allais boire deux autres coupes de champagne, tout en regardant mes amis s'amuser sur la piste. Je discutai de temps à autres avec eux, mais en général, je me contentai de boire. Masen arriva vers moi, un air malicieux peint sur son visage.

- _Sais-tu que tu bois beaucoup trop lors de soirées Swan ?_  
>- <em>La ferme !<em> rétorquai-je en vidant une autre coupe.  
>- <em>Ouh, Isabella le retour ! Alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?<em> demanda-t-il en caressant mon visage du dos de la main.  
>- <em>Si tu souhaites que ça soit mon poing dans ta figure, tu es bien parti Masen !<em>

J'eus un hoquet, et il éclata de rire.

- _Ivrogne !_ lança-t-il alors que je me dirigeai vers la piscine.  
>- <em>Crétin !<em> répliquai-je sur le même ton.

**Ah ben bravo !** se réveilla Miss Conscience, ou plutôt Miss Je-Me-Mêle-de-Tout. **Tu es passée pour une véritable idiote !** Et alors ? Ca n'était que Masen après tout, et il m'avait déjà vue complétement bourrée. Pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse attention à mon image pour un garçon qui ne me plaisait même pas ? De plus, à mon plus grand regret, Kellan n'avait pas pu m'accompagner. Lui, c'était un mec bien. **Pourtant, ce n'est pas pour lui que ton coeur s'emballe Bella !** C'était totalement stupide. Si mon coeur battait aussi fort, c'était parce qu'il m'agaçait au plus haut point voilà tout. **C'est ça !** se moqua Miss C.

C'était peut-être un personnage tout droit sorti de mon esprit, de mon imaginaire plus exactement, il n'en était pas moins énervant. Je bus une dernière coupe de champagne avant de me faire tirer le bras violemment par Miss Touche-Pas-A-Eddynouchet. Gerbant. Je la toisai et elle en fit de même. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers nous mais aucune des deux n'y fit véritablement attention. Son air de pimbêche mal coiffée me répugnait au plus haut point. Elle se posta devant moi, les bras croisés sur son ventre, le regard sévère.

- _Écoute-moi bien espèce de petite garce, ici, tu es chez moi, alors tiens-toi à carreaux avec Edward, est-ce que c'est compris ?_ cracha-t-elle.  
>- <em>Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton imbécile de petit-ami,<em> répondis-je sur le même ton. _Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute s'il préfère quelqu'un de simple comme moi plutôt qu'une blondasse écervelée comme toi !_ ricanai-je.

C'était plus fort que moi. Il avait fallu que je l'ouvre. Et j'aurais mieux fait d'éviter.

- _Alors toi !_ s'exclama-t-elle en me poussant violemment.

Ce que ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait prévue - bien que je haïssais cette fille au plus haut point, je doutais qu'elle en vienne jusque là pour un garçon - c'était que la piscine n'avait pas changé de place, elle. Et malheureusement, moi non plus. Dans ma chute, ma tête heurta quelque chose de dur, et l'eau m'engloutit dans ses profondeurs. Je sentis une présence, puis, plus rien. 

- _Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_ s'enquit un doux ténor.

- _Oui, elle a juste besoin de repos, et d'être loin de cette fille,_ répondit le médecin.

- _Bien, je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille dans ce cas,_ répondit la personne, soulagée.

- _Bella, tu comptes dormir toute la journée comme ça ?_ rit doucement une voix que je connaissais.

Rosalie. Sans aucun doute. J'ouvris les yeux.

- _Ah, ca fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous,_ soupira Alice tout en me serrant contre elle.

- _Oui, c'est sûr que __**elle**__, ca nous fait plaisir_, gronda Rose.

- _Rosalie, ne commence pas_, répondit Alice en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Mais de quoi parlaient-elles donc ?

- _Les filles, j'existe, vous savez_, dis-je timidement.

Leur visage se radoucit aussitôt. Mais Rose pinça les lèvres.

- _Il faut que je te prévienne. Edward est dans la salle d'attente._

Masen ? Ici ?

- _Et il a passé un sale quart d'heure grâce à notre jolie Rose !_ pouffa Alice.

La concernée sourit et se cambra.

- _Tu me remercieras plus tard_, sourit-elle.

Je voulais avant tout savoir une chose.

- _Que s'est-il passé exactement ?_

- _Et bien, pour faire court, Tanya t'a poussée, tu t'es cognée contre le rebord de la piscine, et Edward a plongé pour te secourir..._

- _Sacrée Bella, tu aimes vraiment les hôpitaux on dirait !_ lança Emmett quand il passa la porte accompagné de Jasper.

Je fis la moue.

- _Tu plaisantes ? Je veux sortir d'ici moi, je suis en forme !_ m'exclamai-je comme une gamine.

- _Pas de bol, tu restes jusqu'à demain. Carlisle te garde en observation !_ répondit Jasper en me tapotant sur la tête.

Je soupirai. C'était ma veine. Soudain, la phrase percuta enfin mon cerveau.

- _Attends Alice. Tu peux répéter ta phrase de tout à l'heure ?_

- _C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de répéter à Rose depuis hier soir que tu es ici. Edward t'a sauvé, alors il n'est pas responsable._

- _C'est son toutou, il n'avait qu'à la tenir en laisse !_ enragea mon amie.

Tout le monde éclata de rire au mot qu'elle avait employé pour désigner Tanya. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais en penser. Toutes les deux n'avaient pas tort. Plus le temps passait, et moins mon esprit était clair. Il était certain que depuis que Masen était arrivé à Forks, il avait tout chamboulé dans la vie de toutes les filles. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en soit ainsi pour moi aussi depuis ma transplantation ? Certes, j'avais toujours pardonné, mais il était quelqu'un de trop arrogant. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait décidé de changer.

Pourtant, j'avais envie d'essayer de lui donner une chance, ne serait-ce que pour voir comment il s'en sortirait. Cependant je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne solution. Il était tellement sûr de lui, je lui offrais ma capitulation sur un plateau en argent massif alors que je lui avais toujours tenu tête. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. J'avais toujours été extrêmement têtue. Mais en même temps, il m'avait sauvé la vie. Encore une fois, mon esprit s'embrouilla et je me jettai contre mon oreiller.

Emmett me regarda et éclata de rire, tout en lançant au passage une blague sur combien j'étais folle, surtout avec le temps. Je souris, et mes amis s'excusèrent car ils devaient partir. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais coincée ici qu'ils étaient obligés de rester. De plus, ils devaient tous se préparer pour le mariage. Celui-ci était pour après demain, et je ne pouvais même pas aider Alice vu que j'étais coincée à l'hôpital. Alice fut la dernière à passer la porte et elle me lança un clin d'oeil. Ce fut lorsque Masen passa le pas de la porte que je compris pourquoi elle m'avait sourit autant.

Je n'étais pas prête à le reçevoir chaleureusement, pas prête à lui donner sa chance tout de suite. Du moins pas totalement. Je voulais garder cette relation de pics que nous nous lançions constamment encore un moment. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de trouver un cavalier pour le mariage de Rosalie. Malheureusement, celle-ci m'avait appris le soir de la fête, entre deux coupes de champagnes que je vidai, que Kellan était reparti à Hawaii pour rejoindre sa mère malade, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de me le dire. Je le comprenais aisément. J'avais passé de bons moments avec lui, mais nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble même si c'était quelqu'un de formidable.

- _Isabella... Je suis désolé_, souffla-t-il en me regardant intensément.

- _Tu peux l'être Masen,_ répondis-je durement. _Et pour te faire pardonner, tu vas devoir m'accompagner au mariage de Rosalie !_

_- Pardon ?_ s'exclama-t-il étonné.


	10. Rien ne sert de courir

- _Ne me force pas à me répéter !_ m'énervais-je. _J'essaye d'être gentille figure-toi !_

Il me sourit, et vint s'installer à côté de moi.

- _Ecoute Isabella, je suis vraiment désolé au sujet de Tanya... J'ai décidé de ne plus la fréquenter..._  
><em>- Je m'en cale totalement Masen. C'est ta vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en fais part.<em>  
><em>- Tu as raison. Mais je ne veux seulement pas traîner avec cette garce sachant ce qu'elle t'a fait,<em> siffla-t-il.

Je soupirai.

- _Woaoo ! Touchant_...

C'était ironique. Evidemment. Il sourit de nouveau, et se releva.

_- Je vais aller te chercher à manger, la nourriture ici est vraiment infecte !_ me proposa-t-il.  
>- <em>J'aurais refusé volontiers mais j'ai vraiment très faim !<em> m'exclamai-je en m'étirant.  
>- <em>Ne t'attends pas à ce que ça soit tous les jours comme ça Swan !<em> lança-t-il en partant.

Il sortit alors de la chambre et je me retrouvai enfin seule. Cela me rassurait qu'il continue à me chambrer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Tout était à sa place. Certes, je l'avais invité au mariage de Rosalie, un simple retour des choses car il m'avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Ce n'était pas pour autant que je ne pouvais pas continuer moi aussi à le charrier. Et cela me plaisait énormément. Je me trouvais enfin de nouveau dans mon élément. Et cela était bon.

Il fallait que j'arrête de toujours me prendre la tête. **Tu devrais laisser faire les choses, tu sais ?** me conseilla Miss C. Je ne savais pas si c'était la meilleure des solutions, mais puisque j'avais promis à Jasper de faire des efforts, et de réfléchir, je décidai de choisir cette option, et advienne que pourra. Laisser faire les choses et voir ce qui allait se passer. Que risquai-je ? Tout au plus de laisser gagner Masen ? Cela m'ennuyait, évidemment, mais je ne voulais pas continuer à être aussi tourmentée chaque jour en le voyant.

Je tenais enfin la solution. Je fermai les yeux afin de penser à autre chose, et une vague de paix m'envahit. Je sombrai dans le sommeil en quelques secondes à peine, quand j'entendis des voix chuchotant autour de moi. Je n'avais pas dû dormir bien longtemps, et je découvris en ouvrant les yeux qu'Alice et Emmett se tenaient au fond de la pièce, en ricanant. Je découvris le sujet de leur moquerie en tournant la tête et en découvrant Masen dans le fauteuil situé à ma gauche.

- _Heureusement que j'ai pris un repas froid, tu as failli me faire dépenser de l'argent pour rien !_ dit-il l'air sévère.  
>- <em>Ouuuh, je m'en veux énormément<em>, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>- <em>Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini les amoureux ?<em> s'exclama Alice en riant.

Je la toisai du regard, furieuse.

- _Alice, veux-tu bien aller me chercher ton père je te prie ?_ persifflai-je.  
>- <em>Oh, j'ai compris, tu as besoin qu'on te laisse seule avec ton chéri,<em> dit-elle, l'innocence incarnée.  
>- <em>Dehors ! Dégagez !<em> aboyai-je.

Je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, et montai le volume au maximum tandis que je soupirai en voyant le désastre que j'avais fait dans ma chambre. En effet, on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée dans cette pièce. J'avais eu beau avoir une tenue plus que convenable à me mettre, rien n'allait. Il fallait l'avouer, j'étais totalement paniquée quand au fait de devoir être accompagnée par Masen au mariage de ma meilleure amie. Evidemment, si ca avait été Kellan, tout aurait été plus facile.

- _Bella, Edward t'attend !_ cria Charlie depuis le bas des escaliers.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et posai mon ipod sur ma table de chevet avant d'enfiler mes escarpins blancs. La robe que m'avait choisi Alice était une pure merveille. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour avoir autant de talent, mais j'avais une chance incroyable de l'avoir pour amie. Elle était écru, s'arrêtait au genou et m'allait à ravir. Charlie m'appela de nouveau et je respirai profondément. J'avais promis à Rosalie d'être sympathique avec Masen, et à Alice de ne pas faire de bêtises dans une des chambres de la maison Cullen.

Bizarrement, je sentais que l'une des deux promesses semblait beaucoup plus simple à tenir que l'autre. Non pas que j'avais l'une des deux en tête. Je voulais faire plaisir à Rosalie, et je n'avais aucune envie de faire quoique ce soit avec Masen. Je réussi à me détendre et descendis les escaliers. Charlie et Sue m'attendaient dans l'entrée, ainsi que Masen - ou plutôt était-il Edward aujourd'hui - qui me tendis une rose rouge lorsqu'il me vit. Je réussi à lui sourire et soufflai. Il fallait que je me détende. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, si ?

Charlie et Sue embrassèrent Clémence et montèrent dans la voiture de mon père. Exceptionnellement, ils avaient demandé à Angela Weber de garder ma petite soeur afin de pouvoir assister au mariage de Rosalie et Emmett. J'allai embrasser la petite à mon tour avant de monter dans la voiture de... d'Edward. J'avais beaucoup de mal à penser à son prénom, car j'avais l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Je déglutis péniblement quand il démarra la voiture. Heureusement, il ne parla pas durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la villa Cullen, ce qui me laissa le temps de me calmer un peu et de profiter du temps magnifique que nous offrait Forks aujourd'hui.

Edward se râcla la gorge et coupa le moteur. Il descendit de voiture et m'ouvrit la portière. Edward Masen ? Galant ? Je devais sûrement rêver. Enfin, même si le mot "rêve" était bien entendu très peu approprié. Je pouffai de rire et descendis de voiture tandis qu'il me prennait le bras. Cet idiot était-il vraiment sérieux ? Pensait-il vraiment que j'allai tomber sous son charme simplement parce qu'il avait décidé de se montrer sympa pour une fois ? Il pouvait toujours courir, car c'était tout à fait hors de question. Je souris à cette idée, et allai rejoindre gaiement Jasper sur le perron de la villa. Alice devait sûrement préparer Rosalie. A cause des accidents de ces derniers temps, Alice m'avait demandé de ne m'occuper de rien. Contre mon gré, j'avais été contraite d'accepter sous peine de ne pas être invitée. J'embrassai Jasper sur la joue.

- _Arrête ou Eddy va être jaloux !_ me taquina-t-il.  
>- <em>Jasper ? Je ne suis pas cette pétasse de Tanya, alors ta gueule !<em> lui dis-je gentiment.  
>- <em>Oui m'dame !<em> ria-t-il.

Je souris.

- _Ecoute, je me suis sentie obligée d'inviter cet idiot au mariage de Rose, et je tiens ma promesse, alors cool, okay ?_  
>- <em>Je vois ça !<em> dit-il en regardant derrière moi.

Edward se tenait droit comme un i, attendant que quelqu'un l'invite à entrer. J'éclatai de rire et dis à Jasper que je le rejoignai dans une minute, le temps de m'occuper de mon boulet de cavalier. Je pris Edward par le bras et l'entraînai à l'intérieur de l'immmense villa de Carlisle et Esmé. Ceux-ci m'accueillirent à bras ouverts lorsque j'entrai chez eux, et je remarquai avec effarement à quel point Alice avait fait du bon boulot. Je les complimentai sur leurs tenues tandis que je remarquai que Carlisle regardait Edward d'un oeil mauvais. Mon médecin préféré serait-il aussi un allié, un anti-Masen ?

Cela me fit rire, et j'allai m'installer sur une des chaises de la première rangée. Rose avait décidé de mettre ses amis en avant, et les parents derrières nous, prétextant qu'il fallait bien laisser la place aux jeunes un jour. Cela avait bien sûr provoqué l'hilarité de tout le monde à l'époque, surtout de ma bande d'amis. Je vis mon nom gravé sur ma chaise, ainsi que celui d'Edward juste à côté. Ou plutôt avais-je pensé que c'était celui d'Edward avant d'entendre celui-ci grogner. En regardant de plus près, je vis qu'il n'était pas tout à fait écrit Edward. Mais j'allai devoir remercier Emmett pour cela. Car j'étais persuadé qu'il en était l'auteur. Tandis que Le-Plus-Grand-Crétin-De-L-Univers-Selon-Bella s'asseyait à sa chaise, je vis que Jasper et Alice arrivaient avec hâte.

Alice se triturait les mains, tandis que son petit-ami essayait de la rassurer. Je lui souris et lui chuchotai que tout se passerait bien, tandis qu'Edward m'accompagna pour la réconforter. Je fus surprise de son geste, mais aussi touchée de le voir se préoccuper ainsi de mon amie. J'étais peut-être folle car mon avis sur Edward Masen changeait constamment, mais peut-être n'était-il pas aussi froid et arrogant que je l'avais imaginé. Je lui souris lorsque nous allâmes nous rasseoir sur nos chaises respectives. Ok, peut-être bien que j'avais eu faux, mais je laissai encore le doute planer sur sa véritable personnalité. La musique commença à chanter son air connu, et Emmett entra dans la pièce.

Il était vêtu d'un costume noir, magnifique. Il était vrai qu'Emmett était beau à tomber. Je le connaissai depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et il était toujours resté égal à lui-même. Mi-homme, mi-enfant, il en avait fait chavirer plus d'une. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéréssé aux filles avant l'apparition de Rosalie. Ils avaient toujours été proches, mais jamais l'un ou l'autre ne s'était véritablement rendu compte des sentiments qu'il portait à l'autre. Ce qu'ils partageaient était beau, pur et ils le méritaient amplement. Je fus prise d'une vague de tristesse, me demandant si un jour, moi aussi, je trouverai ce bonheur si parfait.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et vis avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Edward. Il me lança un sourire timide que je lui rendis. Oui. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée sur toute la ligne. Emmett arriva enfin à l'endroit où il devait se tenir, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le lieu où Rosalie devait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. J'entendis Alice pleurer tandis que les parents Hale et Cullen se hâtaient de découvrir la mariée. Rosalie arriva enfin, plus époustouflante que jamais. Alice s'était surpassée, donnant à Rosalie l'air d'être tombée du ciel. Un ange sur terre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en avançant vers celui qui serait son époux d'une seconde à l'autre. Une larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle arriva devant Emmett.

Les fiancés devinrent mariés, et s'embrassèrent langoureusement devant toute l'assistance.

- _Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire un enfant tout de suite ?_ plaisanta Alice.  
>- <em>J'en ai bien l'impression !<em> pouffai-je.

Les amoureux arrêtèrent enfin leur embrassade et tout le monde vint les féliciter. Les Hale et les Cullen se félicitèrent mutuellement, tandis qu'Alice sautillait partout, ravie d'être officiellement la belle-soeur de Rosalie. Tout le monde semblait heureux, et je réussi enfin à me sentir parfaitement bien. Edward proposa d'aller nous chercher du champagne et j'acceptai avec plaisir. Alice me lança un regard plein de sous-entendus lorsque j'allai la rejoindre au bras de Jasper. Tout le monde parlait de ce mariage parfaitement réussi ainsi que des costumes magnifiques sortis tout droit de l'imagination d'Alice. Edward revint avec trois coupes de champagne, et je le regardai, interloquée.

- _Mais encore ?_ demandai-je, suspicieuse.  
>- <em>Je sais qu'il te faudra moins de temps pour boire deux coupes que moi pour en boire une<em>, ria-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil.

- _Est-ce encore une blague de mauvais goût Edward ? Parce que je t'assure que sinon... _  
>- <em>Non Bella, ce n'en est pas une,<em> me promit-il solennelement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le croyais.

- _Merci, tu es gentil,_ souris-je.

Et cette fois, le sourire était sincère.

- _Tu veux danser ?_ me proposa-t-il tandis que je vidai déjà ma seconde coupe.  
>- <em>Avec plaisir<em>...

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena sur la piste de danse. Avec effarement, je constatai qu'il dansait encore mieux que Jasper. Il me fit virevolter sur une musique douce, et des papillons vibrèrent dans le creux de mon ventre. Son corps était si près du mien, ses yeux si profonds, ses bras si musclés. Il fallait avouer que cet homme était affreusement désirable. Comme pour me narguer, Fall For You passa, et Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille tandis que je passai les miens autour de son cou. Avec hésitation, je posai ma tête contre son torse, dans le creux de son cou. Il avait une odeur sucrée, semblable au miel. Il était tellement attirant aujourd'hui. C'était comme si tout était... Différent.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, Edward caressa mon visage du bout des doigts, mais pour une fois, je ne me dégagea pas de son étreinte, la trouvant plus réconfortante qu'écoeurante. Certes, il me faudrait peut-être plus de temps pour vraiment trouver sa compagnie naturelle, mais plus la journée passait, et plus je me rendais compte que j'avais eu tort concernant Edward. Il avait peut-être des manières qui laissaient paraître de l'arrogance, mais il avait aussi un côté doux et sensible que je lui découvrais aujourd'hui. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, et contre toute attente, je me laissai faire, savourant même ce baiser. Je le lui rendis avec ferveur, et rougis lorsque je vis que tout le monde nous regardait.

Carlisle et Esmé nous proposèrent d'aller pique-niquer dans l'immense jardin de la villa Cullen afin de profiter du beau temps, et de l'air frais. J'étais ravie de cette proposition, car j'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu d'air frais avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les deux couples de ma bande d'amis passèrent devant, et Edward les suivi, tenant toujours ma main. Sa poigne était assez ferme pour me garder, mais pas assez pour me faire mal. Elle était légère, douce, agréable. Je souris d'un air béat avant de les suivre à mon tour. Etait-ce vraiment de cela dont j'avais envie depuis le début ? Cela me semblait si évident, si agréable que j'en avais la tête qui tournait. Ou peut-être était-ce le champagne ?

Le fait était que j'aimais ça et que c'était tout ce qui importait. Nous nous assîmes tous dans l'herbe, Rosalie enlevant sa robe de mariée qui devait lui donner affreusement chaud, laissant à découvert une robe légère qu'Alice avait prévu pour cette occasion. Décidemment, notre Alice pensait toujours à tout. Je m'installai à côté d'Edward et de Jasper, et Esmé passa à chacun des plats et des fourchettes. C'était un repas léger mais parfait pour la faim de tous. Il était vrai qu'avec tous les préparatifs, chacun avait eu une faim de loup, mais celle-ci s'était estompée grâce à la chaleur. Il devait bien faire trente-cinq degré et j'étais ravie de porter une robe aussi légère. Edward enleva sa veste, et enleva quelques boutons de sa chemise, laissant apparaître une musculature parfaite.

Il était à croquer et il était vrai que je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis longtemps. Je n'avais toujours eu que des petites aventures lorsque je sortais en boîte de nuit avec mes amis, mais jamais quelque chose de durable. De plus, je n'avais jamais eu de chance, tous les garçons avec qui j'avais couché était affreusement nul au lit. Pourtant, je sentais que ce serait différent avec lui. Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer lorsque je nous imaginai dans des positions torrides. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais j'avais envie de plus. Beaucoup plus. Je l'embrassai avec passion avant de passer discrétement ma main sur son entre jambe. Il grogna et fourra sa main dans mes cheveux. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, personne n'avait remarqué notre désir mutuel.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de m'excuser auprès de mes amis et de ma famille, prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Personne, hormis Edward, ne remarqua le regard équivoque que je lui lançai. Il hocha la tête tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il était affreusement sexy. Sublime. Parfait. Il avait un corps de dieu et je n'avais pas envie, mais besoin de lui. Je filai rapidement dans la villa, et quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Edward me rejoindre. Il me sauta alors dessus, et je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il nous emmenait dans une des chambres à l'étage. Au diable la promesse que j'avais faite à Alice, j'allai avoir la plus belle partie de jambes en l'air de toute mon existence.


	11. La plus belle journée de ma vie

Il me porta jusqu'à l'une des chambres et m'embrassa fougueusement. Mon dos était collé contre la porte de la chambre, et il fourragea dans mes cheveux tandis que j'enlevai les derniers boutons de sa chemise, caressant son corps parfait. Je crus fondre lorsqu'il m'embrassa dans le cou, léchant chaque parcelle de celui-ci, m'excitant comme jamais. Il défit la fermeture éclair de ma robe, la laissant tomber au sol, découvrant mon corps presque nu. Il se dévêtit rapidement avant d'enlever le string que je portai. Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger qu'il déchira mon soutient gorge, jetant les lambeaux de ce dernier au sol. Il me plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, son sexe en érection contre mon intimité.

Il chercha alors quelque chose dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Je fus alors étonnée de découvrir qu'il avait pensé à amener un préservatif sachant que techniquement, rien ne devait se produire. Il n'y avait personne, mis à part ma bande d'amis avec qui Edward aurait pu coucher. Et ceux-ci était tous en couple. Je perdis vite le fil de mes pensées lorsque je le vis déchirer l'emballage avec ses dents, et dérouler le préservatif sur son membre durci. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'Edward Masen avait un sexe d'une taille comme celle ci. En général, l'expression familière disait que quelqu'un comme lui était sensé en avoir une petite. Et bien je vais vous dire un secret. Celle d'Edward Masen était tout sauf petite.

Je soupirai de désir, l'embrassant passionnément, le mordillant, cherchant avidement ses lèvres tandis qu'il me pénétrait avec force. Mon entre jambe était trempée du désir de l'avoir en moi. Je le voulais tout entier, j'en voulais plus. Je le suppliai de me prendre plus violemment et il accéda à ma requête, me pénétrant avec plus de vigueur. Je m'agrippai à son cou, et ne pus retenir mes gémissements, tandis qu'il grognait à chaque coup de rein. Il ralentit un peu le rythme, nous laissant danser sensuellement l'un contre l'autre - ou plutôt devrais-je dire l'un dans l'autre - jusqu'à ce que je ne puisses plus respirer convenablement.

C'était tellement bon que j'allais en perdre la tête. J'appuyais mes seins nus contre son torse musclé et il gémit, puis m'embrassa fougueusement sur le menton, puis dans le cou, puis enfin sur les lèvres. Il sortit de moi, et lorsque je frottais mon intimité contre la sienne, lui exprimant le manque et la frustration que je ressentais, il revint aussitôt. C'était magique. Edward accéléra soudain le mouvement, et ne pouvant plus le retenir une seconde de plus, mon orgasme explosa. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vint en moi, laissa échapper un grognement sourd, et nous ramena sur le lit.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, cette relation sexuelle avait été de loin la meilleure de toutes celles que j'avais vécue auparavant.

- _Tu regrettes ?_ me demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Sa voix était suave, un doux ténor qui me faisait chavirer. Il était vrai que mon corps avait réagi mécaniquement face à la perfection du corps d'Edward. C'était très probablement précipité, mais j'avais vraiment aimé ça. Nos corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection. C'était comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre dans le domaine du sexe. C'était un dieu au lit et il pouvait fièrement s'en vanter. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait. Je me disais que, peut-être, cela finirait par changer. Peut-être son arrogance laisserait place à de la tendresse. Comme disait l'expression, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- _Non, bien sûr que non,_ lui dis-je alors en souriant.

Il m'embrassa alors sur la tempe et se colla un peu plus contre moi, passant cette fois ses bras autour de moi, ses mains caressant mon ventre. La sensation que procurait sa peau sur la mienne me faisait frémir. Comment avions-nous pu en venir à ce stade en une seule journée ? **Merde Bella, profite et ferme la !** répondit Miss C. Je décidai de l'écouter, trop heureuse d'être dans les bras d'un homme pour la première fois depuis longtemps. De plus, il fallait avouer qu'Edward n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Non. C'était le mec le plus canon du lycée. Le plus canon de Forks. Le plus... **Hé oh, ca va Bella on a compris là !** me morigéna une nouvelle fois Miss C. Je pouffai et Edward me regarda dubitatif.

- _Excuse-moi, je pensais juste à quelque chose de stupide_, plaidai-je.  
>- <em>Plait-il ?<em>

Allais-je vraiment être obligée de lui faire découvrir mes pensées ? J'ouvris les yeux de stupeur en comprenant que cela allait devoir effectivement se produire. Je fermai et ouvrai la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, cherchant comment le lui dire sans être mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, il semblait ne pas y avoir trente-six mille manières. Je rougis comme une pivoine, et détournai la tête vers le mur. Il se posta devant moi, prenant mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, me fixant avec insistance. Ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient d'amusement. Il réitéra sa question, et je rougis derechef.

- _Je pensais juste à quel point tu avais un corps magnifique,_ susurrai-je tandis que ses yeux s'empreint de douceur.  
>- <em>Et tu trouves donc que c'est quelque chose de stupide ?<em> dit-il en feignant d'être offensé.  
>- <em>Et bien... C'est que... Ce n'est pas...<em>

Je balbutiai toujours quelque chose d'incompréhensible lorsqu'il reprit.

- _Tu es aussi sublime Bella. D'autant plus lorsque tu es nue._

Il pouffa lorsque je le repoussai en l'insultant de crétin, et je passai le drap autour de mon corps afin de cacher celui-ci. Edward enfilait son boxer lorsqu'Alice et Jasper arrivèrent dans la chambre, s'embrassant passionnément. Heureusement pour Edward et moi, ils remarquèrent notre présence avant qu'ils ne se déshabillent mutuellement. Jasper me regarda interloqué, et Alice cria comme une folle, balançant des "je le savais" à tout va. Edward éclata de rire à la vue de mon amie tandis que je ramassais mes vêtements et courrai dans la salle de bain.

Ce n'était pas que j'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait. Seulement, il fallait avouer que la situation était vraiment trop embarrassante. Lorsque je fus certaine que le verrou était bien tiré, je laissai tomber le drap à mes pieds et enfilai rapidement mes sous-vêtements ainsi que ma robe. Je me coiffai, car mes cheveux ressemblaient véritablement à un nid de corneilles. En à peine vingt minutes, Edward avait défait l'excellent travail d'Alice, qui lui avait pourtant pris plusieurs heures. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et me liquéfiai.

- _Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse !_ s'extasia Alice derrière la porte.  
>- <em>Espèce de sale petite peste<em>, baragouinai-je entre deux coups de brosse.  
>- <em>Isabella Marie Swan, pour une fois que tu peux prendre ton pied avec un mec canon, n'en sois pas honteuse !<em> gronda Alice alors que j'ouvrai la porte en grand.

Ma meilleure amie savait avoir du caractère. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de fringues ou de garçons. D'autant plus que je ne sortais jamais avec personne, mis à part ma bande d'amis s'entend. C'était la raison pour laquelle je savais que je ne pouvais pas me défiler. Une discussion s'imposait, et les garçons semblèrent le comprendre car Jasper invita Edward à venir visiter la demeure Cullen. Il semblait déjà bien la connaître, et je soupçonnai Alice de l'avoir déjà fait venir à de nombreuses reprises. Cela était tout à fait normal bien sûr, mais nous parlions rarement de ces choses là. Elle m'agrippa le bras et m'embarqua sur le lit, le regard sévère.

- _Je commençai à me demander si tu n'étais pas frigide !_ dit-elle.

Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge, et elle me prit dans ses bras.

- _Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi tu sais, tu le mérites vraiment. Maintenant, crois-moi, s'il ose te faire le moindre mal, il aura affaire à moi !_ dit-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil.  
>- <em>Même le mec le plus idiot de la terre n'oserait jamais t'affronter Alice<em>, _et pourtant Edward est pas mal en terme de crétin_, la taquinai-je.

Elle ria de bon cœur, et nous parlâmes durant quelques minutes. Elle me proposa de dormir chez elle ce soir, car nous avions consommé de l'alcool, et que cela n'était pas prêt de se terminer. J'acceptai avec joie, envoyant un texto à Angela Weber pour lui demander de garder Clémence cette nuit. Mon portable bippa quelques minutes plus tard, me prévenant qu'elle était d'accord et que Charlie et Sue n'avaient qu'à aller rechercher la petite chez elle, car elle avait une tonne de devoirs. Je la remerciai et Alice m'entraina dehors, rejoindre toute la famille.

- _Oh, voici la bête du sexe qui consomme mon mariage à ma place !_ me lança Emmett.

Tout le monde partit dans un rire tonitruant, et je me cachai derrière mes cheveux bruns, rougissant comme une pivoine.

- _La ferme Emmett, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de me décoincer !_ répliquai-je.  
>- <em>Lalala ! Trêve de bavardages à propos du sexe, surtout au sujet de ma fille et de ses ébats !<em> intervint Charlie.  
>- <em>C'est vrai Bella, tu devrais avoir honte de toi, tu imagines si Charlie...<em> recommença Emmett, amusé.  
>- <em>La ferme !<em> répétai-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Il ria derechef, et je m'installai à côté de lui, bougonnant des tas d'insultes. Rosalie posa sa main sur mon épaule, souriante, et je me calmai. Je n'avais déjà pas tenu ma promesse envers Alice, je pouvais au moins faire l'effort de mettre mon mauvais caractère de côté pour une seule journée. Edward vint prendre place derrière moi, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre des miennes. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et je posai ma tête sur son épaule tandis que la fête continuait gaiement, chacun parlant des souvenirs qu'il avait des jeunes mariés.

Il était déjà tard dans la soirée quand Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent tous deux avec des tas d'alcool différents. Et devinez la bouteille que je leur pris immédiatement des mains ? En effet, Jasper n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver à bon port que je lui embarquai la bouteille de champagne et en faisait sauter le bouchon. Tout le monde ria aux éclats, et chacun choisit sa bouteille. Cela allait être une soirée très alcoolisée. Chacun avait sa bouteille à la main, et les discussions devenaient de plus en plus animées au fil que les bouteilles diminuaient.

Étant la première à terminer ma bouteille, j'avançai en titubant jusqu'à la villa et essayai tant bien que mal de me diriger vers le réfrigérateur. Je me cognai dans divers objets : tables, chaises, comptoir. Tout ce qui était sur mon chemin était affreusement dangereux pour moi. Je riais à en pleurer quand je vis le micro-ondes me parler. Je sortis la bouteille de champagne et l'ouvris, avalant plusieurs gorgées de suite. Edward arriva lorsqu'il me surprit en pleine conversation avec le micro-ondes. Je posai un doigt sur ma bouche en fixant l'appareil de cuisine.

- _Chuuuuuuuut ! Fais moins de bruit il va nous entendre._ (N/A : non, ca ne m'est jamais arrivé (a))

Je restai figée, espérant qu'il me prenne pour un meuble mais malheureusement pour moi, il me reconnut. Je fixai alors le micro-ondes, en colère.

- _Méchant ! Je croyais que tu étais mon ami et tu m'as caftée !_ le grondai-je.  
>- <em>Bella, tu viens ? Emmett n'arrête pas de se moquer de toi,<em> me dit doucement Edward pour me convaincre de le suivre.  
>- <em>Alors ça c'est vraiment pas gentil !<em> lançai-je en le suivant d'un pas qui se voulait décidé.

Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Je trébuchai et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le carrelage frais. Cela me procurait un bien fou. Je râlai après Edward lorsque celui-ci me souleva de terre, me prenant dans ses bras musclés. Je dus lui faire une remarque sans m'en rendre compte car il leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant. Il m'assit dans l'herbe, et je m'affalai sur lui, trop saoule pour avoir un quelconque contrôle de mon corps.

Je m'endormis rapidement dans les bras d'Edward, épuisée par la journée - et surtout par la quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité. Je m'éveillai le lendemain, et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Edward était sûrement dans la salle de bain, car j'entendais l'eau de la douche couler. Je me fustigeai mentalement de m'être encore une fois ridiculisée devant tout le monde la veille, surtout un jour aussi important que le mariage de ma meilleure amie. Une fois qu'Edward sortit de la douche, il vint vers moi et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de mettre sa montre autour de son poignet.

Il était déjà cinq heures trente et nous venions à peine de nous lever. J'allai donc prendre une douche, profitant des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Je me détendis et me lavai les cheveux pour essayer d'enlever la tonne de laque dont m'avait bombardée Alice la veille. Je sortis enfin de la douche et me séchai rapidement avant de m'habiller d'une robe bleue, légère, parfaite pour la température extérieure. Edward me complimenta sur ma tenue et s'excusa car il devait rentrer. Je le comprenais, sa mère devait sûrement s'inquiéter de ne pas l'avoir vu rentrer.

Cependant il me paraissait bizarre. Distant. Froid. Il semblait être redevenu Masen et non Edward, à l'exception du minuscule baiser qu'il avait déposé sur mes lèvres avant de se sauver. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et descendis les escaliers, inquiète. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? Il fallait toujours que je trouve quelque chose à redire à mon bonheur. Ne pouvais-je pas simplement profiter ? Charlie me demanda si je voulais rentrer avec lui et Sue, et n'ayant pas de voiture pour me raccompagner, j'acceptai volontiers après avoir dit au revoir à mes amis.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne dis pas un mot, et me morigénai. Il fallait que j'arrête de m'imaginer les pires choses. N'avais-je pas passer la meilleure journée de ma vie la veille ? J'étais enfin heureuse, comblée et surtout en couple avec Edward Masen. Cela me semblait totalement improbable mais pourtant c'était vrai. Je souris bêtement à cette idée, et, voulant lui envoyer un message, je remarquai que je n'avais même pas son numéro de téléphone. Je soupirai en me disant qu'il fallait que j'attende demain pour pouvoir le voir au lycée. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis à huit heures trente, juste après mon repas.

Je m'éveillai d'excellente humeur et décidai de porter une jupe courte, un t-shirt qui s'arrêtait au dessus du nombril ainsi que des escarpins noirs. Oui, j'avais une envie folle de lui plaire. J'avais envie qu'il me dise de nouveau qu'il me trouvait belle. Et j'avais envie d'entendre bien plus. J'avais envie de me coller contre son corps comme je l'avais fait le samedi soir. C'est toute excitée que j'arrivai au lycée de Forks le lundi matin. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Pas même une fraction de seconde. Parce que, croyez-moi, après le week end que j'avais passé, jamais je n'aurais imaginé voir Edward Masen accroché aux lèvres de Jessica Stanley le lundi matin. Jamais je n'aurais cru que le préservatif était destiné à leur rapport après le mariage de Rosalie. Jamais je n'aurais cru me faire berner de la sorte. Jamais.


	12. La vengeance est plus qui se mange froid

- _Je vais aller montrer ma façon de penser à ce fils de..._ commença à s'énerver Emmett.

Il serrait les poings et Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir. Tous mes amis affichaient une mine à la fois choquée, en colère et dégoûtée. Je serrai les poings moi-même et j'essayai de réfréner ma colère. Ce salaud n'en valait pas la peine, c'était certain. Je tentai de rassurer mes amis quand à mes sentiments, en vain. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il m'avait fait ça. Je m'étais faite avoir. Après toutes les promesses que je m'étais faites intérieurement, j'avais cédé, et il m'avait eue sur son tableau de chasse, comme il l'avait dit lui-même lors d'une de nos conversations.

Je me fustigeai mentalement, en proie à l'hystérie. Je savais depuis la première fois que j'avais posé les yeux sur Edward Masen à quoi m'attendre s'il venait à se passer quoique ce soit avec lui. Mais ce week end avait été si différent que je ne m'étais méfiée de rien. Grossière erreur puisque je le payai très cher aujourd'hui. Une larme roula sur ma joue et je la chassai rapidement du revers de la main. Le pire était que j'avais encore trois mois à tenir dans la même classe que ce connard. Je devais le lui faire payer, coûte que coûte. Et je savais que cette fois, mes amis n'essayeraient pas de m'en dissuader.

Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Y aller de la manière forte était peut-être excitant, mais j'avais une idée bien plus jouissive en tête. Je pouvais être quelqu'un de très sadique parfois, et si notre cher Edward voulait jouer, il allait y perdre plus que sa copine. J'allai être une vraie garce, si bien que Tanya passerait pour une sainte à ses yeux comparée à celle que j'allai devenir. S'il voulait s'amuser, il aurait droit à un millésime du plus grand cru qu'il lui aurait été donné de voir. Et ca n'irait pas qu'à quelques paroles.

- _Edward Masen, accroche-toi bien, ca va faire mal !_ murmurai-je tandis que la sonnerie retentit marquant le début des cours.

Je mis les écouteurs de mon ipod sur les oreilles, et une musique de The Calling résonna dans chaque recoin de ma tête.

"so lately, been wondering  
>who will be there to take my place<br>when i'm gone you'lle need love to light the shadows  
>on your face<br>if a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
>and between the sand and stone could you make it on your own"<p>

Il fallait que je lui prouve que je pouvais me débrouiller seule, mais qu'il allait payer cher son erreur.

"if I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low,  
>I'll go Wherever you will go"<p>

Il fut devant la porte lorsque j'entrai dans la classe, le regardant avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres, lui faisant signe de la main pour lui dire bonjour. Il me regarda, surpris.

"Run away with my heart  
>Run away with my hope<br>Run away with my love"

Il fallait vite que je chasse ce week end de mon esprit. Je m'asseyai à mon ancienne place, juste à côté de lui, et Tanya me regarda, folle de rage. Je vis du coin de l'oeil que Jessica Stanley ne semblait pas bien plus ravie que son amie non plus. Je leur souris de toute mes dents, et Edward vint s'installer à côté de moi. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et déballa ses affaires, sans souffler le moindre mot. Allons, Edward Masen se sentait mal ? Je n'en voyais absolument pas la raison. Je souris intérieurement et entendis les dernières paroles de la musique résonner.

"I know now, juste quite how  
>My life and love might still go on<br>In your heart, in your mind,  
>I'll stay with you for all of time"<p>

Oui, je savais quoi faire. Et il allait vraiment souffrir d'avoir osé se moquer d'Isabella Swan. Le professeur débuta son cours au sujet de la datate relative, mais je sentais qu'Edward n'en écoutait pas le moindre mot. Je souris intérieurement en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait subir, mais continuai à suivre attentivement le cours. Si je voulais que mon plan fonctionne, il fallait éviter que je me fasse priver de sortie par Charlie parce que mes notes avaient diminuées. Je griffonai mes notes sur une feuille tandis qu'Edward tapotait nerveusement sur la table.

- _Quelqu'un peut-il me dire dans quelle couche trouve-t-on une quantité anormale d'iridium et de quel phénomène cela peut-il provenir ?_ interrogea le professeur.

Personne n'osa lever la main, et lorsque le professeur demanda à Edward s'il savait la réponse, je décidai de répondre à sa place.

- _On trouve habituellement l'iridium, qui est en fait du fer, dans le noyau terrestre. Or, puisque celui-ci se trouve dans une couche d'argile située dans le manteau terrestre, on peut supposer qu'il provient d'une météorite qui se serait écrasée sur la terre, provocant la disparition brutale de nombreuses espèces._  
>- <em>Merci Mademoiselle Swan. Seriez-vous d'accord pour venir me voir à la fin du cours ?<em> Je hochai la tête. _Vous aussi Monsieur Masen._

J'entendis à côté de moi qui grognait, peu ravi d'être invité à la fin du cours. Si j'avais le profil d'une bonne élève dans toutes les matières, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Edward Masen. Bien sûr, il y avait des matières où il savait se défendre, mais je savais que la biologie était son point faible. Voilà pourquoi je me réjouissai d'avance de savoir qu'il n'allait certainement pas avoir un discours élogieux de la part de notre professeur de biologie. A ma plus grande joie, le cours passa rapidement et je sautillai presque jusqu'au bureau du professeur tandis qu'Edward trainait les pieds.

- _Ecoutez-moi tous les deux, j'ai cru remarquer que vous ne vous appréciez pas beaucoup. Mais Melle Swan est la meilleure élève de cette classe, et si vous voulez obtenir votre diplome, il faut qu'elle vous aide à rattraper votre retard. Ce n'est pas une suggestion, vous n'êtes pas en droit de refuser,_ soutint-il en voyant le regard horrifié de son interlocuteur.  
>- <em>Il n'y a aucun problème monsieur. Edward et moi avons réglé cela ce week-end, nous nous entendons parfaitement maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?<em> lançai-je en battant des cils.  
>- <em>Euh.. C'est-à-dire que...<em> balbutia Edward.

Je dus me retenir d'éclater de rire.

- _Parfait, alors bon courage Mademoiselle Swan, il vous faudra beaucoup de patience pour le remettre à niveau, mais j'ai une confiance absolue en vous_.  
>- <em>Merci beaucoup monsieur<em>, dis-je en tournant les talons.

Edward me regarda, abasourdi tandis que je marchai vers ma bande d'amis. Les trois heures qui suivirent furent peuplées de "Non, t'as quand même pas osé ?" hystériques de mes amis. En effet, je leur avais raconté mon plan diabolique et elles avaient sauté de joie que je privilégie la vengeance à la déprime. Elles m'avaient même proposé leur aide ainsi que celles de leurs petits-amis, qui avaient eux aussi accepté volontiers - surtout Emmett, qui était fou de rage contre monsieur Je-Change-De-Nana-Comme-De-Slip. C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, nous avançâmes tous vers Edward, accompagné de Jessica.

- _Salut Edward !_ attaqua d'abord Alice. _J'organise une fête ce soir, et j'aimerais que tu y participes. Tu sais, Bella a particulièrement apprécié comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois, alors comme elle est en manque, on se disait que peut-être, en organisant une autre fête, tu serais de nouveau serviable et agréable_, dit-elle tout guillerette.  
>- <em>Euh, c'est-à-dire que... Non merci...<em> répondit-il gêné.  
>- <em>Allez, Eddy chéri, ne refuse pas. On pourrait s'amuser tous les deux<em>, lançai-je d'un ton aguicheur.

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et il regarda Jessica, qui commençait à s'énerver.

- _Hé oh, je sais pas si t'as compris, mais il est à moi ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire d'abord ?_ demanda-t-elle aux abois.  
>- <em>Oh... Pauvre chérie... Eddy ne t'a pas raconté le week end fabuleux que nous avons passé ?<em>  
>- <em>Quoi !<em> s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle.  
>- <em>Ne t'en fais pas, il a utilisé un préservatif !<em> feignis-je de m'offusquer.

Elle se leva brutalement et giffla Edward de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci me lança un regard rempli de haine et courra après sa future ex petite amie. J'éclatai de rire, suivie de mes amies, et nous allâmes nous installer à notre place habituelle. Le repas fut joyeux, et Emmett n'arrêtait pas de me féliciter sur la manière dont je jouai la comédie. Il était fier qu'enfin j'ose vraiment pourrir la vie d'Edward Masen autrement que par des phrases gentillettes. Il ne le portait déjà pas dans son coeur à l'époque, autant vous dire qu'aujourd'hui, il avait une folle envie de lui tordre le cou.

Le repas fut déjà terminé que mes amis durent reprendre les cours. Je n'avais plus cours de l'après-midi, et puisque Kellan n'était plus là, je n'avais rien à faire en attendant ma bande d'amis. J'eus alors l'idée de chercher où pouvait se trouver Edward. Je savais qu'il ne quittait jamais le lycée avant trois heures, sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas ravi de rejoindre sa mère. La pauvre devait se sentir bien seule depuis le décès de son mari. Cela me faisait mal au coeur, car c'était grâce à la mort de celui-ci que j'avais survécu.

Je parcourai les couloirs ainsi que les salles de classe vide en quête de celui qui voulait à tout prix m'éviter aujourd'hui. Pourquoi d'ailleurs réagissait-il comme cela ? Si je m'étais attendue à une mauvaise réaction de la part d'Edward, cela aurait plutôt été de me poignarder en plein coeur en riant de moi auprès de ses amis pour dire qu'il avait enfin eu dans son lit Isabella Swan, celle qui lui résiste depuis le premier jour. Au lieu de cela, il semblait gêné et confus, et cherchait sans arrêt à m'éviter par quelque moyen que ce soit. Je le trouvais enfin, adossé à un casier.

- _C'est Stanley que tu attends ?_ lançai en venant vers lui.  
>- <em>Euh... Ouais,<em> répondit-il en déglutissant péniblement.  
>- <em>Qu'y a-t-il Eddy chéri ? Tu es malade ?<em> demandai-je faussement inquiète.

Je passai ma main sur son front puis ma bouche dessina un "o" parfait.

- _Je vois ce qui te tracasse !_ dis-je en claquant des doigts.  
>- <em>Plait-il ?<em>  
>- <em>Ne t'en fais pas, je suis partageuse !<em> dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine du mien et il évita mon regard, préférant fixer un point loin derrière moi.

- _On va chez toi ou chez moi ?_ demandai-je aguicheuse.  
>- <em>Pardon ? <em>s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'était presque étranglé et je ne pu retenir un petit rire.

- _Espèce d'obsédé ! Je ne parlais pas de ça !_ riai-je en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

Il soupira.

- _Si tu veux que je t'aide à réviser, il faut que nous allions quelque part !_  
><em>- Oui... Et bien... Chez moi ca sera parfait...<em>

Avait-il vraiment peur à ce point que je ne lui saute dessus ? J'opinai de la tête et caressai son visage du dos de la main avant de m'en aller.

- _Demain trois heures Edward, on partira dans ta voiture !_ lançai-je avant de filer dehors.

S'il avait vraiment voulu me rendre mal à l'aise aujourd'hui, il avait complétement raté son coup. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre comme disait le célèbre proverbe. J'éclatai de rire arrivée dehors, et décidai que cette journée n'était pas si mal après tout. Je n'allai pas ruiner ma vie pour un pauvre type comme lui. Au contraire, je voulais profiter de la seconde chance que m'offrait la vie. Je pris la décision de rentrer chez moi à pied, et commençai donc mon chemin, toute heureuse de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Au moins, je n'avais plus à me sentir honteuse.

J'arrivai enfin chez moi, et entrepris de m'occuper un peu de ma petite soeur. J'avais beaucoup mûri ces derniers temps. J'avais appris de mes erreurs. On avait essayé de me faire du mal, mais je ne m'étais pas laissée marcher sur les pieds. Et j'étais fière de moi. J'avais envie de profiter de la vie, j'avais envie de m'amuser, j'avais envie, moi aussi, comme toutes les personnes de mon âge, de profiter de chaque instant, de faire la fête et de sortir avec pleins de garçons. J'avais envie de profiter de la vie. Et ce n'était pas Edward Masen qui allait m'en empêcher.


	13. La revanche de Bella

- _Mais non enfin, ca n'est pas du tout ça !_ m'exclamai-je en gommant ce qu'Edward venait d'écrire.

Je lui avais à moitié grimpé dessus, et il devint rouge.

- _Ecoute Isabella, je crois que nous devrions travailler sur le bureau,_ dit-il qu'une voix éraillée.  
>- <em>Pourquoi Eddy chéri ? Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ?<em> lui souris-je.  
>- <em>Non, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer<em>, souffla-t-il, fébrile.

En effet, nous étions allongés sur son lit, et j'avais pris toutes sortes de positions qui le rendait à chaque fois plus mal à l'aise que lors de la précédente. Cela me faisait rire intérieurement, car Edward n'osait pas clairement me repousser, mais il semblait loin d'être ravi de mes réactions. Je soupirai, faussement triste, et allai m'installer sur l'une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau. Il vint s'installer à côté de moi en quelques secondes, puis fis mine de réfléchir.

- _Tu sais, Alice était très déçue que tu ne sois pas venu hier soir._  
><em>- Je... J'avais des choses à faire...<em>  
><em>- Ah... Je suppose que tu étais occupé avec Stanley. Alors pourquoi tu ne viendrai pas chez moi ce soir ?<em> dis-je tout sourire.  
>- <em>Et bien... C'est-à-dire que je suis pris aussi ce soir... Tu comprends, avec ma mère, tout ça...<em>  
><em>- Ta mère est très gentille, et elle semble m'apprécier, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera !<em>

En effet, sa mère avait semblé ravie qu'Edward lui ramène une jeune fille à présenter. Apparemment, si son fils avait eu autant de filles dans son lit, ce n'avait jamais été chez lui. Je m'étais tout de suite bien entendu avec Madame Masen, qui m'avait même proposé de rester pour le dîner. Au plus grand désespoir d'Edward, j'avais accepté, ravie de rencontrer ma nouvelle belle-mère. Un éclat avait brillé dans l'oeil de celle-ci à la prononciation du mot, et Edward avait grogné.

- _Ecoute Bella, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu rentres chez toi. Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ?_ me supplia-t-il presque.  
>- <em>Mais Edward ! Il n'est que dix heures du soir ! <em>  
><em>- Justement... Tes parents vont s'inquiéter.<em>

Je fis non de la tête.

- _Je suis sensée dormir chez Alice ce soir_, soutins-je.  
>- <em>Bien. Alors je vais te ramener jusqu'à chez Alice. Ce n'est pas prudent que tu marches à cette heure dehors.<em>  
><em>- Oh, tu t'inquiètes ?<em> demandai-je "ravie".

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me prit par le bras pour m'emmener en bas. Il avait emmené mon sac à dos sur son épaule, et je fis au revoir de la main à sa mère tandis qu'il me jeta presque sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Il s'installa à côté de moi sans me jeter un regard et démarra sa voiture. Ou plutôt essayait-il de la démarrer. Car celle-ci faisait des bruits étranges. Edward essaya de couper le contact puis de redémarrer. Sans succès. Soudain, la réalité me traversa l'esprit.

Si sa voiture ne démarrait pas, Edward n'allait pas pouvoir me ramener chez moi. Il était peut-être idiot, mais pas au point de me laisser repartir seule à pied. Le coin n'était pas très fréquenté, et même s'il ne se passait jamais rien en général, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Edward en était conscient, voilà pourquoi il s'efforçait, en vain, de faire démarrer sa volvo. Celle-ci cracha puis ne fit plus aucun bruit.

Je m'y connaissais peu en voiture, mais j'étais quasiment certaine qu'il allait devoir payer une fortune pour la faire réparer. J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder mon calme, car je sentais que j'étais prête à éclater de rire. Le conducteur s'énerva sur son volant, puis prit sa tête entre ses mains. Voilà qui signifiait sa capitulation. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Je sentais que pour Edward Masen, la nuit allait être très longue.

Il sortit de la voiture, dépité, et m'ouvrit la portière. Lorsque je sortis, je vis une expression étrange sur son visage. Comme s'il... souffrait. J'arquai un sourcil, en quête d'une réponse, mais il reprit trop vite contenance pour que je puisse comprendre quoique ce soit. Il me prit de nouveau par le bras, mais cette fois, il paraissait moins violent. Il expliqua la situation à sa mère, qui accepta que je reste dormir pour la nuit.

Malheureusement pour Edward, qui avait très peu de chance ces derniers temps, la seule chambre en dehors de celle des deux habitants était occupée par tous les meubles qui appartenaient autrefois au père d'Edward. Il fut alors contraint de m'inviter à dormir dans sa chambre, refusant toutefois de dormir dans le même lit que moi. Il ne m'adressa plus la parole de la soirée, et décida de dormir à même le sol, un plaid posé sur lui.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas été tendre avec lui. Je lui demandai sans cesse s'il était sûr de ne pas vouloir être réchauffé par autre chose que sa couverture, mais il se contenta de grogner un vague "non merci" avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens. Je n'avais pas arrêté une seule seconde de le taquiner durant toute la soirée, lui imposant des "Eddy chéri, tu me fais la tête ?" à longueur de temps. Evidemment, il ne répondait jamais à cette phrase, faisant semblant de dormir.

Je fermai les yeux vers trois heures du matin, pour m'éveiller à neuf heures trente le lendemain. A cause de la voiture d'Edward, nous n'avions pas pu aller en cours, et n'ayant pas emmené mon téléphone portable avec moi, je n'avais pas pu joindre mes amis pour les prévenir. Mais ils se doutaient certainement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, car ni Edward, ni moi n'étions apparus le matin alors que nous étions ensemble la veille.

Je me levai habilement du lit de mon "cher et tendre" et entreprit de le faire avant de réveiller l'ours qui dormait au pied du lit. Il semblait avoir très mal dormi, et je pouffai, ravie d'obtenir l'effet escompté. Jamais je n'en avais demandé autant, mais il semblait que le destin jouait en ma faveur. Après avoir fini de faire le lit, je m'accroupis auprès d'Edward et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Cela m'écœurait, mais sa réaction me fit éclater de rire.

Il sursauta et s'éloigna à un mètre de moi.

- _Isabella ? Qu'est-ce que..._  
><em>- Bien dormi Eddy chéri ?<em> demandai-je en battant des cils.  
>- <em>Nous devons parler,<em> dit-il sévèrement.

J'affichai une mine étonnée lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit, me regardant, perdu.

- _Ecoute, je crois que tu n'as pas bien dû comprendre... Nous ne sommes pas ensemble... C'était juste... une nuit... C'est tout..._ souffla-t-il.  
>- <em>Mais... Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que c'est purement sexuel entre nous ?<em> m'exclamai-je.  
>- <em>Voilà...<em> répliqua mon interlocuteur, honteux.

Je m'asseyais auprès de lui, et passai un bras autour de ses épaules.

- _Ce n'est pas grave Edward, je comprends. Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air n'a jamais tué __personne au contraire. Et il se trouve qu'une relation sexuelle entre nous me convient parfaitement. Je veux dire, les bisous tout ça, c'est pour les fleurs bleues. Moi je veux de l'action. Et tu es un très bon coup,_ soupirai-je faussement rêveuse.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- _Mais enfin Bella, je ne veux rien de tout ça !_ s'offusqua-t-il.

Je pris une mine indignée, et tournai la tête. J'avais toujours été une excellente actrice, au point où des larmes perlaient à mes yeux. Bon, d'accord. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas tout à fait de la comédie. Je jouai peut-être mon rôle à la perfection, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être dégoûtée par le petit jeu qu'il m'avait fait le week end précédent. C'était un garçon que j'avais du mal à cerner, et que j'avais plus envie de détruire qu'autre chose désormais.

Certes, il était plutôt pas mal. Il était sympathique quand il le désirait - c'est-à-dire une fois par an. Mais son air suffisant était bien loin de me convenir, et je voulais lui donner une leçon dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Son arrogance allait au-delà de tout, et il était hors de question que je le laisse briser le coeur de toute les filles qu'il croisait, moi incluse. Edward Masen était un macho et il était temps que cela cesse.

- _Edward Masen, tu me blesses profondément ! Tu n'imagines pas à quelle point j'étais folle de toi ! J'étais prête à tout pour toi et tu as brisé mon coeur fragile ! Tu sais que je suis malade et qu'il ne faut pas me brusquer, et tu me jettes comme une vulgaire chaussette !_ pleurnichai-je.

Son visage se tendis, et il s'approcha de moi.

- _Je ne veux pas te blesser tu sais, c'est juste que je n'éprouve rien pour toi. Je croyais que c'était clair depuis le début_, tenta-t-il.

Quel salaud ! Il essayait de se faire passer pour innocent alors qu'il était clairement le coupable de l'affaire. Je décidai alors de changer de tactique.

- _Ecoute, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais puisque nous sommes voués à être ensemble pour le reste de la journée, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ?_  
>- <em>Je ne crois pas que...<em> balbutia-t-il.  
>- <em>S'il-te-plait,<em> le suppliai-je.

Il hocha la tête en signe de négation, et alla s'installer sur le bureau. Je soupirai, puis allai m'installer à côté de lui. Si je ne pouvais pas encore le torturer par le sexe, j'allai le faire par la biologie. C'était un début fade et peu intéressant, mais un début tout de même. Une heure plus tard, il se creusait toujours la tête sur le même problème. Soudain, j'enlevai ma veste, prétextant avoir trop chaud. Cela ne posa aucun problème à Edward, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à demi-nue devant lui.

- _Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ s'exclama Edward tandis que je me mettais à califourchon sur lui.  
>- <em>Ca ne se voit pas ?<em> lui demandai-je aguicheuse.  
>- <em>Je t'en supplie, Bella...<em>  
>- <em>J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant, tout de suite.<em>

Je vis un éclat étrange passer dans ses yeux, puis, sans que je m'y attende, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un élan d'envie. Il ne me fallait que cela pour que mon plan fonctionne. Il était en train de tomber dans le panneau, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ne me connaissait-il donc pas pour croire que j'étais naïve à ce point ? Lui comme moi savions que je le détestais au plus haut point.

Il détacha mon soutient gorge en quelques secondes, et me porta jusqu'à son lit. Il continuait toujours à déposer une myriade de baisers dans mon cou lorsqu'il m'allongea sur le lit. Il enleva habilement son sweet, ainsi que son jean, et alla fouiller dans ses tiroirs, sûrement en quête d'un préservatif. Je dus me concentrer pour éviter de craquer. Certes, avoir des rapports sexuels avec Edward Masen était loin d'être une torture, il fallait en convenir.

Cependant, je n'oubliai pas la personne qu'il était. Et que ce n'était pas de l'amour qui nous unissait, mais plutôt de la haine réciproque. Pourtant, je sentais qu'il me faisait vibrer. Je sentais un lien fort se tisser entre lui et moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce le nom de cette union si étrange. Je ne savais pas non plus si j'avais véritablement envie de le savoir. Nous étions jeunes, et nous étions sûrs de nous.

Nous étions sûrs chacun de notre côté de berner l'autre. En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, nous étions obsédés l'un par l'autre, il nous était tout bonnement impossible de ne pas penser à ce que pensait ou ressentait l'autre. Pourtant, la seule manière dont nous étions capables de nous entendre était sur le fait de nous rendre mutuellement la vie impossible. C'était étrange, mais cela nous convenait.

Il enleva le string que je portais et se déshabilla entièrement. Il semblait pressé, avide de mon corps. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de celui-ci, et semblait pris d'une fièvre incontrôlable. Il vint sur moi, et commença à me prendre sauvagement. Je ne pouvais nier qu'il était vraiment un bon coup. Je m'accrochai à son cou, le mordillant dans le cou, sur les épaules, le griffant dans le dos, sur les homoplates.

Il poussa en moi et je ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Cela sembla l'encourager car il recommença, et cette fois, il m'accompagna. Il me faisait frémir à chaque coup de rein, et je l'incitai à y aller plus fort, plus vite à chaque fois. Il m'agrippa les cheveux et je criai, ébahie par cette sensation qui m'était encore inconnue. Il me procurait un plaisir indescriptible. Je l'embrassai fougueusement, titillant sa langue de la mienne, cherchant avidement à lui faire sentir cette jouissance extrême.

Il gémit de nouveau, et je le crus au supplice. Il devint plus violent, accélérant la cadence, soudainement pressé de finir son oeuvre. J'explosai enfin, et ses cris se mêlèrent aux miens quelques secondes plus tard. Il se laissa choir sur moi, nos respirations encore très irrégulières par nos ébats précédents. Je souris quand il se ressaisit et se rhabilla en vitesse. Il pinça les lèvres, et me regarda dans les yeux.

- _Je vais te ramener chez toi Isabella. Il fait assez clair pour que nous marchions,_ dit-il d'une voix cassante.

Certes, j'avais gagné la bataille. Mais j'étais loin d'avoir gagné la guerre. Qui de l'un ou de l'autre allait remporter la partie ?


	14. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre

- _Bella, or ou argent ?_ me demanda Alice en sortant de la salle de bain.  
>- <em>Hum ?<em> demandai-je distraitement.  
>- <em>Les boucles d'oreilles voyons ! Or ou argent ?<em> répéta-t-elle.  
>- <em>Argent, j'ai toujours préféré l'argent,<em> répondis-je en pointant les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait dans la main droite.

Mon amie les accrocha à ses oreilles et se contempla dans le miroir. Elle afficha une mine satisfaite avant de s'enfuir en courant par la porte de notre nouvel appartement. En effet, nous avions tous obtenu notre diplôme et avions bien profité de nos vacances d'été. Rosalie et Emmett avaient emménagés ensemble, tandis que Jasper habitait dans un petit appartement à proximité du notre. Alice avait pris la décision d'emménager avec moi, afin de m'éviter d'être seule.

Ce n'était évidemment pas la seule raison puisqu'à cause d'une erreur de dossiers, Jasper avait été affublé d'un colocataire du nom d'Eric. En attendant que l'erreur soit réparée, Alice m'avait accompagnée dans mon déménagement, et s'était occupée de la décoration de mon nouvel intérieur, que nous partagions pour le moment. Celui-ci était assez grand, comportant deux chambres ainsi qu'une grande salle de bain remise à neuve peu de temps avant notre arrivée.

Esmé nous avait donné un coup de main pour la remise à neuf de l'appartement, si bien qu'il semblait avoir été construit la veille. Le salon était très accueillant, chaleureux, avec des couleurs chaudes qui mettait tout de suite à l'aise quiconque entrait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de télévision, puisque ce n'était pas mon dada, mais une immense chaîne hifi jonchait le sol en face du canapé en cuir blanc.

La cuisine, elle était totalement équipée, et des objets dernier cri s'il-vous-plait - un caprice de notre chère Alice évidemment ! - allait plutôt vers les teintes noires et grises. Elle était splendide et c'était un véritable plaisir de cuisiner dans cette pièce - qui d'ailleurs était la pièce préférée d'Emmett. La salle de bain, faite entièrement de carrelages de différentes teintes de bleus, était elle aussi très jolie, et ornée de tas de miroirs qui feraient rougir n'importe quel individu non arrogant.

Cela me ramena aussitôt à une scène qui s'était déroulée quelques mois plus tôt, quelques jours seulement après la seconde nuit passée en la compagnie d'Edward. Nous étions alors encore au lycée, et il venait juste de rompre avec Jessica. Le bruit courrait qu'Edward l'avait quittée pour moi, mais bien sûr, je n'en avait pas cru un traître mot. C'est lorsque je vis Edward arriver vers moi que je fus totalement déstabilisée par son comportement.

_" - Bella chérie, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? demanda Edward en m'embrassant._

_Choquée, je me retournai vers mes amis qui ne comprenaient pas plus que moi la situation. Edward m'avait alors prise dans ses bras et avait payé mon repas à la cafétéria. Je fus estomaquée de le voir discuter gaiement avec mes amis, méfiants de son attitude plus qu'étrange en ce mardi après-midi. Il ne cessa de faire des blagues et de rire à celles d'Emmett, qui ne lui accorda pas même un regard._

_- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard en biologie, s'excusa Edward auprès de mes amis en me prenant la main._  
><em>- A tout à l'heure ! lançai-je à toute la bande en leur jetant un regard affolé.<em>

_Edward s'installa à sa place habituelle tandis que je m'asseyais à son côté, complétement tétanisée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Moi qui croyais contrôler la situation __depuis une semaine déjà, voilà qu'il me tenait totalement à sa merci. Je n'avais pas envie de réagir comme lui, mais comment faire pour ne pas m'humilier devant tout le monde ? J'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucune issue, et je restai figée pendant plusieurs minutes à réfléchir à une échappatoire._

_C'est alors que j'eus une idée._

_- Monsieur, me serait-il possible d'aller à l'infirmerie, je ne me sens pas bien ? demandai-je au professeur._  
><em>- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier.<em>  
><em>- Je crois que je ferai mieux de l'accompagner, on ne sait jamais, proposa Edward.<em>

_Et voilà. Les dés étaient lancés, et le cauchemar commençait. "_

J'allai démarrer ma chaîne hifi et la musique Fall To Pieces d'Avril Lavigne résonna dans toute la pièce. Je me jetai dans le canapé, en proie aux larmes.

_" Pourquoi Edward réagissait-il de la sorte ? N'était-il pas sensé être sous mon emprise plutôt que l'inverse ? Ce n'était pas à moi d'être totalement apeurée par ses actes et ses réactions. Nous étions allongés sur le lit d'Edward, et ce fut lui cette fois qui s'approchait sans arrêt de moi. Il jouait avec le feu, et j'essayai tant bien que mal de garder mes distances avec lui. Pourtant, comme par hasard, sa main frôla la mienne, sa peau touchait sensuellement ma peau._

_- Je n'ai pas très envie de travailler aujourd'hui, me dit-il à quelques centimètres à peine de mon oreilles._

_J'eus un frisson et je ris nerveusement._

_- Ce n'est pas sérieux Edward, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail. Tu dois obtenir ton diplôme si tu souhaites être accepté dans une université, tentai-je de le raisonner._  
><em>- Bien sûr que si, tu es une excellente professeur, susurra-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.<em>  
><em>- Sauf lorsque tu me déconcentres, souris-je.<em>

_En effet, si je voulais tenir tête à Edward, il valait mieux continuer à jouer plutôt que de le repousser comme j'en mourrai d'envie à l'instant présent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne, je voulais le remettre à sa place. Du moins, mon cerveau le voulait-il. Je remarquai avec horreur qu'il en était autrement de mon corps. Avec stupeur, je me vis le laisser m'embrasser, et même lui rendre son baiser. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais c'était..._

_**Flippant !**__ s'exclama Miss C. Sa peau était douce, ses mains caressaient tendrement mon corps, mais ses lèvres étaient avides des miennes. Je savais ce qu'il voulait de moi, et le pire était que j'allai le lui donner. "_

Mon visage s'inonda de larmes à la pensée de cette fin d'année au lycée. Charlie avait eu beaucoup de mal à me laisser partir à Seattle, mais mes amis lui avaient tous promis de prendre soin de moi. Clémence avait désormais six mois, et elle me manquait énormément. Alice revint en trombe dans la pièce, et me jeta un regard inquiet. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, essoufflée. Elle avait sûrement dû courir.

- _Bella, tu sais, Jasper aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes... Tu lui manques... Tu nous manques à __tous..._ lança-t-elle tristement.  
>- <em>Vous aussi. Et tu sais que j'adore Jasper. Que je vous adore tous. Mais... Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir aujourd'hui, tu comprends ?<em> répondis-je en essayant vainement de cacher mes larmes.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, et respira profondément.

- _Bella, oublie-le. Je t'en supplie. Oublie Edward._  
>- <em>J'aimerais Alice, mais... Je n'y arrive pas...<em> soufflai-je dépitée.  
>- <em>Alors viens. Sors au moins. S'il-te-plait. Jasper s'inquiète vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à avoir une discussion avec lui sans qu'il ne demande de tes nouvelles, et ca me rend très jalouse, et je serais obligée de t'assassiner,<em> essaya-t-elle de me charrier en souriant.

Elle me prit la main et la chaleur de sa peau me fit pleurer derechef. Elle grogna, sûrement contre Edward une fois de plus. Il fallait avouer que désormais, avec ce qui s'était passé lors de la remise des diplômes, plus aucun membre de ma famille ni de mes amis ne l'appréciaient. Au contraire, ils n'avaient cessés de le dénigrer et de l'insulter. Heureusement, l'année était terminée, et Edward était partie dans une université en Alaska. Loin de moi.

Alice se leva soudain, et se hâta d'aller dans ma chambre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle fabriquait, et il fallait avouer que je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire. Tout me passait au dessus depuis la fin de l'année. J'avais passé mes vacances à me morfondre dans mon lit, puis dans le canapé de l'appartement depuis que j'avais emménagé dans celui-ci. Je n'avais pas revu Jasper depuis un mois. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, je lui avais demandé de me laisser du temps.

_" J'étais en train de déballer les cartons de déménagement, tandis qu'Alice était partie faire un peu de shopping. J'entrepris de commencer par le salon, car c'était véritablement le coeur de l'appartement. Il était chaleureux, agréable, et je m'y sentais bien. Voilà la pièce où j'allai pleurer ma bêtise désormais. Le salon. Voilà qui serait mon coin à moi. Comme l'était ma chambre lorsque j'habitai encore à Forks. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

_- Jasper ! m'exclamai-je en ouvrant celle-ci._

_Je le serrai dans mes bras, et un sourire se peint sur son visage. Il se fana bien vite lorsqu'il vit mes yeux rougis._

_- Bella, ne me dis pas que c'est encore Edward ? Il a fait quelque chose ? dit-il en serrant les poings._

_Jasper et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers mois, il était devenu comme un grand frère protecteur. Entre lui et Alice, c'était le grand amour, et puisqu'Alice m'adorait et qu'elle voulait mon bien-être, elle avait demandé à Jasper de prendre soin de moi lorsqu'elle serait à ses cours de stylisme. Elle était rarement à l'appartement ces derniers temps, trop occupée à préparer son concours d'entrée à l'université la plus réputée en stylisme._

_- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que quand j'y repense, je suis folle de rage et de tristesse, dis-je en pleurant._

_J'allai m'installer dans le canapé, essayant sans succès de sécher mes larmes. Jasper me prit dans ses bras, et je me laissai aller, trop désespérée pour tenter de me comporter comme une femme digne et fière. J'avais perdu toute fierté, Edward me l'avait totalement enlevée. Comme tout le reste. Il tapota mon épaule et m'embrassa sur le front. C'était quelqu'un d'adorable, et il était beaucoup plus ouvert désormais avec moi._

_- Sincèrement, tu devrais passer à autre chose, il ne te mérite pas, dit-il sévèrement._  
><em>- Tu as probablement raison, mais...<em>  
><em>- Pas de mais Bella, dit-il en posant une main sur la mienne.<em>

_Je soupirai._

_- Je ne suis pas prête, vraiment. J'aimerais l'être crois-moi. Mais je pense que rester confinée dans cet appartement est ce qu'il me faut pour l'instant. Je reviendrai vous voir lorsque je serais prête. S'il-te-plait, donne-moi un peu de temps, plaidai-je._  
><em>- Très bien, si tu penses que c'est juste, alors je ne peux te forcer, soupira-t-il tristement.<em>  
><em>- Merci.<em>

_Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, et il me sourit. Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. "_

Alice revint vers moi en me montrant deux robes. Une était rouge, l'autre était bleue. Je la regardai, abasourdie, tandis qu'elle le déposai sur le canapé. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des escarpins assortis à chacune des robes, ainsi qu'un collier de perle - sublime il fallait l'avouer - et des boucles d'oreilles. Elle s'accroupit en face de moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- _Bella, ca te fera du bien de sortir, crois-moi. Tu en as besoin. Je t'ai laissé du temps. Maintenant, bouge-toi._  
><em>- La bleue<em>, concédai-je en souriant.

Son sourire fut tellement éblouissant que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Oui, elle avait probablement raison. Il était temps pour moi de sortir et d'oublier ce que m'avait fait subir Edward Masen. Je pris la robe bleue et les escarpins, et entrai dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'Alice envoyait un texto à nos amis pour les prévenir. En me préparant, je repensai à cette soirée de remise des diplômes. Celle qui m'avait tant fait souffrir.

_" C'était quoi, la vingtième nuit que je passai avec Edward ? Pourtant, j'avais comme l'impression que notre relation avait évoluée. Il était plus doux, plus agréable, et traînait même avec mes amis, riant de bon coeur à toutes les blagues d'Emmett. Il commençait même à s'entendre avec Jasper, et se comportait avec moi comme un petit ami au lycée. Je l'avais laissé faire, curieuse de savoir jusqu'où il irait. Il se leva du lit et m'embrassa sur le front._

_- Nous allons être en retard à la remise des diplômes, sourit-il lorsqu'il vit que je me rendormai._  
><em>- Flemme ! protestai-je.<em>  
><em>- Allez, marmotte, réveille-toi.<em>

_Je soupirai, et posai les deux jambes en dehors du lit. Puis, je le regardai droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'il s'habillai._

_- Edward, j'ai besoin de te poser une question, demandai-je fébrilement._  
><em>- Je t'écoute.<em>  
><em>- Est-ce que l'on est... enfin tu vois ?<em>

_Il arqua un sourcil et je soupirai._

_- Laisse tomber, fis-je en me levant à mon tour du lit._

_J'allai dans la salle de bain me préparer, et enfilai ma robe de remise des diplômes. Edward me __complimenta et nous dîmes bonne soirée à sa mère en descendant les escaliers. Celle-ci nous souhaita de nous amuser, et nous entrâmes dans la voiture. Sur le chemin, Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse, et je lui souris, heureuse. Ce n'était plus un jeu entre nous, j'en étais maintenant certaine. Cette fois, ça n'avait pas duré une soirée, mais des semaines entières._

_Personne ne pouvait mentir aussi longtemps, avais-je songé en souriant. Il coupa le contact lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, et m'embrassa sur ses lèvres. Il m'ouvrit la portière, et me prit par la main. La soirée était déjà bien entamée, et j'avais déjà bien bu lorsque je vis une femme à la chevelure blonde s'avancer dans la salle. Je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention, pourtant je sentais déjà que quelque chose clochait._

_Lorsque je vis le regard d'Edward, je compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas net. Celle-ci s'avança vers nous, et nous lança un regard éloquent. Elle nous complimenta sur nos tenues respectives et nous dit même que nous formions un très joli couple. J'avais rougi et l'avait remerciée avant de demander à Jasper de venir - car je devais donner à celui-ci le nom des personnes qui n'étaient pas invitées puisqu'il était vigile lors de cette soirée._

_- Bonsoir mademoiselle, dit poliment Jasper._  
><em>- Bonsoir, répondit la blonde. Je m'appelle Irina.<em>  
><em>- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis vigile, et j'aimerais avoir la confirmation de votre invitation ici. Vous êtes avec ? demanda mon ami.<em>  
><em>- Edward bien sûr ! fit la blonde en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.<em>

_J'écarquillai les yeux, figée d'horreur. Jasper me regarda, interloqué._

_- Vous êtes un membre de sa famille ? demandai-je suspicieuse._  
><em>- Bien sûr que non, sa fiancée ! s'exclama celle-ci en montrant le solitaire qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche.<em>

_Je me reculai, horrifiée, tandis qu'Edward me regardait bêtement. Je le pris par le bras, et l'emmenai dans un coin de la salle, afin d'avoir des explications._

_- Ta fiancée ? Tu es fiancé ? Et moi ! m'exclamai-je en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras._

_Il me regarda, et pinça les lèvres._

_- Je croyais que tu étais partageuse ! s'écria-t-il, couvrant le bruit de la musique alentour._

_J'ouvris et refermai la bouche à plusieurs reprises, avant de fondre en larmes._

_- Espèce d'idiot, je n'en pensais pas un traître mot ! Je veux quelqu'un de fidèle ! pleurnichai-je._  
><em>- Je suis désolé, c'est toi qui m'avait dit que...<em>  
><em>- Alors les amoureux, on fait la fête ? dit Irina enjouée.<em>

_Je quittai la salle en larmes. J'appelai un taxi qui passait dans le coin et lui demandai de me ramener chez moi. Décidemment, Edward Masen resterait toujours un idiot. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que j'étais sérieuse lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je n'étais pas jalouse et que je partageai ? Je payai le taxi qui me déposa devant chez moi, et montai quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je ne réussi à m'endormir qu'au petit matin, les yeux bouffis. "_

Je sortis de la salle de bain, arborant fièrement toutes les breloques qu'Alice m'avait donné. Mon sourire était encore faible, et je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à sauter de joie aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais pas le droit de me morfondre pendant qu'Edward jouait les jeunes mariés avec sa blondasse. Alice passa un bras autour du mien, et en souriant, nous passâmes la porte d'entrée. Jasper était devant, et je lui sautai dans les bras. Comme il était bon de changer d'air.


	15. Apprendre à t'oublier

- _Et là, je vous promets, Emmett l'a attrapé par le col de son sweet, et il l'a collé contre le mur en disant que j'étais sa femme !_ s'écria Rosalie en éclatant de rire.

Tout le monde ria à son tour, tandis qu'Emmett ronchonnait.

- _N'importe qui aurait réagi comme moi, il l'avait mérité !_ grogna le mari de ma meilleure amie.  
>- <em>De là à lui coller un oeil au beurre noir simplement parce qu'il m'avait demandé l'heure !<em> pouffa Rosalie.  
>- <em>Il te draguait !<em> s'exclama Emmett.

Elle l'embrassa, et il se calma immédiatement, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Nous rîmes de plus belle, et Jasper proposa d'aller chercher les boissons. En effet, nous nous étions arrêtés à la terrasse d'un café en plein centre ville de Seattle. C'était ma seconde sortie avec mes amis, et je ne me sentais toujours pas à l'aise. Bien sûr, je ris aux blagues d'Emmett, et je parlai de fringues avec Rose et Alice, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Je proposai alors à Jasper de l'accompagner, et celui-ci accepta, ravi d'avoir de l'aide pour porter les cinq verres. Je ne doutais absolument pas qu'il puisse s'en sortir, mais j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il était devenu un confident, un ami très important pour moi. Certes, j'adorai Emmett, c'était quelqu'un de superbe, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux comme Jasper pour remonter la pente.

De plus, maintenant qu'Emmett était marié à Rosalie, il passait moins de temps en notre compagnie, et puisqu'Alice travaillait dur, je me retrouvai souvent seule avec Jasper. Du moins, l'avais-je été jusqu'à lui demander de ne plus venir. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain ou d'ambigüe entre nous, il était plus comme un frère pour moi, un peu comme un Seth un peu plus souvent présent. De plus, Alice n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Au contraire, cela la rassurait que j'ai un peu de compagnie lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, car elle refusait que je me laisse aller simplement parce que j'avais une peine de coeur. Elle était quelqu'un de très compréhensive pour une petite tornade brune d'un mètre soixante. Elle avait un coeur énorme et pensait toujours au bien-être de tout le monde. Elle était douce et attentionnée, une meilleure amie extraordinaire, tout simplement.

Elle avait beau être exaspérante (puisqu'elle avait un pouvoir de persuasion presque irréel), elle n'en était pas moins très douée dans les affaires, et s'occupait de toute la famille à merveille. C'était elle qui organisait nos repas, nos fêtes, ainsi que nos tenues vestimentaires. Une vraie petite maman, à l'exception du fait que c'était moi qui faisait les repas ainsi que le ménage. Je lui devais bien cela, après le dur travail qu'elle fournissait chaque jour.

- _Alice n'est pas trop collante ?_ me demanda Jasper en souriant.  
>- <em>Tu sais, depuis toutes ces années où je la côtoie, elle n'a jamais changée, alors je suppose que l'on s'y fait,<em> répondis-je.  
>- <em>Bella, je suis vraiment très heureux que tu décides de te joindre à nous de nouveau. Je sais que tu traverses une période difficile, mais je suis ravi de voir que tu souhaites t'en sortir,<em> dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.  
>- <em>Merci Jazz. Tu sais, c'est encore très dur, mais vous me manquiez terriblement. Rosalie et Emmett sont de plus en plus rarement avec nous, alors je ne veux pas vous faire faux bond moi aussi. Je ne veux pas voir notre bande dissoute,<em> soupirai-je tristement.

Il me regarda, triste à son tour.

- _C'est sûr que c'est loin d'être le lycée, mais j'habite juste à côté de chez toi. Si tu as besoin surtout n'hésite pas._  
>- <em>C'est très gentil de ta part Jasper, j'apprécie vraiment. Et je pense que tu as raison. Je dois recommencer à vivre. Alors si tu veux venir à l'appartement, tu es le bienvenu.<em>  
><em>- Et bien, c'est-à-dire qu'avec ce colocataire, je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans mon appartement. Alors si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à avoir un peu de compagnie...<em> suggéra-t-il.

Je lui souris. Ainsi Jasper allait venir passer la plupart de ses journées dans notre appartement ? Ce n'était pas de refus. De plus, cela lui permettrait de voir Alice plus souvent. Il m'embrassa sur la joue pour me remercier, et commanda les boissons. Il s'installa sur un tabouret du bar, en attendant que nous soyons servis, et je m'installai à côté de lui, soucieuse. Certes, je n'avais envie d'avoir personne dans ma vie, c'était certain.

Mais n'allai-je pas me sentir de trop dans l'appartement lorsque Jasper et Alice seraient ensemble ? A la réflexion, cette idée était stupide. Alice était peu souvent là, et ils n'étaient pas du genre à me laisser seule. Je réfléchissais tellement ces derniers temps qu'il m'arrivait fréquemment d'avoir la migraine. Jasper me regarda, inquiet, je lui souris afin de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Le serveur vint nous donner nos boissons, et nous retournâmes à notre table.

- _Que dirais-tu d'un peu de shopping demain après-midi ?_ proposai-je à Alice.

Je savais que Rosalie était trop prise par ses cours. De plus, Emmett et elle avaient pris la décision d'avoir un enfant, ce qui réduisait leur temps "libre". Ma meilleure amie écarquilla les yeux, et afficha une moue triste. Pourtant, j'avais un besoin irrémédiable de refaire ma garde robe, car j'avais perdu quelques kilos ces derniers mois et je ne rentrai plus dans mes vêtements. Le 38 ne m'allait plus, et je n'avais pas de vêtements de la taille 36 (N/A : ne rêve-t-on toutes pas de rentrer dans une taille 36 ? :$).

- _Je suis navrée Bella, mais j'ai cours demain... Mais Jasper pourra t'accompagner !_ proposa-t-elle.  
>- <em>Ca ne me pose aucun problème<em>, poursuivit Jasper, _mes cours ne commencent pas avant la semaine prochaine, tout comme toi_, me sourit-il.

Jasper n'était pas Alice, mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je ne cherchai pas tout à fait un avis en question de vêtements - quoique j'étais certaine qu'en fréquentant Alice, Jasper devait maintenant avoir assez bon goût au niveau des vêtements - mais plutôt d'une personne à qui me confier. Et puis, à la réflexion, Jasper allait intégrer la même université que moi, c'était donc l'ami que j'allai le plus côtoyer pour un bout de temps.

- _Parfait, alors marché conclut !_ cédai-je.  
>- <em>Nous devrions rentrer, j'ai un cours ce soir et j'aimerais manger avant de partir. Bella, tu veux bien me préparer ton fameux gratin dauphinois ?<em> me supplia-t-elle presque.

Je ne pus retenir un rire franc. Cela me faisait du bien de sortir de ma torpeur habituelle.

- _Bien sûr ! Qu'en dis-tu Jasper ?_ demandai-je au concerné.  
>- <em>Quoi ?<em>  
>- <em>Et bien, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu pourras me voir te faire un défilé avant que je te fasse un bon petit plat ?<em> riai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

- _Alors là, j'approuve totalement ! Et puis, je n'aime pas trop cuisiner,_ avoua-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Emmett me regarda, dépité.

- _Quoi ?_ lui demandai-je en riant.  
>- <em>Et moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un de tes fameux plats ?<em> pleurnicha Emmett.

Rosalie lui donna une frappe sur l'épaule.

- _Dis que je cuisine comme Charlie !_ s'indigna-t-elle.

La référence à la cuisine de mon père me fit pouffer. Il était vrai qu'il ne valait mieux pas se trouver dans la même pièce que Charlie lorsqu'il cuisinait. C'était un spectacle affreux.

- _Non, bien sûr que non ma chérie, c'est juste que Bella cuisine mieux que toi, c'est tout. C'est un peu comme une seconde mère pour moi, tu comprends ?_ s'excusa son mari.

Mauvaise réponse. Très mauvaise. Rosalie ronchonna tandis qu'Emmett lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Encore une mauvaise idée de sa part. Emmett ne savait-il donc pas qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à la chevelure blonde de ma meilleure amie ? (N/A : aïe, ca va chauffer pour ton matricule Emm' niark niark :$) Celle-ci s'énerva contre lui, et nos deux amis partirent, l'un essayant de s'excuser auprès de l'autre et l'autre s'énerva de plus belle. Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en sirotant mon cocktail de fruits.

Je connaissais Rosalie depuis le berceau, et je savais que c'était une jeune femme formidable. D'apparence froide, elle cachait une personnalité très douce et maternelle. Elle tenait beaucoup à sa vie de famille, voilà pourquoi elle voulait déjà fonder une famille avec Emmett. Elle espérait avoir une fille, blonde aux yeux bleus, tout comme elle. En effet, mon amie était élancée, et avait la taille mannequin. Toute fille saine d'esprit mourrait d'envie de lui ressembler.

J'étais, au contraire, brune aux yeux marrons chocolat, plus chétive. J'étais mince, certes, mais les kilos n'étaient pas bien répartis. J'avais certes une poitrine généreuse, mais des fesses trop grosses et des lèvres trop pleines. J'étais plutôt petite, ne dépassant pas les un mètre soixante-trois, ce que je détestai. Tous mes amis, à l'exception d'Alice, était grands, me dépassant d'une tête. Alice, elle, malgré sa petite taille, était très volcanique et impulsive.

C'était un véritable tourbillon, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter lorsqu'elle s'affairait à quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi ses études lui prenaient tout son temps libre. Alice voulait devenir une styliste renommée, et elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour y parvenir. Heureusement pour elle, Jasper était quelqu'un de très compréhensif, qui ne souhaitait que le bonheur de sa petite-amie, quitte à ne pas la fréquenter souvent.

Alice se leva de table et nous marchâmes tous trois jusqu'à la cité universitaire afin de rentrer à notre appartement. Jasper et Alice étaient main dans la main à côté de moi, mais cela ne me posait aucun soucis, car ils continuaient à discuter avec moi. Ce que j'aimais chez eux, c'était qu'ils ne m'occultaient pas. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, ils profitaient l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant me laisser de côté. Et j'en avais besoin plus que jamais.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la porte de notre appartement, et je sortis les clés de ma poche arrière pour ouvrir la porte. Je jetai ma veste en cuir sur le canapé et m'affalai dans celui-ci. Décidément, même s'il m'était bénéfique de sortir, rien ne valait le bon canapé, et la chaîne hifi poussée au maximum. Jasper vint s'installer à côté de moi et me lança un regard circonspect. Je m'assis correctement et soupirai. Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense ainsi.

J'avais dix-huit ans. J'avais l'âge de m'amuser, de sortir, et de fréquenter des tas de garçons.

- _Bien, puisque tu sembles te renfermer sur toi même, j'ai une idée qui te fera te sortir de cette catatonie qui te fait ressembler à un zombie,_ m'expliqua Jasper.

Je le toisai, effrayée d'avance par son idée.

- _Après manger, tu iras te préparer, et nous irons au Blue Neon_, m'intima-t-il.  
>- <em>Mais...<em> protestai-je déjà.  
>- <em>Bella, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, c'est un ordre,<em> conclut-il.

Je lui fis un demi-sourire et acceptai. Comme j'étais folle. Jasper n'était peut-être pas Emmett, mais je savais que lorsqu'il souhaitait quelque chose, il était déterminé. C'était quelqu'un qui comprenait les gens, comme s'il possédait le pouvoir de ressentir leurs émotions. Il me comprenait parfaitement, et je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à draguer des garçons dans les boîtes de nuit.

J'allai donc m'affaire à la cuisine afin de préparer le gratin dauphinois pour Alice et Jasper. Il fallait au minimum une heure de préparation, et je savais qu'Alice voulait toujours être ponctuelle lors de ses cours, je fis donc du mieux que je pouvais afin que nous mangions à l'heure. Mes amis me complimentèrent longuement sur ma cuisine, et Alice embrassa Jasper avant de prendre sa veste et de filer à son cours.

- _Alors, prête ?_ me demanda Jasper.

Je n'étais peut-être pas prête à draguer, mais j'étais infiniment prête à tirer un trait sur Edward Masen, ça, c'était certain.


	16. Jasper, mon ami, mon confident

- _Tout va bien se passer,_ tenta de me rassurer Jasper en pressant ma main.

Je tremblai un peu alors que nous venions à peine d'arriver devant la boîte de nuit fétiche de mes amis, le Blue Neon. Jasper m'avait pris la main afin de se montrer rassurant, et je lui avais souris faiblement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas participé à une vraie soirée, ou encore à une fête tout simplement. La dernière en date remontait à la remise des diplômes, et c'était une soirée que j'essayai d'effacer de ma mémoire.

Je frissonnai de nouveau à cette pensée, et Jasper me regarda intensément. Il tenta de m'apaiser en frottant son pouce sur ma main, et il y parvint en partie. J'essayai donc de me détendre et Jasper paya nos deux entrées pour que nous puissions entrer au Blue Neon. Dès que nous franchîmes les portes d'entrée, une musique tonitruante faillit me percer les tympans. Je me bouchai les oreilles et Jasper me tint par le bras afin de ne pas me perdre en route.

Nous allâmes nous installer au bar, et il commanda deux boissons dont je n'arrivai pas à découvrir le nom à cause du brouhaha ambiant. Il faisait tellement chaud que j'enlevai la petite veste que j'avais sur les épaules et la posai derrière moi, sur le dossier de mon tabouret. Jasper me sourit, et le serveur vint nous apporter nos commandes. Comme s'il me connaissait parfaitement, Jasper m'avait commandé mon breuvage fétiche : le champagne. **(N/A : faut commencer le champomy là Bella, tu deviens alcoolique !).**

Je bus une gorgée de celui-ci afin de ne pas terminer saoule. En effet, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ma prise de médicaments ces derniers temps. Les ayant négligés, j'avais peur des conséquences de l'alcool, et je décidai pour une fois de me réfréner **(N/A : notre bébé mûrit ! *larmes*)**. Je bougeai la tête au rythme de la musique et regardais autour de moi. Des tas de personnes dansaient sur la piste, se mouvant les uns contre les autres.

Je voyais des hommes se coller aux femmes, essayant sûrement de les attirer dans leur filet pour une nuit. Ce genre de comportement me révulsait au plus haut point, et je me surpris à faire la grimace. Pourtant, je vis de nombreuses filles "chauffer" les hommes, ce qui me choqua. Les hommes n'étaient-ils pas assez répugnants à eux seuls ? Les femmes devaient elles s'y mettre elles aussi ? Je baissai la tête, dépitée, et Jasper se posta devant moi.

En parfait gentleman, il me demanda si je voulais bien "lui accorder cette danse, demoiselle" et en riant, j'acceptai la main qu'il me tendait. Il m'amena jusqu'à la piste, et me fit virevolter au milieu des autres. Ceux-ci ne nous prêtèrent aucune attention, ce qui me soulagea. Je détestai être le centre de l'attention, surtout que j'étais du genre miss catastrophe **(N/A : j'avoue que pour le coup, c'est bien mon genre aussi !).**

Je voyais les gens autour de moi, tous dans leur petite bulle, dans leur petit monde, qui ne pensaient qu'à eux et à leur bonheur personnel. Comment se faisait-il que des gens étaient privilégiés ainsi alors que d'autres étaient voués à souffrir dès leur naissance ? Ce n'était pas juste, et s'il y avait un dieu en ce monde, j'étais prête à lui dire clairement ma façon de penser. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un qui avait la langue dans sa poche **(N/A : tiens, on l'avait pas remarqué !).**

Une larme roula sur ma joue, et Jasper arrêta notre danse, nous amenant dans un coin de la boîte où des fauteuils avaient été placés afin que les gens épuisés de danser puissent s'y reposer - ou y faire d'autres choses un peu moins catholiques. Il me regarda sérieusement, et poussa un soupir que je ne pus que voir à cause du bruit autour de nous. Il semblait perdu, paraissait chercher ses mots. Je baissai la tête, et chassai la traîtresse du revers de la main.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille, afin que je puisse l'entendre.

- _Tu veux en parler ?_ me demanda-t-il.

Je pinçai les lèvres, ne sachant trop quoi lui répondre. Oui, j'avais envie de me libérer de ce poids énorme qui me pesait, le fait d'avoir été dupée de la sorte m'arrachait le coeur. En même temps, cela m'était tellement douloureux que j'avais peur qu'en parler ne fasse que raviver ce moment sans pour autant me soulager. Edward Masen avait fait de moi une serpillère, une vulgaire fille bonne à jeter.

Jasper continuait toujours de me fixer, attendant vainement une réponse. Je commençai alors bêtement à sangloter, et il me prit dans ses bras, attendant que je me calme. Je le savais très compréhensif et très attentionné, il ne jugeait jamais personne. Mais voilà, j'avais honte de pleurer devant lui pour un garçon. Qui plus est pour Edward. Ce n'était pas juste. J'avais la vie devant moi, et j'étais loin d'avoir une vie solitaire.

J'avais des amis formidables, et je pouvais sortir quand bon me semblait. Je n'avais pas cours avant une semaine, et à l'université, les emplois du temps étaient convenables. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionnait pas correctement chez moi ? Fallait-il toujours que je me plaigne, simplement parce qu'un garçon avait trouvé amusant de me présenter sa fiancée le jour de la remise des diplômes ? Certainement pas.

Pourtant, malgré moi, je n'arrivai pas à me sentir heureuse. C'était comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi, comme si un trou béant s'était logé en plein milieu de ma poitrine. Je souffrais, et ça, c'était bien réel. Mes sanglots redoublèrent et Jasper me berça calmement. J'essayai de me réfréner, et y parvins au bout de quelques minutes de longues jérémiades. Je me redressai alors et présentai mes excuses à Jasper, qui me dit que ce n'était rien.

Rien ? Comment pouvait-il dire que ce n'était rien alors que j'étais en train de lui gâcher sa soirée ? A mon tour, je lui tendis la main et l'invitai à danser, et il me lança un sourire éblouissant. Cette fois, je ne prêtai plus le moindre regard aux couples qui nous entouraient, et ne pensai plus qu'à faire de cette soirée une renaissance. Jasper voulait que je m'amuse, et bien j'allai le faire pour lui, parce que je n'avais que dix-huit ans et que j'avais la vie devant moi.

Comme Alice avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé un homme tel que lui. J'aurais aimé moi aussi trouver quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif que Jasper pour faire ma vie. Son calme et sa gentillesse étaient sans pareil. A l'instar d'Alice, je savais que c'était quelqu'un de confiance, sur qui je pouvais compter pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et cela me mettait du baume au cœur. Peut-être n'avais-je pas de petit-ami, mais j'avais des amis du tonnerre.

- _Puis-je te l'emprunter ?_ demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.  
>- <em>Bien sûr !<em> répondit Jasper en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je me retournai et vis celui que j'avais le plus besoin de voir, hormis Jasper.

- _As-tu bien l'âge légal pour entrer dans ce genre de boîte ?_ le taquinai-je.  
>- <em>Si on me le demande, je dirai que je suis avec ma grande sœur,<em> ria Seth.

Il me serra dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait encore grandi. Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, et il m'avait énormément manqué. Il se détacha enfin de moi et m'entraîna vers le centre de la piste de danse. Seth n'était pas un très bon danseur, mais à l'instar d'Emmett, c'était quelqu'un avait qui il était tout bonnement impossible de s'ennuyer. Il était comme tous les frères, idiot et amusant à la fois.

Il nous raconta à Jasper et moi durant une bonne partie de la soirée - ou plutôt devais-je déjà dire de la nuit, comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà si tard ? - qu'il avait rencontré une jeune fille dans son internat qui lui plaisait beaucoup mais qui malheureusement, n'avait le droit d'entretenir des relations avec personne à cause de ses parents. Seth supposait qu'ils la battaient, et ses jointures blanchirent lorsqu'il nous en fit part.

Tout compte fait, mon cas n'était certainement pas le pire. D'après les dires de Seth, cette fille souffrait beaucoup plus que moi, alors que je me plaignais pour un garçon qui s'était moqué de moi. Qui étais-je pour ruminer ainsi alors que des gens vivaient mille fois pire ailleurs ? **(N/A : Bella en mode "j'arrête caliméro" halléluia !).** Je pris alors une résolution qui me fit peur à moi-même. J'allai me trouver un petit-ami et change totalement de vie. La Bella trouillarde de tout ce qui l'entoure n'existerait plus, laissant place à une Bella la battante **(N/A : Youpi, j'en avais marre ! :$).**

- _Alice me demande si tu n'es pas ivre morte,_ ria Jasper en me montrant le texto que venait de lui envoyer ma meilleure amie.  
>- <em>Comme si c'était mon genre<em>, m'exclamai-je faussement ahurie.  
>- <em>C'est ton genre Bella !<em> me réprimandèrent-ils tous deux en même temps.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, et Jasper me proposa de rentrer. **(N/A : oui, bon j'avoue que je suis moi aussi une alcoolique, mais pas au champagne ! moi, je préfère la vodka, le rosé, la bière... hum bref ! :$).** Après avoir fait les recommandations nécessaires à mon frère afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien - alcool, drogue et sexe sans préservatif était un monde que je voulais épargner à Seth dans une boîte de nuit - je lui dis au revoir, et sortis de la boîte, plus joyeuse qu'à l'entrée. Finalement, cette soirée n'avait pas été une catastrophe comme je me l'étais imaginée.

Je somnolai tout le long du chemin où Jasper nous raccompagnait à l'appartement, et je ne me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie que lorsqu'il dut me secouer légèrement afin de pouvoir me réveiller. Je m'étendis de tout mon long afin de réveiller mes muscles encore endoloris. La position dans laquelle je m'étais endormie n'avait pas été des plus agréables, et mon cou me faisait mal. Je tournai la tête de droite à gauche, et descendis enfin de la voiture de Jasper.

- _Je ne saurais quoi te dire Jazz, c'était vraiment une très bonne soirée_, le remerciai-je.  
>- <em>J'en suis ravi<em>, me sourit-il.

Il me laissa passer devant, en parfait gentleman, et me tint la porte lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'appartement. Quand Alice me vit, elle sauta au bras de son amoureux et lui déposa une myriade de baisers sur tout le corps **(N/A : quelle obsédée cette Alice alors ! *choquée* okay, sérieux, j'arrête, je me fais peur à moi-même là !)** et nous lança un regard satisfait. Elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans le canapé où Jasper nous rejoignit.

- _Merci Jasper de lui avoir remonté le moral ! j'ai cru que jamais nous n'y parviendrons ! Et puis, paf ! Tu me la ramènes, tout sourire, enfin ma Bella que j'aime et qui me manquait tant !_ s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle me serra contre elle et reprit.

- _Je suis désolée de ne pas être souvent là. Je sais que ça n'est pas marrant pour vous deux. Mais je suis contente que vous vous teniez compagnie mutuellement, je me sens un peu moins coupable,_ soupira-t-elle soulagée.  
>- <em>Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable chérie, tu fais ce que tu aimes, et c'est ce qui compte,<em> la rassura Jasper.

Je me tournai vers Alice, et levai les yeux au ciel.

- _Comme si nous allions t'en vouloir ! Tu es une amie et une petite amie parfaite ! Alors ne pense pas que tu nous abandonnes lorsque tu prends un peu de temps pour toi. Tu veux devenir styliste, et tu travailles dur pour y parvenir. Et nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir,_ lui souris-je.  
>- <em>Oh Bella !<em> pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et elle eut un rire nerveux. J'allai à la cuisine afin de leur servir une tasse de café, mais lorsque je revins au salon, mes amis n'étaient déjà plus là. Je souris en pensant qu'ils devaient déjà être là-haut en train de discuter ou de faire d'autres choses un peu moins catholiques. Je posai donc ma tasse de café fumante sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant le canapé, et commençai à réfléchir.

Deux options s'offraient à moi. Soit je tournai définitivement la page sur Forks et cette dernière année de ma vie plutôt mouvementée. Soit je continuai à me morfondre en repensant au passé et aux souffrances que j'avais enduré. La réponse s'imposa à moi comme une évidence. Pourtant, il m'était difficile d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais je savais que, tant pour ma santé, pour mes amis que moi-même, il fallait que je fasse un effort.

C'est ainsi que, montant la chaîne-hifi jusqu'à m'en faire exploser les tympans, je pris la décision de ne plus jamais prononcer le nom d'Edward Masen...


	17. Plus jamais comme avant

- _Dépêche-toi Bella, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être en retard pour ton premier jour à l'université, si ?_ me pressa Jasper.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, cherchant pour la millième fois de la semaine mes clés de maison. Ces derniers jours, Jasper avait dormi à l'appartement et m'avait souvent emprunté mes clés, ce qui avait fait en sorte que je ne me souvenais jamais où elles étaient et qui les avait en sa possession. Je posai mes mains sur mes poches, nerveuse à l'idée de devoir partir sans. J'entendis un tintement, et je les trouvais dans les mains de Jasper.

- _Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit hier ?_ soupira-t-il faussement agacé.

Soudain, la phrase me revint en mémoire.

- _"Jasper, pourrais-tu prendre mes clés demain, j'ai peur d'être en retard à force de les chercher"_ répétai-je en soupirant.  
>- <em>Et ne sommes-nous pas en retard ?<em> imita-t-il l'air sévère.  
>- <em>Si,<em> bougonnai-je.

Il ria.

- _Que ferais-tu sans moi Isabella Swan ?_  
><em>- Probablement serais-je déjà en cours !<em> le taquinai-je à mon tour.

Nous sortîmes en vitesse de l'appartement, et je montai dans la voiture de Jasper. Alice était déjà partie en cours depuis une bonne heure, et nous avait souhaité bon courage pour notre premier jour de rentrée. Les vitres étaient ouvertes et je pouvais sentir une légère brise me fouetter le visage. Cela me faisait un bien fou, pourtant je me sentais affreusement nerveuse. J'essayai de calmer ma respiration, profitant du beau temps que nous offrait cette journée.

- _Bella, pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ?_ me demanda Jasper alors que nous venions d'accéder au parking de l'université.  
>- <em>Je ne sais pas,<em> avouai-je. _Je crois juste que c''est parce que c'est une nouvelle vie pour moi, tout est tellement différent de notre vie à Forks..._

Il me regarda et un sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

- _Pourquoi n'appellerais-tu pas Charlie ce soir ?_ me proposa-t-il.  
>- <em>C'est une excellente idée, je pourrais avoir des nouvelles de Clémence !<em> m'exclamai-je ravie.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et allâmes regarder dans quelle classe nous nous trouvions. Avec joie, je vis mon nom inscrit juste au dessus de celui de Jasper **(N/A : j'avoue, ça n'arrive jamais dans le monde réel m'enfin :$...)** et nous nous hâtâmes d'aller à l'amphithéâtre indiqué. Les classes étaient très différentes de celles bien connues du lycée, la pièce devait comporter au moins cent cinquante élèves, à ma plus grande surprise.

Le professeur se présenta et nous fit passer nos emplois du temps. Jasper et moi ayant choisi les mêmes matières dominantes - soit Chimie magique, ainsi que Biologie cellulaire - j'étais certaine de partager la totalité de mes cours avec lui. Cela me rassurait énormément, car j'avais eu peur un instant de devoir être obligée de partager ma paillasse de travaux pratiques avec un garçon superficiel et méprisant.

J'avais un emploi du temps qui me convenait parfaitement, car il me laissait beaucoup de temps libre chaque jour, ce qui me donnait l'occasion de pouvoir faire mon jogging quotidien et de m'occuper un peu de moi. J'avais pris des résolutions pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, et rien ni personne n'allait pouvoir y changer quoique ce soit. Moi qui avais toujours pensé aux autres en premier, j'allai désormais profiter de la vie.

Le cours passa rapidement et nous avions déjà une heure et demie de temps libre. Jasper me proposa d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque de l'université pour voir s'ils avaient de bons ouvrages. Étant une passionnée de lecture, j'acquiesçais et nous filâmes à la bibliothèque universitaire. Lorsque j'entrai dans le bâtiment, je me figeai, stupéfaite. Des tas de livres jonchaient les étagères.

Mais ce n'étaient pas des magazines ou des revues de presse. C'était de véritables bouquins, qui dataient parfois de plusieurs centaines d'années. Ce devaient être des livres qui coûtaient des milliers de dollars. Jasper prit un livre au hasard, et alla s'installa sur l'un des canapés de la bibliothèque pour le feuilleter, me laissant découvrir les merveilles que comportait cette pièce qui était sans conteste ma favorite.

Je frôlai les ouvrages du bout des doigts, en évitant soigneusement de les toucher véritablement cependant afin de ne pas les abîmer. J'en pris un au hasard et le feuilletai avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable **(N/A : paf ! le livre par terre, qui se déchire ! hum, je poursuis :$)** et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il s'agissait de poèmes d'amour d'un célèbre auteur qui avait perdu sa bien aimée lorsqu'il n'avait que vingt ans.

Sachant que je ne pourrais l'emprunter puisqu'il faisait parti de la collection des livres rares, je me promis de revenir souvent afin de lire les poèmes qu'il contenait. Je pris l'énorme ouvrage dans mes mains et allai m'installer sur une chaise, non loin de Jasper qui était perdu dans sa lecture. Je me perdis également dans les élans de tendresse qui émanaient de ce livre, et Jasper me secoua de ma rêverie lorsqu'il fut temps de retourner en cours.

Pourtant, j'aurais juré avoir commencé le livre quelques minutes plus tôt. J'allai le reposer avec soin à son emplacement, et rejoignis rapidement Jasper à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Notre prochain cours était celui de Chimie - cours que j'affectionnai tout particulièrement - et nous allâmes nous installer à une paillasse à proximité d'un homme qui me sembla être le professeur. Il devait avoir à peine vingt-cinq ans, pourtant il respirait l'intelligence à plein nez.

Il nous demanda de nous installer et se présenta, comme s'il était lui aussi étudiant. Il était non seulement très jeune, mais paraissait également très sympathique. Il nous prévint que si nous avions des difficultés, il serait là pour nous aider à les surmonter, et distribua même son adresse mail afin que nous puissions avoir un contact permanent avec lui. Il débuta alors son cours, qu'il expliqua parfaitement selon moi, et je fus heureuse d'en saisir tout le contenu.

Certes, je n'avais jamais véritablement eu de difficultés, surtout dans cette matière, mais j'aimais à ce qu'un professeur soit précis dans ses explications et celui-ci l'était. De plus, il avait ce côté amical que je ne retrouvai en aucun autre professeur, et cela se confirma lorsque j'assistai à mes autres cours durant toute la journée. Jasper m'invita à boire un verre lorsque le dernier cours prit fin, et j'acceptai volontiers sa proposition.

Soudain, je reçu un texto et mon cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

_" Salut Bell's,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je suis vraiment navré de n'avoir pas pu te dire au revoir, mais sache que tu me manques beaucoup. Porte toi bien. Ton ami. Kellan. "_

Les larmes menaçaient d'affluer et me piquèrent les yeux. Évidemment, je ne comptai pas répondre à ce message. Pourquoi, me demanderez vous ? Car Kellan appartenait à mon passé, il appartenait à Forks, et que j'étais certaine de ne plus jamais le revoir. Alors il était inutile de garder contact avec lui. J'étais effectivement prête à avoir une relation. Du moins le voulais-je. Mais je savais que c'était impossible avec lui.

Mais ce message m'avait beaucoup touchée. Jasper le remarqua et me frotta le bras, en gage d'affection. Je lui souris, et il commanda nos boissons. J'optai pour un jus de fruit, préférant éviter l'alcool ces derniers temps, car j'avais oublié de renouveler mon traitement chez le médecin, et malheureusement, je n'avais pas vu Carlisle depuis un bout de temps. Je pris alors la décision d'aller le consulter dès le lendemain, évitant un quelconque risque de rejet.

Je sirotai ma boisson et bougeai la tête en rythme de la musique qui battait tranquillement. C'était une musique de Muse, dont je ne parvins pas à me remémorer le titre. Je vis avec hébétude que le serveur ne me lâchait pas du regard. Quand il remarqua que je le vis, il me lança un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Il me fallut beaucoup de sang froid pour éviter d'être grossière, mais je m'approchai de Jasper, espérant qu'il croit que mon ami était en réalité mon fiancé.

J'étais persuadée qu'Alice allait rire de cela, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'attraper Jasper par le bras, de balancer un billet sur la table et de nous emmener au plus vite en dehors du bar pour éviter de sentir le regard pesant de cet homme sans manière. Jasper éclata de rire, et nous montâmes dans sa voiture pour rentrer à l'appartement. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Alice sauta au cou de son amoureux et en riant, j'allai dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans celle-ci, je me déshabillai et entrai rapidement dans la douche, profitant des bienfaits de l'eau sur mon corps noué du stress de la journée **(N/A : avez-vous déjà remarqué combien nos personnages sont distingués ? ils n'ont jamais d'envie naturelles, comme celle d'aller aux toilettes, par contre ils adorent les douches !).** Je luttai contre la fatigue qui me pesait déjà alors qu'il n'était que dix-huit trente.

Je pris mon temps pour me sécher, et m'admirai dans le miroir. Certes, j'étais loin d'être aussi ravissante que Rosalie ou encore aussi gracieuse qu'Alice. J'avais un corps où les formes n'étaient pas merveilleusement réparties, et j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais plaire à un garçon. Pourtant, il fallait que j'essaye. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas tous sensé avoir une moitié quelque part dans ce bas monde ?

Et si ma moitié se trouvait à Seattle ? **Ou a Forks ?** balança aigrement Miss C. Tiens, voilà qu'elle remettait ça celle-là. J'ignorai sa remarque et enfilai une chemise de nuit. Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain et proposai à mes deux amis que nous commandions une pizza. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie de faire à manger, mais une soirée pizza me semblait plus appropriée pour fêter la reprise des cours **(N/A : Ah bon, tu fêtes ce genre d'événement toi ? XD).**

Ils acceptèrent avec joie, et quelques secondes plus tard, Alice saisi son cellulaire et appela la pizzeria la plus proche. L'un des avantages de loger un appartement universitaire était que tout se trouvait systématiquement à proximité. Que ca soit les boutiques, les restaurants ou je ne sais quoi encore, nous étions à côté de tout ce qui pouvait nous tenter - et surtout tenter Alice et sa folie des achats.

J'étais mauvaise langue, car je n'avais pas été bien plus maligne quelques jours auparavant. J'étais bel et bien allée faire les boutiques en compagnie de Jasper et m'étais comportée comme une acheteuse compulsive. Une véritable Alice ! s'était même exclamé mon ami en riant. Je lui avais répondu par une grimace et avais continué, si bien que le soir même, je me retrouvai avec plus de vêtements que de place dans mes armoires.

Alice avait bien sûr été aux anges en apprenant la nouvelle, ravie d'avoir une amie aussi "cinglée qu'elle" d'après ses propres propos. Sa remarque m'avait fait sourire et j'avais levé les yeux au ciel. Moi ? Comme Alice ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Le livreur de pizza arriva enfin, deux pizzas à la main. Jasper lui donna un pourboire généreux et nous amena les pizzas fumantes sur la table basse du salon.

Nous étions tous trois assis en tailleur autour de la petite table, et Alice avait allumé des bougies afin d'amener une meilleure ambiance. Elle nous demanda de lui raconter notre première journée, ce que nous fîmes. Elle nous accorda un grand intérêt, ses yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, buvant chacune de nos paroles. Jasper lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux, et me sentis gênée tout à coup.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, et je regardai le plafond, qui eu tout à coup beaucoup d'intérêt pour moi. Je ne souhaitai pas les déranger, car ils avaient droit à leurs petits moments intimes. Je savais qu'Alice était rarement présente, et qu'elle avait besoin de la présence de Jasper, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans leur couple. Je fus soulagée lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

J'allai ouvrir et découvris avec émerveillement que mon père, accompagné de Sue et de Clémence, se trouvait sur le perron de la porte. Je les fis entrer avec de grands gestes et Alice et Jasper vinrent les saluer comme il se doit. J'embrassai Sue ainsi que ma petite sœur, que je serrai dans mes bras, et je vis soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si Charlie était venu ici, cela semblait ne pas être pour une visite de courtoisie.

Je le regardai alors, l'air grave, attendant qu'il m'annonce ce qu'il semblait avoir de si important à me dire. Il hésita un moment et Alice les invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ils acceptèrent et Sue posa sa main sur celle de mon père. Ils avaient tous deux l'air inquiet. Je leur demandai enfin de cracher le morceau, et pas très à l'aise, Charlie finit par lâcher enfin (N/A : allez accouche ! tous les lecteurs sont pendus à tes lèvres là !).

- _Bella, il faut que tu saches que je n'avais pas très envie de t'annoncer la nouvelle, mais Elisabeth Masen a insisté pour que je vienne en personne te l'annoncer,_ dit-il l'air timide.  
>- <em>Je t'écoute<em>, rétorquai-je d'une voix éraillée.

Il se râcla la gorge puis reprit.

- _Edward a eu un accident de voiture ce matin même._  
><em>- La belle affaire !<em> soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mon père pinça les lèvres, et ce fut Sue qui s'exprima cette fois.

- _Bella, Edward est dans le coma..._

A cet instant, ce fut comme si tout mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi...


	18. Ne m'abandonne pas

Quoi ? Edward ? Mon Edward ? Celui qui m'avait rendu la vie impossible durant tout ce temps ? Celui que j'avais détesté, aimé, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Les sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête, et j'avais l'impression d'être totalement déconnectée de tout. Je ne sentis pas Jasper m'aider à marcher jusqu'à ma chambre, je ne les entendis pas parler autour de moi. Je ne sentais plus rien. Je me sentais vide. Morte de l'intérieur.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Lui qui était pourtant prudent sur la route ? Je ne comprenais pas, ne comprenais plus. Plus rien n'était à l'endroit, tout me paraissait étranger. Et pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi ? Au final, je m'en moquai bien. Une seule phrase résonnait dans ma tête. Edward était dans le coma. Et je me sentais cruellement responsable.

Mon cœur semblait vouloir s'arracher de moi, comme s'il était totalement dissociable de mon corps. Comme s'il ne m'appartenait plus. Mes yeux restaient fixes, se noyant dans les profondeurs du désespoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on me l'arrache avant qu'il n'ai pu se passer quoique ce soit ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit toujours les gens de mon entourage ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? ne cessai-je de me répéter.

Mais pourtant, aucune réponse ne me vint à l'esprit. Edward. Edward Masen. Que devait penser sa mère ? Elle qui avait perdu son mari quelques mois plus tôt était désormais au chevet de son fils, réclamant à ce que je sois auprès d'elle. Que devais-je faire ? Je n'avais pas la force d'aller le voir, je n'avais pas la force de le voir mourir. Je n'avais pas la force de supporter la peine de sa mère. Je me sentais noyée, perdue, abandonnée.

Comment avait-il pu m'abandonner de la sorte ? Lui qui m'avait promis un jour de me rendre la vie impossible ? Je préférais mille fois mieux un Edward qui se foutait de moi plutôt que pas d'Edward du tout. Moi qui avait décidé une semaine auparavant de le rayer de ma vie, je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser à sa véritable perte, sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Si seulement il pouvait s'en sortir.

Je n'avais pas demandé de détails à mon père lorsqu'il me l'avait annoncé. Je m'étais contentée de rester devant tout le monde, la bouche ouverte, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je ne réalisai pas, n'avais pas envie de réaliser. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Mon cœur saignait et mes yeux s'inondaient de larmes. Celles-ci roulèrent sur mes joues, et je ne fis rien pour les en empêcher. Edward Masen. Il portait le même nom que son père.

Son père à qui je devais la vie, et qui me devait la mort de son fils. Car après tout, je n'avais pas été auprès de lui ces deux derniers mois. Je m'étais vexée pour une banale histoire de cœur, ne m'étais pas excusée, n'avait pas cherché d'explications. J'étais partie comme une voleuse, et aujourd'hui je regrettai amèrement mon acte. Peut-être n'y aura-t-il plus jamais d'explication. Peut-être ne le reverrai-je jamais.

Mes larmes redoublèrent et je fus prise de tremblements. Je m'en moquai bien, plus rien ne comptai pour moi désormais. Seul comptait Edward. Sa santé. Mais j'étais tout simplement incapable pour le moment de demander des nouvelles à qui que ce soit. J'avais bien trop peur d'apprendre qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Les images de lui allongé sur une plaque raide et glacé, sous une bâche noire, livide et le regard terne ne cessèrent de me hanter et je me glaçai d'effroi.

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Pas à dix-huit ans à peine. Je ne pourrais jamais endurer une telle chose, je me refusai de penser à sa perte. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Son visage hantait mes pensées, et je ne cessai de l'imaginer sur la route, sifflotant gaiement, se faisant choquer de plein fouet par un camion, ou encore de l'imaginer se faisant percuter par un chauffard ivre mort. C'était toujours ce genre de personnes qui s'en sortaient indemne et tuaient nos êtres chers.

Soudain, quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet. Un sentiment. Malgré le fait que j'avais essayé de le cacher depuis tout ce temps, j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward. Et je n'avais pas envie de le perdre. J'avais besoin de lui, que ça soit en petit-ami, en ami ou même en ennemi, mais je ne pouvais imaginer l'avenir sans lui. Je ne pouvais entrevoir un monde où il ne serait plus. Car il était celui que j'aimais, que je voulais.

J'avais beau lui en avoir voulu pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi. Je l'avais pardonné pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, et je m'en fichai comme d'une guigne qu'il se moque de moi à l'hôpital, lorsque je serai à ses côtés, pourvu qu'il se réveille. Je m'en moquai qu'il soit fiancé à cette blonde ou à un ours. Tout ce qui m'importait était de le savoir en vie. Parce que je l'aimais, et que seul son bonheur m'importait.

Alice entra dans la chambre et s'installa auprès de moi. Elle me caressait les cheveux, mais je ne lui accordai pas même un regard, trop figée dans posture que j'avais prise depuis que j'étais dans la chambre. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ainsi. Cela pouvait bien faire des minutes, des heures, ou des jours entiers que cela m'importait peu. J'avais envie de le sentir auprès de moi. J'avais envie d'inhaler son parfum.

J'avais envie qu'il soit aussi doux et tendre qu'il l'avait été durant les quelques jours où il avait montré le côté que j'avais le plus aimé chez lui. Et par dessus tout, j'avais envie de me blottir contre lui et ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Mais qu'allait-il se passer s'il ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion ? Qu'allai-je donc bien pouvoir faire s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? Mes yeux rougis me faisaient mal, mais je n'y prêtai guère attention.

- _Ed... Edw... Edward !_ balbutiai-je en pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.  
>- <em>Calme-toi Bella... Je suis sûre que...<em> commença Alice, mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

Je poussai une sorte de long râle, tant la souffrance me transperçait le corps. Pourquoi ? avais-je envie de hurler. Mais mes lèvres étaient scellées. Elle se serra contre moi et versa quelques larmes avant de se reprendre. Elle quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Je me remis à penser à Edward. A son corps contre le mien lors de nos ébats. A sa manière de me toucher. A ce petit courant électrique qui m'avait parcourue lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Je repensai à toutes ces fois où nous nous étions envoyés des vannes bien salées, où il m'avait traitée de débile et où je lui avais répondu qu'il n'était qu'un macho arrogant et prétentieux. A la fois où il m'avait embrassée pour la première fois. A la fois où j'avais posé mon regard sur lui la première fois. A tous ces sentiments si contradictoires qui m'avaient animés depuis que je le connaissais.

Il était temps pour moi de faire un choix. Et ce choix était de prendre mes responsabilités et d'assumer ce que je ressentais. Mon amour pour Edward était tellement fort, et même si certaines parties de lui m'agaçaient, j'étais prête à vivre avec. Parce que je le voulais à moi. Parce que je détestai devoir le voir avec une autre. Voir Tanya ou encore Irina à son bras m'avait tellement irrité. Simplement parce que j'étais jalouse.

J'avais envie qu'il se comporte avec moi comme un gentleman, comme un homme romantique et non comme un prétentieux qui ne pensait qu'à me mettre dans son lit. Voilà pourquoi j'avais été si réticente à son égard. Mais je n'avais pas non plus été des plus tendres avec lui. Au contraire. Pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, nous arriverions à quelque chose. Fallait-il encore qu'il le veuille. Et qu'il soit toujours là.

Emmett entra soudain dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'il était une véritable pile électrique. Alice au masculin. Il me secoua, et je me levai du lit, les jambes contre le rebord de celui-ci. J'avais l'impression d'être un véritable zombie, mais Emmett ne s'en préoccupa absolument pas. Il demanda quelque chose à Alice que je ne compris pas et celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un jean, un chemisier, et une paire de bottes.

Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Voulait-il m'emmener à une heure pareille jusqu'à Forks ? Je ne savais pas si j'en avais le courage ou la force, qu'allai-je bien faire arrivée là-bas ? Qu'étais-je vraiment pour Edward officiellement ? Ou même encore officieusement ? Vu notre dernière altercation, je doutai du fait qu'il désirait me voir. **Je rêve, ou tu te dégonfles Bella ?** s'énerva Miss C. C'était vrai. Je chipotai sur des détails sans intérêt.

Le principal était que j'avais follement envie de le voir, de lui dire que je serais toujours là pour lui. De lui dire que je l'aimais, que j'avais besoin de lui, et que plus jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. J'allai m'habiller avec l'aide d'Alice, car mes yeux restaient toujours figés de stupéfaction. C'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivai pas à me remettre du choc de la nouvelle.

Alice m'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture d'Emmett, et je grimpai dans celle-ci sans rechigner. Rosalie me proposa de rester avec moi à l'hôpital, ce à quoi je répondis par un bref hochement de tête. J'étais tétanisée, pétrifiée **(N/A : et tout un tas de trucs terminant par "é" x))** et je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Ce qui était certain, c'était que je me dirigeai vers l'hôpital de Seattle. Seattle ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward était venu faire ici ?

Edward habitait loin de Seattle, et revenait parfois à Forks pour aller voir sa mère qui se sentait seule, d'après les dires de Charlie. Pourtant, Seattle n'était pas sur sa route. Alors pourquoi était-il venu dans cette ville, surtout un jour pareil ? Je fronçai les sourcils, en quête d'une réponse, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'Irina habitait dans le coin. Soudain, j'eus un hoquet d'horreur. Et si la fiancée d'Edward était là-bas ?

Pourtant, impossible de faire marche arrière, j'étais déjà en train de passer les portes de l'hôpital, avec Rosalie à mon bras. J'espérai de toutes mes forces que la fiancée d'Edward ne soit pas là tandis que Rosalie demandait la chambre d'Edward Masen. La secrétaire pianota quelques secondes sur son clavier avant de nous indiquer le numéro de la chambre. Nous pénétrâmes dans un couloir froid, blanc, vide de toute émotion. J'arrivai alors à la salle d'attente.

Le spectacle que je vis me glaça le sang. Elisabeth Masen était assise à une chaise, devant une porte métallique, la tête entre ses mains. Elle semblait avoir perdu vingt kilos depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. C'était pourtant une belle femme. Les cheveux couleur bronze, à l'instar de son fils, et les yeux d'un vert émeraude à couper le souffle. Pourtant, elle ressemblait plus à une petite fille chétive en cet instant. Elle était très mal en point.

Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle se jeta dans mes bras et pleura à gros sanglots. Je pleurai avec elle, consciente de la dure période qu'elle était en train de traverser. Cette femme venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie, et elle n'avait pas envie de perdre la seule chose qui lui restait. Comment était-il possible qu'elle puisse tenir sans lui ? Ses joues étaient creuses, et son regard était affreusement terne. Elle n'avait sûrement pas dû arrêter de pleurer une seule seconde.

- _Oh, Bella, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là..._ pleura-t-elle contre moi.  
>- <em>Je suis là Madame Masen, ne vous en faîtes pas,<em> la rassurai-je.

Elle me sourit timidement et m'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se situait à côté d'elle. Quand je lui demandai pourquoi Edward était à l'hôpital de Seattle plutôt qu'à celui de Forks, elle fut incapable de me répondre. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et elle priait le ciel pour qu'Edward puisse lui dire la raison de sa venue dans cette ville. Elle m'expliqua enfin ce qui avait causé l'accident.

Comme je m'en étais doutée, Edward avait voulu doubler une voiture - et il était dans ses droits - lorsqu'un chauffeur de camion l'avait percuté. Des analyses avaient été effectuées et il s'était avéré que le taux d'alcoolémie du chauffeur était extrêmement élevé. Le pire était qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de l'accident qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt. Elisabeth pleurait toujours lorsqu'un médecin arriva vers nous.

- _Madame Masen ? L'état de votre fils est stable, mais nous ne savons pas encore s'il se réveillera. Tout va se jouer dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures,_ dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait compatissante.

Dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures ? Mon dieu, faîtes qu'il se réveille ! priai-je silencieusement. J'avais besoin de lui déverser tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur, j'avais besoin de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un idiot de n'avoir pas fait attention à la route, mais que j'étais heureuse de le savoir sain et sauf. J'avais besoin de lui dire que j'étais désolée d'avoir été si odieuse avec lui, et j'avais besoin de lui demander de tout recommencer à zéro.

Rosalie nous proposa d'aller chercher à manger, et nous refusâmes toutes les deux. Elle nous proposa alors un café, et cette fois, nous fûmes d'accord. Elle partit alors, se triturant les mains. Elle devait sûrement se sentir inutile. Comme je me sentais inutile vis-à-vis d'Edward. J'avais l'impression d'être fautive parce que je ne pouvais rien faire pour qu'il se réveille. J'étais certaine de ne pas pouvoir survivre à sa perte.

Les émotions me traversaient toutes à la fois. J'avais l'impression que des centaines de lames me poignardaient toutes en même temps **(N/A : cf Titanic :p).** Il fallait qu'Edward se réveille. Pour moi. Pour sa mère. En aspirant une grande goulée d'air, je me décidai alors d'aller le voir dans sa chambre. Je me tins devant sa porte quelques instants, puis me décidai enfin à entrer. La respiration profonde et régulière, allongé dans ce lit, Edward ressemblait à un ange.


	19. Edward au bois dormant

Mon cœur battit la chamade et à ce moment, je compris qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Edward était l'homme de ma vie. Qu'importe le fait qu'il était arrogant, ou qu'il aimait se moquer de moi. Il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin et envie. Il m'apportait la dose d'humour, de sexe, et de sensualité dont j'avais besoin. Peu importait qu'il n'était pas tendre et romantique. Je pouvais vivre avec. J'allai m'installer à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

Son contact était doux au toucher, et une fois de plus, son contact m'électrisa. Il était si paisible en cet instant qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Pourtant, la réalité était affreuse. Edward ne faisait pas que dormir. Il était plongé dans un coma qui mettait en péril sa vie. Allai-je pouvoir vivre avec ça ? Et dans le pire des cas, allai-je aimer un homme qui resterait endormi pour le restant de ses jours ? La réponse était oui.

Certes j'avais peur. Non seulement j'avais peur de le perdre mais j'avais peur de tout un tas de trucs idiots. Les trucs des premiers amours. Lui plairai-je à son réveil ? Mes sentiments envers lui étaient-ils réciproques ? Je décidai donc de les garder pour moi jusqu'à être sûre de sa réponse, mais je me refusai pour autant de devenir un jour à nouveau mesquine et peste avec lui. C'était hors de question.

Et s'il ne voulait pas ma présence ici ? Ma fierté ne comptait plus. Je repartirai simplement, soulagée qu'il soit en vie. Bien sûr, mon cœur souffrirait toujours de savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais au moins, je le savais hors de danger. Je fis des ronds avec mon pouce sur le dos de sa main, et ne la lâchai plus. Son contact m'était tellement agréable... Il l'avait toujours été, même si je ne me l'étais jamais avouée.

Lorsque nous avions fait l'amour, à chaque fois, je profitai d'être dans ses bras, même si ça ne durait qu'un bref instant. Inutile de me voiler la face, Edward n'était pas seulement un bon coup, ni un homme de passage. C'était celui avec qui je voulais avoir une relation stable et sérieuse. Même si nous ne nous connaissions pas sur un plan vraiment sérieux, je voulais lui montrer que je savais être tendre, douce et câline. Pas seulement ingrate et méchante. Mais amoureuse.

Je savais qu'il y avait toujours eu une sorte d'alchimie entre lui et moi, mais j'avais toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de négatif. Comme des aimants que l'on essaye de coller lorsqu'ils se repoussent. Nous ne regardions simplement pas dans la même direction. Mais maintenant que j'avais conscience de mes sentiments, maintenant que je ne me voilai plus la face, je savais que nous pouvions être des aimants qui s'attiraient.

- _Bella, souhaites-tu passer la nuit dans sa chambre ?_ me demanda Elisabeth.  
>- <em>Oui,<em> murmurai-je, les larmes affluant au coin de mes yeux.

Elle traversa la pièce et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit. Je voulais être présente lorsqu'Edward se réveillerait, j'avais besoin d'être rassurée, et de lui passer un savon monumental pour avoir voulu doubler une stupide voiture. Parce qu'il était pressé, il avait mis sa vie en danger, et pour cela je lui en voulait. Mais pouvait-on vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un d'aussi beau lorsqu'il semblait se reposer. J'espérais pourtant que ce sommeil ne dure pas.

- _Tu sais Bella_, chuchota Elisabeth, _Edward a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à montrer ses sentiments. Il a toujours été comme ça. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre et incongru mais il ne sait montrer à une fille qu'il l'aime qu'en la traitant comme il te traite._

Je ne répondis pas, intéressée par son récit.

- _Depuis la mort de son père, il est totalement déboussolé. Il se sent coupable de me laisser seule, __mais ne sait pas quoi faire pour me réconforter. J'ai mal au cœur pour lui. Je le sens perdu. Il a beaucoup souffert de la mort d'Edward Senior, parce que les derniers mots qu'il a prononcé à son égard n'étaient pas des plus délicats_, sourit-elle tristement.

Ainsi, c'était ça ?

- _J'ai essayé de le changer. De faire en sorte qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien. Parce que je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi, malgré l'air suffisant qu'il se donnait. Jamais il ne m'avait parlé de qui que ce soit, et voilà que tu débarques dans sa vie sans crier gare. Bien sûr, il ne m'a jamais avoué clairement ses sentiments pour toi_, poursuivit-elle.

Je buvais littéralement ses paroles.

- _Je pense qu'en sortant avec cette Irina, ou même avec cette... Tanya, c'est bien ça ? il essayait juste de se voiler la face sur ses sentiments à ton égard._

J'écarquillai les yeux. Si la mère d'Edward avait raison, nous étions totalement identiques. Mais avait-elle seulement raison ?

- _Je pense que c'est légitime que tu sois au courant. Edward m'a expliqué ce qui s'est déroulé le jour de la remise des diplômes. Heureusement pour moi, il était totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et il m'a dit que tu étais très en colère contre lui et que tu avais bien raison. Il a immédiatement rompu avec cette jeune femme. Je crois qu'il s'en veut vraiment Bella._  
>- <em>Madame Masen...<em> commençai-je d'une voix enrouée.  
>- <em>Je t'en prie appelle-moi Elisabeth,<em> m'encouragea-t-elle.

Je pris une goulée d'air.

- _Elisabeth... Je suis très touchée par vos propos, et j'espère vraiment qu'ils sont véridiques. Mais croyez-moi, j'étais loin d'être une sainte avec lui en retour. Notre relation est tellement compliquée !_ m'exclamai-je tandis que les larmes menacèrent de couler une nouvelle fois. _Pourtant, je sais maintenant que j'aime Edward, et que je donnerai tout pour qu'il se réveille._

Elle me lança un sourire qui contrastait avec le reste de son visage. Elle semblait fatiguée, à bout de force. Ce devait être très dur pour elle, bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Je lui proposai de s'endormir, et elle accepta en me faisant promettre de la réveiller dès qu'Edward ouvrait les yeux. Je lui promis, et elle sombra en quelques secondes à peine. J'étais aussi fatiguée qu'elle, et les larmes n'aidaient pas à me réveiller.

Rosalie entra, et me secourut à coup de caféine carabinée. La nuit promettait d'être très longue. Je proposai à mon amie de rentrer, et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle finit par céder sous le poids de la fatigue, me promettant cependant de revenir le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles. Je savais que c'était difficile pour elle, car elle n'aimait pas Edward. Comment pouvais-je le lui reprocher ? Elle voulait prendre soin de moi.

Pourtant, ce que ni elle, ni mes amis ne prenaient en compte, c'était le fait que moi aussi je m'étais très mal comportée envers Edward. Lorsque son père était mort et qu'il avait eu besoin de se changer les idées, lors de notre premier baiser, j'avais fui parce que j'avais eu peur de tomber amoureuse. Alors, je me dis soudain que je l'avais peut-être blessé, et que je n'avais pas été plus intelligente que lui sur ce coup.

Pour le coup, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite en besogne, j'avais bien trop peur qu'il me rejette à son réveil. Et puis, tout ce qui importait pour l'instant était qu'il s'en sorte. En tremblant, je m'approchai de lui et lui déposai un baiser chaste sur la joue. J'espérai qu'au moins, à défaut de pouvoir parler, il pouvait sentir que j'étais présente pour lui.

Ma main était moite de tenir la sienne, mais je m'en fichai. Je voulais la lui tenir jusqu'à son réveil, et même bien après. Je ne voulais plus jamais le laisser sortir de ma vie. Parce que si j'avais autant souffert, si j'avais autant pleuré, ce n'était pas parce qu'il m'avait fait perdre ma fierté. C'était parce que je ressentais quelque chose de si fort pour lui qu'il m'était impossible de m'en passer. Et j'avais un besoin que ca soit réciproque.

J'avais mal à la poitrine tant les sentiments me submergeaient. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Que ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin et que je puisse ressentir la paix. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais la gorge nouée, et une boule s'était formée dans mon ventre, attendant impatiemment qu'il donne signe de vie. Posant ma tête contre le coussin qu'une infirmière vint m'apporter, je somnolai, mais guettai toujours un signe de la part d'Edward.

Je me réveillai plusieurs fois dans la nuit, en sursaut, espérant le moindre geste. Malheureusement, rien ne vint. Il était déjà cinq heures du matin et j'étais épuisée, quand mon téléphone vibra. Je le regardai brièvement et vis qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Jasper. Sachant que ce n'était pas son genre d'envoyer des textos, je fronçai les sourcils, et ouvrit le message. Ce que je lus ne m'étonna pourtant pas.

_"Alice est nerveuse à l'idée de te savoir seule là-bas. Rosalie lui a dit qu'elle était repartie. J'ai beau lui répéter que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est là que les choses avanceront, mais elle insiste. Tu la connais, c'est Alice ! Nous sommes sur la route, à tout à l'heure._  
><em>Jazz. "<em>

J'eus un léger sourire à ce message. Sacré Alice, elle ne changerait donc jamais. Pourtant, elle savait bien que sa compagnie ne changeait rien. Mais je la comprenais. Ce n'était pas contre elle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Le réconfort ne le réveillerait pas. Alors il ne me restait qu'à attendre. Encore et encore. Décidait-il vraiment de m'énerver jusqu'au bout ? Me faire patienter pour mieux m'agacer ?

Cette pensée me fit sourire autant qu'elle me blessait. Je n'avais pas envie de patienter, j'avais envie qu'il cligne des paupières et de sentir ce lourd poids qui me pesait s'estomper au fur et à mesure de son réveil. Il avait beau être magnifique ainsi, je le préférais pleinement réveillé. Je touchai son visage du bout des doigts et frémis à son contact.

Il avait quelques égratignures sur le visage, mais c'était superficiel. Cependant, un large bandeau recouvrait sa tête, et une grosse tâche de sang marquait son front à gauche du bandage. A la vue du sang, mon estomac se souleva et je dû compter jusqu'à dix pour m'empêcher de rendre l'intégralité de mon repas du soir. Je refermai les yeux en quête du sommeil, mais n'y parvins pas malgré mes efforts.

Au bout de vingt minutes, un lutin pointa le bout de son nez dans l'encadrement de la porte. Alice était accompagnée de Jasper, qui semblait épuisé. Comme je le comprenais. Le pauvre, sa petite-amie avait dû le tanner toute la nuit afin de venir me rejoindre. Je lui lançai un regard d'excuse, et il me sourit. Au moins, il ne m'en voulait pas. Alice m'embrassa sur la joue et regarda Edward quelques instants.

Elle prit une chaise et s'installa près de moi, sur les genoux de Jasper. Celui-ci cala sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Alice posa sa main sur mon épaule afin de me montrer le soutien qu'elle me portait. De la main qui ne tenait pas celle d'Edward, je caressai les doigts fins et élancés d'Alice et la gratifiai d'un regard rempli de gratitude. C'était une jeune femme extraordinaire qui avait le cœur sur la main.

- _Bella_, chuchota-t-elle pour éviter de réveiller Jasper et Elisabeth, _je suis vraiment désolée_.  
>- <em>Ne t'en fais pas Alice, le principal est qu'il s'en sorte indemne.<em>  
><em>- J'ai confiance, j'ai un bon pressentiment,<em> tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

Je savais qu'elle essayait de me mettre du baume au cœur, pourtant, rien ne parvins à calmer ma douleur. J'eus un frisson et Alice me prêta sa veste de haute couture afin que je me couvre. Croyez-moi, pour qu'Alice vous prête ses vêtements, il fallait vraiment que la situation soit grave. Je la remerciai et tentai de m'endormir, y parvenant par à coup. Soudain - je ne sus pas avec exactitude combien de temps il s'était écoulé - la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Carlisle arriva dans la pièce, et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Aucun doute là-dessus, il était bel et bien le père d'Alice. Il me sourit, et ausculta Edward minutieusement. Je le vis regarder par dessous le bandage, et je dus détourner le regard pour éviter d'avoir mal au cœur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il prit des notes sur une feuille de papier, et se tourna vers moi. J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien, espérant une bonne nouvelle de sa part.

- _Je prends en charge ton ami,_ commença Carlisle. _Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, et c'est comme si tu faisais partie de la famille. Tu es une adepte des hôpitaux alors inutile que je te ménage plus que ça. Ton ami est dans un sale état. Mais il a des chances de se réveiller. Parle-lui et montre lui que tu le soutiens, ca l'aidera peut-être_, dit-il gentiment.

Je déglutis péniblement. J'avais envie de le secouer de toutes mes forces et de lui dire de faire quelque chose, parce qu'après tout il était médecin et que c'était son rôle de sauver des vies. Mais Carlisle n'y était pour rien. Je baissai le regard, et pleurai pour la millième fois de la journée. Pitié, que cette journée ne soit qu'un cauchemar, faîtes que je me réveille et qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé, priai-je désespérée.


	20. Emmène moi danser ce soir

Le lendemain matin, Edward ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. J'avais eu beau attendre un quelconque signe de sa part, il n'y avait rien eu. Alice et Jasper était tous deux partis en cours depuis quelques heures, mon ami me promettant de prendre des notes afin que je ne sois pas déjà perdue. Je l'avais grandement remercié, et le couple m'avait promis de repasser le soir même afin de prendre des nouvelles.

Jasper avait proposé à Elisabeth de la raccompagner chez elle, mais cette dernière avait refusé, préférant rester à l'hôpital au cas où Edward se réveillait. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre, j'étais dans la même situation. Carlisle était revenu deux fois au cours de la matinée, prenant des notes au fur et à mesure. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle à force d'attendre. J'avais les yeux rouges et gonflés et j'avais l'allure d'un zombie.

Je décidai d'aller me chercher un café, afin de rester éveillée un peu plus longtemps. Je savais que je risquai de ne pas tenir très longtemps avec la fatigue qui commençait à me peser. De plus, avec le traitement que je ne suivais plus depuis quelques jours, mon état de santé s'était un peu détérioré. Ce n'était pas catastrophique, mais je savais que j'allai devoir faire appel à Carlisle au plus vite.

Je me levai de ma chaise, et tentai tant bien que mal de m'étirer, car mes muscles endoloris me faisait très mal. J'essayai de ne pas réveiller Elisabeth, qui dormait toujours depuis le dernier passage de l'infirmière. Je plaignais vraiment cette pauvre femme. Elle devait vraiment avoir en horreur les hôpitaux plus que quiconque. Son mari avait eu un accident, et quelques mois plus tard, il arrivait la même chose à son fils.

Ce devait être vraiment affreux pour elle de se trouver dans la même situation quelques mois plus tard après le décès de son mari. Je baillai longuement et après avoir caressé la main d'Edward et lui avoir promis de vite revenir à son chevet, je passai la porte avec le plus de délicatesse dont j'étais capable. Je croisai Carlisle sur le chemin et le hélai afin de renouveler mon traitement.

- _Bella, tu ne dors toujours pas ?_ me gronda ce dernier en regardant les cernes que j'avais sous les yeux.  
>- <em>Bien sûr que non<em>, souris-je en me frottant les yeux.

J'avais certainement une mine épouvantable.

- _J'aimerais te demander une faveur_, le prévins-je méfiante.

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas du tout être ravi du traitement qui avait pris fin plusieurs jours auparavant.

- _Je t'écoute_, m'encouragea-t-il.  
>- <em>Et bien voilà, tu me connais et je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis sans traitement et je commence à en ressentir les effets. Inutile de me faire une leçon de morale, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me rendre jusqu'à Forks pour venir te voir. Mais puisque tu es là...<em>

Il soupira.

- _Bella, tu ne changeras donc jamais. Cela ne t'a donc pas suffit d'être passée juste à côté de la mort ?_  
><em>- S'il-te-plait,<em> le suppliai-je.  
>- <em>Bien. De toute façon, je ne suis pas ton père<em>, rit-il nerveusement. _Mais s'il-te-plaît, prends soin de toi et passe moi un coup de fil si tu as besoin d'une ordonnance. C'est important pour toi de suivre ce traitement à la lettre._  
><em>- Promis !<em> m'exclamai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il rit, cette fois de bon coeur, et m'emmena dans un bureau non loin du lieu où nous nous trouvions quelques instants auparavant. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil d'un côté du bureau, et je m'asseyai de l'autre côté, attendant patiemment qu'il ait finit de griffonner sur le morceau de papier qui me tiendrait lieu d'ordonnance. Il me le donna enfin, et après m'avoir mise en garde une fois de plus, me demanda d'aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie de l'hôpital.

Carlisle était quelqu'un de patient et de très gentil. Il était attentionné, et c'était le médecin idéal pour quiconque tenait à garder secret sa maladie. Il était discret, et n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à accepter ma requête lorsque je l'avais prévenu que je ne souhaitai pas que Rosalie ou Alice soient mises au courant de la maladie lourde que j'avais. C'était un homme vraiment exceptionnel.

En sortant de son bureau, je me rendis donc à l'infirmerie du bâtiment afin d'aller chercher mes médicaments. Carlisle m'avait prévenue que je pouvais les prendre immédiatement si je respectai par la suite les tranches horaires habituelles. L'infirmière, une petite blonde, assez forte qui portait des lunettes, me regarda comme si elle avait pitié de moi et me fournit les médicaments dont j'avais besoin.

Je la gratifiai d'un sourire en guise de remerciements, et me hâtai de sortir de la pièce avant d'être énervée par son comportement. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'y étais pas habituée, mais je ne supportai plus tous ces gens qui vous regardaient comme si vous alliez mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Je me considérai - aujourd'hui plus encore qu'avant - comme une personne normale en pleine forme.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la machine à distribuer les boissons et m'achetai une bouteille d'eau afin de pouvoir prendre les comprimés qui me manquaient tant ces derniers temps. Quelques minutes après la prise de mes médicaments, je me sentais de nouveau un peu mieux, et respirai la santé. Je m'installai sur une chaise et regardai les gens qui m'entouraient.

Des tas de personnes étaient avachies sur les chaises des salles d'attente de l'hôpital. Je repensai à Elisabeth et moi la veille, cherchant désespérément à avoir des nouvelles d'Edward. Certains étaient en larmes, d'autres se rongeaient les ongles tant ils étaient inquiets. D'autres encore tapaient du pied par terre, attendant impatiemment qu'un médecin vienne leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Soudain, Elisabeth vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et posa une main sur ma cuisse. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient que tristesse et souffrance. Je lui souris en retour, persuadée de n'être pas plus convaincante qu'elle en cet instant précis. Je lui proposai de lui acheter un café, proposition qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Je le lui tendis, et elle soupira.

- _Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose,_ dit-elle en regardant ses mains.

Encore ? N'avait-elle donc pas tout dit lors de notre conversation quelques heures auparavant ? Je l'encourageai à continuer d'un mouvement de la main. Elle semblait hésiter, puis se reprit.

- _Edward ne t'en parlera sûrement pas, du moins pas tout de suite, mais il faut que tu saches pourquoi il se comporte ainsi avec toi, et pourquoi il a ce caractère en général,_ commença-t-elle.

Je l'interrogeai d'un regard inquiet mais ne lui dis rien afin de ne pas la brusquer.

- _Edward Senior, son père, était fou amoureux d'une jeune fille lorsqu'il avait vingt ans. Ils se sont rapidement mis en ménage et se sont mariés. Or, il s'est avéré que cette femme n'était pas aussi bonne qu'elle paraissait l'être. Petit à petit, elle l'a entraîné dans des affaires pas très nettes. __Durant des années, ça a été ainsi..._

Je la regardai, interloquée, et elle poursuivit.

- _Mon mari a enfin finit par la quitter car elle devenait trop dangereuse, mais une fois qu'il était trempé là-dedans, il n'a pas vraiment réussi à s'en sortir. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, et qu'Edward est né, il a enfin fini par arrêter. Du moins, un moment... Quand il a reprit, il est devenu froid, distant, et il n'était plus ni un père, ni un mari. Il était juste quelqu'un dont on devait s'occuper sans arrêt, sans qu'il nous donne la moindre reconnaissance._

Des larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux, et je sentis mon coeur se serrer à la vue de cette pauvre femme qui avait dû tant subir ces dix-huit dernières années.

- _Edward s'est promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux, car il ne voulait pas ressembler à son père. Il s'est forgé une carapace, et est devenu celui que tu connais. Mais je t'en prie, ne t'arrêtes pas à ceci et tiens bon. Je suis persuadée que tu révéleras le bon fond de mon fils. D'ailleurs, tu le fais déjà,_ sourit-elle en remettant en place l'une de mes mèches qui venait de tomber sur mon visage.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire ce que la mère d'Edward venait de me raconter. Pourtant, tout s'expliquait. Je me mis à avoir mal au coeur pour cette femme et ce fils délaissés durant autant d'années. Moi qui m'était plainte du côté surprotecteur de mon père, j'étais pourtant persuadée que je n'aurais su faire sans la tendresse et l'amour que m'avaient portés Charlie et Sue durant toute ma vie.

- _Voilà pourquoi Edward a tant tenu à ne pas me laisser seule depuis la mort de mon mari... Il me savait déjà seule avant, mais il avait peur que je rechute. J'aimais Edward Senior, bien évidemment, et sa perte a été très douloureuse, mais je vis déjà seule depuis si longtemps que mon fils ne doit pas se sentir responsable de ma solitude. Il vit sa vie et c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Tu le rendras heureux Bella, j'en suis certaine._

A cet instant, sans chercher à savoir s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'approprié ou non, je serrai Elisabeth dans mes bras, et commençai à pleurer. J'avais envie de ressembler à cette femme. Elle était si forte et si bonne que j'avais mal pour elle de la savoir si malheureuse. Mais puisqu'elle me le demandai, j'allai tout mettre en oeuvre afin de lui donner raison, et de rendre son fils heureux. Elle pleura durant de longues minutes, puis finit par s'arrêter.

- _C'est si bon de t'avoir Bella. Tu feras une femme merveilleuse pour Edward, j'en suis sûre_, me dit-elle.

Elle repartit vers la chambre d'Edward, et je restai figée sur ma chaise. Venait-elle bien d'employer le mot "femme" ? Je n'avais déjà jamais entrevu quoique ce soit avec Edward avant hier, alors penser à une chose aussi futuriste me paraissait... étrange. Il fallait d'abord que l'on en parle, il fallait que l'on apprenne à se connaître avant de... Et puis, je n'avais jamais vraiment été pour le mariage.

Je me mis soudain à songer à un jour lointain où je pourrais éventuellement porter une robe de mariée créée par Alice. J'eus des frissons et décidai d'y réfléchir plus tard, puisqu'après tout, j'avais bien le temps pour penser à ce genre de chose. Je terminai mon café, et jetai le gobelet à la poubelle la plus proche. Je pris mon sachet de médicaments et retournai à la chambre d'Edward, où Elisabeth s'occupait de son fils.

Elle était si tendre et attentionnée que je ne pouvais que comprendre Edward lorsqu'il ne voulait pas sortir pour ne pas la laisser seule. Je pouvais aussi le comprendre sur le fait de se sentir coupable d'aller étudier dans une faculté si loin de sa mère qui se retrouvait seule. Mais Elisabeth semblait l'accepter ainsi. Elle privilégiait les études et l'avenir de son fils à son bonheur personnel. Je l'admirai pour cela.

Je m'asseyais et pris la main glacée d'Edward dans la mienne. Son contact me donna des frissons et je lui embrassai la main. Soudain, je vis un mouvement quasiment imperceptible de ses paupières. Je crus d'abord assister à une hallucination - je n'avais pas envie d'être déçue si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination - puis il recommença, plus visible cette fois. Mon visage se fendit d'un sourire large tandis qu'Edward se réveillait.

- _Bella,_ murmura-t-il faiblement.  
>- <em>Je suis là Edward<em>, soufflai-je émue.

Ce fut à son tour de m'offrir son plus beau sourire.

- _Suis-je mort pour ne pas avoir droit à tes sarcasmes ?_ me lança-t-il.  
>- <em>Non, idiot !<em> pouffai-je. _Mais tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie_, continuai-je plus sombrement.  
>- <em>J'en suis navré<em>, s'excusa-t-il en prenant ma main dans les siennes.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front, puis s'approcha de la porte.

- _Je vais vous laisser discuter un peu. Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire tous les deux_, sourit-elle avant de partir.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Edward, qui me fixait d'un air étonné.

- _Bella, comment as-tu... ?_  
><em>- Elisabeth a prévenu mes parents<em>, répondis-je avant qu'il ne termine.  
>- <em>Oh !<em> fut tout ce qu'il trouva à me répondre.

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- _Et tu es venue. Cela m'étonne, mais j'en suis ravi._

Soudain, il se figea.

- _Bella, depuis quand n'as-tu pas fermé l'oeil ?_ me demanda-t-il horrifié.  
>- <em>Cette nuit à peine. Mais je dors assez mal depuis quelques temps<em>, répondis-je gênée.

Inutile de lui dire la raison de ce manque de sommeil. Je n'avais pas envie de me remémorer la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, et je ne pensais pas qu'il le veuille lui non plus. Il caressa mes cernes du bout des doigts, et je fermai les yeux. Son contact m'était tellement agréable, tellement apaisant que je cru tout d'abord que j'allai m'endormir. Je rouvris les yeux, et je vis qu'Edward semblait nerveux.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_  
><em>- Bella, il faut que je te dise ce qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Il faut que tu saches les raisons qui m'ont poussées jusqu'à Seattle, juste avant mon accident,<em> dit-il d'une voix rauque et nerveuse.

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward dans cet état. Allait-il m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé une fiancée dans le coin ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Une seule façon de le découvrir, c'était évidemment de le laisser terminer. D'une voix tremblante, je lui répondis.

- _Et bien alors vas-y... Je t'écoute..._


	21. Apprendre à t'aimer

Il me regardait, et je sentais la sévérité dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il souhaitait me dire paraissait important, mais j'avais vraiment peur de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer. Peut-être Elisabeth avait-elle eu totalement tort, et Edward avait trouvé quelqu'un, peut-être n'était-ce pas moi qui l'avait fait changer, peut-être même n'avait-il pas du tout changé ? Peut-être Edward ne souhaitait-il tout simplement pas ma présence ici.

Je me remémorai alors une discussion que j'avais eu avec Charlie quelques mois plus tôt. Je venais à peine de rentrer de la remise des diplômes, et Charlie et Sue n'étaient pas encore rentrés. J'étais immédiatement montée dans ma chambre, ignorant le téléphone qui ne cessait alors de sonner. J'étais en larmes dans mon lit, et le temps avait suivi son cours sans que je n'y prête attention. Je n'avais eu qu'une envie. Me cacher six pieds sous terre. Charlie était alors apparu.

"_J'avais froid et je m'étais emmitouflée sous les couvertures. Pourtant, nous étions en plein mois de juin, mais cela ne m'empêchait pourtant pas de grelotter comme s'il faisait moins dix degré dehors. Edward s'était moqué de moi. Il m'avait trahi. Pire. Il m'avait humiliée. Devant tout le monde. Moi qui n'avait eu de cesse de me dire que cela ne pouvait être vrai, j'aurais dû être plus intelligente et savoir qu'il jouait avec mes sentiments._

_- Bella, murmura Charlie en passant le seuil de la porte._

_Je gémis et m'enfonçai encore plus sous la couette. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec Charlie._

_- Alice m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il s'installait sur le rebord de mon lit._  
><em>- Va-t-en ! crachai-je en larmes.<em>  
><em>- Ma chérie...<em>

_Il passa une main au dessus de la couette et caressa celle-ci comme pour me consoler. Ce n'était pas le genre de Charlie. C'était en général un homme bourru qui était incapable de montrer le moindre sentiment. Avec lui, ca avait toujours été très compliqué de montrer ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. A l'exception de quelques cas exceptionnel comme lors de ma greffe, Charlie était très réservé envers moi._

_- Bella, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je pensais vraiment que ce garçon était fait pour toi. A l'évidence, je ne peux que te dire que je me suis trompé et que je suis navré que cette histoire ait été aussi loin. Cet Edward est le pire des..._

_Il respira profondément et reprit contenance._

_- Bref, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. J'ai un peu poussé en le faisant dormir ici, en essayant de... enfin tu comprends..._

_Il cherchait ses mots et semblait totalement désarmé. Je devais mettre fin à son calvaire._

_- Ecoute papa, tu n'y es pour rien si Edward Masen est un connard. Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi seule._  
><em>- Bien...<em>

_Je sentis qu'il se levait et il repartit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Je n'en voulais pas à Charlie. Il avait essayé de trouver quelqu'un pour sa fille et il avait rencontré Elisabeth quelques semaines plus tôt. Ayant sympathisé avec elle, il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne chose, et il s'était trompé. Point à la ligne. Je n'étais pas sa fille pour rien. Moi aussi je m'étais totalement trompé sur Edward __Masen. Et maintenant, je le haïssais._ "

J'espérai désormais qu'il en était autrement et qu'Edward n'allait pas m'apprendre que ce soir là, il avait fait croire des choses à sa mère qui étaient fausse. Je repris ma respiration et levai les yeux au ciel. Il m'arrivait parfois d'aller trop loin dans mes réflexions et de sortir totalement du sujet de base. J'étais toujours devant Edward, et j'attendais son explication, remettant Charlie et son jugement sur lui à plus tard.

- _Bella, si je suis venu jusqu'à Seattle, c'est parce que..._  
><em>- Ah ! Notre cher patient est enfin réveillé !<em> claironna l'infirmière en entrant dans la pièce.

Je poussai un gémissement et Edward me lança un regard d'excuse. L'infirmière - que je détestai maintenant plus que tout au monde car elle avait coupé Edward sur ce qui allait peut-être tout changer dans notre relation - me demanda de sortir de la chambre, et je m'exécutai non sans un soupir las en passant le pas de la porte. J'allai rejoindre Elisabeth qui s'excusa, mais je comprenais bien qu'elle prévienne les médecins du réveil d'Edward. C'était tout à fait normal.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. J'allai donc devoir attendre que cette infirmière sorte pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'Edward voulait me dire. Tout jouait contre moi aujourd'hui, mais le principal était qu'Edward était réveillé. Après tout, désormais, j'avais tout le temps pour lui parler. Même s'il fallait avouer que j'avais vraiment très envie de savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. L'infirmière sortit enfin, et je me ruai presque jusqu'à la chambre.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait pour entendre Edward, mais aussi et surtout pour le voir que je me hâtai jusqu'à cette chambre **(N/A : sans blague ! on n'avait pas deviné -_-").** Malheureusement, lorsque j'arrivai, je vis qu'il dormait. L'infirmière avait sûrement dû lui injecter un produit qui le faisait dormir. Je connaissais ça, alors je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant, je me sentais affreusement frustrée.

J'avais déjà dû attendre son réveil lorsqu'il était dans le coma, désormais il fallait que j'attende qu'il se réveille pour l'entendre parler. Sa voix, douce, sensuelle, était un ténor qui me faisait beaucoup d'effet. C'était certain, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward Masen. Je me mis à rougir comme une pivoine, et allai m'installer dans le fauteuil. Mes joues étaient brûlantes, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui de la sorte.

Après tout, je n'étais certaine de rien. Et puis, j'avais besoin de sommeil. Cela allait me permettre de patienter durant quelques heures au moins. Je fermai les yeux, et finit par réussir à m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, des réflexions plein la tête. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par les voix d'Edward et de Jasper. J'avais comme l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Je continuai de fermer les yeux afin de savoir le sujet de leur discorde.

- _Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je t'assure que..._ s'énerva mon ami.  
>- <em>Écoute Jasper, je comprends tout à fait que tu te méfies, mais tu te méprends. Je ne ferai plus jamais de mal à Bella,<em> promit solennellement Edward.

Jasper commença à s'énerver.

- _Autant te le dire franchement. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Bella est mon amie. C'est la meilleure amie d'Alice. Alors s'il lui arrive le moindre mal par ta faute, je te jure de te détruire. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?_ cracha-t-il.  
>- <em>Très clair<em>, répondit Edward.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, et Jasper reprit son calme. Il m'embrassa sur la joue, suivi d'Alice et me demanda comment j'allai. Je lui répondis que tout allait à merveille et lui demandai de se calmer. Il accepta avec une grimace, et Alice lui proposa d'aller chercher un café afin qu'il reprenne son calme. Il accepta, lançant tout de même un regard assassin à Edward en sortant de la pièce. Alice ne fit pas attention à Edward, et ils partirent.

S'ils venaient à se produire quoique ce soit entre Edward et moi, j'allai devoir déplacer des montagnes pour faire en sorte que mes amis et mes parents l'acceptent de nouveau. Après tout, je pouvais les comprendre, mais j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient autant compréhensifs. Mais il fallait appeler un chat un chat, c'était totalement impossible malheureusement. J'avançai mon fauteuil du lit d'Edward et il me sourit faiblement.

- _Je suis désolée pour Jasper,_ m'excusai-je en me raclant la gorge.  
>- <em>C'est normal... Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois...<em> dit-il tristement.  
>- <em>Edward, ca ne sert à rien d'en parler,<em> murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il prit mon menton de la main si délicatement que mon coeur se serra à son toucher. Il était tellement beau, même dans un lit d'hôpital, avec un bandage sur le front. Je me noyai dans ses yeux émeraude et mon coeur chavira derechef. Je me mis à rougir, et il eut un petit rire nerveux. Puis, son visage s'assombrit de nouveau, et il fit une moue si triste que cela me fendit le coeur. Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère en cet instant.

- _Bien sûr que si. Il faut que je t'explique. Je t'ai fait du mal Bella, et je m'en veux énormément..._  
><em>- C'est du passé. Elisabeth m'a expliqué ce pourquoi tu étais comme ça... Je ne t'en veux pas...<em>

Il me regarda, puis me fit ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

- _Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Ma mère a le coeur sur la main. Et elle t'adore vraiment_, me sourit-il.  
>- <em>J'espère... En tout cas, c'est une femme formidable...<em>

Il prit une grande inspiration, et me regarda intensément.

- _Bella... Ma mère t'a expliqué la plupart, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle a dû te parler de mon père et de ma réaction face à cela. Mais je pense être le plus à même d'en parler. Je te dois des tas d'excuses. Pour toi. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, que je me suis comporté comme un salaud avec toi._

Ses yeux étaient empreints de douleur, et je posai ma main sur son visage. Il la prit délicatement, et l'embrassa.

- _Laisse-moi terminer..._

Je hochai la tête, et il poursuivit.

- _J'ai laissé Tanya me tourner autour simplement parce que je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi. Une partie de moi avait envie de passer du temps avec toi, d'apprendre à te connaître. J'avais envie de t'aimer, et de te protéger. Une autre partie de moi me disait que je ne devais pas... J'ai été une vraie girouette à cause de cela, et je te demande de me pardonner..._

Une larme roula sur ma joue, et il la chassa de son pouce.

- _Je suis d'autant plus désolé pour Irina. J'étais tellement bien avec toi que ça m'a effrayé. Alors je __t'ai pris au pied de la lettre et quand Irina m'a dragué, j'ai laissé faire. Je pensais qu'en faisant cela, tu allais me traiter de salaud et passer à autre chose. Je pensais que tu me détesterais et que tu finirais par trouver quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres._

Il semblait souffrir, et je n'avais qu'une envie, le rassurer et lui dire que tout était terminé. Mais il continua son long monologue.

- _Après ça, je me suis vraiment détesté. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas mon père, et que tu étais loin de l'image de cette femme qui l'avait rendu comme il l'était. J'avais besoin de toi, besoin de t'aimer. Mais je voulais aussi que tu sois heureuse et je savais que tu ne voudrais plus me revoir. Alors j'ai attendu. Et j'ai souffert. Pendant des semaines entières, je n'ai fait que penser à toi._

Il me gratifia d'un sourire et caressa ma joue du revers de la main.

- _Tu aurais su tout cela hier si je n'avais pas eu ce fâcheux accident. Je ne pouvais plus tenir Bella. J'avais besoin de toi plus que tout, et quitte à ce que tu me rejettes, j'étais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour te conquérir et ne plus jamais te laisser partir. J'ai pris la direction de Seattle pour venir te voir et me répandre en excuses. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement..._

Il me regarda tristement, et je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue.

- _Edward, j'ai été une vraie garce avec toi, il faut l'admettre. Alors, disons que nous sommes quittes,_ tentai-je de le rassurer.  
>- <em>Hors de question de nous considérer comme quittes. Mais je veux bien que l'on oublie et que l'on reparte de zéro<em>, me pria-t-il soulagé.  
>- <em>Avec plaisir<em>, souris-je.

Je n'avais qu'une envie. Apprendre à l'aimer.


	22. Toi, moi, nous

- _Bella, tu peux aller ouvrir, quelqu'un sonne à la porte !_ me cria Alice depuis la salle de bain.

J'allai ouvrir et découvris un Edward plus beau que jamais sur le pas de la porte. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le réveil d'Edward et il était enfin sorti. Aujourd'hui, nous devions avoir notre première sortie "entre amis" avant de pouvoir officialiser quoique ce soit. Cependant, lorsque je me trouvai en sa compagnie, j'étais toujours terriblement gênée et je rougissais sans cesse. Edward m'embrassa sur la joue, et je me sentis m'enflammer.

- _Tiens, salut Edward !_ salua Alice en prenant sa veste au passage.

Elle nous fit un signe de la main et partit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Jasper, qui lui avait dit avoir quelque chose de très important à lui annoncer. Il m'avait confié qu'il souhaitait lui faire sa demande en mariage aujourd'hui et m'avait fait promettre de n'en toucher un mot à personne. C'est ainsi que notre soirée à quatre au restaurant se transforma en tête à tête avec Edward. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ça me déplaisait.

Alice était pour l'instant la seule à accepter Edward et à le traiter normalement. Jasper et Emmett était farouchement contre ma relation - pour l'instant strictement amicale puisque nous voulions apprendre à nous connaître - avec Edward, tandis que Rosalie se méfiait de lui car elle ne lui faisait pour l'instant pas confiance. Cependant, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas fait un seul faux pas. Mais je continuai à avoir peur que cela ne soit que temporaire.

- _Bella,_ me salua Edward en me tendant une rose rouge.

**Rouge comme l'amitié ? Mon oeil !** s'exclama Miss C **(N/A : elle me manquait presque celle-là !)**. Je rougis derechef, et le remerciai en balbutiant. Il me gratifia d'un sourire et me demanda si j'étais prête. Je lui demandai de m'accorder une minute, et je fonçai dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle avait accepté de me prêter l'un de ses gilets, que j'adorais et qui s'accordait très bien avec la robe que je portais.

- _Tu es ravissante_, me complimenta-t-il lorsque je revins vers lui.  
>- <em>Merci !<em> rétorquai-je ravie.

Il avait beau me complimenter, j'étais bien loin de lui arriver à la cheville. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux brillaient et il avait une tenue à couper le souffle. Je soupçonnai Alice de lui avoir fait parvenir le costume en arrière de moi, car c'était tout à fait son genre. Edward me prit le bras et nous descendîmes les escaliers. Il m'ouvrit la portière de sa volvo en parfait gentleman, et il démarra.

Je m'installai confortablement sur mon siège, et j'avais une furieuse envie de regarder Edward. Pourtant, je m'y refusai. Je m'étais promis intérieurement de ne pas aller trop vite dans notre relation car j'avais envie d'apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux. C'était très difficile, car j'avais la sensation que mon coeur allait exploser tant j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres, sa peau, ses mains...

- _Bella, tout va bien ?_ me questionna Edward de sa voix de velours.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- _Euh... Oui, oui..._ répondis-je gênée.

Il se gara sur le parking du restaurant et m'invita à sortir. Il ne me prit la main que quelques secondes mais ce fut assez pour m'électriser. Il dut le sentir car il se racla la gorge et me lança un sourire d'excuse. Il posa sa main dans mon dos, à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, sans pour autant le toucher. Je pouvais sentir le courant passer entre nous sans qu'il n'y ait pourtant le moindre contact. La serveuse nous installa à notre table, dévorant littéralement Edward des yeux.

J'essayai de lui lancer un regard meurtrier, malheureusement, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour mon cavalier du soir. Je soupirai et jetai un regard impatient à Edward, qui arqua un sourcil. La serveuse lui proposa le menu, d'une voix tellement langoureuse qu'elle faillit me faire vomir. Ce n'était pas que j'étais jalouse, mais Edward était venu en ma compagnie, et même si nous n'étions pas en couple, ce que faisait la serveuse était franchement agaçant.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ murmura Edward lorsque la pétasse fut repartie.  
>- <em>Non, rien,<em> grondai-je boudeuse.

Il caressa ma main, et reformula sa question.

- _Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Bella..._  
><em>- C'est juste cette... serveuse. Elle n'arrête pas de te couver des yeux, et j'avoue que ça me rend franchement mal à l'aise.<em>

Inutile de lui dévoiler ma pensée dans les détails. Il sourit pourtant.

- _Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis ici avec toi, et je trouve que cette serveuse ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville,_ me rassura-t-il.

Je rougis comme une pivoine, et lorsque la serveuse revint nous donner la carte des menus, je ne lui prêtais plus aucune forme d'attention. Edward commanda quelque chose et je priai la serveuse de m'apporter la même chose, sans pour autant avoir écouté la commande. Je m'en moquai, j'étais totalement fascinée par la beauté qui émanait d'Edward. Je ne cessai de le contempler, et il finit par s'en apercevoir.

- _Ferme la bouche Bella, les mouches vont y entrer,_ rit-il.  
>- <em>Excuse-moi...<em>

Je décidai de changer immédiatement de sujet.

- _Alors, ton entrée à la fac se déroule comment ?_ lui demandai-je.

J'étais en partie intéressée par sa réponse, mais je ne cessai de le dévisager.

- _Et bien, pour l'instant, je ne sais pas,_ avoua-t-il. _Puisque je suis à Seattle, la faculté est trop loin. Je compte peut-être m'installer ici, et aller à l'université de la ville._  
><em>- Tu veux dire, celle où j'étudie ?<em> rétorquai-je surprise.  
>- <em>En effet.<em>

Il but une gorgée d'eau, et mes joues prirent une couleur vermeille.

- _Je ne te laisserai plus sortir de ma vie Bella, tu m'es indispensable,_ chuchota-t-il.

Je m'étouffai presque.

- _En toute amitié bien sûr,_ souligna-t-il.  
>- <em>En toute amitié,<em> répliquai-je d'une voix blanche.

Combien de temps allai-je pouvoir tenir avec un apollon pareil en face de moi ? Il ne s'agissait plus d'un pari ou d'une compétition maintenant. J'avais la possibilité de l'avoir dès maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Et je voulais le devenir. Il allait donc falloir que je m'arme de patience, bien que le combat s'annonçait rude. La serveuse apporta les assiettes fumantes et s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers Edward, la bouche en coeur.

- _Désirez-vous quelque chose de particulier, Monsieur ? Je peux vous proposer bien plus qu'un plat vous savez..._ demanda-t-elle pleine de sous-entendus.

C'était, je crois, l'erreur à ne pas commettre. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Je pris mon verre d'eau et lui jetai à la figure, et la serveuse me dévisagea, furieuse.

- _Tu as fait couler mon mascara !_ s'écria-t-elle.  
>- <em>Et bien la prochaine fois que tu décides de draguer un homme accompagné, prends le soin de te maquiller avec du waterproof !<em>

Ma voix avait claqué, la serveuse s'en alla vexée et Edward se mit à pouffer. Je me rassis sur la chaise, et m'excusai auprès d'Edward. Ce n'était pas mon genre en général, mais il ne fallait pas me pousser à bout. Je pris ma fourchette, et piquai un morceau du plat. C'était un coq au vin et le fumet en était divin. Edward ne cessa de me regarder, et finissant par me demander ce qu'il trouvait d'aussi intéressant, je le questionnai.

- _Quoi ?_ demandai-je.  
>- <em>Tu sais que tu es mignonne lorsque tu es jalouse ?<em> sourit-il.

Je rougis, et baissai la tête mal à l'aise.

- _Ne t'en fais pas Bella, j'adore autant ta jalousie que ta timidité,_ dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Soudain, je vis une femme d'une quarantaine d'années arriver vers nous, l'air furieux. Elle semblait ne pas avoir l'air commode du tout. Je continuai néanmoins de déguster mon plat, tandis que celle-ci contournai les tables, nous fixant toujours de son regard meurtrier. Elle arriva enfin à notre hauteur, et Edward posa ses couverts. Il regarda la femme, puis se tourna vers moi avec un sourire contrit. Son badge indiquait qu'elle était la gérante de ce restaurant.

- _Je vous demanderai de sortir de ce restaurant immédiatement sans faire d'esclandre,_ nous dit-elle d'un air sévère.  
>- <em>Bien,<em> rétorqua Edward sereinement. _Tu viens Bella, nous poursuivrons la soirée chez moi si tu veux bien._

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et Edward alla régler la note. Adieu coq au vin ! Edward me prit par la main et nous ramena dehors, sous le regard peu amène de la gérante du restaurant. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le soleil s'était couché et il faisait bon dehors. Je pouvais voir sa peau pâle luire sous la lumière de la lune. Il était magnifique. J'allai m'installer à côté de lui, et posai ma main sur son épaule.

- _Je suis navré Bella, je ne souhaitai pas que ça se passe ainsi..._ dit-il l'air penaud.

Je lui souris, et l'embrassai sur la joue.

- _C'est à moi de m'excuser, cette fille me rendait dingue. Elle te faisait carrément du rentre dedans et... j'avoue que ça m'a agacée... Emmène-moi plutôt chez toi, je meurs de faim !_  
>- <em>Est-ce que tu es sûre ? Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait de malentendu...<em>  
><em>- Absolument !<em>

Il me lança son sourire en coin, et mon coeur chavira. Nous allâmes jusqu'à sa voiture, et je me sentis le coeur léger. Je savais qu'il n'allait rien se passer ce soir. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une sortie entre amis. Mais j'appréciai vraiment la compagnie d'Edward. Et il fallait avouer que ses réactions face aux autres femmes - aussi jolies furent elles - jouaient en ma faveur. J'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage quand le moteur de la voiture s'arrêta.

- _Merde !_ jura Edward.

Ca, ça sentait le roussi.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ demandai-je nerveuse.  
>- <em>Après mon... petit accident, j'ai décidé de faire réparer ma volvo au lieu d'en acheter une neuve. Je pensai qu'elle tiendrait je t'assure. J'ai dépensé une somme conséquente pourtant et... enfin bref, je vais aller voir.<em>

Il enleva sa chemise, me laissant sous les yeux sa musculature parfaite. Il était tout simplement à croquer, dans cette tenue, adossé contre le capot de sa voiture, les sourcils froncés. Il me donnait tout simplement envie de le dévorer tout cru. Néanmoins, il fallait que je m'abstienne, bien que mon corps commençait déjà à brûler sous le désir qui commençait à me gagner. Je m'incitais au calme, et m'installa en tailleur dans l'herbe fraîche.

La lune était pleine et le temps était doux. C'était rare à l'origine à Forks, que le temps soit aussi beau. Pourtant depuis près d'un an, il avait semblé que le temps s'était radouci. C'était probablement dû au réchauffement climatique, pourtant je trouvais cela plutôt brutal. J'avais toujours connu la pluie dans cette ville, alors avoir droit à un temps radieux plus souvent que la norme me troublait.

Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de contempler la lune durant ma vie, pourtant je la trouvais différente aujourd'hui. Je me sentais tellement bien que j'en arrivai à oublier tous mes soucis. Du moins avais-je l'impression de ne plus en avoir en la compagnie d'Edward. Ce soir, il avait été touchant, galant, il avait été plus que l'homme qui m'attirait depuis le début. Ce n'était plus seulement son corps qui m'attirait.

Je commençai à découvrir petit à petit sa personnalité, je creusai peu à peu au travers de sa carapace pour voir qu'en réalité, Edward Masen était un homme bon, doux, gentil et attentionné. J'avais peut-être tort sur toute la ligne, mais je sentais que l'on tenait enfin le bon bout tous les deux. Certes, nous avions mal débuté notre relation, mais chacun avait versé un peu d'eau dans son vin, et avons appris à nous apprécier.

J'étais certaine de ne pas rester amie longtemps avec Edward, mais je ne voulais pas succomber avant d'apprendre à le connaître. Cela nous était déjà arrivé, et s'étant mal terminé, nous ne voulions plus prendre de risques. Il était important pour moi de connaître ses goûts, de connaître sa vie, ses passions, car j'avais besoin de connaître nos points communs. Ca ne prendrait peut-être pas très longtemps, mais j'y tenais.

J'avais peine à ne pas le couver des yeux, mais je me repris. J'inspirai profondément et m'allongeai dans l'herbe. J'entendis Edward gronder plusieurs fois avant de se jeter à mes côtés. Il semblait totalement dépité. Le pauvre, je n'allai pas pouvoir l'aider, j'étais totalement nulle en ce qui concernait la mécanique. Je n'étais déjà pas douée pour coordonner mes pas, alors quelque chose d'aussi complexe qu'une voiture...

Sans réfléchir, je m'installai à califourchon sur lui et posai ma tête contre son torse. Ce geste était purement innocent **(N/A : hum... qui y croit ? levez la main... personne... bon okay :$)** mais je sentis Edward se contracter. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Ses prunelles étaient incandescentes. On aurait dit qu'il souffrait. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, et comme si cela était tout naturel, j'approchai mes lèvres de celles du plus bel homme qui m'eut été de rencontrer.


	23. Totalement accros

Il sauta si vivement sur ses deux pieds que je crus que mon coeur allait exploser. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort, bien au contraire, et qu'il fallait y aller en douceur. Mais j'avais parfois du mal à faire la part des choses entre ce que désirait mon coeur ou mon cerveau. Tant de sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête que j'en eus la nausée. Edward me lança un regard d'excuse et je lui souris faiblement.

Ce n'était pas fameux, mais c'était tout ce dont j'étais capable pour le moment. Quand il vit mes joues se teinter de rouge, il se réinstalla auprès de moi, en tailleur, et me regarda intensément. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas cherché à me blesser, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Ce que je m'étais apprêtée à faire était sûrement une erreur, et cela aurait rompue ma promesse. Edward Masen me faisait tout simplement perdre la tête. **(N/A : sans blague !).**

- _Je suis navré Bella,_ souffla-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de ma peau.

Il avait calé sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, me faisait sentir toute chose. Il était difficile de lutter contre les envies que j'avais, contre mon corps criant, hurlant de désespoir de l'avoir pour moi, de toucher sa peau et qu'il me fasse sienne, mais cette fois, avec des sentiments bien réels. Je voulais qu'il me marque, qu'il me fasse l'amour, et non que le sexe ne soit que l'appel de nos deux corps. Nous n'étions tout de même pas des animaux.

- _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris_, m'excusai-je.

Il se releva, et me fixa. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce magnifique sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

- _Es-tu libre demain ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose_, me demanda-t-il timidement.

Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine.

- _Demain, euh... Oui bien sûr !_ m'exclamai-je un peu trop enthousiaste.

Je soupirai d'aise et m'allongeai de nouveau dans l'herbe. Je le sentis se détendre, et il fit la même chose que moi. Je tournai alors la tête vers lui, et sentis son regard ancré dans le mien. Un élan de frissons me parcourut et je lui souris timidement. Ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés donnaient l'envie de passer ses doigts dedans. J'étais sûre et certaine qu'ils étaient doux comme de la soie.

A vrai dire, j'avais déjà pu le tester, mais la vérité était que je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention que cela lorsque cela s'était produit. Il fallait avouer que ses lèvres étaient bien trop appétissantes pour que je puisse avoir des pensées cohérentes. Nos expériences sexuelles me revinrent en mémoire, et je rougis comme une pivoine. Je sentais déjà mon intérieur mouiller, et je pensais à Charlie sous la douche.

Je sais, c'était totalement stupide, mais c'était la seule idée qui m'était venue en tête afin de pouvoir laisser de côté mes fantasmes sur Edward Masen. Ce dernier me regardait d'ailleurs d'un air inquiet. J'imaginais facilement la tête que je pouvais avoir, et me mit à rire nerveusement. Imaginez votre père nu, et vous verrez que vous n'aurez pas une tête des plus ravies. Puis, Edward me caressa légérement le dos de la main du bout des doigts.

- _Ma musique préférée est "Everything I do"_, dit-il en souriant. _J'adore la musique. Je dois avoir tellement de CD que ça rendait folle ma mère. Elle disait qu'avec une collection aussi grande, j'allais finir par ne plus avoir de place dans ma chambre pour y laisser un lit._

Je ris à sa remarque.

- _Je suis une grande fan de Claude Debussy,_ répondis-je timidement.  
>- <em>Je trouve que le Clair de Lune est tout simplement fantastique...<em> murmura-t-il en embrassant le dos de ma main.

De nouveaux frissons me parcourent, mais cette fois, je les acceptai avec plaisir.

- _Ma couleur préférée est le violet, ou l'émeraude,_ continuai-je afin de lui donner des renseignements sur moi.

Inutile de lui dire ce pourquoi j'aimais cette dernière.

- _Moi c'est le bleu marine. Mais je ne saurais te dire pourquoi j'aime le marron depuis quelques temps,_ lança-t-il innocemment.

J'avais été percée à jour tellement facilement ! C'en était désespérant. **Ah enfin tu te rends compte à quel point tu crains ma pauvre fille !** m'insulta Miss C.

- _Ton fruit préféré ?_ me questionna-t-il.  
>- <em>J'hésite entre la fraise et la framboise,<em> rougis-je.

Il baissa les yeux et murmura quelque chose d'à peine perceptible.

- _Pardon ?_

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Ce fut la première fois que je vis Edward Masen rougir, et croyez-moi, ça en vaut le coup d'oeil !

- _C'est pour ça que tu portes un shampooing au freesia,_ chuchota-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement. Ce garçon s'intéressait-il vraiment à moi finalement ? Une petite brise souffla, me faisant frissonner. Edward le remarqua et après avoir enlevé sa veste de ses épaules, il la passa autour des miennes. Je lui lançai un regard plein de gratitude et il sourit. Durant plusieurs heures, nous nous mîmes à parler de nos goûts en matières de musique, de films et de livres. Avec bonheur, je remarquai que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup finalement.

Il me proposa d'aller dans la voiture, ce que j'acceptai volontiers. Nous allions devoir passer le reste de la nuit dans la voiture puisqu'aucun de nous n'avait embarqué son téléphone portable. **C'est malin !** critiqua Miss C. C'est qu'elle commençait à m'échauffer les oreilles celle-là ! Je décidai de ne pas lui prêter attention, après tout, ni Edward, ni moi n'avions prévu ce qui allait ce passer ce soir. Pourtant une petite voix me dit que je n'étais pas tout à fait mécontente de la situation.

Je posai ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward, qui se raidit une seconde avant de se détendre. Que lui arrivait-il ? J'avais peur de le déranger, et lorsque j'allai enlever ma tête de son épaule, blessée, il embrassa mes cheveux et me serra contre lui. Je mis ça sur le coup de la fatigue, et alors que l'aube pointait déjà son nez, je m'endormis dans les bras confortables d'Edward. Je m'éveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, courbaturée de partout.

Une voiture arriva à toute vitesse et pila en plein milieu de la route. Edward se réveilla en sursaut et j'éclatai de rire. Son rire se joignis rapidement au mieux. Il n'y avait pas de plus son que le rire de ce garçon. Mon coeur chavira lorsqu'il me fit son sourire en coin, et j'explosai de joie lorsque je vis que les deux cinglés du volant n'étaient autre qu'Emmett et Rosalie. Ils me regardèrent, suspicieux et Emmett me lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- _Tiens tiens, Bella se met à faire des cochonneries sur le bord de la route maintenant !_

La boutade d'Emmett n'avait eu pour effet que de rendre Rosalie tendue.

- _Pas du tout. Nous sommes en panne,_ déclarai-je tandis que le regard de Rose s'illumina.

Elle était une mordue de mécanique.

- _Navrée Rose, mais je doute que tu puisses y faire quoique ce soit. Sa voiture semble foutue._  
><em>- Je t'en supplie Bella, laisse-moi essayer !<em> me supplia-t-elle de son regard de chien battue.

Sacrée Alice ! Elle avait fait du bon travail pour rendre tout le monde comme elle.

- _Vois ça avec Edward !_ lançai-je.

Après tout, ce n'était pas ma voiture. Grossière erreur que je fis là, Edward sortit de la voiture et durant plus de deux heures, ils se cessèrent de bavarder mécanique tout en travaillant sur la volvo. En soupirant, je m'allongeai dans l'herbe et Emmett vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, le sourire malicieux. Ce gars là était un vrai nounours lorsqu'il le désirait, mais il pouvait également être le plus gros boulet que la terre ait jamais porté.

- _Alors, tu as pris ton pied ?_ assena un Emmett goguenard.  
>- <em>Nous avons passé notre temps à bavasser,<em> affirmai-je.

Il éclata de rire, puis blêmit.

- _Tu es sérieuse ?_ bafouilla-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

Ce fut cette fois à mon tour de rire aux éclats. Edward et Rosalie nous regardèrent, interloqués, puis reprirent rapidement leur affaire. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là semblaient bien s'amuser. Je savais qu'Edward tenait à cette voiture comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et que la mécanique avait toujours été le petit faible de Rosalie. Ils semblaient mieux s'entendre, et Rose avait semblé mettre sa rancoeur de côté.

- _Tu veux dire que vous ne vous êtes pas encore envoyés en l'air ?_ conclut-il ébahi. _Rose m'avait prévenu mais... Je croyais que tu étais bien plus perverse que ça !_ avoua-t-il taquin.

Je lui balançai un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

- _Aïe ?_ demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de la part de sa femme. Edward ricana et Emmett me regarda d'un regard glacial. Il mima un léger "Tu vas me le payer" avant de se jeter sur Rosalie et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Décidément, Emmett resterait toujours Emmett. Le garçon le plus gamin de la bande. Je souris en voyant les deux amants se faire violence pour ne pas se violer sur place. Edward posa une main sur mon épaule et soupira, faussement blasé.

- _Ah, mais qu'allons-nous faire d'eux chérie ?_ demanda-t-il comme s'il avait trente ans de plus.

"Chérie" ? Mon coeur s'emballa mais je lui intimai de se calmer.

- _Je ne sais vraiment pas !_ soupirai-je à mon tour telle une comédienne. _Peut-être les priver de dessert ?_ proposai-je tandis qu'Emmett se tourna vers moi, horrifié.

Rosalie sourit malgré elle.

- _Tu n'oserais tout de même pas Belly chérie ?_ couina-t-il. _Nous allions sur le chemin de ton appartement._  
><em>- Je me doute bien justement !<em> rétorquai-je.

Un gargouillis se fit entendre. A ma plus grande surprise, il s'agissait de mon ventre, et nous pas celui d'Emmett. Celui-ci me lança un sourire triomphal et Rosalie éclata de rire.

- _Je t'ai eu, femme !_ déclara Emmett en courant vers la voiture.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un vrai gamin ! Edward alla démarrer sa voiture, qui semblait faire un bruit beaucoup moins moche que celui d'hier. Rosalie était une experte en mécanique, certes, mais avec la volvo, elle avait fait des miracles. Edward bondit comme un fou lorsqu'il vit que le moteur démarrait et me lança un regard équivoque. Super, maintenant, je promenai deux gosses ! pensai-je en souriant malgré moi. Rosalie se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Tout compte fait, Edward Masen te mérite peut-être bien,_ fanfaronna-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Il fallait dire que la veille, en suivant Edward, je m'étais attendue à tout, sauf à ce qu'il s'était passé...


	24. La leçon de piano

- _J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que cette virée shopping en catastrophe n'est pas anodine !_ chantonna Alice l'après-midi même.

Edward m'avait raccompagné dans l'appartement le matin même et m'avait réinvitée le soir afin de me montrer cette fameuse chose dont il voulait me cacher l'existence pour le moment. J'étais rentrée rapidement et avais supplié Alice de m'emmener faire du shopping afin de trouver la plus belle robe bleue marine du coin **(N/A : Sans blague, depuis quand il faut supplier Alice pour le shopping !).**

- _C'est tout à fait innocent !_ m'exclamai-je en rougissant.  
>- <em>Et celle-là, elle te plait ?<em> ajouta-t-elle en me montrant la robe la plus provocante du siècle.

Certes, elle était bleue marine - j'avais eu envie de plaire à Edward il était vrai en m'habillant de sa couleur préférée - mais son décolleté plongeant, son dos nu ainsi que sa longueur montrait clairement que c'était plus un tout petit morceau de tissu qu'une robe. Je piquai un fard et Alice eut un éclat malicieux dans l'œil. Elle se rua vers le rayon chaussure et dégota une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur.

- _Nom d'un chien Alice tu veux ma mort !_ m'exclamai-je. **(N/A : oh oui ! comme ça je récupère Edward (a)).**  
>- <em>Ne fais pas ta mijorée Bella !<em> me prévint-elle. _Pour une fois que l'on peut s'amuser !_

En effet, mon amie était en train de s'amuser comme une petite folle, mais j'étais plus en train de m'inquiéter du nombre de fois où j'allai tomber en portant ces chaussures qu'à véritablement essayer de dénicher des jolies tenues pour les sorties à venir. "A venir", ceci résonna tellement doux à mes oreilles. Et puis, de toute façon, Alice se chargeait de renouveler ma garde-robe sans cesse, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de moi pour ça !

Elle alla jusqu'à la caisse, et la caissière me regarda, totalement paniquée. Je levai les épaules en signe d'excuse. Personne ne pourrait jamais changer Alice sur sa véritable nature. Elle était est resterait une accro au shopping quoique l'on puisse faire. Et puis, ce n'était pas désagréable de voir autant de joie de vivre dans une si petite personne. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, elle sortit sa carte - platine évidemment - et régla le tout sans sourciller.

La caissière nous lança un sourire et nous dit que nous pouvions revenir quand nous le souhaitions **(N/A : tu m'étonnes !)**. Lorsque nous sortîmes du magasin, des dizaines de paquets à la main, je l'invitai à rentrer au plus vite afin de pouvoir me préparer pour la soirée. Étrangement, j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de passer de nouveau un soir avec Edward. Je n'étais pas certaine cette fois de pouvoir me réfréner. Tout en lui appelait à la luxure.

Ses mains étaient si douces, ses lèvres si tentantes. Et puis, désormais, j'avais confiance en lui. Je savais que le mieux aurait été que nous soyons amis durant un temps, pourtant je n'y parvenais pas. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Masen, et je n'arrivais pas à contenir mes sentiments. Et puis, il fallait avouer que je n'en avais pas envie. Je le voulais à moi seule, et ce pour un bout de temps.

Je ne pouvais pas affirmer que je le voudrais pour toujours, j'étais certes romantiques mais pas fleur bleue à en vomir **(N/A : quel est le mal, on se le demande ! :$)**. J'étais réaliste et je savais que si Edward remontrait son visage d'autrefois je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir l'accepter de nouveau. Son accident avait été un véritable choc pour moi, bien sûr, mais s'il se remontrait mauvais, il allait connaître Bella Swan !

J'allai prendre une douche, mes mains tremblantes tellement j'étais anxieuse. Il fallait à tout prix que je me calme si je voulais passer une bonne soirée. Je ne savais quelle était la surprise que me réservait Edward, mais je savais une chose. Je détestais totalement les surprises. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire parce que je n'avais pas voulu le blesser, mais ça me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise d'avance.

Enfin, tant que sa surprise n'était pas une femme mystérieuse ou le fait qu'il se jouait de moi, c'était le principal **(N/A : T'inquiètes Bella, il te l'a déjà faite celle-là !)** même si cela ne m'empêchait pas de me ronger les sangs à l'idée qu'il puisse se moquer de ma petite personne. Alice frappa à la porte au moment où j'enroulai une serviette autour de moi, et s'écria.

- _Bella, mais regarde dans quel état tu es !_  
><em>- J'ai la trouille Alice, tu comprends ça !<em> commençai-je à m'énerver.  
>- <em>Écoute, j'ai une idée,<em> proposa-t-elle.

Je la regardai, attendant impatiemment qu'elle me l'expose et... m'attendant au pire.

- _Pourquoi ne sortirions-nous pas tous les quatre avec Jasper ? Peut-être que mon amoureux finira par arrêter de ronchonner après Edward et voir qu'il n'est pas si mal après tout._  
><em>- Alice, tu sais très bien que "pas si mal" est un blasphème lorsqu'on parle d'Edward Masen.<em>

Elle gloussa, et me tendis la robe ainsi que les escarpins. Je gémis mais ne protestais pas. Inutile de me mettre Alice à dos ce soir alors qu'elle tentait de me rendre service. Parfois, je me demandais si Dieu ne me l'avait pas envoyée en tant qu'ange gardien. C'était fort probable, elle était toujours là pour me sauver la mise, à l'instar de son chéri, Jasper Whitlock. Il était peut-être grognon ces derniers temps, mais j'étais sûr qu'il accepterait de venir.

J'enfilai alors la robe, qui, il était vrai, m'allait à ravir. Elle mettait en valeur ma poitrine généreuse ainsi que mes fesses rebondies. Je repensais au mariage de Rosalie, le jour où Edward m'avait... Je devins soudain rouge pivoine et Alice leva les yeux au ciel. Elle pianotait sur son cellulaire, sûrement dans le but de demander son accord à son petit-ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone vibra, et elle me lança un sourire resplendissant.

- _Il est d'accord !_ piailla-t-elle.  
>- <em>Merci Alice, tu es une vraie amie,<em> rajoutai-je.

Elle me sourit à la Colgate **(N/A : pas de pub ! :$)** et me montra la robe qu'elle avait choisit pour elle le soir même. Elle était de couleur crème, assortie à tout un attirail digne d'Alice Cullen. Je levai les yeux au ciel en pouffant et allai me coiffer dans ma chambre. Un grand miroir en fer forgée était installé sur un pan de mur, à la demande d'Alice. J'avais accepté à contre cœur - je détestais vraiment les miroirs.

Rien que le fait de me regarder me révulsait. Je n'étais pas le genre à me pavaner devant toute un groupe de groupies ou d'hommes stupides avides de sexe. **Pourtant, tu ne t'es pas gênée devant Edward !** minauda Miss C. Je grommelai. Elle ne pouvait pas la fermer deux minutes celle-là ? Je mis une couche de fond de teint ainsi qu'un peu de mascara et de gloss.

Au moins, il était prévenu. Pas de baiser ce soir. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Je gémis malgré moi. Il fallait vraiment que je résiste à ces pulsions. Qu'un homme ne réagisse pas avec sa tête mais avec son engin passait encore, mais il était hors de question que j'en fasse de même. Je devais me montrer forte, je devais laisser faire le temps. Après tout, ce n'était pas si terrible, si ?

- _Parle pour toi !_ geignis-je à moi-même en soupirant.

J'entendis trois coups à la porte et cessai de respirer. Je comptai jusqu'à trois le temps de reprendre mon calme, et allai regarder dans le juda de la porte **(N/A : super pratique ce truc !)** et vis avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jasper. Lorsque je lui ouvris, je lui sautais dessus et le remerciai mille fois de son geste. Je savais ce que cela lui coûtait de venir alors qu'il détestait Edward.

- _Hé, mais tu vas le lâcher oui, il est à moi !_ souligna Alice en se jetant sur son homme.

Je ris, et un autre coup retentit à la porte. Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine.

- _Cette fois, c'est pour toi !_ signala Alice.

J'expirai et allai ouvrir une nouvelle fois.

Edward me tendit une rose rouge, ce qui eut le don de me faire rougir. Il portait un jean brut délavé, ainsi qu'une chemise noir à demi ouverte. Il aurait bien pu réveiller tous les morts du cimetière tant sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Il me lança son sourire en coin, ce qui me tétanisa sur place. J'entendis Alice se moquer derrière moi, et repris contenance. Les cheveux d'Edward étaient en bataille, et ses yeux émeraudes me fixaient avec malice.

J'expliquai la situation à Edward au sujet d'Alice et de Jasper et il me rassura lorsqu'il affirma qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'ils nous accompagne. Au moins, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite en besogne et c'était un bon signe. Je lui souris, et nous partîmes tous les quatre dans la volvo d'Edward, qui avait été remise à neuf. Je soupçonnai Rosalie d'y être pour quelque chose, mais après tout, je m'en moquai.

Arrivés au restaurant Bella Italia, je regardai Edward et baissai les yeux, gênée. Il n'avait évidement pas choisi ce restaurant par hasard. Jasper le regarda sévèrement et m'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller demander une table pour quatre personnes. Le serveur nous accompagna à notre table et ne cessa de me dévorer du regard. Edward lui demanda sèchement les menus et Jasper ne put retenir un petit rire.

Edward grogna, et je posai ma main sur la sienne en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Celui-ci sembla être rassuré un peu, mais Jasper se renfrogna devant la carte des desserts. Je prétextai devoir aller au petit coin et demandai silencieusement à Alice de me suivre. Celle-ci s'exécuta immédiatement, et nous allâmes jusqu'aux toilettes des dames. Mon amie me lança un regard interrogateur.

- _Tout compte fait, je crois que je peux gérer,_ souris-je.  
>- <em>Tant mieux,<em> me félicita mon amie.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire éblouissant et continuai.

- _Cela te dérangerait que je ne rentre pas ce soir Alice ?_ demandai-je timidement.  
>- <em>Bien sûr que non, de toute façon, Jasper n'est pas d'humeur ce soir,<em> soupira-t-elle. _Mais je te promets de tout faire pour qu'il ne gâche pas la soirée_, me rassura-t-elle.

Lorsque nous revînmes, notre repas était servi, et les garçons ne pipaient mot. Au fil du repas, chacun semblait se détendre et profiter de la soirée. Enfin, lorsque nous eûmes terminer le dessert, je proposai à Jasper et Alice qu'Edward les raccompagne. Ceux-ci refusèrent, Alice prétextant qu'elle préférait une ballade au clair de lune. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai de nouveau dans la volvo, seule avec Edward.

Mais cette fois, la voiture n'eut aucune panne. Il allait falloir que je remercie Rosalie pour ses doigts de fée qui m'avaient permis de passer cette agréable soirée. Nous arrivâmes devant un petit appartement près de l'université où j'étais, et j'étudiai Edward du regard. Il semblait lui aussi passer une soirée agréable. Il me prit la main avant de chercher ses clés et d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

Celui-ci n'était pas spacieux, les couloirs étant étroits. Je pouvais le comprendre, il venait juste de le louer en dernière minute car il n'était arrivé à Seattle que depuis quelques jours - sans compter ceux qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital. Cette vision de lui me donna des frissons, et Edward me fit visiter les petites pièces de son logis. Sa cuisine était petite mais équipée, et sa salle de bain était minuscule, ne comportant qu'une douche.

Il m'amena jusqu'à la pièce centrale, un minuscule salon où trônait un magnifique piano à queue. Je le regardais, médusée. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un de près. Lorsque j'étais petite, j'avais toujours demandé à Charlie de bien vouloir m'offrir des leçons de piano, mais il avait toujours refusé, prétextant qu'avec ma maladie, le coût supplémentaire de leçons n'était pas raisonnable.

Lorsque je racontais cette histoire à Edward, fixant toujours le piano avec hébétude, il me lança son sourire en coin qui me faisait chavirer le coeur. Il m'embrassa chastement sur le coin des lèvres et s'installa sur le banc qui faisait face au piano. Une douce mélodie résonna à mes oreilles, et les larmes me montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Lorsque la musique fut finie, Edward s'approcha et chassa les traîtresses du bout des doigts.

- _Je l'ai appelée Bella's lullaby,_ dit-il timidement.  
>- <em>La berceuse de Bella ?<em> m'étonnai-je aux anges.  
>- <em>En effet...<em>

Je souris.

- _Tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer ?_  
><em>- Avec plaisir !<em>

C'était le plus beau cadeau de l'univers. Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai sur les lèvres, rapidement, pour lui montrer à quel point cela me remplissait de joie. Il me sourit et m'invita dans sa chambre afin d'aller dormir, me signifiant qu'il dormirait dans le canapé, et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en fasse pour lui. Au vu de la soirée magnifique que j'avais passé une nouvelle fois en sa compagnie, je l'invitai à me rejoindre.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

- _Je ne souhaite pas vraiment avoir Jasper sur le dos,_ hésita-t-il.  
>- <em>Jazz n'est pas mon père, je sais prendre mes décisions seule,<em> insistai-je.

Il soupira et vint s'allonger à côté de moi, enlevant uniquement ses chaussures. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward **(N/A : hé non, pas de lemon pour ce chapitre ! mais bientôt promis !)**. Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin aux aurores, constatant que mon "ami" n'était pas là. Je fis le tour des pièces - ce qui me prit peu de temps - et le découvris affairé dans la cuisine.

Il était en train de me préparer des oeufs, et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Il me les mit dans une assiette, et je commençai à manger.

- _Tu ne manges pas ?_ demandai-je curieuse.  
>- <em>Déjà fait,<em> sourit-il.  
>- <em>Oh...<em>

Il me caressa le dos de la main du pouce.

- _Bella, j'ai vraiment passé une soirée magique hier, et je sais que ça va trop vite mais... je crois bien que j'ai des sentiments forts pour toi,_ déclara-t-il.

J'en eus le souffle coupé, et je failli m'étouffer avec mes oeufs. Je repris contenance, et posai ma fourchette.

- _Ce n'est pas un scoop, mais je t'aime vraiment beaucoup aussi tu sais,_ souris-je.

C'est ainsi que le petit déjeuner fut le plus léger et agréable de toute ma vie.


	25. Edward&Bella

- _Tu rentres ce soir ?_ m'interrogea Alice d'un voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je passai le plus clair de mon temps chez Edward. Il avait commencé à m'apprendre à jouer du piano, mais je progressai tellement lentement que je ne cessai de râler, ce qui faisait toujours rire Masen. Notre relation n'avait pas été au delà de quelques bisous volés, mais cela m'allait très bien comme ça. Au final, j'étais peut-être plus forte que je ne le croyais.

- _Je ne pense pas,_ souris-je timidement à mon amie.

Malgré cela, j'avais dormi cinq jours sur sept chez Edward, profitant du plaisir et du confort que m'apportaient ses bras au vulgaire coussin que j'avais dans l'appartement que je partageai avec Alice. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, m'avait fièrement annoncé trois jours plus tôt que Jasper avait enfin fait sa demande, et qu'elle comptait habiter avec lui. N'ayant plus la peur d'être seule désormais, je m'étais sentie totalement ravie pour elle.

Edward m'avait envoyé un texto quelques minutes plus tôt afin de me demander si je pouvais porter de nouveau la robe bleue marine, qu'il avait adoré. Alice avait juré en maudissant ce garçon dépourvu de sens niveau mode. Pour elle, il était inconcevable de porter des vêtements plus d'une journée. J'avais ris de sa remarque, et avais foncé chercher la robe, le rouge aux joues.

J'entendis la sonnette de la porte retentir et Alice me houspilla en m'enfermant dans ma chambre tandis qu'elle allait ouvrir à Edward. Ce ne pouvait être que lui car Alice devait passer la soirée chez Jasper. Elle allait même dormir là-bas, compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait cours demain - comme tout le monde. Edward s'était inscrit à la fac mais ne commençait pas avant la semaine prochaine, en attendant, il s'installait dans son petit appartement.

J'enfilai rapidement la robe ainsi que des bas fins, et mes escarpins qui me donnaient dix bons centimètres de plus. J'entendis un léger coup à la porte et me hâtai, sortant les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues colorées. Edward me regarda et me lança son petit sourire en coin. Soudain, je me sentis encore plus timide qu'à mon habitude. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, et me prit la main. Alice nous souhaita une bonne soirée, et nous partîmes.

J'étais plus à l'aise désormais en sa compagnie, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir toute chose lorsqu'il y avait le moindre contact entre nous. Il suffisait que sa peau frôle la mienne pour que je sente une onde de choc parcourir mon corps. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. J'adorais lorsqu'il me prenait la main, ou lorsqu'il m'embrassait doucement, montrant son accord à me laisser du temps.

Il fallait l'avouer, non seulement Edward Masen me faisait totalement craquer, mais en plus de cela, il semblait vraiment avoir des sentiments pour moi. Sa déclaration la semaine passée m'avait totalement chamboulée. Il avait parut si sincère, et pourtant, il y avait toujours ce petit truc qui faisait que j'avais peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois, que je voulais être certaine qu'il était attaché à moi.

- _Je n'ai pas osé te le dire l'autre soir, mais... Tu es vraiment la plus magnifique des femmes qui m'ait été donné de voir, surtout dans cette robe,_ me complimenta Edward d'une voix rauque.

Je le remerciai vaguement et me cachai derrière la barrière de mes cheveux. Évidemment, ce n'était pas parce qu'il me laissait le temps qu'il cessait de me complimenter. Au contraire, chaque jour, il s'évertuait à citer toutes mes qualités. Nous avions bien appris à nous connaître, passant par nos plats préférés, nos matières, nos ambitions... Avec joie, je découvris que la matière fétiche de celui-ci était la biologie. Comme moi.

Edward était également un véritable virtuose. J'avais passé plusieurs soirées à l'écouter me jouer ma berceuse, mais aussi d'autres morceaux d'auteurs connus tels que mozart ou debussy. Le clair de lune joué par cet homme était la plus belle chose à voir sur cette planète. C'était à damner un saint. Nos soirées s'étaient toutes terminées ainsi. Lui jouant du piano. Moi installée confortablement dans le canapé.

Puis, quand il commençait à se faire tard, nous allions nous coucher, nous endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans pour autant qu'il ne se passe jamais quoique ce soit. Mon cœur s'était allégé à l'idée de le savoir patient. Même s'il était vrai que cela me donnait d'autant plus envie de le dévorer tout cru. **(N/A : je me demande si Bella pensera à autre chose un jour, même si je la comprends :$).**

La volvo se gara enfin dans le parking des étudiants, et Edward me prit de nouveau la main. Je lui souris, et nous montâmes les marches quatre à quatre afin d'accéder à son petit appartement. Je vis mon "ami" sortir les clés de sa poche et ouvrir la porte. Tout d'abord, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Des bougies avaient été disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, et des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol.

- _Edward, c'est magnifique..._ chuchotai-je.  
>- <em>Je veux être digne de toi Bella. Tout ça n'est qu'un pâle reflet de ce que peut être la beauté. L'original, la vraie définition de ce mot, je l'ai devant les yeux<em>, me confia-t-il.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, qu'il essuya du bout des doigts. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser - même si j'avais des chaussures hautes, Edward dépassait le mètre quatre vingts - plus longuement que les autres fois. Nos lèvres se mouvaient de telle sorte à ce que j'avais l'impression qu'elles avaient été conçues pour ne jamais se séparer. Lorsqu'Edward me titilla légèrement de sa langue, je lui ouvris l'accès à ma bouche.

Nos langues s'entremêlaient dans un baiser passionné et doux à la fois. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé de la sorte. Jamais cela ne s'était produit, pas même avec Jacob avec qui j'étais sortie pourtant plus de quatre mois deux ans auparavant. Tout cela me semblait tellement loin désormais. Ca ne me faisait plus mal, au contraire, je me moquai de ce qu'était devenu mon ex, me concentrant uniquement sur Edward et notre baiser.

Il mit fin à notre baiser, les yeux brillant d'une excitation non feinte. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et nous nous installâmes à table. Celle qu'avait dressé Edward était tout à fait romantique. Malgré la taille de son appartement, il avait réussi à donner un air chaleureux et doux à la pièce. Une jolie nappe ornait la table ainsi que des pétales de fleur et une rose dans un beau vase en cristal.

Il avait fait cela en grand, avec des bougies partout, qui illuminaient tellement la pièce que nous n'avions nul besoin de lumière. Il s'en alla quelques minutes dans la cuisine puis revint avec un plat géant. Il servit chacune de nos assiettes, et nous servit du vin. Je vis avec étonnement que le plat qu'il avait cuisiné avait dû lui demander des heures de préparation. Il avait dû y passer toute sa journée.

- _J'ai cru constater que tu appréciais le coq au vin,_ commenta-t-il en piquant un morceau de la viande avec sa fourchette.  
>- <em>Ainsi que le vin blanc, tu as bien retenu ta leçon en effet,<em> déclarai-je tandis que nos deux verres tintaient l'un contre l'autre.

**Hum tu aimerais que vous soyez ces deux verres, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Je suis certaine que tu ****n'as qu'une seule envie, celle de lui arracher ses vêtements et de prendre ton pied comme une petite sauvageonne ! Après tout, Edward Masen est le coup le plus merveilleux de l'univers, pas vrai ?** insinua Miss C. La ferme ! pensai-je. **Coquine !** répliqua-t-elle goguenarde.

Je piquai un fard et Edward arqua un sourcil. Je piquai rageusement dans la viande, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Miss C avait totalement raison. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me prenne sauvagement sur cette table. Le coq au vin était un vrai régal pour les papilles, mais les papillons dans mon ventre commençaient vraiment à me faire sentir mal à l'aise.

Je posai alors ma fourchette, gênée. Edward semblait vouloir me poser une question mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, je m'emparai avidement de ses lèvres, forçant le barrage de celles-ci de ma langue. Je fourrageai sauvagement dans ses cheveux, et il me porta rapidement jusqu'à la chambre. Il semblait avoir envie de moi autant que j'avais envie de lui **(N/A : bande de pervers !).**

Il me posa délicatement sur le lit tout en évitant soigneusement de décoller ses lèvres des miennes. Il commença par enlever mes escarpins tandis que je m'attelai à déboutonner sa chemise. Je frôlai son torse de mes mains. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau sous mes doigts me procurait une satisfaction extrême, provocant en moi un désir si intense que j'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

- _En es-tu sûre ?_ me demanda-t-il en posant son front contre le mien, essoufflé par notre baiser endiablé.  
>- <em>Certaine. Prends-moi Edward,<em> gémis-je suppliante, tandis que sa main se chargeait d'enlever le string en dentelles que je portais.

Il caressa mon entrée déjà humide, et me sourit.

- _Non Bella, je ne vais pas te prendre. Je vais te faire l'amour..._

Il m'embrassa avidement dans le cou et je poussai un grognement guttural. Je lui défis sa chemise, et il m'enleva la robe d'une main, caressant toujours mon intimité de l'autre. Je lui défis habilement son pantalon, et sentis son érection à travers son boxer. Il le retira de lui-même et m'enleva mon soutient-gorge en quelques secondes. Il fut rapidement sur moi mais s'attela à embrasser chaque partie de mon corps. Chaque centimètre carré de ma peau.

Sa tête s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de mon intimité, et il passa sa langue. J'émis un petit cri, semblable à celui d'une souris, et il réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois de suite, me faisant frémir de plaisir. Je sentais toute la frustration de plusieurs mois entiers à attendre cet instant s'évanouir enfin, et après seulement quelques minutes, je vins dans sa bouche. Edward avala tout mon jus goulument, les yeux noirs de désir.

D'un regard coquin, je le fis passer en dessous de moi et pris son sexe dans ma bouche. Je suçai son gland avec passion. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué la fellation, trouvant cela répugnant. Pourtant, avec lui, cela me semblait parfaitement naturel. Edward grogna plusieurs fois, et je continuai à le pomper, plaçant bien mes lèvres sur mes dents pour éviter de le mordre.

Je commençai à faire tourner ma langue autour de sa queue, et caressais ses bourses que je trouvai si agréable. Je le regardai dans les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, il vint en plusieurs giclées dans ma bouche. J'avalai chaque goutte de son sperme et il repassa sur moi, m'embrassant fiévreusement. Il hésita quelques instants devant mon entrée, puis enfonça délicatement son gland en moi.

Je gémis de plaisir, et bientôt, nous fûmes transportés dans un élan d'amour, de désir et de passion. Il fit des va-et-vient plus frénétique, et je ne cessai de hurler son prénom. Nous atteignîmes le septième ciel en même temps, symbiose parfaite de nos deux corps qui se réclamaient l'un l'autre. Je m'affalai sur Edward et traçais des cercles sur son torse, cherchant à retrouver ma respiration. Il m'embrassa sur le front et nous nous endormîmes quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire béat aux lèvres.


	26. Secret Défense

- _Debout, Bella au bois dormant,_ me chuchota Edward en m'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

J'avais toujours les yeux clos et je n'avais qu'une envie, continuer à dormir dans les bras d'Edward. La soirée que nous avions passé la veille était tellement fabuleuse que je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que nous en étions arrivé à ce stade lui et moi. J'ouvris enfin les paupières et découvris un spectacle à couper le souffle. Vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point la vision d'Edward pouvait être érotique **[(N/A : nan, mais je veux bien voir moi =D !) (N/Cécilia : ^^ )].**

Il était en tenu d'Adam, sa tête à quelques millimètres de ma peau, son souffle chaud me faisant frissonner. Il était debout à côté du lit, le sourire au coin des lèvres. J'avais envie de le dévorer, mais je savais que malheureusement, les cours n'allaient pas attendre nos ébats torrides. Je souris à cette remarque. Cette fois, nous avions passé la nuit ensemble. Et surtout, cette nuit ne serait pas la dernière.

Au contraire, elle serait celle qui débuterait une longue série qui je l'espérais ne s'achèverait jamais. Edward m'embrassa sur la joue et je filai rapidement à la douche, constatant avec dépit que je n'avais que peu de temps pour me préparer avant d'aller à la fac. En effet, l'appartement d'Edward était plus éloigné de la fac que celui que je partageai avec Alice. Lorsque je fus prête, Edward m'embrassa tendrement.

- _Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la faculté ?_ me demanda-t-il de son doux ténor.  
>- <em>Avec plaisir !<em> m'exclamai-je aux anges.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans les rues de Seattle main dans la main avec Edward. La seule ombre au tableau était que c'était pour aller en cours, mais après tout, nous aurions désormais tout le temps de nous connaître. Je nous considérais comme "en couple" mais en était-il de même de son côté ? Curieuse, je lui posai la question, et il me répondit qu'évidemment, nous étions ensemble.

Cela me rassura et me mit du baume au cœur, et trop vite à mon goût, nous arrivâmes à la faculté. Je vis Jasper au loin et lui fis de grands signes. J'embrassai Edward passionnément et mon petit-ami repartit en chemin inverse tandis que je courais vers mon meilleur ami. J'avais les cheveux en bataille, et je ne cessai de sourire béatement comme une idiote, mais peu m'importait.

- _Jaaaaaaasper !_ braillai-je tandis que mon ami levait les yeux au ciel.

Il me prit par les épaules, et soupira.

- _Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de crier comme ça tu sais. Je t'aurais attendue de toute façon._  
>- Ah bon ? articulai-je péniblement.<p>

J'avais un peu de mal à reprendre mon souffle. J'étais totalement guérie de ma maladie, mais je devais éviter les efforts physiques trop importants.

- _Bien sûr, petite idiote sans cervelle !_ ria-t-il tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'amphithéâtre indiqué sur notre emploi du temps.

C'était un petit jeu entre nous. Un peu à l'instar de notre relation avec Emmett, nous ne cessions de nous taquiner gentiment bien que cela cachait la plupart du temps un très grande complicité. Je lui balançai mon poing dans l'épaule, sachant éperdument qu'il ne sentirait rien. Il éclata de rire et nous entrâmes dans l'amphithéâtre pendant que je faisais semblant de bouder.

- _Allez Bell's, arrête de ronchonner. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure,_ sourit-il.  
>- <em>Bah c'est bien, mais moi je t'excuse pas !<em> déclarai-je telle une gamine.

Je ris aussitôt de ma propre bêtise et Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. L'heure de cours se passa sans encombre, et je fus soulagée de constater que je n'avais aucun retard et que j'arrivais à saisir tous les termes. Arrivés en microbiologie, je fus encore plus heureuse de voir que je m'ennuyais tant le cours m'étais aisé. Ce fut enfin l'heure de la pause déjeuner, et Jasper me proposa de payer mon repas.

J'acceptais, cependant gênée, sachant pertinemment que je le forcerai à accepter la même requête de ma part le lendemain midi. Nous nous installâmes à une table au bout de la salle, afin d'éviter d'être dérangés. Je vis que Jasper semblait tourmenté, et je pinçai les lèvres. Je croyais savoir ce qui le dérangeait. Contrairement à tout le reste de mes amis qui avaient finis par accepter ma décision, Jasper était loin d'apprécier Edward. **[(N/A : on avait pas remarqué ! xD) (N/Cécilia: Tiens tiens ! :D )].**

Je touchai à peine à mon repas, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Je savais que j'allais devoir avoir une discussion avec Jasper, je l'attendais en fait depuis deux longues semaines que je passais ma vie chez Edward. Pourtant, je ne savais pas quoi dire à Jasper. Après tout, il était mon meilleur ami, et c'est lui qui avait dû me ramasser à la petite cuillère lorsque mon petit-ami actuel s'était joué de moi.

Je soupirai, et mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Je détestais devoir me rappeler cette période où j'avais cru qu'Edward avait des sentiments pour moi. Tout cela était tellement nouveau désormais que j'avais peur qu'il réitère son comportement. Certes, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais j'avais une boule au ventre constamment à l'idée de me tromper sur sa véritable personnalité.

Je ne savais pas comment trouver le courage de dire à Jasper que j'étais sûre de moi alors que j'étais totalement perdue. J'avais juste envie de profiter de ma nouvelle relation, mais j'avais toujours cette peur affreuse d'être rejetée de nouveau. Jasper avait toujours été là. Toujours. Jamais il n'avait fait exception. Et aujourd'hui, je le décevais en sortant avec une personne qu'il haïssait.

Pourtant, au lycée, Jasper et Edward avaient été amis. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'Alice avait pu le rencontrer. Mais leur amitié n'avait pas duré longtemps, car ils avaient des personnalités bien trop différentes. Jasper m'avait confié avoir essayé de réfréner Edward sur son comportement, sans succès. Voilà pourquoi il craignait pour moi aujourd'hui. Il avait été assez proche de lui pour entraperçevoir une personnalité détestable.

Mais je savais, du moins j'espérais que c'était le cas, qu'Edward n'avait montré qu'un masque jusqu'à son hospitalisation. Je voulais croire en les dires qu'Elisabeth. Je refusais de croire que cette femme s'était autant trompée sur son fils. Et je refusais de penser qu'un jour encore, Edward me ferait souffrir. J'étais heureuse, et égoïstement, j'avais envie de le rester, quitte à me casser la figure. **[(N/Cécilia: Non?) (N/A : si !)]**.

Je picorai un peu dans mon assiette, ne voulant pas froisser Jasper. C'était lui qui avait payé ce déjeuner, et je ne voulais pas lui avoir fait dépenser de l'argent pour rien. Il regarda autour de lui, évitant soigneusement mon regard, et je fis la moue. Par où commencer ? Je pris une grande inspiration, puis me raclais la gorge, ce qui eu pour effet d'attirer son attention.

- _Je sais que tu le détestes Jasper, mais je t'en prie, donne-lui une autre chance ?_ le suppliai-je presque dans un murmure.

Je savais que c'était difficile pour lui. En six mois, il avait appris à me connaître par cœur, tant de ma bouche que de celle de sa fiancée. Car évidemment, Alice avait toujours été au courant de tout événement de ma vie, aussi infime soit-il - hormis ma maladie - et nous avions passé beaucoup de temps à en discuter lorsque j'étais mal en point, après ma "rupture" avec Edward. Je vis les jointures de Jasper blanchir sous la colère.

- _Lui donner une autre chance ? Ca fait combien au juste Bella ? Je ne les compte même plus ! Il te fais souffrir, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu en redemandes !_ cracha-t-il acerbe.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- _Jazz', écoute-moi..._ sanglotai-je.

Il prit une mine sévère.

- _Non Isabella, c'est toi qui va m'écouter maintenant. Peut-être que les autres ont décidé de passer l'éponge pour toi, mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu es comme une sœur pour moi, et il est hors de question que je t'aide à te complaire dans le mensonge. Ce type n'est qu'un malade sans cœur, il joue avec tes sentiments, il s'amuse à te faire du mal, et toi tu le laisse faire !_ **(N/A : c'est qu'il est remonté notre Jasper =D !)**

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite et reprit aussitôt.

- _Il est exclus que je le laisse de nouveau te faire du mal. Alors non, je ne cautionne pas ton comportement. As-tu oublié Jacob ? Ton soit disant premier flirt ? Qui a duré plusieurs mois ? A qui tu as toujours refusé le sexe ? Et quand tu as fini par céder, que s'est-il passé, hein ?_ s'énerva-t-il.

Les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues.

- _Réponds-moi Isabella !_

Je fus prise de sanglots, et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

- _A peine lui as-tu offert ta virginité qu'il s'est barré avec une autre en ricanant qu'il avait baisé Isabella Swan, la fille du shérif. Et cet été, hum ? Tu aimes qu'on te fasse du mal ? Es-tu maso ? Parce que je connais un très bon psychologue figure-toi ! Je ne comprends pas comment ce fils de pute a pu te mettre dans son lit alors qu'il t'a autant fait souffrir ! Ouvre les yeux bordel !_

Je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes et maintenant que Jasper avait déballé son sac, il me serra dans ses bras, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Bordel, le pire c'est qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'étais qu'une petite idiote, mais j'avais envie d'y croire. J'aimais Edward. Et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Il fallait que Jasper le comprenne, même si ça lui faisait mal.

- _Jas... Jasper..._ sanglotai-je.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, et me regarda dans les yeux.

- _Je t'en supplie, fais-le pour moi,_ insistai-je les yeux embués par les larmes.

Je lui fis ma mine de chien battu, apprise par cœur par Alice, et il soupira en baissant les épaules.

- _Très bien, mais je te préviens. Au moindre faux pas, Edward Masen se souviendra longtemps du nom de Jasper Whitlock._

Je lui sautai au cou, ravie de l'avoir fait céder. J'effaçais mes dernières larmes du revers de la main et me mis à manger avec plus d'appétit. Soudain, une image me revint en tête. Un souvenir douloureux, tellement douloureux, que je crus que j'allais mourir rien qu'en me le remémorant. Entre le moment où Edward m'avait présenté Irina et le jour de son accident, j'avais eu une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Jasper avait été le seul à être au courant de cette affaire, et bien sûr, il avait toujours tenu sa langue sur mes moindres secrets. C'était un soir d'été, et Alice et Rosalie avaient insisté pour que je les suive à la plage. Je m'étais sentie vide, comme tous les jours depuis la trahison de celui que j'avais cru être mon petit-ami.

Alice et Rosalie étaient parties chercher à boire tandis qu'Emmett s'était sauvé afin de dévaliser le stand de hot dog. J'étais seule sur la plage avec Jasper, quand je vis quelqu'un me faire de grands signes au loin. Le reconnaissant, j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire - autrement dit une grimace - et Jacob arriva vers moi. Il était torse nu, trempée par l'eau de la mer.

Me sentant démunie, il n'hésita pas à me faire des propositions, auxquelles je ne répondis pas. Quand il se fit de plus en plus insistant, et afin d'être tranquille, j'avais cédé, dans les toilettes au bord de la plage. Je l'avais laissé faire son affaire mais n'avais pris aucun plaisir. Mais mon stratagème fonctionna. Il me laissa tranquille et personne, hormis Jasper, ne sut ce qui s'était passé. **(N/A : quelle salope cette Bella, j'aurais jamais fait ça à Eddy moi :o).**

J'eus des hoquets tant j'étais dégoûtée par moi-même. Si Edward savait ça, alors j'étais certaine qu'il me haïrait. Tremblant de tous mes membres, je luttai contre la folie. Non, non et non. Edward ne devait pas savoir. Il ne saurait pas. Je priai Jasper de garder cela secret, et, m'entourant de ses bras puissants, il me berça pour tenter de me calmer. J'y parvins au bout de quelques minutes avec peine, et me tournai vers mon meilleur ami.

- _Merci Jasper... Je te remercie de tout mon cœur..._ soufflai-je tandis qu'il me lança un sourire contrit.


	27. Une nouvelle surprenante

Cela faisait près de deux mois que je me rendais à la faculté accompagnée d'Edward et de Jasper. Mon meilleur ami avait fait des efforts, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Lui et Alice vivaient désormais ensemble, et cela améliorait l'humeur de nos deux tourtereaux. Jasper était heureux car il pouvait voir sa fiancée plus souvent. Elle qui passait son temps à travailler comme une dingue n'avait que peu de temps à lui accorder.

Nous étions donc sur la route afin d'aller en cours lorsque la tête me tourna. Edward dût me retenir et Jasper me regarda, inquiet. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient et Alice et moi nous étions surmenées pour concilier nos amours, nos cours ainsi que la préparation. C'était un vrai challenge de devoir dévaliser les magasins pour les fêtes de Noël avec Alice, il fallait vraiment suivre le rythme.

Je devais sûrement freiner un peu sur tout ça, et fort heureusement, c'était la dernière journée de cours avant d'être enfin en vacances. J'avais dû travailler dur afin de maintenir mon niveau, je ne voulais pas rater un seul cours car réussir mon année était très important à mes yeux. J'avais hâte d'être en fin de journée et de rejoindre Alice pour une journée shopping.

C'était la première fois que nous laisserions Jasper et Edward ensemble ce soir. Nous avions prévu un diner tous les quatre et je priais le ciel pour que tout se passe bien. J'avais peur qu'ils ne s'embrouillent. J'étais à fleur de peau ces derniers jours, probablement à cause du stress, mais je voulais à tout prix que tout s'arrange. Que Jasper apprécie vraiment Edward. Et que je cesse de m'inquiéter.

- _Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ me susurra Edward en posant ses lèvres sur mon front.  
>- <em>Oui, oui, c'était juste un petit vertige de rien du tout <em>_**(N/Lo: Oui juste un petit vertige...). **__On devrait se dépêcher, nous sommes en retard,_ le rassurai-je en pressant le pas.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment me croire mais peu importait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Il était mignon. Il ne cessait de s'inquiéter de ma maladresse légendaire, car il ne s'y était pas encore habitué. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine à laquelle une petite fille tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Dans les siens se reflétaient de l'amour. Et j'y croyais. Je croyais en un "Nous" désormais. Il me rendait si heureuse.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, Edward ne se trouvait pas dans la même classe que moi et Jasper. Ce qui m'inquiétait, surtout, c'est que je voyais sans arrêt ces petits vautours lui traîner autour. A ma connaissance, il refusait les avances de toutes ces pétasses de première, mais j'avais toujours la boule au ventre lorsque je voyais leurs sourires aguicheurs et leurs mièvreries envers mon amoureux.

Même le fait que nous soyons sans arrêt main dans la main, et aussi le fait que, par jalousie, je passais mon temps à l'embrasser ne les arrêtait pas. J'avais envie de piquer une crise, mais je me sentais mal vis à vis d'Edward de le faire. J'avais peur qu'il prenne mon comportement comme un manque de confiance, et comme nous en étions encore au début de notre relation, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense une telle chose.

Heureusement, Jasper et moi n'avions qu'une heure et demie de microbiologie aujourd'hui, ce qui nous laissaient beaucoup de temps pour bavasser avant qu'Edward n'ait terminé ses cours. Alice, aujourd'hui, n'avait pas beaucoup de cours non plus, car c'était la dernière journée. Elle comptait donc nous rejoindre au plus vite afin que nous puissions boire un verre sur une terrasse de café jusqu'au retour de mon Amour.

Nous fûmes enfin arrivés devant l'immense bâtisse, qui ne comptait pas moins de quarante-six bâtiments en tout genre. En effet, la faculté ne comptait pas moins de cinq mille étudiants qu'il fallait bien caser, surtout lors des travaux pratiques où une salle ne pouvait pas contenir plus de trente à quarante élèves. Jasper et moi partîmes d'un côté, et Edward, après m'avoir embrassée, partit de l'autre.

Cela me fendait le cœur de devoir le quitter à chaque fois, mais Alice me répétait sans cesse que c'était mieux pour notre couple que nous ayons un peu de liberté chacun de notre côté. Je savais au fond qu'elle avait raison, mais j'aimais tellement être en la compagnie d'Edward. Il fallait avouer que j'aimais beaucoup être avec Jasper et Alice, avec qui je passais beaucoup de temps ces derniers temps.

Mais rien ne valait les bras de mon homme. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais je m'étais tellement attachée à lui, j'avais mis tellement d'espoir dans notre relation, même si je la considérais encore toute nouvelle, que je voulais profiter de chaque instant passé avec lui. Cependant, Alice avait raison. J'aimais me ressourcer auprès de mes amis. Leur compagnie m'était agréable et reposante.

Jasper et Alice étaient tellement différents. Et pourtant ils se complétaient parfaitement. On pouvait voir au premier regard qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Leur histoire était tellement belle. Et chacun de son côté m'apportait un équilibre parfait. Ils étaient de si bons amis, toujours là en cas de besoin. Jasper m'aidait à me calmer, à me reposer, à prendre le large lorsque j'étais nerveuse.

Alice me remontait le moral à sa façon. Elle était tellement énergique que l'on ne pouvait faire que sourire en sa compagnie. Elle transmettait tellement d'amour et de gaieté que c'en était affolant. Je me demandais toujours comment une aussi petite personne pouvait être aussi vive. Mais je l'avais toujours connue ainsi. Et je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, elle était comme une sœur pour moi.

- _Bell's, tout va bien ?_ me chuchota Jasper.  
>- <em>Oui, je pensais juste au shopping de ce soir. Je sens qu'Alice va me rendre chèvre.<em>

Il eut un petit rire.

- _Comme je te comprends !_ fit-il dans un soupir théâtral. _Non sans rire, vous allez encore faire du shopping ? Je pensais juste que vous alliez vous balader..._  
><em>- Non. Alice n'a pas encore acheté tous ses cadeaux. Et puis, tu la connais, quand elle veut faire du shopping, rien ne l'arrête<em>, souris-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et le cours prit fin quelques minutes plus tard. Jasper m'invita à prendre un verre à la cafétéria de la fac avant qu'Alice ne nous rejoigne, et j'acceptais volontiers. Le serveur nous apporta les boissons, et Jasper me regarda avec un éclat dans l'oeil. Je le regardais, surprise, et il se mordit les lèvres avant de me dire **(N/A : je t'aime ? nan je blagueuh !)**.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que ces derniers temps... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fait chaud au cœur... Et puis, ces derniers jours, j'ai remarqué des changements en toi. Tu fais plus... femme... Bella, je me méfie peut-être toujours d'Edward, mais je ne peux nier qu'il te rend heureuse...

Je lui souris, pleine de gratitude.

- _Jasper... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes mots me font chaud au coeur... Tu es comme un frère pour moi... Je t'aime..._  
><em>- Moi aussi Bella je te considère comme une sœur... <em>_**( N/Lo: Sniiff *se mouche* C'est tellement mignon! Si mon frère pouvait être comme ça! Crétin de frère! ; N/A : voyons, tout le monde sait que les vrais frères sont totalement idiots , XD).**_

Soudain, une tornade aux cheveux noirs vint embrasser Jasper. J'éclatais de rire, pas surprise le moins du monde. J'avais l'habitude des petits manèges d'Alice, de ses départs comme de ses arrivées plus que remarqués. Elle avait tellement de grâce, c'était un véritable petit ange descendu du ciel pour ma plus grande joie - et celle de Jasper. Mon amie se tourna vers moi, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

- _Et si je te kidnappais dès maintenant ?_ me proposa-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

Je râlais en baissant la tête.

- _Mais Alice, Edward n'est même pas encore revenu ! Et Jasper va être tout seul ! Et..._  
><em>- Stop !<em> me coupa-t-elle dans mon élan. _Tu viens avec moi. Pas de discussion. J'ai croisé Edward, il va arriver. Allez, go !_

Je soupirais.

- _Laisse-moi au moins le temps d'embrasser Edward et je suis à toi._  
><em>- Okay !<em> sourit-elle en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward me tourna vers lui pour un baiser plein de tendresse. Je lui lançai mon plus beau sourire et le serrais dans mes bras. Quand Alice m'arracha à lui.

- _Ça y est, tu l'as embrassé, maintenant on y va !_

J'entendis Edward et Jasper s'esclaffer derrière moi tandis que ma meilleure amie m'emmenait vers la pire des tortures : la recherche des cadeaux de Noël. J'avais toujours été une accro au shopping, mais tout de même bien moins qu'Alice. Et pire que tout, je détestais faire les achats de Noël. Je n'avais jamais d'idée, contrairement à mon amie qui dénichait toujours le truc pour plaire.

Alice courait comme une folle dans les magasins à la recherche de la perle rare pour le cadeau de Jasper, quand j'eus de nouveau un malaise, qui cette fois, était beaucoup plus puissant que celui-ci que j'avais eu le matin même. Pensant que c'était dû à la faim, je tentais de rassurer Alice, en vain. Celle-ci m'invita tout de même à manger, mais ne me crus pas lorsque je lui dis que tout allait bien une heure après notre repas.

Et elle n'avait pas tort, c'était totalement faux. Son regard se fit vide puis d'un seul coup, s'alluma d'un éclat étrange. Elle m'attira vers la pharmacie la plus proche, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la pharmacienne, qui lui tendis un petit paquet. J'envoyais un regard inquiet à Alice, qui me fit un clin d'œil. Pensant qu'elle m'avait acheté de l'aspirine, je ne lui posais pas de question.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à un café, et Alice m'emmena dans les toilettes des filles. Elle me tendit le petit paquet et j'eus soudain une vision d'effroi. Était-ce bien ce que je pensais ?** (N/Lo: Quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?)** Non, ce n'était pas possible... Qu'était-il passé dans la tête de mon amie pour qu'elle pense une chose pareille ? Certes, je ne prenais pas la pilule car mon traitement me l'empêchait. Mais Edward et moi nous étions toujours protégés.

- _Alice ! Mais t'es complétement cinglée ma parole ! Je... C'est pas possible !_ m'écriai-je au bord des larmes.  
>- <em>Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. En y repensant, tu es tellement à fleur de peau ces derniers temps... Tu as plus d'appétit, tu... Tu as tous les signes Bella !<em>

Je baissais la tête vers le test de grossesse, les larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux.

- _Ne pleure pas chérie... Je suis là... Je le serais toujours... Fais-le, il faut que l'on sache... Que tu saches..._ chuchota-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.  
>- <em>Mais s'il est positif ?<em> pleurai-je.  
>- <em>Alors nous aviserons...<em>

J'ouvris la boîte, fébrile. D'après l'emballage, il fallait uriner sur la bandelette et attendre cinq minutes. Je m'enfermais donc à double tour dans la cabine des toilettes, urinais, puis sortis. Je tendis le test à Alice, trop tremblante et terrorisée pour savoir quoique ce soit. Au bout de quelques minutes, trop rapides à mon goût, les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Je regardais et vis deux petites barres roses s'afficher.

- _Tu es enceinte Bella..._ déclara mon amie tandis que je m'effondrais en larmes dans ses bras.

Mais qu'allai-je donc devenir ?


	28. La peur au ventre

- _Bella, il faut que tu lui dises,_ me sermonna Alice.  
>- <em>Non !<em> m'exclamai-je.  
>- <em>Bell's, il est le père<em>...  
>- <em>Non, non et non !<em>

Nous venions de revenir de l'hôpital qui avait confirmé ma grossesse. Six semaines. Cela faisait six semaines qu'un petit être grandissait dans mon ventre. Je n'avais pas cessé un seul instant de poser ma main sur mon ventre depuis que je l'avais su. J'aimais déjà ce petit être, mais... J'étais totalement terrorisée. A la réflexion, je ne savais même pas quelle serait la réaction d'Edward. Et je ne savais pas si je devais le garder ou non.

Alice s'était sentie outrée lorsque je lui avais parlé de mon hésitation. Elle, évidemment, se voyait déjà "tatie Alice" et imaginait un nourrisson qui aurait les mêmes yeux verts qu'Edward ainsi que mes boucles brunes. J'avais fondu en larmes à ses idées farfelues en disant que je ne voulais pas forcer la main d'Edward, et que je n'étais pas sûre moi-même de vouloir de cet enfant.

_" - Mais Bella, il n'a rien demandé ! s'était-elle écriée._  
><em>- Moi non plus, figure-toi ! m'exclamai-je.<em>  
><em>- Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Je t'en empêcherai ! cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.<em>

_Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. "_

Nous étions sur la terrasse d'un café, et Alice avait posé sa main sur mon bras. J'avais eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur le coin de la figure. J'avais eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire. Après tout, nous avions toujours fait attention, pour éviter que ce genre de choses n'arrive. Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas suffit.

Et nous en étions arrivés là. Je n'étais pas prête à accueillir un enfant. Pas dans mon tout petit appartement. Pas avec deux mois de relation avec Edward seulement derrière moi. Je n'avais que 19 ans. Ce n'était pas faisable. Je ne savais pas comment m'occuper d'un enfant. Je m'étais tellement peu occupée de ma petite sœur Clémence. Alors mon propre bébé ? C'était inimaginable.

- _Arrête de te préoccuper autant Bella, c'est pas bon pour le bébé,_ m'expliqua Alice en me frottant le bras.

Je devins encore plus pâle - si cela fut possible.

- _Le bébé ? __**(N/Lo: Oui le bébé! ) **__Ah... Oui, tu as raison,_ lui souris-je.

Mais ce sourire n'était qu'une façade. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais en penser. Avorter ? Non, j'étais totalement contre cette pratique. Le faire adopter ? Comment savoir si ce petit bout serait dans une famille qui le traiterait bien ? Et en même temps, tellement de gens aimerait avoir un enfant, parce qu'ils sont incapables d'en concevoir un. Je trouvais cela injuste que cela m'arrive à moi alors que je ne le désirais pas.

- _Bella, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, et que tu penses qu'il est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt,_ se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant mon regard meurtrier_, mais il faut que tu penses à l'avenir de ce bébé. Bell's, tu es sa mère, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités, et je serais là pour t'aider._  
>- <em>Mais si Edward me rejette ? Nous rejette ?<em>

Ces mots m'avaient écorché la bouche.

- _Et bien je reviendrais habiter avec toi et le bébé et je prendrais soin de vous. Jasper sera tout à fait d'accord. Si Edward n'a pas les couilles de prendre ses responsabilités, alors nous serons là._  
><em>- Alice, il en est hors de question. Tu as ton mariage avec Jasper et... Non !<em> maugréai-je.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

- _Alors nous vivrons tous les trois en collocation avec ton bébé. Cela nous permettra d'avoir une maison. Ca sera plus grand et idéal pour élever cet enfant. Et puis Bella, ne parlons pas trop vite, je suis certaine qu'Edward l'acceptera. Même si c'est difficile à gérer, je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez. On s'en sortira,_ me sourit-elle.

Alice était tout simplement exceptionnelle **(N/A : et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, patate !) (N/Lo: Franchement! ).** Mais je ne voulais pas lui infliger la responsabilité de cet enfant. Ni à elle, ni à Jasper. Il fut enfin l'heure fatidique de rejoindre les garçons, notre plan pour les cadeaux de Noël tombant à l'eau. Je me dis que comme cadeau de Noël, un enfant était quitte ou double pour Edward.

Alice ne cessa de me répéter que c'était une bonne chose, et que si Dieu avait décidé de créer cet enfant, c'était pour une bonne raison. Je souris, et essayais de prendre un peu plus confiance. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. Même si j'étais pétrifiée à l'idée d'élever un enfant, celui-ci n'avait rien demandé. Hormis de l'amour, de l'affection. Et Alice m'assura que j'étais tout à fait capable d'accomplir cette tâche.

J'étais toujours effrayée, mais plus les heures passaient, et plus ce bébé m'apparaissait comme quelque chose de bénéfique. Restait à savoir s'il en serait de même pour Edward. Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de chose. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé, notre relation étant trop récente pour cela. Mon estomac se tordit soudain lorsque je vis Jasper et Edward nous faire signe au loin.

Je fus captivée par la beauté de mon amant, ce qui eut le don de me faire rougir. Alice alla embrasser Jasper et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci pâlit et ses jointures blanchirent puis il me regarda. J'étais certaine qu'Alice lui avait raconté, et j'avais peur qu'il ne veuille arracher la tête d'Edward. J'embrassai mon amoureux et Jasper me tira par le bras, laissant un Edward perplexe derrière nous.

- _Bella, ne me dis pas que..._ souffla-t-il.  
>- <em>Si... Je suis désolée Jazz, je n'avais pas prévu ça... C'est beaucoup trop tôt... Mais... Nous nous étions protégés et...<em> balbutiai-je tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.  
>- <em>Merde !<em> soupira-t-il. **(N/Lo: Ça va chauffer! )**

Une larme perla sur ma joue.

- _Je serais là Bella, je te le promets. Quoiqu'il arrive. __**(N/Lo: Pas si chaud que ça finalement ^^' )**_  
><em>- N'es-tu pas sensé me faire la moral ?<em> souris-je.  
>- <em>Je crois que tu culpabilises assez. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de soutien,<em> dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

J'étais étonnée de la réaction de Jasper, mais cela m'apaisa immédiatement. Nous retournâmes vers Edward et Alice, et je me jetai dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie. Son odeur me détendit, et nous allâmes jusqu'au restaurant le plus en vogue du moment, le "Bellissima". Jasper commanda une table pour quatre personnes à l'étage, et nous allâmes nous installer.

Alice me lança un sourire encourageant, et Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je lui envoyais un sourire et il m'embrassa sur la tempe. J'allais devoir le lui dire, je n'en avais pas le choix. Mais comment ? Je décidais de laisser passer le temps du repas avant de commencer. Le serveur prit nos commandes, et Alice commença à parler de l'université où elle travaillait. Elle ne cessait pas un seul instant de me regarder.

Je savais qu'elle tentait de me mettre à l'aise, de dire tout simplement à Edward qu'il allait bientôt être papa, mais j'appréhendais bien trop sa réaction. Je regardais par la grande vitre qui nous donnait une vue imprenable sur l'océan. C'était tellement magnifique que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que l'océan puisse être aussi sublime, moi qui avait une peur bleue de l'eau.

Nos plats arrivèrent bien trop vite à mon goût, et je commençais à manger, le plus lentement possible afin de faire durer le moment. Tout le monde semblait se régaler, et les assiettes furent enfin vides. Puis, le moment fatidique arriva. Alice parlait de ses projets d'enfants avec Jasper, afin de me tendre une perche. Je me raclais la gorge, et trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi **(N/A : vas-y Bella, on est tous avec toi ! ; N/CW : Allez Bella !).**

- _Et toi Edward_, demandai-je timidement, _tu comptes avoir des enfants avec... moi ?_

C'était presque un murmure tant j'avais été gênée par ma demande. Mais il fallait que je sache. C'était crucial dans notre relation **(N/A : *retient son souffle*).**

- _Évidemment !_ sourit-il de son sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer.

Je soupirais d'aise.

- _Mais je crois que si tu m'annonçais là, maintenant, tout de suite, que tu étais enceinte, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou !_ dit-il en éclatant d'un rire franc.**(N/CW: NONON tu as juré ta mort ou quoi?) (N/Lo: Il est suicidaire^^ )**

Mon visage perdit toute couleur. Alors comme ça, c'était si horrible que ça d'avoir un enfant avec Isabella Swan maintenant ? J'entendis Jasper insulter Edward de crétin et j'entendis un bruit sourd. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de bouger, j'étais totalement figée, les larmes aux yeux. Alice me prit dans ses bras, mais la fureur prit le dessus, et je pointais mon doigt vers Edward, qui était par terre. Jasper lui avait apparemment mit son poing dans la figure.

- _Et bien sache, espèce d'idiot, que oui, en effet, je suis enceinte de toi ! Mais je ne te laisserais certainement pas le loisir de partir, parce que c'est moi qui vais le faire !_ m'époumonai-je **(N/A : je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas !).**

Je me dégageai vivement des bras d'Alice et m'enfuis en courant dans les escaliers de verre du restaurant. Cependant, dans la colère, j'avais oublié à quel point j'étais maladroite. J'avais oublié qu'Alice avait insisté le matin même pour que je porte une jolie paire d'escarpins bleu marine. J'avais oublié de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Le choc fut si brutal que je ne vis rien venir. **(N/Lo: Bella, pourquoi es-tu si maladroite?)**

La chute que je fis dans les escaliers était spectaculaire, et j'entendis des cris provenir de derrière moi. Je sentis un liquide chaud couleur le long de mes jambes alors que j'étais en train de sombrer progressivement. **(N/Lo: NON, NON, NON, pourquoi le liquide rouge ='( )**Puis, plus rien, le néant total. Je m'éveillais difficilement au son des "bip" qui m'étaient bien trop familiers. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas découvrir la pièce blanche et neutre que je connaissais tant.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, puis deux, puis ce fut tout un flot que je ne pus contenir. J'ouvris une paupière, puis l'autre, puis battit des cils difficilement. Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal. Je découvris un médecin que je ne connaissais pas devant moi. Mais où était donc passé Carlisle ? Lui seul pouvait s'occuper de moi. Puis, la mémoire me revint. La chute. Le bébé.

- _Le bébé !_ criai-je en pleurant.  
>- <em>Je suis làBella,<em> tenta de me calmer Alice en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Où était Edward ? Seuls Alice et Jasper se trouvaient dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- _Alice, dis-moi qu'il n'est rien arrivé au bébé, je t'en supplie !_ **(N/Lo: Sniiff! )**sanglotai-je.

Un éclat vide passa dans ses yeux, et je compris instantanément.

- _Je suis navrée mademoiselle, nous n'avons rien pu faire,_ me dit le médecin d'une voix neutre.  
>- <em>Non !<em> hurlai-je tandis que le médecin injectait quelque chose dans ma perfusion.

Je devenais comme hystérique.

- _C'est pas possible ! Je t'en supplie... Alice... fais quelque... chose..._ murmurai-je tandis que les ténébres m'emportaient malgré moi. **(N/A : *se sauve en courant* ; N/CW : Pas le bébé , sauve-toi car toutes tes lectrices vont te tuer ! ; N/Lo: Il n'y a pas que les lecteurs/lectrices qui vont te tuer *se prépare pour courir* ; N/A *sifflote avant de se sauver en courant*).**


	29. Et si tu n'existais pas ?

Edward prit son visage entre ses mains, littéralement épuisé. Il retournait toujours la petite enveloppe rose entre ses doigts. Cela faisait près de six mois qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Bella**(N/CW : Non pas ça ! Ils ne peuvent pas se séparer x))**. Six mois sans le moindre signe de la femme de sa vie. Il avait bien sûr voulu, à plusieurs reprises, aller frapper chez elle et lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais il ne s'en était jamais véritablement senti le courage. Par faiblesse, il était retourné à Forks, chez sa mère, sans être passé par la case "faculté".

Elisabeth n'en voulait pas à son fils, elle le voyait bien trop malheureux chaque jour pour se permettre une quelconque remarque. Elle le voyait aller de plus en plus mal chaque jour et se sentait impuissante devant la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il y avait un rapport avec la petite-amie du jeune homme, Isabella Swan. Pourtant, elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui avait pu mettre Edward dans cet état.

Le jeune homme en question retira sa veste, ne supportant plus la chaleur de ce beau mois de juin. Il détestait cette période. Un an auparavant, il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie en présentant à son âme sœur une jeune femme aux courbes généreuses qui portaient le nom d'Irina. Pourtant, depuis le premier jour, il avait fondu pour la jeune fille. Ses boucles brunes, ses yeux chocolats.

Tout en elle le faisait frémir. Mais il voulait se sentir fort. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant pareil ange et c'était pourquoi il avait enchaîné les conquêtes. Au fur et à mesure pourtant, Bella ne cessait de prendre de plus en plus de place dans son cœur, surtout lorsqu'il avait appris que c'était elle qui détenait le cœur de son père désormais. Edward l'avait deviné. Dès ce jour, c'était certain, quelque chose les unissait.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu rejoindre la jeune fille à l'université, il avait été percuté par un chauffard et s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Mais il ne regrettait rien, parce que Ô joie, Bella se trouvait à son chevet lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Et les semaines qui avaient suivies étaient les plus belles de toute son existence. Il avait même pensé à donner une clé de son appartement à la femme de sa vie.

Même si son rêve était de lui offrir beaucoup plus qu'un simple appartement, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il savait que chaque battement de son cœur, chaque pensée était pour elle. Parce qu'elle occupait dorénavant son cœur et que cela lui convenait à merveille. Edward Masen le couillon de service avait enfin disparu. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Bella descendre, puis tomber des escaliers, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Sa petite-amie pour qui il aurait tout donné, venait de lui annoncer qu'il était père, et il avait réagi de la pire des manières. La voir en bas des escaliers, gisant sur le carrelage blanc du restaurant, inconsciente, lui remit les idées en place. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette femme qu'il chérissait tant. **(N/A : et tu crois pas qu'il aurait fallu réagir avant ? ; N/CW : les mecs sont "cons" ce n'est pas nouveau)).**

Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

_" - Bella ! avait crié Edward avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix._

_Jasper l'avait retenu par le bras, lui lançant un regard mauvais. Dépité, il vit Alice à genoux devant son amie, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps de lutin. Une larme avait perlé au coin des yeux du jeune homme et Jasper descendit voir Bella, décrochant son téléphone au passage. Les pompiers arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard puis examinèrent Bella, qui avait une vilaine blessure à la tête._

_Edward se tenait toujours en haut des escaliers, tétanisé. Il avait les yeux vides d'expression. Tout __s'était déroulé tellement vite et la chute de Bella avait été si déroutante pour lui. Il avait envie de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Jasper le retint de nouveau. Il lui lançait un regard de mépris et Edward blêmit. Il voulait rejoindre sa belle et savoir si elle allait bien. Ainsi que le bébé._

_- Vas-t-en. Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle._  
><em>- Mais Jasper ! s'était exclamé Edward pris au dépourvu.<em>

_Jasper lui fit une mine dégoûtée._

_- Tu as fait assez de dégâts dans la vie de Bella. Pars. Ce sera comme si... Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, avait lancé le jeune homme blond d'un ton glacial._

_Edward regarda donc Bella, sa petite-amie, son âme sœur, et surtout la mère de son enfant, s'éloigner de lui, pour la dernière fois de son existence. "_

Le jeune homme avait pensé à maintes reprises demander des nouvelles de sa bien aimée à Alice, mais il ne voulait pas semer la zizanie entre elle et son fiancé. Il en avait déjà fait assez. Rose. L'enveloppe était de la couleur rose. Edward eut un rire bref lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Du Alice tout craché. Il ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sourit ?

Mieux valait ne pas répondre à cette question s'il ne voulait pas perdre la tête. Car oui, Edward Masen était tombé dans une profonde déprime depuis qu'il avait quitté Bella. Oui, à l'époque, parce que Jasper le lui avait ordonné, et parce qu'il pensait avoir assez fait souffrir cette femme qui détenait la clé de son cœur, il l'avait laissé au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui.

Il défit la languette d'attache de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour découvrir le faire part de mariage de Jasper et Alice Whitlock. Était-ce Alice qui avait eu l'idée de l'envoyer à Edward ? Bien sûr, ce ne peut être qu'elle, songea le concerné. Qui d'autre ? Alice était-elle finalement de son côté ? Peut-être Bella ne l'avait-elle pas encore oublié. Peut-être le pardonnerait-elle. Après tout, il pouvait tenter sa chance.

Et sa chance était le petit bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il pensa alors qu'il devait remercier Alice pour les coups de pouce qu'elle leur donner à chacune de leur séparation. Car en effet, Edward avait fait des tas d'erreurs dans sa vie, il avait fait des tas d'erreurs avec Bella. Mais il se promit que celle-ci avait été la dernière. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi en balançant sa stupide phrase.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que Bella puisse être enceinte. Mais bien sûr, il désirait avoir cet enfant avec elle. Bien sûr, il voulait fonder une famille avec Bella. Parce qu'il savait au fond de lui même, que cette femme était la femme de sa vie. Il savait que sans elle, il n'était rien. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux de stupeur. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. La date inscrite sur le morceau de papier était celle d'aujourd'hui.

- _J'arrive ma Bella,_ chuchota-t-il en emportant une veste. **(N/Lo: Ton Prince charmant est la! )**

Il laissa tomber le carton qui flotta dans les airs avant de s'écraser doucement dans le lit du jeune homme. Edward descendit les escaliers en trombe et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de filer par la porte d'entrée **(N/A : en même temps, tu veux qu'il sorte par où, hein ? Non mais franchement !)**. En quelques secondes, il fut dans sa voiture qui démarra en trombe.

Les pneus de la volvo crissèrent sur le bitume tandis que son conducteur fonçait vers Seattle, où se déroulait le mariage de son sauveur : Alice Cullen - ou plutôt devrait-il dire bientôt Alice Whitlock. Il avait hâte de s'y rendre, même s'il paniquait complétement de la réaction que pourrait avoir Bella. Après tout, encore une fois, il s'était évaporé de sa vie. Pire encore, au moment où elle lui avait appris attendre un enfant de lui.

Edward eut un air torturé sur le visage. La seule fois où il avait eu des nouvelles de la jeune fille, c'était par l'intermédiaire de Jasper, qui, d'une voix dure et glaciale, lui avait appris que Bella avait perdu l'enfant. Edward avait passé, après ce coup de fil, plusieurs nuits à pleurer. Il s'en voulait terriblement et souhaitait réparer ses erreurs, mais il était incapable de savoir comment s'y prendre.

Après tout, c'était bel et bien sa faute si Bella avait perdu le bébé**(N/CW: Sans blague? )**. Elle avait le droit de lui en vouloir autant qu'il s'en voulait. Le jour où Jasper lui avait appris la nouvelle, Edward avait eu l'idée de mettre fin à ses jours, mais pensa soudain que c'était une idée totalement stupide. Il était certain de finir par revoir Bella. Il ne savait pas quand, ni comment, mais il le savait.

Et même si elle ne voulait pas de lui, il était prêt à faire des pieds et des mains pour elle. Il décrocherait la lune même, s'il le fallait vraiment **(N/A : bah bon courage, Edward !)** parce qu'il l'aimait tout simplement. Les dernières barrières mentales qu'il s'était construites se brisèrent en un millier de morceaux. Oui, il l'aimait. Cette femme qui hantait ses rêves. Il était fou d'amour pour elle.

Il vit au loin les formes indistinctes de la masse d'invités, et baissa la tête. Il commençait à connaître Alice, et celle-ci faisait toujours les choses en grand. Pourtant, il remarqua tout de suite celle qu'il cherchait à travers la masse des invités. La jeune femme aux boucles brunes et au visage en forme de cœur était assise sur les marches de l'église, se moquant éperdument de salir sa magnifique robe bleu marine.

Edward aurait reconnu cette robe entre mille. C'était celle qu'il avait vu sur Bella lors de leur première soirée ensemble. Il eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de voir à quel point cette femme était sublime. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, il fut stupéfait. La jeune femme avait un visage ravagé par la douleur. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit dans un état aussi lamentable ?

Edward aurait tout donné pour pouvoir trouver la réponse à cette question et surtout pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était là, et que plus jamais il ne la quitterait. Mais soudain, il fut pris de panique. Il avait peur du rejet. Même si cela était logique de la part de Bella de rejeter Edward, il ne pourrait pas supporter que Bella lui refuse son amour. Edward se mordit la lèvre et inspira un grand coup, avant de sortir de la volvo.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait lui dire ni comment il allait s'y prendre, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que s'il ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui, ici, il le regretterait tout sa vie. Il s'approcha alors avec crainte de l'amour de sa vie et à mesure que la distance entre eux s'amenuisait, son cœur s'emballait de plus belle. La jeune femme avait la tête baissée, si bien qu'elle ne le vit pas s'installer à son côté.

- _Je t'aime ma Bella, pardonne-moi..._ murmura Edward tandis qu'une larme perlait à ses yeux. **(N/Lo: C'est tellement mignon *Sniiff* ; N/A : pleure avec Lo)**

La concernée se tourna vers lui, surprise puis lui donna la gifle la plus douloureuse de toute son existence **(N/Lo: HAHAHAHA =X )**. Ce fut cependant à son tour d'être surpris lorsqu'elle se jeta sur ses lèvres **(N/Lo: UHM Tes lèvres...Tes lèvre si douce, sexy, sensuelles ... Oups Désolé =$ ; N/A : *dépitée* fantasme pas sur MON Edward, euh je veux dire... L'Edward de Bella !)** quelques secondes plus tard, en larmes.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, et l'embrassa avec passion, profitant pleinement de ce bonheur retrouvé. Ne lui en voulait-elle donc pas ? Mais après tout, peu importait tant qu'elle était là. Car elle était son monde. Son univers. Son tout**.**

- _Je t'aime aussi, Edward... Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué,_ souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Il se promit alors une chose. Plus jamais il ne quitterait Isabella Swan.** (N/Lo: J'espère!^^ : N/A : Moi aussi (a))**


	30. Le mariage d'un sauveur

Alice semblait particulièrement nerveuse. Il fallait dire qu'aujourd'hui était le jour qu'elle attendait depuis... toute sa vie. Depuis que nous étions petite, elle n'avait de cesse de me parler de son mariage avec un beau blond qui la dévorerait sans cesse du regard. Et cet homme parfait pour mon amie était très certainement Jasper. Du moins correspondait-il à ses critères d'enfance. Ils formaient un couple parfait et je les enviai beaucoup.**(N/CW:Moi aussi je les envie !)**

Je m'étais installée sur les marches de l'église, attendant patiemment que tout le monde puisse rentrer, tandis que j'entendais Alice piailler qu'enfin, il était l'heure de son bonheur. J'étais vraiment ravie pour ma meilleure amie, mais j'étais totalement déprimée aujourd'hui. Six mois. Cela faisait six mois que j'attendais le retour d'Edward. J'avais eu du mal à encaisser la perte du bébé.

D'ailleurs, je ne m'en étais pas remise. Je repensais sans cesse à cette petite bouille qui aurait dû être celle de mon enfant. Notre enfant. A ces yeux verts émeraudes que jamais je ne verrais. A mon ventre qui aurait dû être arrondi de sept mois et demi de grossesse aujourd'hui. La douleur transperça mes pupilles tandis que tout le monde autour de moi s'affairait à présenter ses félicitations à l'heureux couple du jour.

Je sentis une présence à côté de moi mais n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention. Ce devait être l'un de ces enfants qui jouait avec ses amis. La vue d'un enfant m'horripilait, car je n'avais pas encore digéré que jamais je n'en aurais. Non, jamais, parce qu'Edward était parti de ma vie, et que je vivais seule désormais. J'avais tellement envie de le revoir. Je ne ressentais aucune colère envers lui.

Juste la peine de son absence. Cette douleur qui me traversait le cœur à chaque fois que je pensais à nos moments passés ensemble. A cet apollon qui avait été mien durant quelques semaines, et avec qui j'aurais pu avoir un enfant. De nouveau, mon cœur se serra. Même si le passé appartenait au passé, et que je commençais à me reconstruire, j'avais un besoin indescriptible de le retrouver.

J'avais ressenti tellement de bonheur et de bien-être en sa présence que désormais, je ne pouvais plus m'imaginer vivre sans lui. Ces derniers mois, je n'avais fait que survivre. J'avais passé ma première année de licence avec brio, mais je ne m'en sentais pas fière. Parce que j'avais perdu le goût d'étudier. Je m'étais réfugiée dans les bouquins uniquement pour me changer les idées. Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Edward Masen était tout ce qu'il aurait pu me rester après la perte de notre enfant. Mais il avait fui. Jasper et Alice avaient été là pour moi, bien évidemment, et je sentais comme une pointe de remord dans le regard de Jasper lorsqu'il me regardait. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable d'avoir osé frapper Edward, ou peut-être était-ce autre chose. Malheureusement, je m'étais révélée bien trop égoïste de mon propre malheur pour m'en soucier.

Je regardais la pointe de mes chaussures, dans les nuages. Comment Alice avait-elle réussi à me faire porter des talons de dix centimètres pour un mariage. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit complétement déjantée **(N/A : ou tout simplement Alice !)** pour me faire ça à moi. Soudain, une voix suave résonna à mes oreilles. Une voix mélodieuse reconnaissable entre mille. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

_- Je t'aime ma Bella, pardonne-moi..._ **(N/Lo: Moi aussi je t'aime Edward! Épouse-moi ^^ ! )**chuchota Edward tandis que mes yeux s'ouvraient comme des soucoupes et qu'une larme perla aux siennes.

Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit là ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était bien devant moi, mais soudain, un élan de rage me submergea. Il revenait comme une fleur au bout de six mois d'absence. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui mis une gifle théâtrale.**(N/Lo: La claque magistrale! Sa tête fait ****un 360 xD )**Quand tout à coup, je remarquais ce qu'il venait de dire. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Jamais il n'avait prononcé ces mots que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Sans attendre, je me jetais sur ses lèvres qu'il me tardait de retrouver. Il sourit tout contre mes lèvres, apparemment pas énervé de la claque qu'il s'était prise quelques secondes plus tôt. Cela m'arrangeait, je n'avais plus envie que l'on se dispute. Tout ce qui m'importait était d'être avec lui, et de ne plus jamais le quitter. Je remarquais avec stupeur que je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu, puis rougissante, je lui rétorquai.

- _Je t'aime aussi, Edward... Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.__**(N/CW: moi aussi je l'aime)**_

Il me serra contre lui, et je profitais pleinement de son odeur enivrante. Soudain, j'entendis des raclements de gorge derrière nous. Je me retournais et vis Alice, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Pour son mariage, celle-ci avait fait fort. Elle portait une robe de mariée digne des plus grands couturiers, qu'elle avait pourtant confectionné elle-même, et était vraiment splendide dedans.

- _Là, enfin, nous pourrons tous passer une excellente journée,_ sourit Alice en nous regardant avec amour.  
>- <em>Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Alice. Tu es Notre Sauveur<em>, dit Edward plein de gratitude.

Je me levais pour serrer ma meilleure amie - non, ma sœur - dans mes bras, et nous entrâmes dans l'église à la suite d'Alice et de Jasper. J'étais demoiselle d'honneur, et je devais faire bonne figure devant le couple des futurs jeunes mariés. Mais aujourd'hui, désormais, je sentais que cela serait possible. Parce qu'Edward était là, et que même si je souffrais encore un peu, je savais que tout s'arrangerait au fil du temps.

Les futurs époux devinrent époux et se passèrent la bague au doigt - du moins Jasper essayait-il de la passer au doigt d'Alice tandis que celle-ci sautait littéralement sur place - sous les regards émus de toute l'assistance. Alice et Jasper se sauvèrent en courant jusqu'à la salle des fêtes et je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Edward prit ma main dans la sienne, et me lança un regard plein d'amour.

Je savais que nous allions devoir discuter des six derniers mois, mais peu importait, aujourd'hui était un jour de fête et je voulais profiter pleinement de sa présence. Parce que rien d'autre ne comptait que lui. Je voulais me sentir importante à ses yeux, je voulais sentir qu'il m'aime. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il murmura une fois de plus à mon oreille un "je t'aime" et j'eus un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je sentais que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ces trois mots. Parce que je l'aimais moi aussi. Parce qu'il m'était essentiel. Et surtout, parce qu'il était l'homme avec qui je voulais finir ma vie. Nous devions vraiment apprendre à nous faire confiance mutuellement, et à cesser de sans arrêt devoir s'enfuir. Parce que son absence m'avait détruite. Parce qu'il m'avait affreusement manqué. Et que je le voulais pour toujours désormais.

Non, je n'avais pas le courage de lui en vouloir. Parce que ces six derniers mois avaient été les pires de mon existence. La première raison étant que j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais et mon enfant. La deuxième étant que comme si le destin m'en voulait, Rosalie nous avait annoncé sa grossesse une semaine après ma perte. Elle s'était sentie gênée, mais étant enceinte de trois mois, elle ne voulait pas nous le cacher.

Je la vis au loin, me faisant des signes pour me montrer qu'elle était ravie que je ne sois pas seule. Nous n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, car ma seconde meilleure amie allait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre. Je ne m'étais pas sentie la force d'être à ses côtés comme il le fallait, je n'avais pas été prête. Mais maintenant qu'Edward était de retour, je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais pu être égoïste.

Je m'avançais alors vers elle, Edward me prenant toujours par la taille. Son contact me faisait tellement de bien, je me sentais tellement entière lorsque j'étais en sa compagnie. Il m'avait terriblement manqué. Je serrais dans mes bras Rosalie, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Je savais que c'était une période difficile pour elle, je m'étais vraiment montré horrible envers son bonheur, et il fallait que je rattrape le coup.

- _Félicitations vous deux !_ lança Edward d'une voix étrange.**(N/Lo: Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe Eddy? ^^)**

Il était comme... triste ? Pensait-il à la même chose que moi ? Regrettait-il lui aussi ?

- _Merci mon vieux ! Dis, il était temps que tu reviennes, Bella était totalement flippante à voir !_ rétorqua Emmett.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Emmett ou le sens de la délicatesse !

- _La naissance est prévue pour quand ?_ questionna mon petit-ami.  
>- <em>Pour le vingt juin,<em> sourit Rosalie. _Mais je crois bien que ce sera avant,_ ria-t-elle.

Je leur souris en retour, et Rosalie m'emmena un peu plus loin dans la salle.

- _Bella, je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois de nouveau avec Edward... Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Je baissais la tête.

- _Oui, oui,_ tentai-je de la rassurer.  
>- <em>Bella...<em>

Je soupirais.

- _Est-ce grave si je me sens moins triste ? Je me sens coupable d'être heureuse à nouveau. Si tu savais à quel point il m'a manqué... Tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être à ses côtés. Je ne veux plus souffrir, Rose_, pleurai-je tandis qu'elle me serrait contre elle.

C'était si bon de se sentir réconfortée.

- _Chut Bell's, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable au contraire. Ce qui t'es arrivé est horrible, mais il faut que tu ailles de l'avant. Ca fait six mois que je te vois souffrir constamment. Tu dois être heureuse maintenant,_ souffla-t-elle en me caressant le dos.

Je la regardais, pleine de gratitude. Rosalie avait tellement muri ces deux dernières années. Entre son mariage avec Emmett ainsi que le bébé qui allait arriver d'un jour à l'autre, ainsi que le mariage aujourd'hui de Jasper et Alice, je me sentais faire du sur place. Je sentis des mains se poser autour de ma taille, et Edward me serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. **(N/A : c'est mignooon !).**

Il m'invita à danser, ce que je ne refusais pas, bien au contraire. J'avais toujours aimé la danse, cela me rappelait l'époque où j'étais pom-pom girl. Sa pom-pom girl, pensai-je tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues. Cette époque me semblait si lointaine. La musique s'arrêta enfin, et Edward invita Alice à danser, tandis que Jasper s'installa sur un tabouret à côté de moi, le visage décomposé.

- _Comment se fait-il que tu fasses cette tête alors que c'est le jour de ton mariage ?_ plastronnai-je.  
>- <em>Bella, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...<em> murmura-t-il plein de remords.**(N/CW: Vas-yyy crache le morceau , avoue lui)**

Mais je le coupais immédiatement, sachant où il voulait en venir.

- _C'est toi qui a demandé à Edward de partir ? Je sais..._ souris-je tristement.  
>- <em>Quoi ? C... Comment ?<em> s'exclama-t-il.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc, et il haussa un sourcil.

- _Je te connais... Et puis... Alice a craché le morceau,_ avouai-je en piquant un fard.  
>- <em>Tu ne m'en veux pas ?<em> demanda-t-il inquiet.  
>- <em>Non... Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et je sais que tu voulais me protéger. Mais sache que c'était une erreur<em>, le prévins-je tout de même.

J'avais peur qu'il ne menace Edward à nouveau. Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'absence de mon Amour.

- _Bella, je l'ai su à la minute où tu t'es réveillée dans cette chambre d'hôpital... Je suis tellement désolé,_ s'excusa-t-il tandis que je le serrais dans mes bras.

Tout compte fait, cette journée n'avait pas été aussi horrible que je l'avais imaginé. Moi qui pensais au départ me morfondre toute la journée, me retrouvait avec l'homme de ma vie ainsi que tous mes amis. Et pour une fois, nous étions tous parfaitement heureux. Cela me fit un bien énorme, et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, un sourire immense se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Je regardais Alice tourbillonner dans les bras d'Edward. **(N/Lo: Trop mignon :D )**Ceux-ci semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir que je remercie mon amie pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Elle qui m'avait toujours soutenue dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments. Elle me lança un sourire éclatant, que je le lui rendis. Lorsque la musique se termina, Edward revint vers moi pour m'enlacer. Je profitais de ses bras, et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- _Je t'aime chérie,_ souffla Edward tout contre mon oreille.**(N/CW: Moi aussi je t'aime Edward)**  
>- <em>Je t'aime aussi Edward<em>, murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux. **(N/Lo: Moi aussi je vous aime les amis! )**

Cette fois, je savais que plus jamais je ne laisserais partir Edward Masen.


	31. Une vie à deux

Jasper était parti de nouveau danser avec Alice, tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie se goinfraient - car oui, le mot était peut-être écœurant mais Ô combien véridique ! - au buffet qu'Alice avait commandé au meilleur traiteur du pays. J'étais sur les genoux d'Edward, et un sourire immense était dessiné sur mes lèvres. Je balançais la tête au rythme de la musique, plus heureuse que jamais.

Car oui, indubitablement, Edward Masen faisait de moi une femme heureuse. Peu importait le fait qu'il s'était mal comporté, ou encore qu'il avait fait des tas d'erreurs. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était profiter de sa présence, et profiter de ses "je t'aime" incessants. Parce que plus aucune barrière ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de Notre Amour. Il était toute ma vie et je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans lui.

Edward m'embrassa sur l'épaule**(n/CW : Comme c'est mignooon!)**, lui comme moi n'avions aucune envie de rompre le contact. J'étais fière de porter ma robe bleu marine aujourd'hui, même si c'était encore une idée de génie de la part d'Alice. La musique se fit plus douce, entamant un slow langoureux. Edward me proposa de danser avec lui, et ce fut encore une fois avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres que je le suivis sur la piste de danse.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et posa l'autre dans le creux de mes reins tandis que je posais mon autre main autour de son cou. J'avais envie de crier haut et fort à quel point je l'aimais, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée destinée à ma meilleure amie. Je piquais un fard en pensant à l'absurdité de mes pensées, et Edward me lança un sourire amusé. Je rougis de plus belle et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- _J'adore quand tu rougis, tu es tellement belle,__**(N/Lo: Merci! )**_ susurra-t-il en prolongeant notre étreinte.

Je me laissais aller contre lui, consciente d'à quel point il avait pu me manquer ces six derniers mois. Je chassais mes idées noires rapidement lorsqu'Edward replongea ses lèvres vers les miennes. Notre baiser était langoureux, sensuel et passionné. Nos langues menaient un ballet tendre et amoureux et je me sentis fondre devant cet homme que je chérissais tant depuis presque un an.**(N/CW: Moi aussi je fonddddds!)**

Certes, la vie n'avait pas été rose, mais ce qui m'importais le plus était le présent, et celui-ci était indubitablement avec Edward Masen. Je souris à ce nom qui me faisait frissonner. Nous avions parcouru tant de chemin ensemble. Alice me lança un clin d'œil et je lui souris en retour. La fête se termina enfin, à ma plus grande déception. Finalement, la soirée avait été plus que moyenne. Elle avait été inoubliable.

Lorsque les convives commencèrent à vider progressivement la pièce, Edward me prit par le bras et, sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à nos amis, il me conduit jusqu'à sa voiture. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien faire qu'il était aussi pressé mais ne bronchait pas, curieuse de la suite des événements. Il démarra en trombe, un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres si tentantes.

Il ouvrit les carreaux de la voiture, et je pouvais sentir l'air frais s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Edward se tourna vers moi, et me lança un regard qui ressemblait dangereusement à de la vénération. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être possible. J'étais bien trop banale pour ça.

Profitant pleinement de la vue imprenable qui s'offrait à moi - c'est-à-dire l'océan qui s'étendait sur des milliers de kilomètres - je ne vis pas l'anxiété sur le visage de l'homme de ma vie. La voiture perdit de l'allure, et nous arrivâmes devant une plage magnifique qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir des étoiles plein les yeux. Edward nous fit sortir de la voiture, un tantinet tremblant.

Il me prit la main et nous commençâmes une longue balade silencieuse le long de la plage.**N/CW: Moi aussi je veux faire une balade le long de la plage avec Edward :( !)** Cependant, ce n'était pas un de ces silences pesants dont vous vous sentez l'obligation de combler le vide. C'était un silence reposant, indiquant notre plénitude, notre bonheur d'être ensemble, notre parfaite symbiose. Soudain, Edward s'arrêta, apparemment légèrement paniqué et mit un genou au sol.

Je restais stoïque, debout devant lui, à attendre la suite des événements. Allait-il vraiment faire ce que je pensais qu'il allait faire ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, ses yeux reflétaient un amour sans borne et son regard était des plus sérieux. Il sortit un petit écrin de sa poche, et l'ouvrit délicatement devant mes yeux totalement exorbités (N/A : on a perdu Bella !).

- _Oh mon dieu !_ soufflai-je au bord des larmes.  
>- <em>Attends, je n'ai même pas commencé !<em> rigola mon amoureux tandis que je ris nerveusement à mon tour.

Et bien si. Apparemment, Edward avait décidé d'avoir ma mort ce soir. Ses prunelles s'illuminèrent, et il commença enfin son discours. Du moins l'aurait-il fait si quelque chose ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. La phrase, aussi stupide pouvait-elle être, avait flashé dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse la retenir, et je la regrettais aussitôt **(N/A : espèce d'idiote va ! Il va te faire sa demande là ! *soupir*).**

- _Mais Edward, comment as-tu obtenu cette bague ? __**(N/Lo: On s'en fiche! Il va te demander en mariage et toi tu penses à comment il à obtenu cette bague -.- )**_

Je piquais un fard et me giflai mentalement.

- _Bella, vas-tu me laisser parler ou souhaites-tu vraiment que je te raconte chaque détail tout de suite ?_ répondit Edward d'un air amusé.**(N/CW : Tais-toi et écoute)**

Je rougis violemment et fis mine de fermer ma bouche avec les gestes, et il débuta enfin. **(N/A : pas trop tôt !).**

- _Bella,_ sourit-il mi amusé par mon geste, mi stressé par sa déclaration. J_e sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec toi, et je voudrais que tu me pardonnes. Non,_ rectifia-t-il, _j'ai besoin que tu pardonnes. Tu m'es devenue vitale le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi._

Il me fit son sourire en coin, ce qui n'eut que pour effet de faire chavirer mon cœur.

- _Si j'ai été aussi abject avec toi chaque jour au lycée, c'est parce que je te trouvais tellement mignonne lorsque tu étais en colère. Mais j'ai appris une chose en apprenant à te connaître. C'est que tu étais un millier de fois plus belle lorsque tu étais épanouie._

Je baissais les yeux, gênée.

- _Je sais que je ne me suis pas toujours comporté comme il faut, et que même la plupart du temps, j'ai fait l'inverse, mais la vérité, c'est qu'au fil des jours où j'ai appris à connaître la personne que tu es réellement, je suis totalement tombé sous ton charme. Je me suis mis à te vénérer, et à t'aimer plus que de raison.__**(N/CW: Merci , moi ausssi je t'aime ! (a))**_

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer tant son discours m'émouvait.

- _Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un parfait idiot, mais sache que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, et que je t'aimerais chaque jour de ma vie quoiqu'il arrive. Le jour où je t'ai rencontré a sans aucun doute été le plus beau de mon existence, et je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel pour t'avoir fait rentrer dans ma vie._

Une larme roula sur ma joue; puis deux...**(N/CW : Mias ne pleure pas :o)**

- _Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait croire que je ne voulais pas cet enfant avec toi mon amour, au contraire, j'aurais été ravi que tu portes notre enfant. Bella, je veux fonder une famille avec toi, je veux te rendre heureuse. Je veux te voir épanouie chaque jour de notre vie. Je veux des tas d'enfants avec toi, et ce peu importe quand... Parce que tu es la femme de ma vie. __**(N/Lo: Sniiff ; N/CW : connard , il m'a déjà oublié :( )**_

Soudain, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Je pris conscience uniquement à cet instant que lui aussi était ému.

- _Isabella Marie Swan, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme pour l'éternité ?_ **(N/Lo: ! ; N/CW : ENFIIIIINNNN ! )**

Puis, dans un murmure, et toujours avec son sourire en coin, il murmura.

- _Je t'en supplie, ne dis pas non...__**(N/CW : CROISONS LES DOIGTS !)**_

Je ris les larmes pleins les yeux avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui chuchoter mille et une fois que oui, plus que tout, je souhaitais devenir sa femme. Je ne m'étais jamais attendue à me marier avec Edward, encore moins à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais passer l'éternité à ses côtés, et que s'il souhaitait m'épouser, alors je le ferais avec une joie incommensurable.

- _Je t'aime ma Bella_, me susurra Edward.

Pour toute réponse, je lui offris le baiser le plus tendre et passionné que nous n'ayons jamais eu. Edward Masen venait de me demander de l'épouser, et j'avais accepté. Je sentais mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine, et je crus qu'à cet instant, j'allais mourir de bonheur. Car oui, il était certain que cet homme était capable de me mettre dans des états excessifs quels qu'ils soient **(N/A : euh, j'échange volontiers de place avec toi !).**

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit voler dans les airs, comme une petite fille. C'était ce que j'éprouvais à l'instant : l'impression d'être une petite fille. Être une mariée n'avait jamais été mon rêve, mais il l'était devenu désormais, depuis la déclaration d'Edward. C'était pour moi la plus belle déclaration de l'univers, et mon amour pour lui était tellement fort que je souhaitais que jamais, cet instant ne prenne fin.


	32. Il était une fois Notre Histoire

- _Bella, veux-tu bien arrêter de trembler ? J'arriverais jamais à terminer ta robe à temps !_ soupira Alice tandis que je me mordis la lèvre.

C'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Cela avait beau faire quatre ans que je connaissais Edward, il me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Et savoir que j'allais le rejoindre jusqu'à l'autel d'ici une heure me paniquait totalement. Alice s'occupait du bas de ma robe, que j'avais demandé la plus simple possible. Mais vous connaissez Alice, elle et la simplicité, ça fait au moins deux...

Jasper entra dans la pièce et déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe de sa femme. Ces deux là s'étaient vraiment trouvés. Alice avait désormais ouvert sa propre boutique, qui marchait du tonnerre, et Jasper continuait toujours ses études à mes côtés ainsi qu'à ceux d'Edward. Mes relations avec Jasper étaient encore plus fusionnelles, nous nous entendions comme larrons en foire.

Alice s'exclama qu'elle avait enfin terminé et me regarda sous toutes les coutures pour voir si tout était prêt. Elle me fit un immense sourire et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain d'Elisabeth Masen. On pouvait dire que cette femme était parfaite. Elle m'avait bien évidemment accueilli les bras ouverts et avait insisté pour que le mariage se déroule dans sa villa.

D'après elle, il n'y avait rien de tel pour combler le vide immense de sa maison, parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Peu de temps après la demande en mariage d'Edward, elle nous avait proposé de nous installer dans la maison, nous promettant de nous laisser toute l'intimité que nous voulions. Puisque nous avions décidé d'avoir un enfant, et qu'un appartement n'était pas l'idéal, nous avions accepté sa proposition, à sa plus grande joie.

Cependant, malgré de nombreux essais, Edward et moi n'avions toujours pas réussi à avoir cet enfant que nous désirions tellement. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me dire que c'était parce que ce n'était pas le moment, mais nous avions ce manque constant de petits pas dans les pièces de la maison, et il nous manquait cette joie de vivre permanente que nous attendions avec tant d'impatience.

Malgré tout, je nageai dans le bonheur. Je vivais avec l'homme que j'aimais, et rien ne venait ternir notre image de couple parfait. Jasper avait fini par accepter Edward, et s'était même excusé de lui avoir demandé de m'abandonner. Les deux hommes étaient devenus amis, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je me triturais les mains tellement j'étais nerveuse, et mes yeux se posèrent directement sur ma bague de fiançailles.

Je me rappelais de la conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward après sa demande. Nous avions passé la nuit, allongés sur le sable blanc, à regarder les étoiles et à s'embrasser. Plus rien n'importait hormis la présence de l'autre, le besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ça avait été une soirée plus que mémorable. Je souris en repensant à cette conversation qui, au final, s'était plus que bien terminée.

_"Edward était allongé sur le sable, son bras derrière sa tête et l'autre autour de ma taille. J'avais la tête posée contre son torse, profitant de son corps d'apollon. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareil bonheur, et je savais que cet homme était vraiment l'homme de ma vie. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, et malgré tout ce que nous avions traversé, je n'avais aucun doute sur la véracité de mes sentiments._

_- Edward, où as-tu eu cette bague ? demandai-je de nouveau.__**(N/CW: ON S'EN FOUT C'EST LE GESTE QUI COMPTE!)**_

_Je sentis son torse se soulever, comme s'il riait silencieusement._

_- Alors tu n'en démordras pas ? sourit-il._

_Je pinçai les lèvres, réprimant un rire._

_- Absolument pas. Je refuse que tu débourses le moindre sou pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive._  
><em>- Alors ne sois pas inquiète, je n'ai pas déboursé le moindre sou, reprit-il.<em>

_Je me relevai, nerveuse._

_- Edward, ne me dis pas que c'était celle d'Irina ? __**(N/Lo: Oh mon dieu -.- Elle veut tout faire foiré ma parole ! )**__Parce qu'un coup comme ça... commençai-je avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix._

_Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment peiné._

_- Bella... Je ne suis plus comme ça... Cette bague était la bague de fiançailles de ma mère... Elle me l'a donné pour que je te l'offre... En réalité, j'étais sensé te demander de m'épouser le soir où j'ai été accidenté. Je savais que c'était précipité mais je ne voulais plus laisser quoique ce soit nous séparer... m'avoua-t-il._

_J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise._

_- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que... commençai-je avant qu'il n'écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_Mon bas ventre s'enflamma d'un seul coup, et je fourrageai dans ses yeux, priant le ciel pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Il franchit la barrière de mes dents, et nos langues s'entremêlèrent dans un baiser à la fois passionné et tendre. J'avais follement envie qu'il me fasse l'amour ici, et je me moquais éperdument du fait que nous étions dans un lieu public. Seul m'importait sa peau, son corps, sa chaleur._

_Il mordillait et embrassait mon cou à la fois, ce qui me fit gémir de plaisir. J'entrepris de lui enlever petit à petit les boutons de sa chemise pendant qu'il s'attelait à me rendre folle de désir. Après avoir enlevé ses boutons, je caressai de mes mains son torse musclé, dont n'importe quelle femme sensé raffolerait. Je le sentis frémir sous mon contact et il grogna, m'embrassant avec plus de hargne._

_Il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses, allant toujours plus loin dans ses caresses, sans toutefois atteindre mon intimité qui s'humidifiait de plus en plus. J'avais follement envie de lui, si bien que je me retrouvais à califourchon, au dessus de son érection, sans vraiment m'en apercevoir. Je n'avais plus vraiment le contrôle de moi-même, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il m'achève, ici et maintenant._

_Il empoigna mes seins de ses deux mains, et je rejetais ma tête en arrière, une vague de plaisir m'envahissant progressivement. Je lui enlevais sa chemise avec rage et la balançais loin de nous, où tout le monde se moquait royalement de ce qu'elle deviendrait. Il entreprit de descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe tandis que je lui enlevais sa ceinture, les yeux noirs de désir._

_Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il m'enleva habilement ma robe, qu'il balança lui aussi loin de nous. Je défis sa braguette et enlevais son pantalon, tandis que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Il était tellement beau, tellement attirant que je n'arrivais pas à croire que pareil ange puisse être mien. Et bientôt, j'allais pouvoir porter son nom__**(N/CW : Moi aussi je veux être **__**une Maesen :(; N/Lo: La vie est injuste ! )**__. Je souris à cette pensée, tandis qu'Edward s'acharnait à mordiller chaque parcelle de ma peau._

_Je grognai de plaisir et décidai de franchir les dernières barrières, lui enlevant son boxer sans une once de remord. Il me fit son sourire en coin qui me faisait tant chavirer le cœur, et dégrafa mon soutient-gorge. Il enleva mon string, et me contempla durant quelques instants. On aurait dit qu'il était totalement fasciné par mon corps. Cependant, ça ne pouvait pas être possible._

_J'étais tellement banale à côté de son corps de rêve. La Belle et la Bête, sauf que c'était moi la Bête. Je secouai la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait d'avoir pareil pensée alors que cet homme était sur le poing de me donner le coup de grâce ? Je m'emparais de ses lèvres avec avidité, lui mordillant et suçotant à la fois sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il ramenait mon corps pile au dessus de sa verge._

_Il m'empala d'un coup de rein habile, nous arrachant un cri de plaisir à tous deux. Il fit des mouvements de bassin, m'amenant à chaque fois au septième ciel. C'était certain, Edward était vraiment le meilleur coup de l'univers. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs pour en être sûre, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il n'y avait que lui pour me faire mouiller sans même m'avoir touchée._

_Il n'y avait que lui pour me mettre dans un état pareil, pour me donner autant de plaisir. Il était tout simplement parfait. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, me prenant avec plus de force et de vigueur. Chaque coup de rein me faisait découvrir de nouvelles sensations, me rendant folle de désir pour lui. J'aurais aimé que jamais ce moment ne s'arrête, mais il était trop bon._

_J'essayais de me contenir pour éviter de jouir trop vite mais lorsqu'il buta contre mon point G, mes parois se contractèrent immédiatement, et je criais son nom sous le plaisir immense que me subjuguai. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se déversa en moi, grognant mon prénom à son tour, m'arrachant un sourire satisfait. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, et lentement, Edward me reposa sur le côté, cherchant à retrouver son souffle._

_Il me serra dans ses bras quand tout à coup, une vague s'écrasa sur nos jambes, m'arrachant un cri de peur. Edward éclata de rire devant ce spectacle, et je lui donnai un coup de poing dans l'estomac, et il redoubla ses rires. La marée était montée sans que nous nous en apercevions. Nous reprîmes nos affaires avec hâte et tentâmes de nous habiller tant bien que mal, hilares. C'était vraiment une nuit magique. "_

J'entendis des petits pas dans le couloir, et souris en sachant d'avance qui venait me rendre visite. La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, et une frimousse apparut, un sourire jovial collé sur ses lèvres. La petite fille courut vers moi et sauta dans mes bras. Je lui souris et elle m'embrassa sur la joue, tandis que Rosalie entra dans la pièce, le rouge aux joues. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe de satin beige.

- _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à la réfréner, elle voulait à tout prix voir sa marraine,_ s'excusa Rosalie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- _Aucun soucis. Selena ?_ hélai-je la petite qui me regarda admirative. _Que dirais-tu de bonder la salle de pétales de roses ?_  
>- <em>Oh oui !<em> s'extasia l'enfant de deux ans.

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue, et je la posais par terre, tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce en courant. Cette petite respirait la joie de vivre, et il était vrai qu'elle me mettait un peu de baume au cœur lors de mes jours "sans". Rose essayait de me l'amener souvent, pour que je puisse profiter d'elle. J'aimais cette petite d'un amour inconditionnel. Rosalie se tourna vers moi, et me tendit la main. L'heure était venue.

- _Alors prête ?_ me demanda-t-elle.  
>- <em>Prête !<em> répliquai-je en marchant d'un pas décidé vers ce qui allait sceller mon destin.

C'était certain, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. J'allais devenir Isabella Masen. Sa femme. Et rien ne pouvait plus entraver ce bonheur parfait.


	33. Madame Masen

Je savais qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes avant que ne se réalise ce que je souhaite plus que tout depuis longtemps. Alice, Rosalie et moi avions passé tellement de temps à préparer ce mariage pour qu'il soit parfait. Deux ans s'étaient déjà écoulés, et Edward avait vraiment été l'homme le plus parfait qui soit avec moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'enfin, aujourd'hui était venu l'heure de concrétiser notre amour.

Nous avions tous deux opté pour un mariage classique, de style un peu ancien, en l'honneur d'Elisabeth Masen, qui avait été un véritable amour avec nous. C'était une femme qui tenait à respecter les traditions, c'était pourquoi Alice avait créé une robe des années dix-neuf cent trente pour moi, pour le plus grand bonheur de ma future belle-mère. Rosalie m'amena devant la grande porte qui menait à l'immense salle de réception.

Je soufflai, en proie à une crise d'angoisse. Certes, j'avais follement envie d'épouser Edward Masen. J'en avais envie plus que tout au monde en cet instant. Mais j'étais tellement paniquée à l'idée de devoir traverser cette immense pièce sous les regards de tous. Ma timidité, même au fil des années, ne s'était toujours pas estompée. J'éprouvais de la crainte à l'idée d'être le centre de l'attention.

C'était stupide, évidemment, puisque c'était moi la mariée. Et puis, Alice, Rosalie et Elisabeth avait réalisé un travail splendide. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir la salle de réception, qui était majestueuse. Des fleurs jonchaient le sol, et recouvraient certains pans de murs, donnant une odeur exquise à la pièce. Les tables étaient gigantesques, afin d'accueillir tous les invités.

Alice avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'inviter les amis et leur famille - ce qui était, somme toute, logique - mais également la plupart des habitants de Forks. Ceux-ci, évidemment, avaient tous été étonnés de devoir assister au mariage des deux pires ennemis de la ville, mais j'avais eu la surprise de recevoir la visite et l'aide à la préparation de deux vieux amis de l'époque : Angela et Ben Cheney.

D'ailleurs, mon amie Angela affichait des formes généreuses, montrant sa grossesse avec une joie surprenante. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme enceinte aussi rayonnante et resplendissante. Cela me gênait un peu, mais je m'en accommodais. J'avais toujours cette furieuse envie de devenir mère à mon tour, mais je ne devais pas pour cela me montrer jalouse du bonheur des autres.

Rosalie me lança un sourire encourageant, et alors que j'allais pousser les deux portes pour accéder à la salle, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je tournais la tête pour découvrir Jasper, le sourire aux lèvres. Il me prit la main et m'emmena un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ce n'était pas que nous ne voulions pas être entendus, mais nous voulions cet instant de tranquilité.

Jasper avait toujours été le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Enfin, si, bien entendu j'avais Seth, mais celui-ci était parti étudier en australie après avoir réussi - après de maints efforts - à arracher sa petite amie aux mains de ses parents qui la maltraitaient. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu assister à mon mariage, et Jasper s'était retrouvé à jouer le frère de substitution.

Il s'était excusé mille et une fois de son comportement de l'époque, et avait fini par reconnaître qu'Edward était quelqu'un de bien. Ma famille avait finalement réussi à l'accepter, et nous formions désormais une parfaite famille, unie, soudée, et heureuse. Le bonheur me comblait, j'avais la sensation qu'il envahissait mes poumons, qu'il s'incrustait dans chaque parcelle de ma peau. Et c'était bon.

- _Si tu savais comme je suis heureux pour toi Bella, tu mérites vraiment d'être heureuse._  
><em>- Merci Jasper,<em> souris-je, les larmes aux yeux.  
>- <em>Tu sais que je t'aime ? Et que je suis ravi que ce jour arrive enfin pour toi ? Tu sais, je suis certain <em>_que tu feras une parfaite épouse, et une excellente mère_, souffla-t-il tandis que je me nichais dans ses bras, en proie aux larmes.  
>- <em>Ne pleure pas, ou Alice va me tuer pour avoir ruiné ton maquillage<em>, rit-il.

Je riais à mon tour, et il m'embrassa sur la joue avant que nous ne repartions vers l'immense double porte. Rosalie entrouvrit la porte, et leva son pouce en direction d'Emmett, qui mit en route le lecteur CD. Soudain, l'air du Clair de Lune, joué de la main d'Edward, emplit la salle, et j'entendis les invités se lever. Rosalie passa la première, son bouquet de freesia à la main.

Une idée d'Esmé, qui savait que c'était le parfum de mon shampooing ainsi que de ma crème pour le corps. Elle pensait que ce serait une bonne idée que le thème colle un peu plus aux personnages des jeunes mariés. Elle avait également participé à la décoration de toute la maison, et je l'avais remercié une bonne cinquantaine de fois durant la matinée. Selena passa derrière sa mère, et laissa tomber des pétales de roses sur le sol, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut au tour de Jasper d'entrer au son du Clair de Lune, qui me rendait étrangement calme. Peut-être justement Edward l'avait-il prévu et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi cette musique pour notre entrée. Jasper arriva à hauteur d'Edward, et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Les deux hommes, désormais amis, se lancèrent un sourire complice, et Alice arriva à son tour.

Elle marchait, ou plutôt dansait, gracieusement sur le gigantesque tapis beige qui ornait le sol. Sa robe écrue lui allait à ravir, lui donnant plus l'air d'une mariée que d'une demoiselle d'honneur, et j'avais peur de faire pâle figure à côté d'elle. Elle arriva à côté de son mari, et me lança un sourire encourageant. Je me postai alors devant les deux grandes portes, et toute l'assistance me regarda bouche bée.

Je rougis timidement, puis tournais mon regard vers Edward, qui me dévorait du regard. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour, de tendresse et de bonheur. Enfin, notre jour était arrivé. Malgré tous les obstacles, nous y avions fait face et nous étions là. Je ne pus me détourner de son regard, trop absorbée par ses yeux verts émeraude. La peur n'avait plus sa place, et je commençai à avancer, le bonheur gonflant mon cœur.

Plus rien d'autre n'importait en cet instant qu'Edward. D'ici quelques secondes j'allais devenir sa femme. J'allais devenir sienne pour l'éternité, tout comme il serait à moi pour le restant de mes jours. Cette pensée me fit sourire, et Edward sembla soudain déstabilisé. Un éclat pétilla dans ses yeux, et il me lança un regard tout aussi éblouissant, me rendant plus heureuse que jamais.

J'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur, et il m'embrassa sur le sommet du front, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis que nous étions ensemble. Nous nous tournâmes tous deux vers Emmett, qui faisait aujourd'hui office de pasteur, puisqu'il avait reçu un papier officiel sur le net lui autorisant de marier un jeune couple **(N/A : je trouve ça trop drôle sérieux ! ça donne un côté amusant au mariage, hum bref =$)**.

Emmett prit son air le plus sérieux **(N/A : j'imagine trop bien la scène !)** et commença son discours avec ce qui s'apparentait à de l'émotion. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais vu mon ami ému, et pourtant, je le connaissais au moins depuis le berceau. Cela me fit chaud au cœur, et mon sourire s'élargit de plus belle. Il rougit, puis reprit rapidement son discours là où il l'avait laissé.

- _Hum, comme je vous disais, nous savons tous comment la relation entre nos deux jeunes amis a commencé. Je crois que tout Forks a pu les entendre se balancer des injures au cours de notre année de terminale. Et encore, croyez-moi, vous n'en avez vu qu'une partie ! On entendait toujours Bella dire "Edward par ci, Edward par là" et on se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils se caseraient __pour enfin avoir la paix !_ plaisanta-t-il devant toute l'assistance.

Edward lui lança un regard amusé, et il poursuivit.

- _Bref, malgré le fait qu'ils disaient tous deux se détester, et malgré leur fichu caractère, ils ont fini par se rapprocher et sont vite devenus de bons amis. Des liens forts se sont unis entre eux, et j'ai pu en être l'heureux témoin, ainsi que nos amis proches. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous témoins de l'amour qu'ils se portent, et c'est pourquoi ils ont décidé de concrétiser leur amour. Et quelle meilleure preuve peut-il y avoir que le mariage ?_

Je souris à mon tour, aux anges. On y était.

- _Je tiens d'abord à te féliciter Edward, pour supporter une tête de mule lunatique comme notre Bella._

Tout le monde rit dans l'assistance, et je piquai un fard, gênée. Pourquoi diable avais-je choisi Emmett comme pasteur ?

- _Ainsi que toi Bella, pour être restée celle que tu es,_ sourit-il.  
>- <em>Merci Emmett,<em> soufflai-je.

Il me lança un clin d'oeil.

- _Venons-en désormais aux choses sérieuses. Edward Anthony Masen, acceptes-tu de prendre Isabella Marie Swan comme légitime épouse ? Acceptes-tu de la chérir, de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de réprimer son mauvais caractère jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et un nouveau rire parcourut amis et familles.

- _Oui, je le veux_, répondit Edward d'une voix ferme et décidée.  
>- <em>Et toi Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu de prendre Edward Anthony Masen comme légitime époux ? Acceptes-tu de le chérir, de l'aimer, de l'honorer, et de lui faire plein d'enfants jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.<em>

Ma gorge se serra sous le coup de l'émotion.

- _Oui, je le veux,_ répondis-je à mon tour.  
>- <em>Et bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Edward tu peux embrasser la nouvelleBella Masen,<em> sourit-il.

Edward ne se fit pas prier et m'enlaça contre lui. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes, et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Elles se mélangèrent en parfaite harmonie. Je me sentais tellement heureuse en cet instant que je crus que mon cœur allait exploser. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser tendrement et passionnément sous le regard amusé de tous.

- _Hum, je sais bien que j'ai dit que tu lui ferais plein d'enfants Bella, mais attends au moins la nuit de noce,_ ricana Emmett dans le creux de mon oreille.

Edward me lâcha, et lorsque je me tournais, je vis une centaine de paires d'yeux nous fixer avec amusement. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils applaudirent tous, et Edward me prit de nouveau par la taille, m'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Ca y était. Désormais, j'étais Isabella Masen. Tout le monde prit place autour des tables, et I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You résonna dans la salle.

Edward m'emmena au centre de la piste, et pour la première fois de ma vie, cela ne me dérangea absolument pas de danser sous le regard de tous. J'étais bien trop absorbée dans la contemplation de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. _Mon mari._ Un sourire étincelant se dessina sur mon visage, et je posais ma tête contre son torse, plus heureuse que jamais.

C'était sans aucun doute, le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tout le monde nous rejoignis finalement sur la piste de danse, pour danser ce slow qu'Edward et moi affectionnions tout particulièrement. C'était notre musique. Edward m'embrassa avec affection, et amour, et ses yeux verts émeraude m'envoûtèrent littéralement. J'étais folle de cet homme, et j'étais sûre de l'être jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- _Je t'aime Bella Masen, ma femme,_ soupira-t-il de bonheur.  
>- <em>Je t'aime aussi Edward Masen, mon mari,<em> répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, et nous continuâmes à profiter de la plus belle soirée de notre existence, un sourire béat aux lèvres.


	34. Enfin trois !

Après notre lune de miel, Bella avait décidé que nous resterions chez ma mère, Elisabeth, pour éviter que celle-ci se retrouve seule, et pour pouvoir profiter de l'immense villa familiale. Il arrivait fréquemment à nos quatre amis de venir nous rendre visite simplement pour discuter, ou pour faire la fête toute la nuit. Je me réjouissais vraiment de notre train de vie. Ma femme faisait mon bonheur le plus total.

Nous profitions de nos vacances d'été au bord de la piscine creusée qu'avait fait construire ma mère lorsqu'Alice et Jasper arrivèrent sur la terrasse. Alice sauta dans les bras de son amie, et je saluais Jasper, avec qui mes relations s'étaient nettement améliorées ces dernières années. Je savais que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était le bonheur de Bella, et c'était un point que nous partagions en commun.

Alice vint me saluer à son tour, et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un petit rire face à sa bonne humeur habituelle. Elle mettait vraiment de l'ambiance dans les soirées à l'instar de son frère Emmett. Elle s'installa sur un transat entre moi et son amie, et Jasper s'installa à côté de moi, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Je l'interrogeais du regard et il haussa les épaules, ce qui me fit tiquer.

Certes, j'avais l'habitude qu'Alice se montre joviale, mais j'avais la vague impression que c'était un peu plus que la norme. Sachant que je ne saurais rien tant qu'elle ne le déciderait pas, je soupirais et fermais les yeux, profitant du soleil de ce beau mois d'août. Je sentis les lèvres fraîches et délicieuses de ma femme contre les miennes, et je souris béatement. J'ouvris les yeux, et la vis debout, face à moi, le visage illuminé.

- _Il faut que j'aille faire un tour avec Alice. Tu la connais, quand elle a quelque chose en tête, rien ne peut l'arrêter,_ soupira faussement Bella.  
>- <em>Bien sûr, je comprends,<em> continuai-je. _Allez-y, on vous attend._  
>- <em>A tout à l'heure mon amour<em>, dit-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Je la regardais partir de sa démarche dansante, Alice sur les talons. Ces dernières années, Bella avait vraiment changé. Premièrement, elle avait réussi à canaliser son caractère fort, ce qui en soit, était un véritable exploit **(N/A : sympa le mari !)**. Deuxièmement, elle ne buvait plus une goutte d'alcool, son traitement ne le permettant absolument pas. Troisièmement, elle était tendre, et ne fuyais plus devant mes déclarations.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui dire chaque jour combien je l'aimais. Pour moi, même si cela faisait maintenant quelques années que nous vivions ensemble, cela ne devait en rien freiner mes petites attentions quotidiennes. Elle était toute ma vie, et elle égayait mes journées à chacun de ses sourires. Alors il était tout bonnement hors de question que je ne la traite pas comme elle le méritait, c'est-à-dire comme ma princesse.

Au début, évidemment, elle avait été plutôt réticente, parce qu'elle était timide. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle s'y était habituée, et y avait même prit goût, ressemblant de plus en plus à son amie Alice, ce qui me faisait rire. Jasper et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, car les filles adoraient se faire une journée shopping. Ce dernier me proposa d'aller piquer une tête, ce que j'acceptais avec joie. Il faisait une chaleur exécrable dehors.

- _Alors, vous n'ennuyez pas trop Elisabeth ?_ sourit-il en se posant contre un bord de la piscine.

Je ris.

- _Non, absolument pas. Je crois d'ailleurs que ça lui fait du bien qu'il y ait un peu de vie dans cette maison. Tu sais, elle y tient beaucoup, et elle adore Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse que __depuis que je suis marié. _

J'arborais un visage mi-figue mi-raisin.

- _Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Tu sais, quand mon père était encore là, il ne s'occupait jamais d'elle et ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Et elle a toujours été une femme exemplaire, une mère parfaite. Je suis certain que Bella sera elle aussi une aussi bonne mère qu'elle est une bonne épouse..._

Il me lança un sourire encourageant, et vint nager à côté de moi.

- _Ne t'en fais pas Edward, vous aurez bientôt ce bébé, j'en suis certain. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux._  
><em>- D'autant plus que vous êtes des amis parfaits,<em> continuai-je en souriant à mon tour.

Nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge provenir de derrière nous, et nous nous retournâmes en même temps pour découvrir les deux plus belles créatures qu'il nous ait été donné de voir. La brune aux cheveux bouclés me lança un sourire à couper le souffle, et je vis que ses yeux brillaient avec une telle intensité que j'étais subjugué par sa beauté. Elle était si magnifique.

- _Alors comme ça, vous avez décidé de vous baigner sans nous ?_ fit semblant de s'offusquer Alice.

A ces mots, Jasper la prit par la cheville et la fit tomber dans la piscine, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Bella se mordit la lèvre et me tendit la main, me demandant de la rejoindre au plus vite dans la cuisine lorsque je serais sec. Je m'empressais d'aller chercher une serviette, et la nouais autour de mon bassin, prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Ce devait être important pour qu'elle m'en parle dans la cuisine.

En général, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sujets bénins, elle ne prenait pas la peine de changer de pièce, ce qui signifiait donc qu'aujourd'hui, elle voulait que l'on aborde un sujet important. Je la rejoins, et je vis qu'elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui me fit hausser un sourcil. Je n'avais jamais vu ma Bella dans un état semblable. Avait-elle reçu une offre pour un travail ? Que pouvait donc être cette nouvelle.

Elle me prit la main, et s'installa sur un tabouret, se mordillant la lèvre, signe qu'elle était stressée. Je la connaissais désormais par coeur, et je savais lorsqu'elle était paniquée, comme aujourd'hui. Je m'installais sur le tabouret en face d'elle et elle prit une grande inspiration, tandis que son pouce s'affairait toujours à dessiner des cercles sur le dos de ma main.

- _Edward, ça y est,_ souffla-t-elle aux anges.

Je fronçais les sourcils et elle posa sa main sur son ventre. C'est alors que je compris de quoi elle parlait. Voilà donc quel était ce sujet si important. Voilà donc pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à ce que je me hâte de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Voilà pourquoi elle était partie avec Alice sans nous dire où elles comptaient se rendre. Un sourire immense se dessina sur mes lèvres, et Bella se jeta dans mes bras.

Une larme roula sur ma joue malgré moi, et Jasper et Alice arrivèrent, la joie se lisant clairement sur leurs visages. Depuis le temps que nous attendions ce moment. Depuis que j'avais eu envie que Bella porte notre enfant; que nous puissions avoir le bonheur d'être trois. Je serrais Bella un peu plus contre moi, et elle m'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'Alice sautillait sur place.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, et Jasper serra Bella dans ses bras, tandis qu'Elisabeth arrivait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit la main de ma femme posée sur son ventre, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un éclat que je ne lui avais jamais vu et elle sanglota, murmurant qu'enfin, elle allait être grand-mère. Bella la rejoignis dans ses pleurs, et elles se serrèrent mutuellement dans leur bras.

C'était un spectacle touchant à voir, surtout que j'affectionnais particulièrement ma mère. J'étais ravi qu'elles ne se chamaillent pas sans cesse mais qu'au contraire, elles s'adorent. Tout le monde se reprit, et Elisabeth proposa de faire un repas le soir même pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Jasper et Alice opinaient et nous retournâmes dehors, au bord de la piscine, plus heureux que jamais.

Je m'installais dans le transat, et Alice et Jasper allèrent dans la piscine, tandis que Bella vint s'installer sur mon transat, blottie contre moi. Je me sentais complet, comme si le bonheur pouvait me faire exploser tant j'étais heureux d'être aussi comblé. Bella m'apportait tout ce que je désirais. Et aujourd'hui, elle venait de m'apprendre que j'allais enfin être papa. Le père de son enfant qui plus est.

Je l'embrassais délicatement sur les lèvres, profitant de ce moment de bonheur intense. Rien n'était plus beau que ma Bella dans mes bras. Et elle semblait si épanouie et heureuse que je ne pouvais que me sentir heureux en sa compagnie. J'embrassais son front et lui proposais de rejoindre nos amis dans la piscine, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. J'avais envie de prendre soin d'elle. De notre enfant.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, nous vîmes arriver Rosalie et Emmett au loin. Bella leur fit de grand signe, et Emmett, en parfait enfant, se jeta dans la piscine en faisant la bombe, faisant éclater de rire tout le monde au passage. Rosalie nous rejoignis dans la piscine, et entoura Bella de ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ils étaient tous de vrais amis pour nous.

Ils nous avaient toujours soutenus, avaient toujours été là lorsque nous en avions eu besoin. Ils nous avaient poussés l'un vers l'autre depuis le début, et nous avaient épaulés dans notre désir d'enfant durant ces dernières années. Ils ne nous avaient jamais abandonnés. Et c'était bon de savoir que nous pouvions tous compter les uns sur les autres, comme une vraie famille.

Elisabeth nous appela pour venir manger, et tout le monde sortit gaiement de la piscine, Emmett en tête de file. Je levais les yeux au ciel, repensant aux nombreuses fois où Bella avait tenté de le morigéner sur son appétit de loup. Je la pris dans mes bras, et déposais de nouveau un baiser sur son front, et nous allâmes nous installer à table. La bonne humeur régnait, et la soirée fut agréable.

Ma mère proposa à nos amis de rester pour la soirée, ayant assez de chambres pour tout le monde. Ils acceptèrent volontiers, et tout le monde alla se coucher dans sa chambre respective. Arrivé dans la chambre, je défis ma chemise et me jetai sur le lit, rempli de bonheur. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une femme puisse me rendre si heureux ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi parfaite ?

Cette même femme - ma femme, songeai-je le sourire aux lèvres - se tenait devant la porte, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle semblait si épanouie, si heureuse que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la tenir dans mes bras, et la protéger à tout jamais. Elle soupira de bien-être et vint se blottir contre mon torse, m'embrassant dans le cou. Elle me regarda intensément, si bien que je crus fondre sur place. Son regard était incandescent.

- _C'est une fille, je le sens... Et je sais déjà comment je veux l'appeler,_ murmura-t-elle tandis que je haussais les sourcils, étonné.

Elle rougit, et je souris devant sa timidité.

- _Et comment souhaites-tu appeler notre fille mon amour ?_ lui demandais-je curieux.

Elle chuchota un prénom à mon oreille, et mon sourire s'illumina. C'était un prénom tout à fait parfait pour notre enfant.

- _Edward, je t'aime tellement..._ chuchota-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre moi.  
>- <em>Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.<em>

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, sa respiration devint plus régulière, et elle s'endormit contre moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main contre son ventre délicat. Ainsi, nous allions avoir un enfant ensemble. Enfin. Et puisque Bella était persuadée que c'était une petite fille, alors je la croyais. Je sombrais dans l'inconscient à mon tour, rêvant d'une fillette aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux vert émeraude.

Notre fille.


	35. Epilogue : Carlie Masen & Co

- _Maman je peux aller dans la piscine de grand-mère avec parrain Emmett ?_ me demanda la petite brunette, une moue craquante sur le visage.  
>- <em>Bien sûr ma chérie, mais fais attention, ça mord ces bêtes là !<em> ris-je tandis que la petite se jetais dans la piscine en riant.

Je la regardais, fascinée par une telle joie de vivre. On pouvait tout de suite savoir qui faisait partie de son entourage. Elle avait pris un peu de chacun, à sa manière. Elle tenait de moi ses magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulés, de son père ses yeux vert émeraude à vous transpercer le coeur ainsi que sa passion pour le piano. De sa marraine, Alice, elle tenait cette joie de vivre incommensurable. D'Emmett, elle tenait ses farces incessantes.

Elle tenait de sa tante Rosalie sa passion pour la coiffure et le maquillage, ainsi que le shopping - il fallait dire qu'avec des femmes telles que nous, Carlie ne pouvait qu'être une passionnée de vêtements en tout genre !. De Jasper, elle tenait son sérieux. A certains moment, elle réfléchissait tellement qu'un petit plis apparaissait sur son front, lui donnant une frimousse à croquer. Depuis six ans déjà, elle faisait chavirer le cœur de toute la famille.

Je sentis des bras m'entourer la taille, et Edward m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Voir ainsi l'image de notre fille heureuse auprès de notre famille était tellement bon. Face à l'insistance très prononcée de Carlie - qui était devenue encore plus têtue que sa marraine - notre quatre amis ainsi que leurs enfants avaient décidé d'emménager dans la villa Masen, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Elisabeth.

Celle-ci traitait sa petite-fille comme une princesse. D'ailleurs, toute la famille la traitait comme une véritable princesse. Alice et Rosalie la couvrait de cadeaux, Emmett l'aidait à faire des blagues toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres, et Jasper parlait philosophie avec elle. A six ans à peine, elle montrait un goût fort prononcé pour les matières littéraires, comme lui, et ils discutaient très sérieusement comme deux adultes.

Comme aimait le répéter Edward, ce n'était pas une fille que j'avais mis au monde, c'était une femme. Elle avait un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne, si bien qu'elle était déjà en CE2. Edward me fit son sourire en coin, et me porta sur son épaule, sautant dans la piscine à son tour. Tout le monde éclata de rire, et nous nous amusâmes à nous arroser d'eau les uns les autres jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

En plus de Selena, Rosalie et Emmett avait eu un fils, Emmett junior, qui était le portrait craché de son père, au plus grand malheur de Rosalie. Alice et Jasper avaient décidé de faire un enfant, maintenant qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux à leur propre compte, et ils commençaient à faire les fameux "essais bébé" depuis quelques temps. Elisabeth vint nous proposer de venir manger, ce que tout le monde accepta avec plaisir.

Clémence, âgée de dix ans maintenant, arriva et me sauta dans les bras, et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'avais maintenant l'occasion de la voir plus souvent, puisque nous habitions à la villa d'Elisabeth,, la maison de Charlie et Sue n'était plus qu'à deux kilomètres, et ma petite soeur nous rendait très souvent visite, surtout pour voir sa nièce qu'elle adorait tant et avec qui elle s'amusait souvent.

Je vis arriver Seth derrière elle et je vins le serrer dans mes bras. Lui aussi était devenu un beau jeune homme, et sa compagne était aussi magnifique. Blonde, hiératique, elle était un mélange entre Rosalie et moi. La relation entre Seth et Edward s'était nettement améliorée, puisqu'ils s'entendaient à merveille. J'avais appris par la suite ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux deux lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

Edward avait intégré le lycée de Seth avant d'être à celui de Forks, et Seth n'avait pas apprécié son comportement de Don Juan. Après l'avoir prévenu de nombreuses fois, il l'avait frappé en pleine figure, et Edward s'était retrouvé avec le nez cassé. Depuis, il avait évité d'approcher mon frère. Mais désormais, les deux hommes discutaient gaiement, riant parfois de la gaminerie d'Emmett ou des folies d'Alice.

J'allais embrasser mon père ainsi que Sue, et nous allâmes nous installer à table. Le repas se déroula gaiement, Emmett menant la danse, comme à son habitude. Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se comporter en adulte. D'après Rosalie, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais pour elle, c'était un cas désespéré. Quand le dîner fut terminé, Alice me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci était très bien décorée, dans les tons chauds. Elle changeait souvent la décoration, ne supportant pas de garder une chambre semblable plus d'une année. Jasper s'y était habitué avec le temps, et la laissait faire à son gré, plutôt que d'essayer de la raisonner pour rien. Nous connaissions tous Alice, et nous savions que quoique nous disions, elle faisait toujours à son idée.

Elle me regarda d'un regard intense, sautillant presque sur place. Je levai les yeux au ciel, sachant déjà de quoi elle voulait me parler. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquin qu'elle venait d'acheter avec ses nombreuses économies. Son regard se fit perçant, et je me résignait à la laisser me poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres puisque de toute façon, je ne pourrais empêcher sa curiosité.

- _Alors, tu lui as dis ?_ demanda-t-elle brûlant d'impatience.  
>- <em>Pas encore Alice, calme-toi. Je compte le faire ce soir, lorsque nous serons seuls.<em>  
><em>- Et l'échographie, tu l'as ? <em>  
><em>- Bien sûr Alice, elle est dans une enveloppe cachetée là-haut, et je compte bien la lui donner ce soir. Maintenant si tu souhaites que je tarde, alors continue à me garder en otage,<em> souris-je.  
>- <em>Allons-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?<em> cria-t-elle en dévalant les escaliers.

Je levais de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Sacré Alice. Elle ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Elle avait demandé au gynécologue de mettre l'échographie dans une enveloppe cachetée pour que je puisse la donner à Edward dès le soir. Bien sûr, j'étais ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle grossesse. Edward et moi avions discuté d'avoir un nouvel enfant, maintenant que Carlie commençait à grandir, et nous étions d'accord pour retenter l'expérience.

Je descendais les escaliers lentement, pour éviter de tomber une nouvelle fois. Malgré les années qui étaient passées, je n'avais pas oublié cet enfant que j'avais perdu, et qui provoquait toujours ce petit vide en moi. J'arrivais et embrassais Edward, qui me serra contre lui. Notre relation n'avait failli, même après toutes ces années. J'avais mis de côté mon mauvais caractère et lui son arrogance.

Et depuis, nous nous entendions à merveille. Bien sûr, comme tout couple normal, il nous arrivait de nous chamailler sur quelques sujets de discorde. Mais en général, nous partagions les mêmes points de vue et nous avions les mêmes buts dans la vie. Nous avions désormais terminé nos études tous les deux, et j'avais trouvé un travail en tant que professeur de biologie.

Edward lui, faisait des recherches sur les nouveaux virus qui étaient apparus au cours de ces dernières années. Nous faisions souvent des cadeaux à sa mère, Elisabeth, pour la remercier de son hospitalité au cours de toutes ces années. Elle avait toujours été une femme agréable et douce, et je l'adorais pour cela. Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant lorsque Carlie lui avait demandé que nos amis habitent avec nous.

Au contraire, elle avait fait un grand repas, et avait même demandé à Esmé si elle souhaitait nous aider à aménager la maison à la convenance de tout le monde. Esmé avait bien évidemment accepté avec joie, et Elisabeth et elle étaient devenues de grandes amies qui se côtoyaient souvent. Forks était non seulement notre ville d'enfance, mais était aussi devenu notre maison, notre logis, nos souvenirs.

J'étais tellement heureuse désormais. Je sentais la paix à l'intérieur de moi, je me sentais complète. Je vivais avec toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Et nous nous entendions tous à merveille. Et la maison était assez grand pour que nous ne nous marchions pas sur les pieds les uns et les autres. Carlie arriva toute grelottante dans mes bras, et je lui passais une serviette sur le dos.

Je lui frottais les bras et le corps pour éviter qu'elle ait froid et elle se serra contre moi pour se réchauffer. J'allais m'asseoir sur l'immense canapé du salon - il avait bien fallu un canapé assez grand pour les dix personnes qui vivaient ici - et la serrais contre moi. Edward nous suivit, et me prit dans ses bras à son tour. Alice arriva avec son appareil photo et des tas de flash nous brûlèrent les yeux.

Un chaton sauta sur le canapé au même moment et Carlie ria en lui courant après dans toute la maison. Deux mois auparavant, elle nous avait supplié de lui acheter un petit chaton pour jouer avec. Face à sa bouille d'ange, ni Edward ni moi n'avions réussi à refuser. Cette petite pouvait vraiment obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sa moue était si craquante et si jolie qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, même pour quelqu'un qui aurait un cœur de pierre.

Je regardais l'horloge et demandais à Edward s'il voulait venir se coucher, et il opina en souriant. Nous montâmes les escaliers, et j'allais dans la salle de bain prendre une rapide douche avant le grand moment. C'était totalement stupide, parce que j'avais la certitude qu'il allait être fou de joie à l'idée d'être papa pour la seconde fois, mais j'étais effrayée à l'idée de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Je profitais de l'eau sur ma peau et prit le temps de me sécher avant de sortir. J'enfilais une nuisette bleu marine, sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa nuisette préférée. Lorsque je sortis de la chambre, il m'enlaça et posa un baiser sur mon front en soupirant d'aise. Il me rendait tellement heureuse que je n'arrivais pas à avoir des pensées claires lorsque j'étais en sa compagnie.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'allais chercher l'enveloppe sur la commode de la chambre, qu'Esmé avait redécoré il y a peu et la mis entre les mains d'Edward. Celui-ci me lança un regard interrogateur et je ne lui fournis pour toute réponse qu'un sourire en coin comme il le faisait souvent. J'avais fini, au fil du temps, par avoir les mêmes expressions que lui à force d'être en sa compagnie.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ me demanda-t-il.  
>- <em>Ouvre, tu verras,<em> dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit les trois échographies que le gynécologue avait faite. J'avais attendu trois mois de grossesse pour le lui annoncer, ayant trop peur qu'il n'arrive quoique ce soit à ce nouveau bébé. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller tout à coup, et il se jeta dans mes bras. Je ne pus retenir une larme, ravie de sa réaction. Il m'embrassa passionnément et me regarda tendrement.

- _Je t'aime Bella... Tu le sais depuis quand ?_  
><em>- Depuis deux mois. Je suis enceinte de quatorze semaines,<em> avouai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Je n'eus pour toute réponse que ses lèvres plaquées sur les miennes. Il enleva ma bretelle de soutient gorge et défis ma nuisette. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, tendrement puis de plus en plus passionnément. J'enlevais à mon tour ses vêtements, et il m'emmena sur le lit. Il me regarda, avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour du monde. Mon dieu, comment avais-je pu réussir à obtenir un homme aussi parfait ?

- _Je t'aime ma Bella, et je promets de te rendre heureuse à chaque seconde de notre vie._  
><em>- Je t'aime Edward... Je t'aime tellement,<em> murmurai-je, plus heureuse que jamais.

Désormais, j'étais certaine que plus rien ne nous séparerait. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, et ce, pour l'éternité.


	36. Note de l'auteur

Coucou les filles !

Déjà la fin de cette magnifique aventure...

J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, et qu'elle a pu vous apporter autant qu'à moi...

Laissez vos reviews =)

Bises,

Alix.


End file.
